Eternal Alliances
by Mags62
Summary: Miriah Chantalle-Riggs is now the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, and there's still more work to do. Allies, enemies, all want a piece of her. How will she keep the peace and still lead?
1. Chapter 1

Miriah looked at the preparations going on around her but only scrubbed her face with her hands. So much going on, she thought. She'd only had a handful of hours of rest, sneaked between meetings, holo calls, and tending to her husband. Corso had at least been waking every few hours, and seemed more alert now than he had. When he woke, he always called for her, and that justified the naps she'd taken on the floor. He'd told her how sorry he was that he hadn't been at her side during her battle with Valkorion, but the group that had been there had strict instructions not to tell him what had really happened. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing her aching stomach. Lana kept trying to feed her, but Miriah knew she would only feel worse if she ate. She closed her eyes for a moment, but it made her unsteady, so she decided to walk.

It's almost midnight, and still there are people working on this celebration, she mused as she exited the elevator and entered the courtyard. Everywhere there was a feeling of joy, of lightness, that had been missing for a long time. Miriah had stayed in the secured area since she'd arrived from Zakuul, and only now were people seeing her other than over the holo. She was aware the HK units had surrounded her as she saw a group of the decorators approach, and put her hand on the nearest one's arm, letting him know it was alright. She shook hands, accepted a couple of hugs, and most of all, their profound thanks for bringing and end to the fighting. No one really knew that Corso had been ill, she realized, and felt a stab of guilt that she'd left him to sleep.

Miriah turned and went back to the inner base, where she saw the main holo was finally quiet. She and Lana had worked through the day, sending messages and receiving calls. Together they'd decided that any world that wanted to join the Alliance could do so, provided that their government had the approval of their people. She'd spoken with Acina briefly, and saw that the woman had her hands full with the number of casualties they'd taken. Since the Republic worlds had been stripped of their government, and Saresh lingered in prison, Miriah had communicated with the chancellors who remained on Coruscant, and reassured them that she was not bent on taking over. All told, they had nineteen planets firmly committed to the Alliance, and Lana had sent out a structure for their communications with the specialists on Odessen. Hylo would be in charge of the aid and building supply shipments, Aygo their liaison for all things military. Miriah smiled when she thought of the promotion she'd given Solasta. When she'd finally gotten a chance to see the Colonel, she was met with a fierce hug, first from Solasta and then from her husband Gursan. She'd promoted Solasta to General Officer, and asked her to lead the Odessen military units. Solasta said she'd consider it, but Miriah knew she was the best fit for the job, and had high hopes she'd take the position.

Miriah turned and slowly made her way to the apartment, feeling her muscles ache. Once there, she lingered under the hot shower, and emerged more relaxed. When she dressed and made her way back to the medcenter, she at least felt a little better. She stopped to check on Torian and saw that he was gaining his strength, walking slowly around the outer area. Even in the middle of the night, he explained, he needed to move, to regain himself. He thanked her and Calypso for his life. That brought another train of thought to Miriah's tired mind.

Calypso. She'd taken over Corso's transfer from the ship when they'd landed, and made sure that everything was done the way she and Miriah wanted it, right down to the blankets that now covered her sleeping husband. After the initial craziness that had gone on, Caly had thrown herself into party planning mode, and Miriah knew that there were several wardrobe choices that Caly and Lana had put together for her to wear to the celebration. She's an amazing young woman, Miriah thought with a smile. While Devin and Logan had been with their spouses, and Miriah didn't blame them, Caly had worked tirelessly on the next day's events. Miraih snorted when she realized that they'd crossed into that day already, and quietly entered Corso's room.

Corso was sleeping peacefully, and Miriah thought he looked pretty good. His normal color had returned and he'd finally cleared the sedative that Mia had given him. His organ functions had not returned to normal, and he tired very quickly, but she knew that was to be expected given his time spent with inadequate blood flow. Thank the force for Mags, she thought, and Mia. She was going to leave the Jedi to Devin and Mags, as far as their participation in the Alliance. They had a nice temple here, and could access the one on Dantooine if needed, since they'd become an Alliance planet. Miriah made her way to the hard chair beside the bed and sat, her eyes never leaving her husband.

When he'd first arrived, Corso had been so out of things that he could barely open his eyes, but he'd improved over the past day. At one point, Miriah had entered the relatively small room and seen Aric, Felix, Devin, Logan, and baby James all sharing stories, and it had lightened her heart. Corso had even walked on his own to the refresher, and she'd brought him fresh pajamas to wear. He'd settled after that and still slept. She stood to press a light kiss to his forehead before she stretched out on the floor.

Tomorrow, she thought. No, today. Today he'll be home and we can start to organize and rebuild this Alliance, she mused. She closed her eyes and even uncomfortable, she drifted, dreaming of that vacation Corso wanted on Rishi. Before she could fall into sleep, Corso woke and shifted, momentarily confused. Miriah jumped up to go to him, smoothing his hair and murmuring quietly to him. When she started to pull away, he clutched her hand and whispered that he wanted to to lie beside him. She considered it for a moment before agreeing, and lay her head on his shoulder, hearing his sigh of contentment before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Corso woke slowly, gradually becoming aware that he felt marginally stronger than he had, and that he had an armful of his favorite, warm female. He grinned, this might be the best day in a while, he thought. He had closed his eyes again when Magdalane came in to check on him and stopped short at the sight of her youngest sister beside her patient. "Shhh," he said. "She's finally getting some rest."

"It's been a hectic few weeks," Mags said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said. "I'll be glad to be in my own bed tonight." He bent his head and brushed his cheek against Miriah's hair.

"You'll be there before then, Corso," Mags warned. "I mean it, you have to rest when your body tells you to, otherwise, all my work will be for nothing." She took his hands and her force aura grew, then faded. "Progress. But I mean it, you have to rest, okay?"

"Absolutely," Corso said, just as Miriah started to stir. She raised her head, blinking rapidly, trying to reconcile her surroundings. "Hey, darlin'," Corso told her as she focused one eye on him.

"Hey," she said on a breathy voice, the one that normally made certain parts of his anatomy twitch. He felt the familiar response and was inwardly relieved. At least everything still works, he thought, and gave himself over to her good morning kiss. When she would have only gently kissed him, he put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her deeper. He knew he'd almost died on Zakuul, and it made everything more meaningful to him. When Miriah lifted her head again, he only smiled at her. "I need to get going, sugar. I'll bring you some clothes back when I've had a shower and changed," she told him.

Corso nodded. "I'll be right here, but promise me you'll have some breakfast too, okay?" Miriah nodded at him. "Love you, darlin'."

Miriah stopped pulling on her second boot to look at him with loving eyes. "Love you too, sugar. See you soon." She leaned over for another kiss, and was just standing again when she heard someone behind her.

"You two never stop," Aric said with a grin, his hands carrying food for Corso. "At least I brought sustenance." Miriah couldn't stop her smile.

"I'll leave you to eat," she told them, and when she exited the room, Aric had pulled a chair close to the bed, handing the food to his friend from the bags. While she walked, she thought about how often Aric had been with Corso since they'd returned. They really are more like brothers, she thought, but those musings were replaced when she saw Lana waiting for her at the elevators.

"Just going over some last minute things before the large party," Lana said, but then blushed, and Miriah looked closely at her friend.

"What's up, Lana? You look like you've got a secret," Miriah said, and watched the other woman waver her hands around restlessly.

"Commander… I mean, Miriah," she stammered, then drew herself up and stood strong. "We want you to marry us. Today. The celebration will be our party, too."

Miriah was taken aback by her request. "Lana, are you sure? You deserve to have the wedding you want, not what's convenient." Her eyes roamed over the Sith, and saw that she was now calm and confident, the woman Miriah was more familiar with.

"Theron and I decided last night, well, I decided and he agreed. We wanted to make sure Corso would be able to attend, but since he's been released, the timing and the venue are perfect."

"What about a dress, and the whole pageantry..."

"I don't want the whole big wedding, I want the marriage," Lana replied. "We can go over to the temple before your speech..."

"Speech?" Miriah asked, but her mild protest was ignored.

"And then we can just enjoy the big party," Lana finished, and graced Miriah with a smile bigger than she'd ever seen Lana have. Miriah thought for a moment, then nodded.

"If that's what you want, Lana, I'd be proud to marry you two." Miriah felt her breath leave her as Lana hugged her, but it didn't dim her happiness.

"Go, get ready, and I'll message you when to meet at the temple," Lana told her before skipping off toward her own apartment. How did I not realize there would be a speech, Miriah asked herself, then started off to get herself ready. She rapidly typed a message to her mother about getting some flowers into the temple at least, only to find out they'd already been arranged. She laughed to herself, Lana must have been pretty sure she could convince me, she mused. She rushed inside her own home and quickly showered and dressed. She pulled some appropriate clothing out for Corso and grabbed his kit, hurrying to get down to where she knew he was waiting.

Aric pushed more food to his friend. "Eat up, Cor. This is going to be a long day, and you need every bit of strength to get through."

"Is everything all set up? Where are we all going to be?" Corso asked, taking a small bite. He wasn't all that hungry, but knew he needed to try.

"There's a platform set up with chairs. Miriah should only have to say a few words, but you know her, she'll probably want to greet the people who want to shake her hand and such. Don't worry," he said when he saw the concern creeping over Corso's face. "I've set up the security for her, she'll be well protected, and we'll all be at her side." Corso's looks didn't lighten like Aric thought they would.

"I can't protect her, Aric," he finally said. "I can barely stand on my own." He looked dejectedly at the door, struggling to put words to his emotions. Finally he looked at his friend, and saw that Aric was just as worried as he was.

"I have the HK units at the platform, and Felix and myself with her, every step, I promise," the Cathar said, and stood. "I see your party clothes arriving."

Corso wiped the fear off his face and presented his wife with a smile. While he showered and dressed, which he'd had to have help with since the shower had already depleted his small energy reserve, Miriah had been happy, laughing, and when she told him why, he felt his spirits lifting as well. He knew he would have to use a transport chair, but was ready to get out of the medcenter.

Miriah and Corso entered the temple to see the beautiful flowers around the front, her mother and daughter beaming, and a visibly nervous Theron. He grinned as they approached, and asked Corso to be his witness to the proceedings. Miriah took her place and saw Devin nod at the back of the temple. Lana appeared on his arm then, her long dress a light blue, so light that it almost looked white, and Miriah smiled. She would have the whole experience, she thought. No veil, but Miriah could see a crown of tiny white crystals and flowers, and glanced at Calypso. She had to have designed that, Miriah thought. As they approached her position, Miriah tugged on the black tunic she wore and let her face relax into a smile.

Devin turned and offered Lana's arm to Theron, who took it with wonder in his eyes. They turned to Miriah, who cleared her throat. "We are gathered her to witness the union of Theron Shan and Lana Beniko, who have both been invaluable to the Alliance. When Lana first asked me to do this ceremony, I was afraid she wanted a traditional Sith service." She paused while everyone laughed and Lana blushed. "Instead, I have the honor of making their union official. Lana, do you take Theron as your lawful husband, to love him and keep him until death takes you?"

"I promise," Lana replied.

"Theron, do you take Lana to be your lawful wife, to love her keep her until death takes you?"

"I do, very much," he answered and sent a wink to Lana.

"Then, as the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, I hereby place my seal on this union, and will notify the official record keepers of this marriage. May the force bless you both." Miriah had put her hand over their entwined ones, and now released them. "You may kiss your bride," she told Theron.

Theron gave Lana a loving kiss, and they turned to accept the congratulations of the gathered family. Before they started back outside, Miriah stopped them. "The only condition I have is that you stay dressed as you are, and join us on the platform and let me announce your marriage."

Lana stopped in her tracks. "You would do that? Why?"

"Because everyone out there knows that you are integral to our operations here, and they care about you," Miriah replied. Lana still seemed reluctant, and glanced up to Theron, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm proud to have snared you, Lana," he joked, and they saw her relax her shoulders.

"Of course, Commander," Lana said.

Corso had stood during the ceremony, but now sat in the mobile chair. Miriah took his hand and Devin guided the device as they crossed over to the platform. Once there, they got into position, and he looked around at his family. Devin and Mia, the stoic Jedi and the one who used all aspects of the force, yet a unit. Logan and Elara, the baby left in the secured area with one of Elara's friends who was waiting to have her own child. Calypso on his other side, her newfound confidence and maturity making him proud. Miriah walked a few paces forward, and waited for the growing crowd to notice. She stood tall and straight, all in black, and he thought she looked strong. He knew she hated speaking in public, but no one would be able to tell that. When the crowd grew quiet, she lifted her hands in the air and spoke the only thing she knew to say to them.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, let's have fun!"

A couple of hours into the party, Miriah was tired and hungry and the family had finally gotten her to sit down. Caly brought her a plate of food, and rested one on Corso's legs as well. She motioned to his food, her mouth full. "Eat, sugar. Or do you want to go lie down?" she asked.

He smiled at her then, and picked up his fork. "I'm fine, I mean, I'm just sitting. I think you need to rest your hand at least." She'd spent the last hour shaking hands. She'd thanked widows and families for their service and those lost in the invasion, and asked that any gifts others made be sent to those families. She'd looked into the eyes of those that had been dropped on Odessen, their only purpose to fight and kill in Vaylin's name. Many had dropped to their knees and apologized, and that had made her very uncomfortable. Now, the games and food had brought everyone together, and she could see that there was a common thread of thankfulness. She brought her thoughts back to Corso, and he smiled at her again.

"Sorry, I spaced out there," she apologized. He brought her free hand to his lips, then released it.

"Let's eat and relax," he encouraged. "Aric and Maura are right over there, and the family seems to be having fun for a change." She nodded and took another bite. It was good, she thought, and she finished the entire plate. Calypso had taken off to gather dessert, but Miriah patted her full tummy and wondered where she'd put it. Corso had eaten well too, and together they made their way through the throngs of people to the elevators. Corso was faltering, and Miriah knew it. They'd gotten inside the apartment and she had helped him into soft sleeping clothes, grabbing kisses and soft touches. He was getting settled on the sofa, thumbing through the holo channels, when the door chime sounded. Miriah jumped up, already on alert. She opened the door to one of the intel techs they'd passed earlier in the war room.

"Sorry, Commander. We received a call that initially asked for Lana, but your instructions.."

"Yes, let's not bother Lana tonight. I'll be there in a minute," she told the young woman. She turned back to Corso, who had closed his eyes, exhausted from the day. She went to him, kissed his forehead, and followed the tech out to the main war room.

Corso opened his eyes as she left, and sighed. He knew she'd not be back soon, and resigned himself to sleeping alone. He closed his eyes and remembered how he'd woken that day, and let that memory comfort him, drifting into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso had dressed with dancing in mind, but realized most boys her age didn't know how to properly dance, and that her parents intimidated those who might have overcome their shyness long enough to ask. She patted her updo, looking very much like one her mother used to wear, and looked around, turning in a circle. She'd just come to her starting position again when she saw Torian, and he was moving carefully toward her. She panicked for a second, straightening the flowing lavender top she wore and blushing slightly. When he stopped in front of her, she couldn't help the little sigh that escaped.

Miriah sighed, and relaxed her shoulders. That wasn't too bad, she thought, and decided to check on the party once more before returning to Corso. He has to be worn out, she mused as she exited the elevator, only to see Torian bowing low before Calypso, holding her hand. Hmm, she said to herself, but she'd not deny Caly this. She's earned a little happy, Miriah thought, and turned to go back to Corso.

"Miss Calypso, I know I can never repay you for my life, but I would very much like to dance with you," he said, bowing and holding out his hand. Calypso suppressed the giggle that threatened and gently placed her hand in his.

"Of course, I'd love to," she squeaked out, and before she could be nervous, he'd swept her onto the dance floor. Wow, she thought, this is what it feels like to be a grown-up, and smiled up at him. He's even taller than I am, she realized. Caly felt like she was floating along, oblivious to the world other than this spot, this dance, his arm around her, her hand in his. She never wanted that song to end, but all to quickly it did, and Torian escorted her back to her table.

"Calypso, thank you for the dance. You know, now that you've saved my life, there will always be a bond between us," he told her, and she looked into the blue eyes she'd seen in her dreams for months now and could only nod. He brought her hand to his lips, and she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. She was still standing there, speechless, minutes later when her Aunt Maura hugged her as she and Uncle Aric left the festivities. She walked with them to Sarai's apartment, but all she could think about was how magical the evening had ended.

Corso had drifted off, since the sofa was comfy and he was more tired than he'd thought. When Miriah came back, he blinked open his eyes and sat up slowly, dizzy with the effort. He saw her making food, and while he wanted to tell her not to, he knew he needed to keep his strength up. After getting their meal started, Miriah came back to check on him, smiling when she saw he was awake. "How are you feeling, sugar?" she asked.

Corso gave her a slight smile. "Tired, but so glad to be here with you," he told her, taking her hand. "You weren't gone very long."

"No," she replied. "It was just our monitor out in the sector around Iokath, still measuring radiation levels. I didn't want Lana to have to interrupt her honeymoon night for that."

"You couldn't convince them to take a few days off? Go somewhere special?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. The only workaholic worse than Lana was Miriah.

"No," she sighed in reply, "but hopefully we have a little breathing room now, maybe things will settle a bit." She settled against him, warm and soft, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I surely hope so," he said after a minute. "I have some important things to say to you, love, but my mind is tired enough that I want to have them perfect before I tell you." Miriah turned to him abruptly, her eyes wide.

"Do I need to be worried, sugar?" she asked, and he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Not at all, but I do want to make some changes to my will and such," he replied casually, but when he pulled her against him again, she was stiff with uncertainty. So many things had happened in such a short span of time, she thought, and now I'm worried constantly about him. She lay her head gently on his shoulder, wondering what she could do to help his recovery.

When Miriah had gotten Corso tucked into bed, she went to clean the kitchen, having given their C2 to the party effort. She finished and made her way to their refresher, intending to soak, but Corso's weak cries pulled her to him. She found him thrashing about, wrapped in the bed sheets and breathing rapidly, trying to sit but unable to. "Corso! Hold on, sugar, I'm here," she told him, and when she got near, he grabbed onto her, his heart racing. "Love, please, tell me what's going on?" she asked, and he only shook his head. At least his eyes are open, and he seems to be calming down, she thought. "It's okay, sugar, everything is okay. I'm here, and I love you so much, just breathe, baby," she murmured to him, and gradually felt his panic start to settle, and when he had marginally loosened his grip on her, she pulled his head to her chest and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he sat up, and she could see the sliver of fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. That was the worst one I've had since I woke up on Odessen," he finally ground out through his grimace. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine," she told him, reaching up to brush hair off his cheek. "You've been having nightmares?"

"It feels like more than just a nightmare," he told her, "like my adrenaline spikes and my body can't figure out what's going on." She could feel his pulse had settled, but he remained pale and his hands shook as they cupped her face.

"I'm calling Mags," Miriah decided, but Corso held her against him.

"No, darlin', just stay here with me," he said. "I don't want to disturb Mags this late, and I'll see her tomorrow for my check in." He placed his lips gently on hers. "Just stay with me." She nodded and, still in her clothes, lay down beside him. His breathing was less ragged but even when he'd managed to close his eyes again, she worried. Worried that there was further damage, that he might never recover, and it would be her fault for not seeing he was having difficulty earlier. She turned to her side, but felt the quick jerk of his arm as he attempted to keep her as close as possible. With a sigh, she settled against him, doing her best to calm her own fears.

By early morning, Miriah couldn't stay still any longer. After a shower, she checked to see Corso still sleeping, his face relaxed and peaceful. She was making coffee when she saw a message on her datapad from Maura, telling her about Caly's dance with Torian. Maybe I should have stayed on longer, she mused, but I trust Torian. She filed the info in her mind for later, and set about cooking breakfast.

Corso woke slowly, a little disoriented. He was sore, and still so tired, he realized, and sat up slowly. Maybe I over did things yesterday, but then he remembered the night, and his panic attack. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stood, making his way to the refresher. I know I probably should have told her before it happened, he thought, but I really thought that once I got home, and she was beside me, it would fade away. He stood under the hot water and felt his muscles relax, thinking about how worried Miriah must have been. When he exited the shower, he saw her through the steam, leaning on the counter, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You should have called for me," she scolded. "What if you'd gotten dizzy or fell in the shower?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and kissed her.

"I'm fine, darlin'. If I'd gotten dizzy when I stood, I'd have called." He hugged her and she melted into him, holding on before turning him to get dressed.

"Breakfast is ready," she told him, and kissed his head when he sat to dress. How lucky am I, he thought, that after everything, she still takes care of me. That thought made him smile and he made his way to the kitchen.

Calypso had gotten up at her usual time, even though she knew that there would be no school today. With the invasion, everything had changed, and while the main base hadn't taken any damage, she knew that one of her teachers had put on armor and stood with the troops, and as yet, she didn't know if he'd survived. She moved around the kitchen with her grandmother, but her thoughts were on the previous evening. She was jarred from her daydream when Sarai asked her a question.

"Are you going to check on your father this morning?" she asked, and Caly nodded absently. She had planned on seeking Solasta out, to tell her of the dance, but knew she needed to see her father as well. After she got home the evening before, she'd replayed the way Torian had approached her, and how large and rough his hand was when it was wrapped around hers. Her musings kept her from sleep for a long time, but today she felt light and warm. She always felt chunky and ugly next to her mother, even though her parents and friends all told her how beautiful she looked. After helping wash up after their meal, Caly retreated to her room and looked in the mirror. I even look different today, she thought, and grinned. Yesterday, she saw a girl, with medium brown hair that was long and thick and unshaped. Her features were plain, and her height made her slump to appear shorter. Today, she looked tall and her eyes sparkled, her skin looked luminous and she had braided her hair before twisting it on her head, which she thought made her look older. Happy with her reflection, she skipped down the stairs and floated out onto the courtyard, her HK unit clattering to life as she spun around in the morning sun. It's going to be a good day, she affirmed.

Aric strode to the kitchen in Miriah's apartment, and was a little taken aback at Corso's appearance. He looks pale, he thought, and sat down across from his friend. "I'm making caffa now," Miriah said, and  
Aric saw Corso's eye roll.

"She won't let me have any," he groused, and Aric grinned.

"I suppose for the time being, it might be a good idea," Aric said, and got another eye roll. They visited for a few minutes before Miriah's datapad started to chime. She checked it and sighed.

"I wish, for one day, that the galaxy would just take a deep breath," she said, and saw both men nod. "Cor, sugar, I need to get you to the medcenter."

"I can go with him," Aric offered, and Miriah knew he wanted to help. She nodded, and bent to kiss her husband.

"Just let me know what's going on, okay?" she asked and Corso kissed her again.

"Of course, darlin'." She looked back once she got to the door, and didn't miss the mug of caffa now sitting in front of Corso. She sighed and shook her head, but coudn't keep the grin off her face as her HK units scanned the war room.

Magdalane met the two men as they entered the medcenter. "I see someone is getting around okay today," she observed.

"I'll leave you here," Aric said. "I promised Maura I'd help with restocking the armory." When Aric had gone, Corso turned to see the frown on Mags face.

"When were you going to tell me about the attacks?" she asked calmly, and he looked at his feet.

"Today, after Mir had to talk me out of one," he admitted. "But there's something else. When I have them, I..." His words cut off as he suddenly slumped to the floor, his heart racing wildly and his vision graying, his last thought of how much guilt Mir would have if he died and she'd not been with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Magdalane managed to use the force to keep her brother in law from crashing onto the floor, and gently floated him to the room he'd only left yesterday. As he hit the mattress, his eyes fluttered open. "Did I..."

"You did, indeed," Mags hummed as she closed her eyes and let her force flow over them both. She wanted to find the cause of all this before Miriah figured out there was something wrong. When Mags abruptly stopped her force scan and called for medications, Corso knew he was in serious trouble.

Miriah was talking with Hylo about supplies and how things were going since she had repurposed the Eternal Fleet to send supplies to the worlds they had just bombed. They had been getting donated supplies from everywhere, and it seemed like every ship that landed, had surplus goods to give to the effort. Miriah was trying to listen to what Hylo was saying about being worried about so much being taken from Odessen's stores, but her legs were restless and she felt a sense of urgency. She suddenly jumped up from her chair. "I'm sorry, Hylo, but I have to go. Something's wrong." Hylo only nodded as she watched the Commander running down the narrow hallway, hell bent on going somewhere.

Mags got anticoagulants and fluids going to Corso and had just told him she wanted to sedate him. "No, Mags no. Not until I can see Mir, let her know what's going on. Please?" His breathing had gotten a little easier but she knew he had to be in pain. She nodded reluctantly and had just dispatched one of the techs to go find her sister, when she looked up to see Miriah running toward them.

"She's here, Cor. A few minutes, no longer," she warned, and slowed Miriah as she burst into the room.

"Corso, love, what's going on?" Her question was directed at Corso but her wild eyed gaze covered the wrappers of the emergency drugs he'd been given and landed on the sedative. Corso took her hand, covering it with both of his.

"I'm going to be okay, that's all that's important right now," he gasped out, and Miriah saw the fear in his eyes.

"Let Mags do what she needs to, sugar. I'll be right here beside you," she told him, bending to kiss his clammy cheek. When Mags administered the sedative and they saw his eyes flutter Miriah kissed him, lovingly touching his lips and nose, and by the time she pressed one last kiss to his forehead, his eyes had closed. Miriah turned to her sister. "When I left the apartment, he was sitting with Aric, having caffa. What the hell happened, Mags?"

"I believe his panic attacks were a warning sign of emboli. The previous heart episode let too much cellular by products into his system, and one of the outcomes of that was the pulmonary embolus we just cleared. As they watched, Corso's breathing steadied and his face looked relaxed. "When I used the force to scan him, I found several, and realized we needed a more emergent treatment strategy." Mags sighed and attached a clip-like device to his finger to monitor how much oxygen he was getting. "This is not going to be an easy recovery, and Mir, I need him here, closely monitored."

Miriah nodded, her eyes never leaving her husband's face. "Whatever you need to do, Mags." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He never should have left here yesterday, on some level I knew it, but he wanted to be a part of things, and be home, so badly that I let him sway my instincts." She turned into her sister's arms, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Lana and Theron had been enjoying a leisurely late breakfast when Lana stood, her face instantly grave. "Miriah needs me," she said, and started to pull their plates onto one tray. Theron stopped her with his hands over hers.

"Wait, what's going on?" he asked, and stood to help her.

"I don't quite know, but I feel her distress. Let's go at least find out what it is." Before Theron could reply, his new wife was jogging to the elevators. They were standing there, Lana tapping her foot impatiently, when they were joined by Devin and Mia, who'd also felt the distress. No one said a word, not even when they entered the secure area and made their way to the medcenter. When they reached the entrance, Magdalane stopped everyone.

"Corso is still recovering, and he's going to be staying here awhile," she told them.

"Aunt Mags, what happened?" Devin asked. Mags explained the blood clots, and how they were traveling through Corso's body, landing in places that caused more damage. Lana let out a breath.

"How's the Commander?" she asked, and then realized what a silly question that was when Mags gave her a wry grin.

"She's with him, of course, but worried. Neither of them have had enough rest lately and at least now Corso's sedated and being cared for." Her implication didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll see if there's anything in the office that needs to be done immediately," Lana volunteered, dragging Theron back to the elevator.

"I'll let the rest of the family know what's going on," Mia offered, and Devin kissed her quickly before she left. Devin and Mags just looked at each other for a moment.

"She needs your strength," Mags said softly, and Devin nodded before joining his mother in the glass walled room.

Calypso sat in her parent's apartment, wondering where everyone was. She took a bottle of water and sat before the holo. If her dad had a check up, then he should be here soon, she thought. She had seen one of her friends out in the courtyard, and they had giggled and blushed over her dance the evening before. She was enough of a realist to know that Torian was older, and probably only danced with her as a token of appreciation, like he'd said, but it was still the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. I mean, he can't be more than twenty, and I'll be thirteen in three weeks, she decided, getting comfortable on the couch, her thoughts surrounding her in a soft warmth. She had just kicked off her shoes when Devin burst through the door.

"There you are! Hey, kiddo, Dad's back in the medcenter for a bit," he said, watching her slide her shoes back on.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. When Devin explained it to her, she sat back down. "But he was good, at least last night. Mom's with him? Of course, Mom is with him," she murmured. "It's a shock, that's all, since he seemed so much like normal last night." She felt the tears gather, but refused to act like a child any longer and instead stood. "Let's go."

"I came to get some clothes for him, and a few things he might need while he's there. Aunt Mags says at least a week, so help me get some stuff," Devin responded. Caly picked up his reading glasses and datapad, along with a sweater for her mom, the light activity at least keeping her thoughts from overwhelming her for a little bit.

Miriah wiped her face with her hands, and Mags handed her a tissue. "We'll keep a close eye on him, Mir, Go, be the Commander," Mags said, her voice gentle. Miriah went to the small handwashing sink to splash some cold water on her face before replying.

"I'll set up here. I can take meetings or calls outside in the lobby, but I can't leave him," she said, crossing over to the bed again.

"I'm in charge of this medical facility," Mags started, but she stopped when she saw Miriah's eyes go icy and her small frame straighten, the mantle of command settling on her narrow shoulders.

"And I'm in charge of the Eternal Alliance," she said defiantly, her eyes never leaving her sister's. Mags tried to hold out, but she knew on this, Miriah would not be swayed. When she finally glanced away and nodded, Miriah let herself relax. Not ever again will I leave him alone until he gets an entirely clean bill of health, she thought, and absently sat on the chair that Magdalane had pulled over for her.

"If you're staying here, at least sleep on the chair, even with cleaning, I wouldn't trust what might be on that floor," Mags said dryly as she made her way out, exhausted already with this day.

By evening, everyone knew that Corso was down, and there had been so many visitors that Magdalane had posted Miriah's HK units at the elevators with strict instructions on the visitor list. Miriah looked up to see Lana approaching her and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "Lana, I'm so sorry," she said. "I never wanted to interrupt your time with Theron."

"Pshh," Lana replied. "We needed the break for food and a shower." Miriah chuckled at that. "Nothing vital happening right now, just keeping track of requests and a few congratulations calls. I'll be around the offices and bring you anything that needs your attention." Miriah nodded, and was surprised when Lana put her hand on Miriah's.

"We're here, all of us, for both of you. If you need a break, a nap, anything, you let me know, okay? I promise, I'll stay right here until you can get back." Miriah nodded and hugged her friend, sniffing loudly.

"I'm not dead, no need to cry, darlin'," they heard and Miriah whirled to see Corso's droopy eyes.

"Not even a little funny, sugar," she told him, moving to grab his hand. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sleepy, but I can breathe," he replied, and they could see him struggling to stay awake.

Miriah tsked at him. "Stop fighting it, Cor. Rest. I'm here." She watched as he relaxed again, and realized that Lana had left, but she knew she could count of the tall Sith for pretty much anything.

Aric and Maura had been tangled in their sheets when they heard pounding on the door. They looked at each other with frowns before Aric rose. Wrapping the sheet around his waist, he advanced on the door and pulled it open with a snarl. Mia's surprised eyes met his, her cheeks pink with her blush.

"Sorry, Mia," Aric said, hiding himself behind the door with only his head peeking around. "What's up?"

"It's Corso," she stammered. "He's back as a patient." Aric forgot about covering himself and pulled the door wide.

"Damn! He was fine when I left him," he said, running his hand over his head. "Okay, let me dress, I'll get Maura, we'll get down there in a few minutes." He escorted a still blushing Mia to the door. "Thanks, Mia, for letting us know, and I'm sorry for being rude."

"We'll see you there," was all Mia could manage, and before she made it down the hall to the elevator, she lost her battle with the giggles inside, and Aric could only shake his head.

Late night found Miriah alone, Corso sleeping, and she knew her body was shaking with fatigue. He'd been awake for a little while, getting to talk to the kids and reassuring Aric that the half mug of caffa he'd sneaked hadn't caused this, and she could see glimpses of the old Corso in his eyes, the one that wasn't in pain and afraid to let anyone see. She pulled on the soft sweater that Caly had thoughtfully brought her, and slipped off her boots, curling up in the chair. She let her tired mind drift, finally giving in to sleep, her head on her knees.

Outside, the HK units had lost their battle with Calypso, who was stretched out on the lobby sofa. She'd chosen a position that would allow her to see into her dad's room, and she realized her mom had finally settled. Satisfied that Miriah was resting, she finally closed her own eyes, feeling like she'd aged at least five years since that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Miriah woke, the room dark and quiet, and slowly wiggled her feet out of the cramped space, flexing and stretching her legs, trying to get the blood moving again from being curled in the chair. She ran her hands over her face and finger combed her hair, yawning.

"You're always so beautiful," she heard Corso murmur, and she tried to stand, but her feet were still too numb. "I feel like I don't always say the words, even though I think it every day." Since she still couldn't stand up, she scooted the chair closer and took his hand. "I don't want to leave this realm without you knowing that."

"You're not going anywhere, sugar." She lay her cheek on his hand, her voice burred with sleep.

"I know, not right now anyway, but that was one of the things I wanted to tell you. That I look at you every day and wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life." They were silent, but took comfort in each other. Miriah thought he'd gone back to sleep and jumped a little when she felt his hand slide from hers, and saw he was trying to sit up.

"Hold on, this bed will raise you, stop struggling before Mags throws me out of here," she told him, standing to use the controls. She helped him sip some water and he lay back, the simple effort draining him. When he again slept, Miriah walked outside of the room, and took in a sharp breath when she saw her daughter on the sofa. Poor sweetie, she thought, and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She longed for a hot shower, but it would wait until one of the kids could sit with Corso. She wandered over to the corner of the room, where she had a computer terminal placed and her datapad lay, silent for once. I bet Lana had to call in all kinds of favors for all of this, she thought as she sat, keying up the machine and reading the news from the galaxies that had been posted. She realized she'd been reading the same lines again and again, when the lighting started to raise, signaling morning. She walked over to the bed and saw that everything was as it should be, and felt a little of the stress lift.

Calypso sat up and blinked, then stood, folding her blanket. Her plan was to go get food for her and her parents, and she stood at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. When they did, all she could see was Torian's smile. "Figured you would all be hungry, and did enough time on the Commander's security detail to know what she likes," he said, blushing slightly.

"You're amazing," was all Calypso could say as she followed him into her dad's room. Miriah thanked him as he put a steaming cup of hot cocoa in her hands, and he only nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything," Torian said as he quietly left, Calypso's eyes following him. Miriah knew she needed to have a conversation with her daughter, but knew they were both suffering from lack of sleep and stress, and instead, pulled her into a hug. They were pulling breakfast sandwiches from the bags when Corso woke.

"Whatever that is, I want some," he said with a smile. They brought items over to him and when he'd eaten all he wanted, they sat and talked, but it wasn't long before Corso was asleep again. Devin had joined them, and Miriah stood, gathering their trash.

"Caly, honey, let's go to the apartment. We both need a shower and maybe a nap," she said, throwing an arm around her daughter, who gave a weak nod. "Dev, we'll be back soon, but reach out if you need me, okay?" After getting Devin's assurance to stay with his dad, the women left. They'd just reached the elevator when Caly turned to her mother.

"Mom, I know..."

"Shh," Miriah said. "We'll get to it. I need some relaxing time first." She pulled Caly's head to hers, kissing her cheek, and they held onto each other even as they crossed the war room. Once inside the apartment, Miriah walked straight to the refresher. "Shower or soak?" she asked.

"Shower, but I need to go get clothes," Caly replied.

"Your gear bag from the ship is here, and everything's been laundered and repacked," Miriah told her, and Caly nodded. Caly was in the shower when Miriah finally slipped into the hot water, and closed her eyes, her head on a rolled up towel. She was still there when Caly had dressed, only getting out once the water had cooled. When Miriah went to pull items from her closet, she saw her daughter stretched out on the soft bed, sleeping soundly.

Devin had just settled in when Logan came in, Aric on his heels. They gathered around the sleeping Corso, and Logan pulled out a deck of cards. Aric sat across from him in the corner where Miriah's terminal sat blinking, and a feeling of peace flowed through the room. They were still talking quietly when Corso woke, and they helped him shower and put on fresh clothes. As they settled him back in the bed, he motioned Aric to him, speaking quietly. "I cannot protect her now," he said, and Aric didn't have to ask whom he was speaking of. "Please, keep an eye out. Things are quiet now, but you know how that goes."

Aric nodded, his face solemn. "You know I'll be there, my friend, whatever is needed," he replied, and saw a measure of relief on Corso's face as he sank into the pillows at his back.

Miriah had returned by the time they'd gotten Corso settled again, and one by one they filed out, with promises to return soon. Miriah saw the smile on her husband's face, and bent to kiss him. "Darlin', please forgive me, but you look tired," he told her, his fingers stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said, but had to stifle a yawn.

"You are definitely not 'fine'," he told her, but pulled her to him for another kiss. "You need better rest than you're getting. Promise me you'll sleep in our bed tonight, I'll be fine here." Miriah started to shake her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave him, but stopped herself. She'd agree, she thought, and he wouldn't worry. Instead, she kissed him once more and straightened.

"Caly is there now, I left her to rest. Tell me how you're doing," she said.

"Better," he said. "I can breathe, and I'm not in pain. Just weak, and I hate that," he said, and she reached out to smooth the furrows in his brow.

"Your strength will return, in time," she told him. "What can I get you?"

"Just you, darlin'. That's all I ever need." She stood beside him, telling him of the news she'd attempted to read earlier, and felt his hand loosen over hers in sleep.

Theron sat across from Lana, absorbed in the report he was reading. Lana glanced over at him and stared, stunned as always at the love she felt for him. "My colleagues have heard only good things about the transition of power to the Commander," he said, and looked back at her, grinning when he saw her expression. Lana shook herself out of her thoughts.

"We will need to plan a tour of planets," Lana said, "but at the moment, I don't know when that might happen."

"Until Corso is stronger, she will never agree," Theron said, and Lana murmured agreement. Whatever else is happening, she knew that her friend would never willing leave her husband behind. Lana was beginning to understand the devotion, the completeness that they felt with one another, and she had to admit it was a good thing. "I have a meeting with her in about an hour, maybe we'll have a better idea how things are going with him."

"An hour, eh?" Theron replied, and took her hand, pulling her to stand. They giggled all the way to their new apartment.

Magdalane had been watching the comings and going all day in the medcenter and had been making some plans of her own. When she saw Calypso stepping off the elevator, she waved her niece over. "I'm going to need you to get your mom out of there for about an hour while I make some changes, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Mags. Anything I should be aware of?" Caly knew her aunt wouldn't do anything bad, so she trusted the premise, even if she was skeptical about getting her mother out of her dad's room.

"Nope, just give me a little time," she replied, and hugged the young woman. She'd arranged for Felix to come down and give Miriah someone to stay with Corso, and she knew he'd be there in just a few minutes.

Caly entered the room and saw her dad sleeping and her mother struggling to stay awake. "Mom, can we go get a snack, walk around in the sunshine for a bit? I really need to talk to you."

Miriah stood and crossed to her daughter. "I don't want to leave Dad," she said, but before Caly could answer, Felix came through the door.

"I'll be here, Mir. Go, have a break," he said, his ever present smile making Miriah smile back. She took Caly's hand and they made their way to the courtyard. Miriah had to admit, the warmth felt good and the air was fresh and clean.

"So, Mom, I know you've heard about the dance I had with Torain at the celebration," Caly said, stopping to gauge Miriah's reaction. When her mother only nodded, she continued. "I know he's too old for us to be anything other than friends, at least right now." She didn't miss the sudden narrowing of Miriah's eyes and hurried to continue. "I just really like him, always have. He treats me like an adult, not a kid. He's a really great guy." She stood and paced a few feet away. "He makes me feel beautiful," she said quietly, blushing.

Miriah let her daughter finish, and realized she was growing up, faster than her sons had. "Torian is a man of honor and tradition, and I can appreciate that he means something to you, Caly. There are so many young men out there, closer to your own age, who will mean things to you as well." When Caly sat beside her, she took her hands in her own. "Your friendship with him doesn't worry me, sweetie. If it grows over the years, when you're older, then it will be one of the most cherished things you have. But be mindful of your heart, it doesn't have to choose just one person at your age." She brushed the caramel hair away from Caly's face. "And even if you think I'm biased, you are a beautiful young woman, who will be turning many heads as you mature." They hugged, but Caly knew her mother wouldn't like to know how deeply she felt for the Mandalorian, and kept it to herself.

After meeting with Lana and taking a few more calls from different leaders, all trying to insinuate themselves with her, Miriah rubbed her eyes as she entered Corso's room, and stopped short. He was sitting up in a chair, and there was a table with dinner and candles. His grin made her smile back and she crossed to him. "Wow, this is nice," she said, and closed the few feet to him. He stood and hugged her.

"I asked Mags to set it up," he said, his familiar voice relaxing her. They ate and chatted, and Miriah felt more normal than she had since her battle with Valkorion. After their meal, and getting Corso settled, she glanced around and saw the small bed that had been placed in the corner, her sweater and the soft blanket she kept on her own bed there with her favorite pillow. She looked through the glass and saw Mags and Maura grinning at her, and put her hand over her heart, the sting of grateful tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Corso looked around at the apartment, it's mere familiarity making him feel good. It had been a long week, one filled with physical therapy and monitoring, but he was finally home. Aric and Devin had walked him here from the medcenter, but now he was alone, and settled on the sofa. Miriah's time had been increasingly taken up with her duties, and he couldn't even be upset about it. After all, she had spent the bulk of her days and nights at his side, leaving only when she could be certain there would be someone with him. He stretched and got comfortable. Caly would be by soon with lunch, and he was hoping Mir would be able to stop in, too. Before he realized it, his eyes were closed.

Miriah breezed into the small office, Lana following in her wake. They settled to discuss the items on Lana's datapad. "We have thirty-seven ships on supply missions, and the senate on Coruscant is rebuilding, should have more word on how the Republic will be reforming soon." Miriah hmmed but didn't look up from her own computer screen. "Saresh is on a hunger strike...again… and Acina is still offering to take her off our hands."

"I'm tempted, believe me," Miriah said. "What about this sudden increase in our population? Do we still have Zakuulans here from the invasion forces?"

"We've offered to ship them back home, and we have taken well over a thousand men and women back to their families, but the ones who have stayed have petitioned to become part of Odessen," Lana explained.

"Is there a downside for us if they stay? I mean, resource-wise?"

"They've already started a large garden plot and built some temporary shelters, but so far the only things we've given them is advice. They pooled credits to buy supplies from our vendors." Lana still had mixed feelings about the added population, but didn't want to influence Miriah. "Logan has offered to help them with livestock, and they have a ready supply of fresh water."

"I feel your indecision, Lana. What worries you?" Miriah turned her full attention on her friend.

"The security risk. I've had Devin scout around them, and he feels no deception or subterfuge, but the mere fact that they initially came here to destroy us all worries me." Both women were silent, contemplating that, when Miriah's datapad chimed and she pulled it to her.

"Caly brought lunch to the apartment," she said, and couldn't stop the smile. She was looking forward to having Corso home again.

"Go, eat, and we can talk about the next steps when you return," Lana grinned.

"Did you mention our thoughts to Senya yet?" Miriah asked.

"I did, I have her scheduled for this afternoon," Lana replied. "I'm going to go drag Theron outside for a bit, so take a little time and enjoy being back to normal." Miriah nodded and hurried out, anxious to be with her family. She'd been running at full speed since she woke very early, and was ready for a break. Now, she jogged down the tunnel connecting the war room to the offices and zipped across the expanse, drawing grins from those working there.

Caly had plated lunch for them and she and Corso sat at the low table in front of the sofa, laughing. She had told her dad about the party after he'd gone, all but her dance, and jumped up when Miriah came through the door. "Mom! I'm so glad you could come eat, I promised Aunt Mags and Nana that I'd get you to." Miriah hugged them both, taking a little longer in contact with Corso. Mags had been adamant that she not join him in his bed in the medcenter, ever wary of the compression such contact could cause. This morning, Mags had declared him fit for anything he felt like doing, except space travel for another month, and he'd wasted no time in holding her close. Now, he realized he'd rather hold her than eat, but knew she needed nourishment, and reluctantly loosened his hold.

"Hey, darlin'" he drawled, letting his smile slowly grow across his face. He pushed a full plate toward her and nodded approval when she took a big bite. The food was good and the company better, he thought, and enjoyed the time with his girls. All too soon, Miriah was standing to leave, and he took his time kissing her. "Back soon, I hope?" he murmured to her as Caly packed up the leftovers.

"As soon as I can, sugar," she whispered, and dropped another kiss on his head as she stood. His eyes followed her out, and he knew he wanted to rest, if only to be able to spend time with her when she returned. He sighed and got settled again on the sofa, and Caly left him to nap.

Senya poured tea from the ornate pot Lana had put in the office. She and Arcann had been working with the new settlement, and she was constantly amazed at how healthy and peaceful he was, and was telling Lana about the ideas the new settlers had, from weaving and silk farming to building a small village. "I truly believe Arcann has found his balance here," she was saying, as Miriah joined them.

"Senya, you look well," Miriah said, smiling at the tea service. "I know Lana has hinted on what we want to propose to you, but I'll just go ahead and say it." She took the offered cup and sipped. "Zakuul has no leadership at the moment, and while the reconstruction is being organized, there are some aspects of self rule that they just don't understand. I'd like you to relocate there and lead the planet in their recovery."

Senya was taken aback. "I'm honored, of course, but are you sure?" she asked.

"You have always put your people first, I believe you would do a wonderful job. Even when you defied the Alliance to save your son, you still wanted the madness to end. As a Knight, you were fair and fought for the good of Zakuul. I need someone there that I can trust. Your allegiance to me as we fought Valkorion was absolute. So, yes, I'm sure." Miriah had rounded the desk as she spoke, and now put her hand on Senya's shoulder.

"Then I accept, and hope that I can live up to your trust," Senya answered, smiling.

"We were thinking we'd try to make that trip tomorrow, if that works for you?" Lana had already made all the preparations, all they were waiting for was the word to go.

"We'll go and I'll make the announcement," Miriah said, seeing Senya nod.

"Then I'll be ready," she replied, and stood. After the handshakes, Senya trotted off to pack and Lana turned to her boss.

"Think you'll really be able to leave Corso? I mean, we could do the announcement here," Lana said softly, watching Miriah's face.

"He knows we've been putting things off for him. He'll be okay," Miriah said, but she knew she wasn't looking forward to telling him. After sending Lana home, she glanced at her chrono and took off toward Maura's apartment. She was crossing the courtyard when she saw Aric. "Hey," she called to him and he turned with a brilliant smile.

"Hey, Mir. How's things?" he asked.

"Good, I need you and Maura on a mission, though," she answered, and saw concern replace the smile. "We need to go to Zakuul." She explained her plans, and saw him slowly nod.

"We're in, definitely. Devin will be with Corso?"

"And Mags, and Mom, and probably more people than he wants," she laughed. "Should be back within a standard day." She hoped, anyway. Anything more would be too much stress on everyone. She said goodbye and Aric loped off to tell Maura the plan, and she stood there in the waning sunlight, forcing her shoulders to relax and her mind to let go. She had her eyes closed, her face to the light, when she felt Arcann approach her.

"Commander, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude," he said, and she felt more warmth there than she did from the sun. "My mother will be a true leader of our planet." She turned toward him and saw the peace on his scarred face.

"She will. I hear you've become quite the farmer," she said, and saw the twinkle in his now-blue eyes.

"I am enjoying working with the plants and animals," he confirmed. "I will visit Mother, but I'd like to call Odessen my home." Miriah reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"As you wish," she said, and moved to the elevators. It seemed like things were clicking into place, and instead of making her wary, as it had before, it felt right. She saw nothing but forward steps, and hummed as she made her way to the apartment.

Corso heard the door and sat up. He'd been in and out of the kitchen and had their food started, and was feeling quite pleased with himself. Miriah sat beside him, snuggling into his body and he eagerly hugged her to him. "How was the afternoon?" he asked, and when she told him of the plans to visit Zakuul, she felt his embrace falter. Before she could say she was sorry, he squeezed her again. "I know you have to do it," he said. "I'll be fine, and you won't be gone long. Who's going with you?"

"Aric and Maura, and I thought I'd ask Caly if she wanted to go. She needs to see different cultures, we could consider it educational," she said. "Dinner smells wonderful, but don't overdo things, okay, sugar?"

"I won't" he promised. He pulled her onto his chest, letting her stretch out beside him. "I really missed this, darlin'. They cuddled, then ate, and by the time they were in bed, Corso was worn out. He kissed her, and she could feel his fatigue.

"Close your eyes, sugar. We'll both sleep well, and when I get back, we can see how things go," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. Only seconds later, he was breathing deeply, and she found herself following, his warmth relaxing her more than she'd been since before the last trip to Zakuul.

Caly had gotten the message from her mom, inviting her to go to Zakuul. She wasn't sure if it was truly an attempt to include her in more activities, or if she just wanted Caly away from Torian. She thought about it, and figured it was just a day. She'd gone to pick up a sturdier pair of boots from the merchant and exiting the shop, plowed straight into the object of her thoughts. "Hi," she stammered.

"Caly, my friend. I heard you are going to Zakuul tomorrow. I brought you a topographical map, thought you might like to see what it was like before the bombings." He held out a small screen and she took it, her hand's slight tremble almost causing her to drop it. "Come, let me walk you home." She didn't think her feet touched the stone at all, floating along beside him as he carried her packages. Sarai met them at the door, her eyebrows raised at her granddaughter, but Caly didn't care. She waved at Torian as Sarai thanked him, and continued to float to her room, oblivious to her Nana's disapproval.

Miriah woke during the night, and immediately was reassured. Corso was lying against her back, his arm over her, his large hand splayed across the soft skin of her midsection. She grinned in the dark and felt him press a kiss to her neck. "I'm here, darlin', s'okay," he murmured softly and she closed her eyes again, knowing he was there. By morning, she had rested very well, and Corso felt well enough to walk with her to the hanger. As usual, the family, including Lana and Theron, were there to see them off, and Corso walked her to the ramp. "I love you, be careful," he told her before kissing her deeply, drawing cheers and whistles from the others in the hangar.

"Love you, too, sugar. Take it easy, okay?" He kissed her nose and nodded, and she backed up the ramp, her eyes on his until she was safely aboard. I hate leaving him here, she thought, and instantly felt Devin's reassurance.

 _I've got him, Mom. We'll see you soon._ You will, indeed, she thought, and hurried to the bridge, hoping Aric could work his magic and get them in and out of Zakuul airspace in record time.


	7. Chapter 7

Corso sat across from Mags, his hands folded in his lap. Mags had been instructing him in meditation, and he felt relaxed. "You have to do this, Corso. You have to find a way to release stress." He thought about how he usually relieved stress, and felt a grin sneak across his face. Mags whacked his arm, making his eyes fly open. "That's just a physical form, Cor. You need to have a way to calm your thoughts and blood pressure." He almost laughed, but the look on her face sobered him.

"I'm trying, Mags, but when I want to feel peaceful, I find Miriah," he told her, his boyish grin making it hard for Magdalane to keep her face straight. "She's my center, my sun. The sex is amazing, true, but just being near her calms me."

"After all these years, I still see her eyes light up when she sees you and vice versa, so I believe you two are definitely still connected, but Corso, you have to figure out a way not to let the stress of her job get to you."

"You said I was good to go, that I could do anything I wanted except fly," he replied. "What has changed?"

"You can do anything you want, but I know this is just a lull. There will be more conflict, more opportunities for both of you to be in the middle of the crap." Mags turned away from him, but not before he saw the frown.

"What have you seen, Mags?" he asked, his voice soft. "Tell me, so that when it happens I'm prepared."

"You know the force only shows possibilities," she said. "All I can really tell is that there will be something soon that Mir will have to attend to, something that will force her to draw a line between allies." She turned to look at Corso. "And by then, I want you to be strong, physically and mentally. Remember, I warned you that depression is a real threat after a heart event, and I believe the mediation will help prevent that." Corso sighed, but assumed his closed eyes, arms relaxed position.

"Teach me," he said, and Mags smiled.

Miriah blinked in the Zakuulan sunlight, having slept most of the journey. The days of running between the medcenter and the office had depleted her energy and she needed the rest more than anything else. Calypso stepped off the ramp behind her, looking around in wonder. "Wow," was all she could say. Aric was unloading Senya's trunks onto a sled and together, they walked to what was left of the palace. Aric had spent the flight getting Caly up to speed on the planet and how it was positioned with Vaylin in charge, leaving out the final battle with Valkorion, so it was through newly opened eyes that she saw the destruction and the evidence of rebuilding. She walked beside her mother, who was chatting with Senya, and heard the approach of armored troops. They stood at attention, waiting for permission to speak. Caly watched her mother nod sharply, and then one of the troopers took a step forward.

"Commander, we have cleared the main paths, and the residence has been completely emptied of any personal items," he said, his voice sounding odd inside the helmet.

"Thank you," Miriah said, and turned to Senya. "Go, get settled and meet us in the throne room in an hour." Senya nodded and followed the troopers, the sled hovering behind them. Aric and Maura moved into position, their weapons humming. It was then that Caly realized Miriah's blaster was humming as well, and it made her wonder what the danger might be. They continued into the palace, stopping now and then to look at the stability of the damaged structure. When they faced the long, narrow walkway to the throne, they all stopped.

"Never will look at this place the same way again," Miriah said, then she hesitantly stepped onto the polished floor. Aric and Maura turned to watch the doorway while she made her way up the walkway, Caly following, unsure of what was going on. Miriah turned to see her daughter about halfway between her aunt and uncle and herself. "Caly, honey, they're just being cautious. I don't think there's any danger at all here." Caly nodded and joined her mother, and after a few more seconds, Aric and Maura joined them.

"Seems odd to be here," Aric said checking out the ceilings and the rubble. Maura nodded in agreement, holstering her sidearm.

"The eerie quiet is..." Maura stopped when she heard footsteps, and immediately they stood in a triangle, Caly in the middle, weapons drawn.

"Mom..." She could see why people were afraid of Miriah, she looked very scary with one foot forward, the huge blaster glowing, pointing in the direction of the sounds.

"Shh, Caly, everything will be fine," her mother whispered, and turned back to see the far door flung open and several men run in. When the group saw who they were approaching, they fell on their knees.

"Empress!" Indo Zal lifted his head, his wide smile fixed.

"Don't call me that," Miriah growled, and motioned for them to rise.

"We didn't know you were coming here, I'd have organized a warm welcome," Indo said.

"I came to announce a leader here, and here she is," Miriah responded, seeing Senya hurrying in their direction. "I expect you to be of great value to her."

"I will, indeed," Indo replied, greeting Senya with a hug. "I can't believe you've lived through all of this."

"Sometimes, I can't believe it either," Senya replied. They chatted, and Miriah realized that they had worked together in the past, and knew she'd made the right decision. She was still thinking about this when Senya caught her attention. "What's the first thing you'd like done, Commander?"

Miriah looked around her. "I'd like this throne removed and destroyed." The others nodded in agreement, it had been the focal point of a lot of hate and fear.

"I will have it dismantled by nightfall," Indo promised, and he and his group went to find others.

Corso watched the holo of Miriah announcing to the galaxy that Senya Tirall would be her representative on Zakuul, and the quickly gathered crowd cheered. See, he told himself, she's just fine. Caly looks great, and Aric looks relaxed, so they're safe. He crossed to the kitchen, where Devin and Mia worked on dinner.

"They should be heading home soon," Devin said, and Corso nodded. "How are you doing, Dad?"

"I'm just fine," he said. "I rested this afternoon and I've been taking things easy." He sat at the small table. "I always feel better when your mom is home, but she'll be here before morning." They ate and talked, and when they left, Corso went to the sofa and turned the holo on, clicking past feeds and finding nothing interesting, then turned it off. He sighed, and closed his eyes, wishing time would pass faster.

Miriah turned to Senya for a last hug. "Let Lana know any supply issues, and me know if you need anything."

"I still have some friends around, I'll be fine. Thank you, again, for this." Senya waved them off, and Miriah took the yolk, nosing the freighter up and out of Zakuul's atmosphere. Aric took over once they were on the way to the hyperlane, and Miriah went to her quarters, pulling out her holo and hitting the first saved frequency.

Corso heard the chiming but was a little disoriented when he sat up, finally reaching to the holo to receive the call. "Hey, sugar," Miriah said, and he felt the warmth of seeing her wash over him.

"Hey darlin', you looked great on the holo," he told her. "Are you on the way back?"

"We are, about to enter the lane so I wanted to call," she replied. "Are you feeling okay? Did you eat? See Mags earlier?"

"I did, all those things, and I feel better today than yesterday," he told her, and saw her relax. "Did you get some rest on the flight?" They talked about their day, and when she signed off, he went to change into sleep clothes and go to bed, his thoughts never far from her, until he slept again.

Caly was asleep when Miriah came back into the lounge, where Aric and Maura sat with drinks and snacks. They offered both to her, and she took the wine and sat across from them. "Corso looks good today," she said.

"I'm so glad he's feeling better," Aric said. "I don't mind medcenters, but I know he was tired of the hard bed and the food, and generally everything about it."

"Have you and Caly talked about Torian?" Maura asked, pushing food toward her sister.

"We have, but I have to say there's a very strong connection between them. If there's anything I know, it's that connections are rare. I know it might sound crazy, but I'm actually rooting for them, provided they wait several more years."

"Torian is a good kid, and with his background, I know he'll honor and respect her," Aric said. "I remember when you first brought her into the Oricon camp, dehydrated and dirty. She wasn't born by you and Corso, but she has the best qualities of you both. She'll be fine." Aric had always been fond of his niece, and had enjoyed her as a toddler, following him around the office.

"Mom is worried about it," Maura said. "She doesn't want anything to happen on her watch."

Miriah sighed. "I'll talk to her when we get back," she said.

They landed very early morning, and after shutting the ship down and silently making their way through the hangar, Miriah hugged them and set off for the apartment. She tried to be as quiet as possible, wanting to let Corso rest. She changed her clothes in the refresher and slipped under the covers. Corso rolled to face her, gathering her in his arms. "So glad you're home," he whispered, his fingers in her hair pulling her to him for a kiss. Miriah felt the familiar tug of passion, but didn't want to rush his recovery, and after the long, soul deep kiss, she pulled her face away.

"Go back to sleep, sugar," she murmured, but he pulled her close again.

"I've just spent what feels like a lifetime without you in my arms," he told her. "I need you, darlin', so much." He bent to nuzzle her neck, and she felt her resolve weakening. "We'll go slow, and if I feel anything not normal, I promise to stop and let you know." She nodded, and he quickly disposed of clothing, both his and hers. They took their time, and when they finally slept, Corso knew he was back. He held her, she held him, and they both rested.

Caly had walked across the courtyard with Aric and Maura, but they left her at the entrance to the apartment building. She hesitated, and instead of going inside, she waited until they disappeared to go back into the outdoor area outside the mess hall. The sky was already becoming lighter, and she knew it wasn't long before dawn. She begged a cup of caffa from the early workers and settled on the bench, not tired since she'd slept so much on the flight home. It was interesting, she had to admit, to have seen Zakuul. It was even more interesting to see how much respect everyone had for her mom. She was thinking about how much Miriah had done and still had to do when she realized there was a company doing early morning exercise down the way. She absently watched them, sipping the hot caffa, when one of them stripped off his shirt to do push ups. She strained her eyes to see, and when she recognized Torain, she took a large sip and burned her tongue. Damn, she thought, but she never averted her eyes. Maybe I should be up this early from now on. She watched until they moved down the valley, her body feeling things she'd never felt before and her heart full.


	8. Chapter 8

Lana rolled slowly onto her back and stretched. She smelled caffa and knew Theron was still in the apartment, somewhere. She'd just sat up when he came into the room, carrying a tray and whistling. She grinned at him, they'd finally gotten around to unpacking from the move and she could see that he'd been busy. He bent to kiss her and placed the tray of food over her lap, sitting next to her. "This looks wonderful," she told him, and he picked up a cup.

"I enjoy surprising you, Lana. For too long, you've dedicated yourself to planning for everything, so when I manage to make you smile with something unexpected, I feel like I've accomplished something," he told her. "Do you think the Commander is back?"

"I know she is, I felt the force shift early this morning," she said, sipping the caffa and closing her eyes. "I imagine she's sleeping, or not, as the case may be." She grinned at her husband and continued, "so we could not be sleeping as well." Theron took the hint, and moved the tray aside, forgetting breakfast for something much more pleasurable.

Corso woke snuggled to his wife. Now this, he thought, is how things should be. They hadn't bothered with clothes, so her warm, soft skin enticed him to place a kiss on her shoulder. He was rewarded with the slow opening of her silver eyes and the slide of her skin against his as she stretched her arms to circle his neck. "Hey," she whispered, and he felt her shiver as he ran his fingertips up her back. "How are you feeling?"

Corso hesitated, but he knew she'd figure it out. "A little sore, honestly. I guess I still have some strength training to do." He smoothed the hair from her face and kissed her before she could fuss at him.

"So, I could fix you a hot bath," she purred, lifting her face to his, enjoying his hands on her back. "Or…

Caly burst through the door, and they both sighed. "You guys awake yet? I've got breakfast, I've been awake for hours." Their eyes followed her as she breezed through to the kitchen.

"Have you talked to her about Torian?" Corso asked, stealing another kiss.

"I did, she knows she's too young to make any rash decisions," Miriah replied, then forced herself to the other side of the bed, much to Corso's disappointment. "I'll keep her in the kitchen, you go ahead and get yourself ready. I believe you have a session with Mags in a bit." She grinned at his sulking face and wrapped herself in the soft robe she'd had forever.

I may have to have a talk with that young man, Corso thought, turning on the hot water. I know Caly's growing up, but he needs to know the rules. He felt his head start to throb and thought about Mags warnings about stress, and stood under the hot spray, letting it soothe his muscles and he tried to control his breathing. In only seconds, his stress level dropped and he felt the headache fade. Maybe there's something to this, he thought, and stepped out of the steam to dress.

When he joined his wife and daughter in the kitchen, he was relaxed and smiling. "Looks great, Caly. Why have you been up so long?" He didn't miss the quick blush and how she averted her eyes before answering.

"I...just slept all the way back and was awake," she finally said, jumping up to refill Miriah's juice glass. "Zakuul was amazing, thanks Mom, for letting me go." Miriah had seen the sudden change in Caly and now looked at her with narrowed eyes. She knew there was something else there, but decided to let it go. Instead, Miriah reached over and took Corso's hand.

"I'm going to shower now, then I'll meet you in the medcenter, okay?" she asked, and when he nodded, she stood, stopping to kiss his head as she passed. "Thanks for breakfast, Caly." She would try to let her daughter have her privacy, but she also needed to talk to Sarai. She sighed and moved forward with her day.

Corso initially met with Mags, but she sent him to the physical therapy room with one of the techs, and now turned as her youngest sister entered the medcenter. "How was the trip?" she asked, seeing that Miriah looked a little tired but also at peace.

"Good, I believe we'll see some real progress there now," Miriah replied. "Corso is doing okay?"

"He is, just needs to keep his stress down and let his body recover." Miriah hummed her agreement. "What about you?" Miriah had been thinking of the work at her office and didn't immediately respond, but then Mags cleared her throat.

"I'm fine," Miriah said, "busy as always, but I'm trying to slow down some, too. There's just so much to do and think about."

"I know, but what good will it all be if you lose someone precious to you?" That comment had Miriah's head jerking up and her full focus on her sister.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mags? 'Cause if you are, just say it." Miriah felt her shoulders stiffen and the start of a shooting pain up her neck.

"I'm saying that we nearly lost Corso, not once but twice. He needs some rest and a break from the mental stress of you always being in the thick of whatever is going on." Magdalane didn't look at her sister but knew Miriah was watching her carefully as she casually restocked a supply bin. "Just letting you know that he needs some down time. I would say you do, too." She finally turned to face Miriah and saw the worry and fear on her face.

"I will do my best to keep him happy and resting," she finally said and Mags nodded. Without another word, she turned and stalked to the elevator, absently rubbing her neck. When she reached her office, she sat heavily. What would I do if I lost Corso, she wondered, and how would I ever forgive myself? She read over her datapad and saw that Solasta had accepted the promotion. Good, she thought, now that's one less worry. She continued to read and saw that the invitations to visit other planets in the Alliance were piling up, and made a mental note to send out a communication, letting everyone know that until Corso was ready to travel, she would be on Odessen. That thought took some of the weight off her shoulders, and she stretched, feeling relieved.

Lana lingered outside the small office, taking the temperature of the room with the force. Miriah is troubled, she thought, but more of a worry than an actual problem. She sighed and plastered a smile on her face, then entered the room. "Hey boss," she said cheerily, and saw the slight smile she wanted. "What's on the agenda for today?" She sat in the chair across the desk and saw Miriah's eyes dim.

"Just going through all these messages," Miriah replied, and gently placed the datapad on the desk. "I want to send out a notice, because I know we'll keep getting these personal appearance requests. I'm not leaving Odessen again until Corso can come along, and until then, my primary job is to keep him stress free and happy. I cannot lose him, Lana, I would die myself, I know it!" Miriah had risen to pace, and turned away to hide the emotion clear on her face.

So that's what's bothering her, Lana thought. "I'll send it out immediately," she reassured her friend. "Of course, you cannot leave him here to worry, we'll get things settled here and then we'll see what we need to do." She started to leave, but was stopped by the stricken look on Miriah's face, and instead she went to stand beside her. "He's okay now, right?"

Miriah nodded, unable to trust her voice for a moment. When she could, she said, "Mags made me realize that he gets more stress when I'm not with him, and made me feel guilty for leaving him at all." Her voice was very quiet, but Lana felt the emotion behind it, and they stood silently for several minutes. Finally, Lana broke the silence.

"Miriah, we, all of us, cannot even fathom the stress you've lived under for the past two years. Force knows Mags doesn't know. She is putting the best interests of Corso above anything else, and I appreciate her vigilance to her patient, but you have to give yourself a break. You are only doing what you must, and right now, that's putting Corso a priority. As he recovers, that focus will gradually change. Please, for all of us who love you, don't feel guilty about anything you've done." Miriah didn't speak, but Lana knew her words had been heard, and reached out to touch Miriah's arm. She was rewarded with a quick smile.

"Why don't you and Theron come for dinner? I plan on going home shortly, I just came to get my datapad and see what had to be done right now." Miriah moved to the door, and looked back over her shoulder.

"We'd be glad to join you," Lana said, and they parted, each with more to think about but both feeling the burden shared was a little easier.

Devin knew Mia was troubled about something, even if she wouldn't discuss it with him. He'd been just as disappointed as she with no child on the way, and he'd been meditating on why they'd been unable to conceive. He knew he would have to have a discussion with his aunt about it, as she would likely be the only one able to figure out the problem, but it was not a discussion he was happy about. Especially with his aunt. He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, a gesture that he'd seen his father do a million times, and it made him smile. Dad might be a start, he thought, anxious to not have his aunt know about his sex life, but he knew it would only cause Corso stress and wouldn't give him any answers. He sighed again, and steeled himself to find Magdalane, but his steps were slow and thoughtful.

Miriah met Corso at the elevators and instead of going home, they decided to have a short walk in the sunshine. They'd just stepped off the elevator when the first drops of rain started, and Corso laughed out loud. "Let's find a spot and enjoy the rain," he suggested, grabbing Miriah's hand. They found a bench, barely covered by an overhang of stone, and sat, Corso's arms around his wife's shoulders. "This is nice," he said softly. "Been a bit since we got to sit on the porch on Dantooine in a storm." Miriah hummed her agreement, being in his arms had settled the worry and guilt she carried, at least for a while. They watched the activity around them, but Miriah was feeling Corso's heart thumping under her cheek, counting the beats and listening for any stutter in rhythm. When the shower stopped, they stood and went home, content just being in each others company.

Corso was tired, and Miriah settled him on the sofa before going into the kitchen to cook. She'd gotten everything started when Caly came in, Miriah shushing her and pointing to Corso, who slept on. When they were both in the kitchen, Caly put her finger in the sauce that Miriah had simmering. "Oooh, stuffed pasta," she said, letting the rich sauce linger on her tongue.

"I'm cooking for Lana and Theron, you're welcome to join us, and ask Nana," Miriah suggested, but saw her daughter's frown at the mention of her grandmother.

"Nana's not happy with me right now, she may not want to come." Miriah heard the hurt behind Caly's words and hugged her.

"Sweetie, your Nana will always love you without reservation, even if she doesn't agree with your choices. Send her a message, I guarantee she'll appreciate the invitation." Caly grabbed her datapad from her bag and sent the note, and was pleased to see the quick affirmation.

"She's coming," Caly said, grinning. Suddenly, Miriah knew that whatever the future held, her children were good people, and that made her heart light as they all sat to eat.

Devin hadn't found Magdalane, but vowed to locate her the next day. As Mia joined him in their apartment for dinner, she praised the simple meal and for the first time in a couple of weeks, she looked settled and happy. He kissed her gently as they washed up, and held her tenderly as she slept. I'll get some answers tomorrow, he told himself, giving in to the pull of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Miriah rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was well past midnight, and Corso was fast asleep. For the past ten days, she'd been working whenever he slept, pushing herself harder and harder, managing to grab only a handful of hours of rest a day. She'd been trying to listen to the message before her, not even sure what species the being speaking belonged to. He was extorting her to come visit his planet, even including a subtle but very real threat that if she didn't, he would withdraw his world from the Alliance. Even after watching it a fifth time, she could hardly believe his arrogance, and shook her head. Go ahead, she thought, but she knew that would not be the best move for his people, and instead she gently shut the device off, standing to stretch.

She'd not seen her sister in the past week, still a little miffed at Mags for saying that she wasn't taking Corso's recovery seriously, and while Maura had been in and out, trying to lend support, the digs that Mags had taken had hurt. She crossed over to the bed, intending to slip in unnoticed, but when she turned she saw Corso's chocolate eyes, his brown scrunched in a frown. "That makes five nights in a row, darlin'. You can't keep this up," he murmured, drawing her close.

"The only important thing is that you are recovering, sugar." She lay her head on his bare shoulder and he could feel her relax against him.

"But, Mir," he started, but was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"We'll discuss it in the morning," she said, yawning. He could see she was exhausted, and instead of talking, merely kissed her, seeing her eyes close.

By morning, she was gone before he woke and that frustrated him even more. He felt great, had been getting stronger every day, but still needed more rest than he had before his heart issue, and he hated that he still did. He dressed quickly and went to get breakfast, gathering more than enough for the two of them, hoping to catch Miriah in the office. When he peeked in, she was sitting there, her head being held up by both hands, reading something on her datapad. "There you are!" he said brightly, and saw the smile she forced onto her face. "Brought you some food, because I know you didn't eat earlier."

"You're right, I didn't," Miriah replied, and he quickly unpacked the bags he'd carried in. Before they ate, he pulled her face up and kissed her thoroughly. "Now you've got my body confused as to what it wants first," she whispered, and Corso grinned at her.

"Both of which can be delivered at any time, darlin'." They sat and ate, and the food seemed to revive Miriah's flagging energy. By the time Lana interrupted them, they both felt better, and Corso stood to go work out, kissing his wife once more before he left, leaving her leaning against the desk.

Lana's eyebrows were raised. "I think he's more back to normal than anything else," she said, seeing Miriah's eyes refocus, biting back laughter. They were discussing the last message Miriah had seen the night before when the blustering politician himself holocalled Lana's personal comm. Eager to remain out of sight, Miriah stood to leave, but Lana motioned her to stay and turned instead. After Lana repeatedly assured him that Miriah would be visiting but that a date could not be assigned yet, she finally got the man off the comm and sent an exasperated glance at Miriah, who was struggling to keep the giggle from bursting forth.

"That man is truly dogged," Lana said, letting a chuckle of her own escape.

"Yeah, he is," Miriah agreed, "but we do have to get an agenda together. I believe the month of waiting for Corso should be up next week, and we'll take it easy at first. I do want Dantooine on the list first, because if Cor has any trouble, at least we'll be on safe ground."

"Excellent idea," Lana commented, making notes on her datapad. "I had a request late yesterday that you might have an easier time with." At Miriah's raised eyebrow, she continued. "The new settlement would like to show you what they've accomplished. I told Arcann I'd pass the request along, they were asking for a visit possibly tomorrow." Miriah thought about it, and decided it was time to see what was going on past the base.

"I'll do it, tomorrow afternoon," she said, and saw Lana's nod. "Come with me, Lana, in case there are questions you know that I don't."

"Happy to," Lana said, and stood. "Now, what I need you to do is go talk to Magdalane and make sure that Corso is released to travel next week." At Miriah's look of apprehension, Lana took a step toward her. "Don't let her think you're intimidated. You're the Commander, even if she is your sister." Miriah took a moment to center herself and straightened her shoulders before striding out of the office.

Corso's muscles trembled as he stood from the weight bench and reached for his towel. He knew he needed some water and a nap, but wanted to push himself a little further before resting, something he'd been doing every day. He'd just stood to go out to the main part of the medcenter when her heard Miriah's voice. "I have done everything you instructed, Mags. Corso is doing well, isn't he?"

Magdalane voice was measured, calm. "Yes, he's fully recovered, but why do you need to rush off to other worlds? The rest of the galaxy won't fall apart if you take another week." Corso thought he heard a little smugness in Mags voice, something so odd as to catch his attention. Miriah's answer had him clenching his fists.

"Magdalane, I appreciate you saving Corso's life more than you can ever know, but he knows I have a job to carry through, even if you don't seem to acknowledge it." The measure of steel in Miriah's voice was a warning he knew well, and he swung the door open to see Mag's haughty expression, Miriah's posture stiff and unyielding.

"What's going on here?" he asked, and they both turned to him, speaking at once. "Wait, wait a minute," he demanded, and they both went silent. "Mags, I know you only want what's best for me, and I appreciate it, I truly do." He saw Mags nod and look a little uncomfortable at his words. "Mir, darlin', I know you have a job to do, and I know you've been working around the clock to get things done while giving me all the attention I needed. But there's no reason for you two to be at odds, I'm fine, thanks to all the work you've both done." He saw them look at each other, then away. Miriah's got her back up, and she won't budge, he thought. "Let's go, love, I need a shower," he told her as he put his arm around her, turning her toward the elevators.

"I need to finish some work," she mumbled, but he only pushed the button. Once the door opened, he kissed her nose.

"I forgot my bag," he said. "Go ahead home, darlin'. I'll be there in a minute." He watched as the doors closed before storming back into the medcenter, where Magdalane turned and was at once aware that she'd crossed a line.

"Now, Mags, I don't know what kind of beef you have with Miriah, but before you go off and accuse her of not doing things, you need to know that over the past three weeks, she's been with me almost every minute, but when I have to sleep, she works. She's worked every single night after I'm out, hours of work that she left off doing during the day so that she could devote her time to me." He took a breath and saw that Magdalane had the grace to look ashamed. "She's the reason I've recovered as quickly as I have, that I've been rested and happy and at ease. And I won't stand by and see you make her feel guilty. No more." He whirled and made his way to the elevator, intent on getting Miriah to rest with him this afternoon and not work.

Miriah had made her way across the war room, but not yet to the apartment when Corso caught up to her. "Now, this day is ours, love. What do you want to do? No taking care of anybody but yourself, you've earned a break," he told her, and she stopped walking.

"I'd love to get my hair cut and then have a massage, but I have too much to do," she said, but he shook his head.

"Nope, not today. Today is your day," he replied, and she looked at her feet. He gently lifted her face to his, bending to kiss her. "C'mon, darlin'. I'd bet the hair shop would be happy to fix you up, and then we'll go from there. It will make me happy." Together, they went out into the warmth and sun of the courtyard and across to the hair salon, where they were eager to pamper the Commander. When they'd finished, they ate lunch, uninterrupted, enjoying the mild weather. When they stood again, Corso took her hand and led her to the workout area and into the massage room, leaving her to their work and going to get a quick workout in himself.

Devin and Mia had seen his parents at lunch, but didn't join them. Devin was fascinated by Mia's abrupt change of mood in the past two days, and by the look in her shining eyes, she was finally going to tell him what had happened. She gathered her food plus a few extra things and sat across from him, beaming. "I can see you have news," he said, taking her hand.

"Oh, Dev, I really do. It's been so hard lately to find something good, since we're with no baby yet. I realized that I've been difficult to be around, but yesterday I was visiting the infant and toddler area, just to be around the babies, and the nurse told me there were two babies who's parents hadn't been located since the invasion." She took a bite of her food, but Devin knew how her mind worked and waited patiently for her to continue. "We could adopt one, Dev. A baby who needs us as much as we need him."

Devin thought about it, it had been almost a full month since the invasion, if a parent had survived, somewhere, they would have record of it. He would have to check the records and make sure, but otherwise he had no objection to giving an innocent child a home and love. The more he turned the idea over in his head, the more he was sure it was the right path. "Him?" he replied, and saw the broad smile on Mia's face.

"Both are boys, but a family member is coming here to care for one of them." She ate without talking, letting Devin mull it over.

"I'd feel better doing a little more searching, love, but if we find no one, then of course, we can adopt him." At Devin's words, Mia jumped up with a squeal.

"I'll go now, let the nurse know that we're very interested," she said, hugging her husband. "I'm so excited!" Devin grinned at her, taking her hand again.

"Let's go together, I'd like to meet him," he replied, and they set off to the nursery, their hearts light and the force light shimmering around them.

Corso was putting things away in the weight room when he saw the droid from the massage area hurrying toward him. "What's wrong?" he asked when the droid was near enough.

"Mister Riggs, nothing is wrong, but Commander Riggs is asleep, and ..." Corso didn't give him time to say more, instead he rushed to the room, and over to where Miriah was lying, covered in a sheet, sound asleep. He smiled at her, then wrapped her up before taking her in his arms. She's too thin, too light, he thought, but hugged her to him tightly.

"Thanks," he said to the droid, and he made his way out and to the upper part of the base. He worried for a moment that he wasn't strong enough yet, but he felt fine, and continued walking, Miriah still in his embrace. When he finally got to the apartment, he was a little winded, but he took her to their bed, depositing her gently before drawing the soft blanket over her. She needs this, he thought, and kicked off his boots to snuggle next to her, content.


	10. Chapter 10

Miriah brought Onyx to a stop and slid gingerly out of the saddle, knowing she was going to hurt later. Still, feeling the joy in the veractyl as she raced and stayed on pace with Lana's speeder was worth a little pain, Miraih thought, gently rubbing the huge black nose that snuffed at her. The sun was bright and very warm, and Lana's cheeks were pink as she matched her steps to Miriah's. "Better put some cream on, Lana. Looks like you're already getting too much sun."

"I will, I have some in my pocket," Lana said, and they stopped, seeing Arcann and a few of the settlers walking toward them. They met and shook hands, and walked into the center of the settlement. "Looks like the rain and longer days have helped the food production."

"Agreed," Arcann replied. "We should be seeing baby rontos in a few months, thanks to Logan's help. We are already seeing vegetables, enough that Morgan has been selling a few to the merchants at the base." He had pointed to the tall red-haired woman who was walking between the plants as he spoke. Miriah looked around them, seeing the basic but clean dwellings, the simple, easy going feel of the place enhanced by the handmade furniture and lack of electronic devices. Corso would love this, she thought, and made a mental note to bring him out here soon.

Maura had been looking for her sisters, but had so far no luck. She knew where Miriah was, but not where Magdalane was. She sat heavily down at a table in the mess hall, her head in her hands. She'd only been there a minute when she glanced to her side and saw Felix, his granddaughter in tow. She waited until he'd gotten their food to wave them over, and he took a seat across from her with a smile. "Hey Maura, how's things?" he asked, getting the little girl settled with her own food.

"Good," she told him with a smile. "I was just looking for Mags, have you seen her this morning?" She saw his smile falter for a moment, but he quickly covered, catching Michi's daughter's fork before it hit the floor.

"I haven't," he replied, still keeping his attention on the little girl. When he didn't elaborate, Maura studied him carefully, taking in the wrinkled clothing and stubble on his normally clean-shaven face. She wanted to question him further, but he'd shut himself off, not even looking at her now. Instead, she filed the information away, and stood to find Aric. Maybe he knows what's going on here, she thought.

Corso had made every one of his assigned appointments, but had studiously avoided his sister in law for the past week, which had been easier than he'd imagined it would be. He was feeling stronger than ever and had started cutting back the naps and rest periods, pushing himself a little more every day. Now, he stood in the courtyard, waiting for Miriah to return. When he saw Onyx racing across the wooded area just inside the outer perimeter, he had to smile. The animal and Lana's speeder stopped at the same time, but all he could see was his wife's grin. He rubbed Onyx's nose as she turned to look at her mistress, and they could see the affection the animal had for her. "I'm glad you got to ride," he said to Miriah. "I bet she enjoyed it, too."

"I hope so, I haven't used those muscles in my thighs in a while," Miriah laughed. "Let me get her rubbed down and fed and we can grab some lunch." After whispering to her that he'd kiss those muscles and make them better, Corso took the reins and led the large animal over to the barns and helped get her settled before taking Miriah's hand as they walked to the mess hall. She felt free, light, and refused to let the enjoyment of the morning go. Corso sat her down and went for food, and she realized that their lives felt normal again.

Devin and Mia had gone to spend time with the infant boy every day, and had initiated many searches, trying to determine if any relatives survived who would have a claim on him. Every day, Devin felt determined to not let his heart love the child yet, and every day he failed. The little boy had started to recognize them now, and his face would light up when they appeared. Now, Mia was holding him, giving him a bottle in preparation for his nap, when they saw the nursery director approaching. Devin stood and met her halfway, not wanting to disturb the baby, who was getting sleepier by the second. He couldn't help but see there was something bothering the woman, and when they were seated away from Mia, she sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, but we've found an aunt of the child," the director said, and suddenly Devin felt as if he'd been gut punched. She continued, "We've initiated contact, but have had no response yet."

Devin willed himself to gather his emotions, and managed to paste a wan smile on his face. "Of course, if he has someone willing to care for him, we understand. Please, let me know when you find out, day or night, okay?" The director promised to notify them immediately, and Devin turned to see his wife gently place the sleeping baby in his crib, and couldn't stop the rush of despair. Mia felt it through the force and he quickly cloaked his emotion, nodding at her. She could feel the amount of force he was surrounding himself with, but only looked at him quizzically, unsure of what was going on. When he let the force clear, he was in control and determined to not let Mia know. He'd tell her if there was a response, but until then, he'd let her be happy. She deserves it, he thought, and opened his arms to her as she approached.

Calypso had been dreading going back to school, so she was ecstatic with the news that classes wouldn't resume for a few months while the aftermath of the invasion had been cleared away and instructors either accounted for or replaced. She had been spending time in the mess hall, learning more about food prep and lending a hand. She was sweaty and her face flushed with heat as she ladled out a spicy soup she'd prepared, and when she heard Torian's voice, she almost burned them both. "This looks delicious," he told her, and gave her a big smile. She grinned and blushed.

"Thanks, it's my own recipe," she told him shyly, continuing to fill the bowl.

"Then I'm sure it's excellent," he told her. She thought she would die of embarrassment at her state, and wished with all her heart that she had seen him when she looked her best, but then realized that this was who she was, and gave a little shrug, thinking that he'd move on and she could relax, but then he spoke again. "Can you take a break and have lunch with me?" Suddenly she was all thumbs, and her eyes grew wide.

"Go on, girl," the line boss told her, trying to hide his own smile. "You'll only burn the rest of the hungry here." Caly took off the oversized apron, wiped her face with it, and tried to neaten her hair as she came around to the seating area. When she sat, she realized Torian had gathered more than enough food for them both, including a second bowl of her soup, and let a happy sigh escape as she feasted her eyes and her body, enjoying the light conversation as well as the food.

Sarai strode across the courtyard with purpose, her spirits low. She saw Maura and hooked her arm in her daughter's, and pulled her toward the elevator. Once inside the base, neither of them saying a word, they made their way to Miriah's office. She looked up as they drew near the door, and smiled when she saw them. "Maura! Mom!," she exclaimed, standing to hug them, but Sarai's expression told her that what she was about to hear wasn't good. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

Maura sat but Sarai paced. "I'm worried about Magdalane," she said, her voice grave. "She's been very subdued in the force of late." Maura and Miriah exchanged glances.

"I haven't seen her since she tried to bully me in the medcenter two days ago," Miriah finally said. "Has she said anything to you about all that?"

Sarai shook her head slowly. "I haven't talked to her. When I try to speak through the force, she tells me she's working on a project. It's not like her, not at all. We have a standing tea date every other day, and it's been almost a week since she's kept that."

Maura sighed. "I saw Felix this morning, and he didn't look at all like himself. He was unshaven, his clothes were rumpled, like he'd slept in them. He seemed cheerful, at least, but we didn't have long together." She stood and took Sarai's hand. "Let's go find her." They set off to the Voss section of the secured area, but were stopped just inside the entrance, and told by a guard that there was a trial of some sort going on and all were forbidden to enter. Even Sarai's force bluster couldn't sway him, and she turned to Miriah.

"You're the boss here, of everyone, Mir. Tell him we need inside here," she demanded, but Miriah shook her head.

"I told the Voss when they agreed to join us that they had full control of this area, just for their rituals," Miriah explained. "I'm sorry, Mom. Isn't it likely that she's involved with this trial?"

Sarai looked at her youngest and saw the concern, and relented. "It does sound like something she'd do," she admitted. "Maybe when it's done, she'll get in touch." Together they left, and Miriah left them in the war room, heading to her apartment. Corso should be home, she thought, and Mags vanished from her thoughts. She entered the apartment to wonderful food smells and Corso, his arms open to greet her. For the first time since the invasion, he held her and they danced, celebrating their life and love, lost in each other.

Magdalane knelt on the stone floor, her aura shimmering. She had been there for almost two standard days, and although her body was hungry and tired, she refused to move. She knew that there had been others who had brought food and water to her, but she remained in her meditation, shutting everyone out. Her mother was a worry, but Mags sought the oblivion of the force, nothing else. She'd had it all. A loving daughter, a Jedi son. Two beautiful grandchildren. She was thankful for that, of course she was. What she hadn't counted on, and hadn't seen coming, was her one true partner, her devoted husband, leaving while she worked to move into a small apartment, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Miriah sat up in bed, trying to catch her breath. Mags had been crying for her in her dream, and it felt all too real. She sat still, trying to slow her racing heart. It was a dream, wasn't it, she asked herself. Now that Valkorion had been killed, her force connection had weakened some, and she wasn't able to pinpoint her sister's location. Maybe Mom is right, and I need to go into the Voss zone, whether they want me to or not. She was still thinking on this when she felt Corso sit up beside her, and she leaned onto his offered shoulder. "It's okay, darlin'. I'm here. Nightmare?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her down with him. "I've got you, always." She tried to relax against him, but the dream persisted, and she could almost hear her sister's voice. When Corso again slept, she stood slowly and gathered her clothes, dressing in their small kitchen. Glancing at the chrono, she saw it was still early, but set off for the Voss enclave.

The previous evening, Devin had explained to Mia what was going on with the infant's aunt, expecting her to be devastated. When she just continued to wash the dishes they'd used, he watched her carefully, but she carried on, seemingly unconcerned. When he'd asked her if she was upset, she shrugged. "We've been taught all our lives to trust the force, Dev. If it's meant to be, then we'll raise him. If not, we'll be presented another option." He could hear the truth of her words, but was afraid she would not be able to say the same thing should the child's family claim him. Instead of arguing with her, he helped her finish the cleaning then sat holding her against him, watching huttball. He realized she'd dozed off and took her to their bed. She'd slept fitfully and finally rose to stand and look out the small window over the courtyard. He felt his mother's unease as well, but his focus was on his wife, her slight frame in shadow against the slowly rising sun.

Magdalane lay on her side, spent. She was hallucinating and drifting in and out, reliving her life with Felix and feeling her heart soar, then crash. I never thought I'd be without him, she thought. He was always my rock, just like Corso is always Mir's and Aric is always Maura's. I never thought I'd have to live without him, and I don't know if I can, if I want to. She could feel the rough, cold stone on her face but didn't care. She closed her eyes and let her mind go, feeling the force welcome her.

Miriah stopped just short of the Voss enclave and hit her stealth generator, intending to get inside the force barrier unseen. She made her way to the back of the main area, and stopped to see if she could sense her sister. She wasn't entirely sure, but trusted her instincts and turned to her left, going down a dark corridor she hadn't been aware existed. When she reached the small room at the end, she saw the platinum of Magdalane's hair on the floor, making her run the rest of the way to her side. "Oh, Mags!" she said, not getting a response. Miriah placed her fingertips on the pulse point in Mags neck, detecting a faint but steady pulse. Knowing she couldn't get Mags out of the room alone, she pulled her comm out of a pocket and hit the first programmed frequency.

Corso heard the alert chime of his holo but it took him several seconds to figure out what was going on. When he found his comm he flicked the switch and was surprised to see his beloved there. He was about to greet her but saw the seriousness of her expression and instead asked, "What's happened?"

"It's Mags, and I need your help," she told him, and went on to describe how to get where she was. "And use the stealth generator in my gear bag, I have the other one."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he told her, trying to dress with one hand. Miriah's image faded and he jerked on his boots, wondering what was going on. He was breathing hard by the time he reached the Voss section, and had to pause to gather himself. Once he'd regained his composure, he stealthed into the area, easily finding the room from Miriah's directions. When he entered, he saw his wife bent over her sister, trying to rouse her. Finally, Mags groaned and he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Let's get her back to our place," Miriah said. "I can't carry her, but if you need help..."

"No worries, darlin'. I've got her." Corso lifted his sister in law, noting the size difference from his wife, and started forward. Miriah stopped him long enough to activate his stealth generator, and together they made their way back to the apartment. Corso crossed to their bed and put Mags down gently, and saw her eyelid flicker.

Miriah was at Mags side instantly, talking softly to her. "Maggie Mae, please, open your eyes. Look at me, sis," she crooned, as if Magdalane were an infant, but Corso heard the worry underneath her words. Miriah leaned close, seeing Mags' lips moving.

"I never thought I'd lose him, Mir. Don't. Don't let anyone see, please, Mir. I know you have every right to humiliate me, but I'm begging you." Miriah could see the devastation in her sister's eyes and stroked her hair away from her pale, drawn face and cracked lips.

"We're here for you, Mags. Whatever you need, and you can explain it all when you feel better," Miriah told her.

"Don't want to get better. Just let me go into the force, Mir. I can't take anything else." Mags words faded with a whimper, and Miriah felt her eyes fill.

"No can do, Mags. Your grandson needs you, my grandson needs you. We all do, honey." Mags wept silently, all her tears already gone and the dehydration too severe for sobs. "I'm right here, and so is Corso. We owe you, Maggie. Let us help." Corso had gone for some hot, sweet tea and placed the fragrant mug on the nightstand. "Sit up and drink some tea, if not for me or Corso, for the children who need you in their lives. Mags, you cannot give up, you never let me, and I won't let you!" Corso reached around Miriah and lifted Mags up, letting her pile pillows behind her so that she could sit even in her weakend state. When they finally managed to get her to sip the tea, Miriah saw a single tear fall, but said nothing. When Mags tired, they helped her out of her boots and pulled warm blankets over her, tiptoeing away.

In the kitchen, Corso took Miriah in his arms. "Please, please promise me. Promise you won't ever wish to die, darlin'." He rocked her against him, feeling her let go of the tears that had threatened since they'd gotten back into the apartment.

"We don't know everything that's gone on, and I don't want to push her, but I can tell you this. Felix has some explaining to do." He felt Miriah's hands curl into fists, and used his fingers to unfurl them.

"You and I both know all too well that there are two sides to every story, darlin'. Let's hear them both before we do anything rash, okay?" Miriah sighed and took advantage of his embrace to let him shore her up, physically and mentally, all the while wondering how to keep Mag's condition from the others.

Devin was looking for his mother when he felt the white hot pain searing through him, and immediately knew it was Mia. He rushed to the nursery and saw her on her knees, wailing. The crib that their infant boy usually slept in was gone, and he knew that the boy's family had claimed him. For all her bravado the evening before, Mia was now devastated, keening in a high pitched wail. He rushed to her and surrounded her with his cloak, picking her up and rushing to the medcenter with her. In the elevator, she lifted her tear stained face to his. "I thought...I could take it," she forced out through chattering teeth. "Don't take me there, just take me home. Please?" she begged, and instead of exiting at the sublevel, he pressed the buttton again to take them outside, and he strode quickly to their apartment. Once there, he sat with Mia on the sofa, cuddled together, comforting each other silently.

Sarai felt that Mags was safe, and she didn't press further. She knew there were things going on, everywhere in her family, that were unusual. It seemed that with the immediate threats eliminated, personal issues had taken over, and Sarai had faith that eventually things would work themselves out. Just knowing that everyone was physically safe would have to be enough, she thought. For now, anyway. She decided that her body was tired, and instead of going out to visit with the troops, or going to check in with the Voss, she went to bed, feeling the intensity of the emotions swirling around her family making her dizzy.

Aric conferred with Corso as the caffa was making, having been awakened by Miriah's call. The sisters were talking quietly on the sofa, and Aric thought he heard his wife cry out. "I don't even know what to say," Aric said. "I never thought any of us would ever deal with this." Corso rubbed his eyes, still a little tired from carrying Mags out of the Voss enclave.

"It sucks," he replied, and Aric nodded. They joined the women in the small living area and tried to comfort them, not knowing how but wanting to be there anyway.

"Why wouldn't she tell us there was a problem?" Maura asked.

Miriah shook her head. "I should have known when she was being so mean to me that there was something behind it. I should have questioned it." Corso took her hand in his.

"Darlin', she could have told you if she'd wanted. She didn't. Maybe she didn't even know. I sure wouldn't have if you hadn't told me." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I'll make sure no one outside of this room knows what's going on," Aric declared. "I want to go punch Felix and knock some sense into him, but I feel bad for him, too."

"Me, too," Corso said. He knew he'd rather die than leave Miriah, and if she left him, he would end things himself.

Mags slept most of the day, her body and mind totally exhausted. When she woke, she saw Corso and Miriah on the sofa, all tangled up in each other, and it made her hurt. How many times had Felix asked for that, for more time just them together, and she always felt pulled to do more for Michi and her small family. All of this was her fault. She should have listened when he pleaded with her to take time for them. Instead she went to work every day and fell into routine, leaving her husband out. No wonder he left, she realized. I was never home anyway, why should he be? She saw that Mir had left her water, and poured a cup with shaking hands, slowly sipping it, feeling the soothing coolness on her throat. When she finally put the cup down and closed her eyes, she only felt the incredible sadness and wondered if it would ever fade.

Devin watched Mia closely. She'd wept until she just lay there, drained, then fell asleep. She'd woken once and retched, and he'd gone to her with a cool cloth, wiping her face until she lay against him, her eyes closed, and he'd gently placed her back on the soft pillow. He knew it would take some time before she was ready to talk about it. He only hoped she'd be ready to welcome the child she carried, that he'd felt when he was trying to comfort her earlier, the tiny, pure drop of force light very clear to him. He reached to push her hair away from her face, and grinned. His daughter, just waiting for her mom to love her.


	12. Chapter 12

Corso stirred his famous stew, satisfied with how it was cooking, and replaced the lid. He figured Miriah would be in soon and they could try to get Mags to eat. She'd been with them for two days now, and they'd only managed to get her to ingest water and a little tea, but he was hoping the stew that he knew she loved would entice her. He was growing more worried about his sister in law, and her determination to join the force. If she has her way, he thought, she just might. He could see her wasting away, and it hurt his heart.

They'd told others that Mags was not feeling well and resting, but Corso wondered how long that would fly, since it was almost a week since anyone had seen her outside the apartment. He was just contemplating that when he heard a ruckus at the door and rushed to it, finding the HK droids on station, and a visibly frightened Felix being held by Miriah, her hand fisted in his shirt and her blaster under his chin.

"You really don't want to make me any angrier than I am already," she growled, and Corso approached her carefully. One wrong twitch, and they'd be explaining another absence, he thought. When he was close enough, he wrapped his large hand around the blaster, squeezing hard enough to make her let go.

"Two sides, remember?" he said softly, and saw her scowl but let go of Felix's shirt. Felix slid down to sit against the wall and the HK units resumed their guard duty.

"She has to be here, this is the only place I haven't looked already," Felix said, his voice hoarse. "I need to see her, Mir. Talk to her. This isn't what I wanted, not at all." He slowly stood, and Corso could see the weariness and heartbreak on his friend's face.

"Nope, no way. She's going through enough. Unless you're ready to try and mend this, you can just go to hell as far as I'm concerned!" Miriah had stepped back, but there was no mistaking her threat. Corso knew to tread carefully, and he tried to convey that to Felix, but Felix seemed bent on going through his tiny sister in law. Miriah's foot shot out and Felix was on the ground, groaning in pain. "When he can walk again, he can go away," she told Corso, then stomped into the apartment.

Corso reached out and steadied Felix as he gingerly righted himself, and after a few minutes he could breathe normally again, even if he was slightly stooped. "I really need to talk to Mags. Please?" Corso searched his face for a minute before sighing.

"Okay, but if Mags says you need to leave, be warned, I won't be able to stop Miriah," he replied, and saw Felix's face pale further, but nod. When they entered the apartment, Miriah whirled from where she was sitting with Mags and flew down the three steps that separated the space. "Mir, he plays by our rules," Corso told her, putting out his arm to stop her from going after Felix again. She stood there, her eyes narrowed, but she finally nodded.

Lana had been setting up the planetary tour when things with Magdalane had happened, and now she sat in her office, toying with the lineup again, trying to shuffle dates and places to suit the needs of both the governments and her boss. Honestly, she thought, I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea. She was thinking of ways to just call the whole thing off when she had the idea of inviting all of the leaders to Odessen instead. Hmm, she pondered. That just might be the best short term solution. She had sent Miriah off a short time before, and now stood to leave, her mind buzzing with ideas that would keep everyone safe that she cared about.

Devin had spent the last two days with Mia, never leaving her side. Once she'd cried herself out, she slept most of the next day. By evening, she was sad, but also excited about their child. She'd eaten a little, but mostly just slept. It worried him, so he found his aunt Maura to ask questions. "No, hon. Early pregnancy is just trying to sleep between the bouts of nausea," she told him with a smile. "I'm sure she's fine. Just keep her hydrated and let her rest. And congratulations," she told him. Devin knew that something major was going on with his other aunt, and that his mother had her hands full, so he asked Maura to only tell Aric until he could tell his parents, and she'd agreed. He had just returned to the apartment when his comm chimed, showing an unfamiliar frequency. He answered quickly, hoping that it hadn't woken Mia.

"Hello," he told the nursery director, sitting on the sofa and keeping his voice low.

"Master Riggs, I'm so hoping that you have a moment," she said, and he could hear a child wailing in the background. "The young boy that you and your wife had wanted to adopt has been returned here by his aunt. She says she just can't take care of him now, poor little guy. I'm hoping you are still interested in giving him a loving home." Devin just stared at her, and then he saw Mia's face glowing in the doorway. She made her way over to the sofa and sat beside her husband.

"Yes! Of course, we want him!" she almost squealed. Devin wrapped his arm around his wife, and pulled her close.

"Are you sure, love? Two children so close in age?" he asked, but he could feel the joy in her aura and nodded to the director. "We'll be there to get him in a few minutes," he told her and they disconnected the call. "Where will we put him? What about clothes, and bottles? And..." Mia tiptoed up to kiss him.

"We'll figure it all out. Let's just go and get our son, he has to be so confused and upset." She was already pulling on her boots.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"You just need to keep up," she threw back at him, laughing.

Magdalane was sitting up in bed, her face wan and her eyes dull, when Felix approached. When he saw her, he stumbled to his knees beside the bed, taking her cold hand in his. "Oh, sweetheart, how did we get here?" he asked. She just kept staring ahead, and Felix stroked her arm. "I truly never wanted this. I only wanted you to see what I'd been trying to say. I need you, Mags. More than air, I need you. I see now that I went about this the wrong way, and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He bent his head now, trying to hide the sudden tears. "Please, let me fix this."

"It was my fault, too," Mags whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. "I heard you, but I didn't listen. Now, I don't know how to fix it."

Felix looked up her, his eyes shining. "I do. Let's go home, get your strength back, then we can work on the things we both want."

"I can't go, not just yet," she told him, and saw the confusion on his face, but her limited strength had fled, and now she could barely keep her eyes open.

Felix bent to kiss her forehead. "Rest, then, love. I'll be here when you wake up." Still feeling the effects of Miriah's wrath, he moved stiffly to where they stood. "I need to know what's happened," he said. Instead of answering, Miriah turned to the kitchen, dishing up the hearty, fragrant stew into three bowls.

Corso saw her and grinned. "Come on and eat with us, we'll talk," he told Felix, leading him to their table. Both men paused when Miriah plunked the bowls down in front of them, but then they heard her sigh.

"She tried to kill herself," Miriah said bluntly, and met Felix's startled gaze. "She hid herself away from everyone and just quit eating or drinking anything, wanting to become one with the force." She turned away and went to the small cooler, taking out drinks. "When I finally found her, she was barely alive." Felix looked between Miriah and Corso, the words Miriah had said sinking in, and he sat heavily, unable to speak.

"No wonder you wanted to hurt me," he said softly, and glanced up at Miriah, at once seeing her stance soften. "I had no idea, only that she wasn't feeling well. I truly had no idea at all." He pushed his dinner away, feeling queasy that his act of moving out had pushed the one he loved to do something so drastic.

"You both need some time away from all of this," Corso offered, and took Miriah's hand as she sat beside him. "Once Mags is well enough, just take a trip. I've been thinking a little beach time on Rishi sounds about perfect." He brought Miriah's hand to his lips, and grinned at her.

Felix nodded, and absently began to eat. Suddenly he jumped up and took the bowl to where Mags lay, bending to kiss her softly. They watched as he coaxed his wife to take a few spoonfuls of broth, and when he held her in his arms, they saw her hold onto him, and it gave them hope. They decided to take a walk, to give them some privacy, and made their way onto the main base.

Devin and Mia had been walking along the shops, buying things, their new son in a just purchased stroller. Mia was growing tired, though, and they stopped to have dinner in the mess hall. "We'll need to go to the registrar and give them a name," Devin said, and they were in silent thought when he spotted his parents. He stood and waved them over, and saw the surprise on Miriah's face as she knelt before the sleeping child. "He's ours," Devin said with a huge grin, and Corso hugged him tight, laughing.

"What a beautiful child," Miriah said, her face wet with tears. She ran a gentle finger along his cheek, not wanting to wake him but needing to touch him. She brushed the dark hair off his damp forehead, and she knew he would be a Riggs, through and through.

"That's not all," Devin said, and proceeded to tell him of their daughter. When all the hugs had been exchanged, Devin continued, "and now we need a name for this little guy." When they'd reached the nursery, the little boy had lunged for Mia and had been crying so long that he was simply worn out, and now slept soundly, unaware of how many hearts he'd captured in a few short minutes.

"I'd like to find some family names," Mia said shyly. Her own family had disowned her when she'd been found to be force sensitive, and she had no desire to carry on any of those names, but she desperately wanted her children to have the names of Devin's family.

"Devin is named for Corso's father," Miriah explained, and with that Devin knew his choice.

"I'm thinking Declan Corso Riggs," he declared. "Granddad's middle name, and Dad's name." Mia beamed at him and he knew he'd chosen well.

Felix used a soft cloth to wipe Mag's face and hands, pleased he'd been able to get her take something more than water. She'd started to cry, and he'd held her, relishing the feel of her against him, as if some craving had been sated. As she quieted, he'd held on, not wanting to leave her but knowing she needed rest. And, he realized, he had some work to do. He gently placed her on the pillows and her eyes fluttered open. "I am going to let you rest, but I'll be back. We're going to be okay, love, I promise." She nodded, her eyes already drooping. Felix gathered up the things he'd used and set off at a run. If he was lucky, he could move all of his stuff back home before morning, and then he'd get up early and see if he could get Mags to eat breakfast. He realized his heart felt light, and he laughed out loud as he exited the elevator, jogging to the sad apartment he'd never wanted to live in in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

Corso lay awake, trying to move his arm without waking Miriah. Two new little ones, he mused, and grinned to himself. He shifted and felt Miriah settle closer to him. This sofa wasn't built for this, he thought, and before he could stop her, Miriah rolled off the side. He heard a muttered expletive and a thunk, and jumped up, scooping her up and taking her into the kitchen, flipping on the light. Sitting her on the counter, he immediately saw the cut and grabbed the small med kit they kept in the drawer, pulling out kolto gel. He attended the wound while Miriah blinked against the bright light. When he'd wiped the blood off her cheek, he kissed her nose, but she wrapped her legs around him and drew him close, her arms going around his neck and her lips on his. They kissed for a moment, then Corso drew back to check his work. When he was satisfied, he pulled her close again. "I love Mags, but I'm ready to have our bed back," he murmured softly. Miriah answered with a hungry kiss, and they lost themselves in the contact, relishing each others touch.

"Not the recommended way to treat a head wound," they heard Mags say, and with a laugh, Corso lifted his head and turned to see her gingerly sit down. "You okay, Mir?"

"Mmhmm actually really good," she said with a suggestive grin, aware that Corso's warm hands were still on her bare thighs. Mags shook her head and smiled. It was good to see love, and she realized she wanted that again.

"Are you okay, Mags?" Corso asked softly, his eyes never leaving his wife. "Need anything?"

Mags snorted. "I'm was just checking on you guys after I heard the fall." She stood slowly, grasping the chair for balance.

"Here, I'll help you get back to bed," Corso offered, and Mags took his arm. Miriah watched them go and frowned. Her sister was improving, but Miriah knew she was not ready to just reunite with Felix to make him happy. They really needed time to work things out without the pressure of living in the same place, but she and Corso needed a little time together, too. She sat there, swinging her legs for a moment, then jumped down and ran to grab pants and shoes. When Corso joined her, she pushed his boots into his hands. "Put them on, let's go," she said, and was out the door, Corso trying to keep up as he slipped his boots on.

They turned into the military hanger and Corso caught up to his laughing wife. "Shh," she said, and they quickly crossed the hangar, almost making it out before Solasta spotted them, alerted by Miriah's giggle.

"Commander, did you need your ship readied? I was not aware..."

"Nope, we're good," she grinned and Solasta watched them with a puzzled frown as they made their way to the freighter, standing there until the air lock clicked shut before she shook her head and suppressed a smile.

Lana had been waiting for Miriah to come into the office and finally she spotted her as she casually strolled down the corridor. She could tell by the Commander's lazy gait and broad smile that she'd had a good night, and her mind flashed onto the early morning shower sex she'd shared with Theron only a couple of hours ago. Yeah, she thought, I bet I looked just like that when I came into the war room this morning. At least we're both relaxed.

As they settled at the desk, Lana shared her plan for the gathering of leaders instead of the planet hop. Miriah thought it over and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "That would be a great stopgap," she said. "We control the security and the guest list. Let's do it!"

"I'll talk to General Dinn about setting it up, she'll know what's needed for the security part. I'll have Theron confer with her." They parted after another couple hours of work, Lana to find the general, and Miriah to find her husband.

Aric and Maura had spent the better part of the week in each others company, and enjoying every minute. Other than Devin the day before, they hadn't seen any family for that whole time, which is why Maura was so surprised to see her mother still lying around her apartment. "Mom, are you not feeling well?" she asked, and led the small woman over to the sofa.

"I just feel tired, Maura. I'm no youngling anymore, you know," Sarai chuckled. "Calypso left to work in the food prep area, and I decided to lie down for a bit."

"You'd tell me if something else were wrong, wouldn't you?"

"I would, sweetie. I can feel Mags getting stronger now, and that helps," Sarai said, gratefully taking the cup of tea that Maura held out to her. "There's just been so much stress that I think I just need a break from it all for a little bit."

Maura nodded. "I'm with you. Aric and I had a mini vacation this past week, but we're back on the scene now. I'm sure you've heard Devin and Mia's good news?" They chatted for almost an hour, and when Maura left, she felt reassured that her mom was okay.

Devin put their kitchen belongings in the last box of over a dozen they'd packed today. They'd asked for a small house, and were given one only a couple over from Logan and Elara's new house, both just off the main courtyard. He knew Miriah and Mia felt safer with everyone closer to the security there, and looked forward to getting settled and baby rooms set up. So far, Declan was doing great, and Mia had been resting whenever he did. Good practice, he mused as he taped the box, hearing his son start to stir from his nap. He quickly warmed a bottle and picked the little boy up, getting a grin from him. After a quick diaper change, they sat down on the sofa, one of the only surfaces that didn't have a box on it. Declan kept grinning around his bottle and it made Devin laugh to see him happy.

Mia stood in the doorway, entranced by her husband and son. Who would have ever thought that she'd be so lucky, she thought. She was tired but not too sick today, and was anxious to get to their new home. The guys would be by with sleds in an hour, and she still had to pack her toiletries and a couple of baby things. Devin looked up and smiled at her and she joined them, still not really believing that this family was indeed hers.

Maura was sitting in Miriah's office when she returned. "What the kark is going on with Mags," Maura demanded, and Miriah settled herself in her chair before answering. She explained, and saw Maura deflate. "I had no idea," she said quietly. "They're at least talking again?"

"Yeah," Miriah said, "but I don't want to rush anything. Mags is fragile right now."

"Mom isn't doing so well either," Maura replied, and told Miriah about how she'd found Sarai earlier.

"She's always been so connected with Mags, maybe that's it. On top of her worrying about Calypso and us all the time. Maybe we all need a little vacation. Corso keeps bringing up the beaches of Rishi." They laughed, but it didn't last long, each of them a little worried about their family.

Calypso hadn't seen her parents for days now, and Torian continued to come by and eat a meal with her once a day. She'd felt guilty at first, but every day she accepted his invitation. She knew he was only being kind, but her friends thought it was more. One of them told her that it was possible he was seeing her mother in her, and that her company was only a fantasy for him. Caly had snorted in disbelief, but the thought of him fantasizing about her made her whole body tingle. She could see him now, standing in the doorway of the mess hall, his eyes searching for her, and she waved. He grinned at her and got in line as she tried to control her reaction to him. She really, really wanted him to be her first kiss, her only kiss. It was unlikely, she knew, but she still wanted it. She was thinking about how it might happen when she saw her parents only a couple of people back from Torian. Not now, she thought, but continued to serve until Torian stood before her. "I know you haven't eaten today," he said, a slight scold in his voice. "Come and sit with me." Caly glanced at her mom but she was grinning and talking to her dad, not seeming to notice her. She nodded and gathered her tray, making her way over to the small nook they'd been sitting at all week.

Miriah had seen her daughter as she left the serving line, and expected she'd come and sit with them. When she got to the tables, she didn't see Caly at all, until she searched the nooks. Uhoh, she thought, and hoped that Corso didn't see them. She sat so that Corso's back was to the young couple and engaged him with the planetary leadership conference. As usual, he was only concerned with her safety, and expressed the thought that he wanted to restart her personal security, other than the droids, for that few days. They discussed the lodging and security, and Miriah had forgotten Caly and Torian until Devin and Mia and the baby joined them. Miriah had just taken Declan in her arms when Devin pointed to the edge of the mess hall. "There's Caly. I wanted to ask her about helping with the babies when Mia gets a little further along," he said, and immediately Corso whipped his head around to look.

"Now, sugar, you know you don't need to raise your blood pressure," Miriah said in a soothing voice, putting her free hand on Corso's forearm. He turned back to her.

"I know you've spoken to her. I know Caly is a responsible young woman. I also know I intend to have a discussion with that man," he said, and Miriah felt the tremble of anger she'd hoped to avoid. Declan continued to look at her with his big blue eyes and smiled, diverting their attention for the time being.

Corso and Aric met in the courtyard, each with a repulsor sled. Gursan Dinn joined them, along with Logan. They made their way to Devin's apartment and loaded the relatively meager belongings onto the devices, then made their way to the house. Devin had send Mia and the baby before them, and now they could see her in the doorway. The group unloaded and started to unpack, and were joined by Miriah and Maura after a bit, bringing more food and laughter to the proceedings. As Declan was oohed and ahhhed over, he seemed to enjoy the attention, but Devin could see Mia was tiring. He crossed to her, pulling her close. "Go and rest, love. We'll finish this. Dec is in good hands, and you look like you're about to go to sleep standing up."

Mia nodded and leaned into him. "I am tried," she confessed, and Devin walked with her to the master bedroom, where his mom and aunt had set up and made the bed there. She gasped as she saw it, the new sheets and blankets, the small decorative pillows, and the touches of color that made the room feel like home. "It's so beautiful," she said, as he urged her to lie down, drawing the soft throw over her before kissing her cheek.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," he told her.

They had returned the sleds to supply and had started for home when Aric threw his arm around his friend. "Corso, it's good to see you back," he said. Corso only grinned back, happy that he'd been able to do things all day and not feel the pull to rest. He had promised Mags he'd be cautious and only do what he felt capable of, not push himself, and he thought he'd done that today.

"I'm feeling better than ever, Aric," he replied. "Where have you and Maura been lately? We've missed seeing you." Aric smirked before answerning.

"We took a few days for ourselves. We needed the break, just like you and Spitfire do. Just when are you going to get away?" he asked.

"Well, if we have this leadership conference here, we may have to wait until after that and see. I would really love a little beach time, Mir in a skimpy bikini, and a good, cold beer," he said, and Aric nodded. That would be a good day, indeed, he figured.

Miriah caught up to them. "We will get there, I promise," she said, laughing. They were walking back into the main base when Corso spotted Torian, hanging around outside the mess hall, and he stopped dead still. Miriah closed her eyes, and wished she could get him to just move on, but she knew him too well, and turned to him. "Talk, no violence, okay?" She let out a slow breath as Corso nodded. "If you're not home in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back to get you." She left him then, knowing he needed to get this done.

Corso took a couple of breaths as he approached Torian. "Hey," he said as he drew near, and saw the momentary surprise in the younger man's face. "Torian, I just want you to know that I love my daughter with all that I am, and I only want to see her happy. Just what are your intentions with Calypso?"

Torian shifted away, then stood straight and proud. "I'd like to ask for her as my mate, when she's old enough."

Calypso had seen the confrontation and hurried over, only catching the last bit of the conversation. Her head started to spin and before she could speak, the ground rushed up to meet her.


	14. Chapter 14

Miriah had caught Caly going down in the corner of her eye, making her turn and run back to her. Corso was kneeling beside his daughter, and Miriah could see Caly's eyes fluttering as she drew near. "What is going on here?" she demanded, and both men looked sheepish as she ran her hands over Caly's head. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I...I think so," Caly answered, and Miriah helped her sit. "I cannot believe you two are out here discussing my future, as if I don't have a say at all," she said, looking at her father and Torian, who had the grace to look ashamed. Miriah also turned a questioning glance to them, focusing on her husband.

"Let me guess. It went something like, 'touch her and die' and 'we're only friends, right?" Miriah now stood between the men, scathing them with her eyes. "Come, Caly, let's go get some ice cream and let these two be idiots together." She helped her daughter stand and led her over to a table, seating her before going to get them a treat.

"I did mean what I said. I see only the best of you and the Commander in Calypso, and would very much like to explore a relationship with her." Torian stood proud but calm, and Corso could feel his head and heart pounding.

"How old are you, son?" Corso asked, his fists flexing and relaxing.

"I've just turned nineteen, sir," Torian answered respectfully.

"Caly will be thirteen next week. No where near old enough to be making a life long decision. I think this is insane!" Corso stepped back so that he wouldn't be tempted to hit the young man.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Torian said, and a little of the anger left Corso. "I only wanted to state my intention. Of course, if that's not what Caly wants, then I will walk away. I know she's not ready, not old enough, but I figured a few years will allow us to know each other, inside and out." Corso couldn't argue with the logic, but he sure wanted to hit this guy. He knew his wife and daughter would not be happy with that, and took several deep breaths to steady himself.

"She has a mind of her own, and I trust her. You, I.." he took another breath. "If you touch her inappropriately, make her cry, break her heart...you remember what Miriah just said?" He saw Torian swallow hard but nod. "I will end you. That is, if her brother doesn't just evaporate you first." Torian had seen the power Devin wielded on the battlefield during the invasion, and Corso saw him pale a little before nodding again.

Miriah smoothed Caly's braid, watching her daughter play with the spoon in the melting ice cream. "How could they just talk about me like I was property, Mom?" she sighed.

"Men sometimes do that, sweetie. They forget that we have a say in things, and in their desire to either protect us or pursue us, they over reach. Neither your dad nor Torian meant to demean you, Caly, they just are on opposite ends, one of them wanting only to protect and shelter you, the other wanting to secure you in their future." She watched them squared off with each other, and saw the control Corso was tenuously holding onto. She let a deep sigh out when the two men shook hands and parted, even though she saw Corso look over his shoulder a couple of times as he walked to where they sat.

"Caly, honey, I'm so sorry. I let my over protectiveness get the better of me there," he told his daughter. She only smiled up at him.

"Mom explained it. It's a man thing," she replied simply, and stood to hug him. "I'm going to bed," she announced, and hugged her mom. "I'm kinda worried about Nana, and I wanted to bring her something I think she'd eat, since she hasn't much lately." Miriah glanced at Corso.

"Maybe I could come with you," she said to Calypso. "I've tried to get over there twice today but keep getting sidetracked." She stood and waited for her daughter to go and get Sarai food, and felt Corso's arms go around her. She leaned back into his warmth, and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Sorry, darlin'. I didn't hit him though," he murmured to her. "I'm going to take some food back home for when you get there, see if I can get Mags to eat a little more." She nodded and turned to kiss him before catching up with Caly, thankful that Corso seemed okay. On the way to Sarai's apartment, Miriah linked her arm with Caly's. "You know, if you don't want to ever see Torian again, I can make that happen."

Caly stopped dead still. "Of course I want to see him, I'd like to figure out if he was serious, and if I really want what he wants."

"Just take your time, sweetie. You're very young, and I want you to always be happy." Caly nodded and resumed walking, her mind swirling with ideas.

Mags had moved around the apartment a little more during the day, trying to gain some strength, so when Corso entered and found her on the sofa, winded, he smiled. "It's hard to not be capable of doing what seems effortless to everyone else," he said, going over to the cooler and bringing back water for them both. "I brought some of your favorites from the mess hall," he teased, taking containers out of the bag one at a time, to Magdalane's amusement.

"Where's Mir?" she asked, and saw Corso's quick blush.

"She's checking in on Sarai, she's been a little under the weather," he explained, and saw Mags' quick frown. "She's feeling better now, and Caly wanted to take her some food, so Mir went with her. She'll be back soon. Did you see Felix today?"

Now it was Mags turn to blush. "For a little bit. I hope you guys aren't too tired of me just yet, I don't feel ready to just go back to us both being unhappy while we figure things out."

Corso reached out and put his hand over hers. "You're welcome here as long as you like, Mags." He grinned at her and she felt the sense of peace he'd always given her. "We may sneak off here and there, but you know how that goes," he said with a grin, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Miriah strolled across the courtyard, thinking about what had happened. She knew Corso thought he was in trouble with her, but really, how could she be upset with him for looking out for Caly? It was in that moment that she truly missed the time she'd been in carbonite, time lost with her daughter. She stopped at the side of the elevator and sighed. Such a beautiful young woman, who seems to have her priorities straight, and we're lucky that she's so mature for her age, she thought. Maybe she can help Dev and Mia out, but if that's so then we need to figure out a way to help Mom with her day to day stuff. She sighed again and looked up at the stars, thinking about how long ago space had been her home.

Corso had gotten worried and made his way out of the elevator, almost missing her as she stood in the shadows. He stopped short and watched her, seeing the moonlight on her face and the wistful look in her eyes. He stepped up behind her and spoke. "Darlin'? Everything okay?" he asked, and she nodded, not turning to look at him. He stepped closer, putting his hands on her shoulders, feeling how thin she felt even through her sweater. He kissed the back of her head, and she finally turned into his arms. "You're chilled, love, and I know you haven't eaten. Let's go home, eh?"

"I missed it, didn't I?" Miriah murmured to him. "Devin and Logan were almost men, but I missed my little girl growing up, first in carbonite and the past two years fighting."

"As much as she would like the world to think she's in charge, she's still our little girl, always will be, darlin'. She's so much like you, sometimes I have to look twice to remind myself who I'm talking to." He chuckled and turned her toward the elevator. "Even without seeing you every day, she still has so many of your mannerisms, she even walks like you do." They stopped at the entrance of the war room, but no one even looked up, the night crew only a third of the people as normal. Even without words, Corso knew that his wife was again over tired, and gently nudged her forward. "A hot bath, some food, and tonight, you sleep with Mags," he told her. When she tried to protest, he kissed her. "You need to take better care of my heart," he said when he lifted his head. Miriah only stared at him for several moments before turning to enter the apartment, overcome with the emotion of his statement.

Torian's feet pounded the stone on the path as he forced his body to run further, faster. He was focused only on the sound of his heart beating in his ears. When he'd exhausted himself, he slowed to a walk. I can't believe I said that, to Caly's father, no less. She was mad, too. I need to do something, he realized, but what? He absently wiped the sweat out of his eyes and tried to remember what Caly liked.

I can't really go wrong with flowers, he thought, and an apology note. With his mind made up, Torian made his way to the barracks, determined to rise early and make things right.

Felix had put away all of the things he'd moved out, and stood back to look around the apartment. Everywhere he looked, there were things that reminded him Magdalane, and his heart ached, wishing she was beside him. She looked better today, he thought, a little more like herself. That his thoughtless actions had made her feel like she had nothing else to keep going for sobered him. Always, Mags thinks of the consequences of everything, and I didn't think of anything but myself. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll take her some pretty flowers, let her know that she's on my mind all the time. He started toward bed. Yes, that's it. He sent loving thoughts to his wife and tried to keep his thoughts positive, otherwise he knew he'd have another night of recriminations.

Miriah balked at the thought of not sleeping with Corso. "You could sleep in here too, there's plenty of room, you know you and I are really only one person when we sleep anyway," she said, her voice holding a little whine.

"Darlin', you also know what happens when we're all tangled up together, too. What if I forget Mags is here and..."

"Okay," Miriah conceeded, and went up to the side of the bed. "Mags, you okay with this?"

"I suggested it. Can't have you hitting your head anymore, too much damage there already," Mags replied with a grin. Miriah stuck her tongue out at her sister and settled in, getting another kiss from Corso before he went to the sofa. They lay silent, and heard Corso's soft snore. "He's still recovering, but doing so well, Mir. That's all you."

"He wouldn't even be here if not for you," Miriah replied, and slid her hand over to touch her sister's. Mags turned her hand and they slid their fingers together.

"You guys have something so special," Mags said softly. "I want that, so much. I thought I had it at one time, but always my Jedi teachings held me back. They do, even now. I want to let go of the emotions inside me, to feel for Felix like you do for Corso."

"That's easy, Maggie. Don't think so much, just do." Miriah fell asleep, their hands together, Magdalane feeling the thoughts Felix was having, and instead of being embarrassed, she let herself really feel. Interesting, she thought, and couldn't hide the smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Lana and Theron had been very busy with getting intel not only on the requests for settlers, but also working on the leadership conference. Lana smiled when she thought about what Miriah had called it, figuring the name was accurate if not appropriate. It did indeed look to be cluster of people, some of which were coming with honorable intent, some wanting to cause dissent. She rounded the corner of the small offices and caught a splash of color out of the corner of her eye, and discovered the boss curled up in her oversized chair, the soft rose of her blouse contrasting with the dark gray blanket she was curled up in. The sight of her made Lana pause, wondering if there was a problem with Corso, but quickly dismissing that. She'd seen them last evening, in each others arms, gazing at the stars. She stood there another moment before sighing and going into her own office.

As Lana started to get her computers awake and humming, she paused. Miriah would hate to know that anyone else saw her there, she realized, and stood to go next door. "Commander," she said softly, and saw Miriah squint up at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Miriah replied, slowly uncurling, and couldn't stop the squeak of pain.

"No, you're not, you're..."

"I'm fine, Lana. My hip just hurts sometimes, I'm not as young as I used to be," Miriah said, standing in a cat like stretch. "I'm going to go get something for breakfast, you want anything?"

Lana bit her tongue, wanting to ask questions, but saw the fatigue in her friend's face, and instead, smiled at her. "No, Theron and I just did that same thing."

"I'll be back in a few, tell Corso if he comes by," Miriah said, already on her way out the door. Lana watched her, but couldn't see any limp or sign of injury, so she went back to work on the security camera assignments, unable to put her finger on what was going on with the Commander.

Miriah walked out into the war room, and contemplated going to the apartment. She had not been able to sleep and Mags hadn't helped, kicking and restless. Finally, she'd given up and gotten dressed, figuring she would see Corso later. She knew he was tired from moving the kids, and left him with a soft kiss on his forehead. Now, she hesitated, knowing that if he were awake he'd have come looking for her. With a sigh, she went to the elevator.

When she exited, Miriah saw both Felix and Torian at the floral stand, and grinned to herself. Guilt is a great motivator, she thought, and made her way into the mess hall line. Caly's birthday, she thought. I know what I want to get her, and I need to drop by Hylo's section and check on that. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Aric beside her.

"Hey, how are things?" he asked, and Miriah looked closely at him. He was bright eyed and appeared well rested, with a saucy grin on his face. "I saw Felix getting flowers, and heard about Corso nearly murdering Torian. What else has happened since last night?"

Miriah laughed. "Not a thing, left Cor and Mags asleep early this morning." They chatted while they got their food, and sat together. Maura had dropped by to check on Sarai, making Miriah happy. They were nearly finished with their food when Corso ran up, panting for breath.

"I am so sorry, darlin'. I had no idea Mags kick boxed in her sleep," he finally got out, to Aric's amusement.

"She always has," Miriah confirmed, and Aric stood.

"Sit, Corso. I'm going for caffa, want one?" At Corso's nod, he sauntered over to get the two mugs, and Corso leaned over to kiss Miriah.

"I'm just stuck for ideas now," he confessed. "I really want Mags to feel safe, and she does. But I know the both of us need better rest than we're getting. This cluster...I mean, conference, is only a couple weeks away."

"We can always sleep on the ship now that she's getting around on her own, I have no problem with that," Miriah answered, and smiled up at Aric when he sat a mug of hot cocoa in front of her. "Thanks," she told him.

"I'm buttering you up," Aric told her, handing Corso his caffa. "We need to talk about your personal security."

Miriah frowned. "Aric, I really don't believe anyone here would bother to hurt me," she started, but both men huffed and she stopped.

"Mir, there are hundreds of people in a holding area, that are being deported to their home planets as quickly as Theron can get them there. They can't pass our basic background check."

Miriah looked incredulous. "I didn't realize there were so many," she explained, seeing the truth in Aric's worried eyes. "Okay, I'll go along with whatever you suggest."

"We're going to start with the details again, and I'd really appreciate it if you either ate in your or a family member's apartment. This area is just too open for me not to see the possibilities as a former sniper." Miriah's silver eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that.

"But I'm only the Commander here," she sputtered, still caught off guard.

"Mir, darlin', you are the Alliance Commander, the person in charge of nineteen planets. Did you realize that's as many as the Republic governed back in the day? You, my love, are a big deal," Corso said softly, seeing that she was flustered.

"Honestly, I'd love to see you have someone do a lot of the things you do now, like pick up food or items from the merchants," Aric added, an apologetic look on his face. Miriah sighed, and finally, nodded reluctantly.

"Just give me a list of what you need, Aric. I'll be a good girl," she told him, and saw the smile he gave her reach his eyes.

"Good, Commander. I'll get that to you today, and as of right now, I'm your detail with Maura, when she gets here. You'll continue to have the droids at the residence."

"That may be a little tricky," she told him, then explained the circumstances. Aric thought for a minute.

"Can you move Mags to the ship instead?" he asked. Corso looked at his wife, and figured it was as good a solution as any. "We can put security there, too, but it's not as safe."

Miriah nodded. "Yeah, I'll go tell her what's going on." Corso jumped up.

"I'll go, darlin'. You need to wait here for Maura." He could tell by her posture that she wasn't happy, but he figured he could put up with her being frustrated if she was safe. "I'll drop by the office after, see if you need me to do anything." When he bent to kiss her, she pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"We'll have our bed back," she told him. "Be ready." Since just her warm breath on his ear was altering his normal flow of blood, he could only give her a wolfish grin as he jogged to the elevator.

Lana was ready with her lists when Miriah returned to the office, and gave an approving nod when she saw Aric and Maura in their personal security positions. "Good. We need to get started with these lists. I've had everyone who has confirmed that they're coming to send their documentation ahead of time. We will be requiring genetic samples of all those attending, and Threon has been in contact with General Dinn about a quarantine area where our diplomats can relax until the screening is complete."

"Solasta is on leave, right?" Miriah asked.

"She is. I thought we'd need to drive her away at blaster point to get her to take a few days off, but the morning report says they left last night. Should be back in a few days. Until then, I think we're done with the cluster.. I mean, conference items." Lana took a drink of her water and waited for the next list to load up, seeing Miriah sit in her chair then look at her in wonder at the soft cushion she hadn't noticed before. "Just until your hip is better," she said. She would always do whatever she could to make Miriah's life easier, even if it was as simple as a cushion. She sat across from her and they continued to run down the day's items.

"Still no word from either Acina nor Coruscant about whether they will attend?" Miriah asked, almost afraid of the answer. Lana shook her head, but something told her that Acina wouldn't come. She just couldn't be a sure about Coruscant.

Corso made his way back to the apartment to find Mags helping the droid with the cleaning. When he gave her a questioning look, she shrugged, and he waited for her to finish and join him. "I want to use the _Windwalker_ until Felix and I get things worked out. She's perfectly capable of being a temporary home, and then you and Mir could actually get back to normal." She was gathering some things to take with her to the ship, Corso realized.

"We just had a meeting with Aric, who suggested the same thing," Corso told her. "Miriah needs to go back to being more security conscious." He was afraid he'd offended Mags until she turned a brilliant smile his way.

"I totally agree," she replied. "The replicators on board are great, and I can order some supplies to be delivered there. I'll be fine, and honestly, it'll give me time to work through some of the issues in my head before I go home." They were interrupted by the door chime, and Felix stood behind a huge bouquet of fresh flowers. "In fact, I may walk over there now." She gathered her small bag and Corso watched them walk toward the hangars, and thought Mags looked happier than she had in a little while.

Lana fielded and answered questions about the conference all day, moving in and out of Miriah's office with updates. She saw Aric run for food for them all, and thought Miriah looked decidedly put out with not being able to move freely. Still, she reasoned, it was a better thing to be safe. She was humming to herself when Miriah came through her door. "You know, Lana, I think this is the first time since I've known you that you seem happy."

Lana looked up and smiled. "I am. It's been a very long time since I allowed myself to be, I guess I'm catching up." They were laughing together when Lana's message chime sounded, and when she looked down at the text, she abruptly went silent.

"What's up," Miriah asked.

"We've just gotten confirmation from Coruscant with their representative," Lana explained. "Jace Malcom." They were both silent, thinking of how Theron might react.

"You've got to tell him," Miriah said. "He'll want to be prepared to see his father, no matter how many years it's been."

"I know, but I don't want to," Lana sighed. "They have a difficult relationship. I do believe Theron may elect to not see him at all."

Miriah nodded. "I can support that choice, if he wishes." She was interrupted by a chime from her own datapad, and couldn't hold back the smile. "Excellent," she said softly, and saw Lana's questioning face. "Caly's birthday gift," she explained.

Aric and Maura stood as Miriah came out. "Where to, boss?" Aric asked, smiling when he saw Miriah's eye roll.

"Home," she answered. "But before we go, can I ask about protection for the whole family? I mean, Corso could be a hostage, as could Caly or Mom or..."

"I get it," Aric said. "And we do have a plan for that during the conference. Day to day, I've put eyes on Caly when she's working in the mess hall, otherwise she's mostly in the company of Jedi or soldiers." Miriah snorted at that, knowing it was true. "Dev and his family, as well as Logan and his, are the safest they can be. I've got an HK unit with Mags at the ship. Cor, well, he's always armed, and mostly with you or in here. I think it would be very hard for anyone to get to him."

"You've obviously been thinking about this," Miriah conceded.

"You are all important to us," Maura said softly. They moved quickly through the war room, and when they reached the apartment, Maura hugged her sister. "We'll see you at some point tomorrow, but if you need to go out again, just call, okay?" Miriah nodded and let herself in, greeted by the soft lighting and music, and the smells of Corso cooking for them.

"There you are, darlin'. How was your day?" Corso said as he walked to her, taking her in his arms. Miriah said nothing, but snuggled into him, and he held her, finally pulling back enough to kiss her. "Come sit with me while I finish dinner." They moved to the small but cheery kitchen, and Corso poured wine for her. Miriah relaxed, and hoped she could get used to all the changes.

Lana had gone home and, with some difficulty and messages with Calypso, managed to make a simple dinner, and was waiting when Theron breezed through the door. "Smells amazing in here," he declared, eagerly joining her at the small stove.

"Theron, I have some news, and I want to tell you before we eat," she replied, and he heard the gravity of her tone clearly. "I got confirmation today of Coruscant's representative to the conference."

"I know, it's my father." Theron seemed nonchalant about the news, and it surprised Lana.

"You're okay with that?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It only makes sense that they'd send him, since they're trying to get their government together again," he replied. "It's okay, Lana. Now I'll get to introduce my wife to him." He pulled her close. "I'm really okay with it." Lana rested her head on his shoulder, and wondered how a career soldier would react to his only child marrying a former head of Imperial Intelligence.


	16. Chapter 16

Calypso paused in her rush to the door to hug her grandmother. "I'll see you this evening," she said, and Sarai kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday, my dear," Sarai replied, opening the door. Caly's smile grew wider at the sight of Torian, who had come to start her birthday adventure. "Don't be late for dinner, now."

"I'll make sure she's on time," Torian pledged and Sarai couldn't stop the small sigh. She knew that this young man had proven himself to be reliable and a gentleman, but she still worried. Still, she supposed, Caly will be protected, and that's a good thing. She turned to start her day, somewhat at ease.

Corso played with Miriah's hand as they ate breakfast. "Everything is all set for tonight," he told her. "Except the cake."

"I know, I've got it under control. I told Lana to set aside the afternoon," she told him. "I remember turning thirteen, I was so excited that I was entering semi-adulthood," she laughed.

"I was just being a farm kid, that's when I started the dredlocks, just to make my mom mad." He grinned, but it turned wistful. "If I'd known what the next year would bring..." Miriah stood and kissed his nose, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I like it now," she said softly, running her fingers through the thick, caramel strands. "Almost the same color as Caly's." They held each other, content in the silence, broken only by one or two word exchanges about dinner. Finally Miriah sighed. "I guess I should go get some work done before I bake this afternoon," she said.

"I'm with you today," he told her, picking up their dishes. "I'll be sitting in on the cluster...conference briefing." They exited together, and saw Nico there to take up detail duty, making Corso happy.

Aric and Maura had gone to pick out a gift, against Aric's wishes. "I've got her gift," he complained. "A six week course in shooting." He huffed as Maura slapped his arm. "What? It's a perfectly good present."

"I want to find something that she can keep. When Calleigh turned thirteen, we went for clothes. Coleen wanted computers. Caly? I'm thinking a piece of jewelry that she can have as a keepsake." Maura looked over the wares at several vendors before picking out silver bracelet that was slim but very pretty. "This!" she exclaimed, triumphant. Aric scowled, but Maura knew he was kidding around. They were on the way back to their place when they spotted Caly and Torian having breakfast. Torian spotted Aric and gave him a slight nod, and Aric returned it. "So, that's what that is? Protection?" Maura asked.

"Well, it works. She's happy, he's happy, and they're both safe. Win-win." Maura slapped at his arm again, but he just laughed.

"That's it for now on the conference. Malcom has confirmed that he'll be here a day early, and would like an audience with you," Lana said, putting away her datapad. Miriah had figured as much when she'd seen the itinerary, and turned to her second in command.

"Why do you think that is, Lana?" she asked, turning a stylus in her fingers.

"I can only assume he wishes to discuss the rebuilding efforts. That's the..." she snapped her fingers. "Wait a tick, I wonder if they're getting those same strange messages from Iokath that we've been getting?" They'd had a series of supposed reports of someone saying they were there, but couldn't verify that they were true, given the radiation levels they were monitoring from the planet.

Miriah looked thoughtful. "Possible," she murmured. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." She stood, stretching. "I'm going to bake Caly's cake, we'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." Miriah turned and grabbed Corso's arm.

"Let's go get ready for tonight," she told him. "I have a cake to make and a set of chef's knives to wrap."

"Perfect. I think Caly's going to have a wonderful birthday," he replied.

This is the most amazing day, Caly thought, arm in arm with Torian as they strolled back to the base. She had worked after having breakfast for a while before joining Torian for a walk, and now knew she needed to be getting ready for dinner with her family. On the way back from the lake, they saw Mia and Declan, both happily enjoying the warmth of the day. Now, she waved at Elara and saw James toddling around her feet. The ravages of the invasion hadn't marred this part of the base, and the flowers and trees were full. "I should be getting home," she finally said, and Torian nodded.

"I'll see you later," he promised, and walked her to her door, handing her a small package. "It's not much, but everyone should have a present on their birthday." She felt her cheeks heat up as she gently unwrapped the box, ooohing over the earrings inside.

"They're beautiful," she sighed, and impulsively hugged him.

"Good, then they match their owner," he told her with a grin. "See you soon." She waved and floated inside the apartment, still amazed that such a great guy was interested in her. He'd explained that he only wanted to be up front with her dad when he'd declared his intent, not that he thought she wouldn't have any opinion. He'd been really embarrassed over that, she knew. Did she want him to be hers forever? Of course, I'm not stupid, she thought. But we have time. With that thought, she went to change her clothes and ready herself for the party.

Maura joined Miriah in the mess hall kitchen, marveling at the building of the cake, and sampling the icing. "I saw Caly and Torian today," she said. "Looked quite cozy, but Aric said it was part of her protection detail."

"I think in that case it's a little of both being protected and enjoying each others company," Miriah said, lathering the lavender tinted buttercream over the base layer of the cake. "Besides, as long as Caly is happy, that's all that matters today." She worked in silence for a moment, finishing a layer and putting it into the large cooler, then taking out the next layer. "Do you remember when you turned thirteen?"

Maura laughed. "I remember having dinner with Mags at the temple, then you and I sneaking down to the docks and watching the stars until you fell asleep. And the presents you and she got me. I still have the hair ribbon," she confessed.

"No! Really?" Miriah responded. "I'm touched. I spent almost two weeks working on it, I remember being so afraid you'd find it before it was ready." They went quiet before Maura helped her take the last part of the cake from the cooler.

"How's Mags?" Maura asked softly.

Miriah shrugged. "I tried to call her earlier, but she wasn't answering. She seemed to be getting stronger yesterday. We'll see her tonight, I'm sure. I told her to bring Felix if she wanted to."

"That whole thing was just so out of left field. I feel terrible that I didn't see anything unusual going on," Maura admitted. "I think we were just so focused on what was going on with Vaylin that we couldn't see anything amiss." Miriah hummed her agreement. In her opinion, that was exactly what had happened, and she still felt out of sorts with Felix for doing what he'd done in a time of chaos.

Devin paused in wrapping the leather satchel he'd gotten his sister to kiss his wife. "Declan is sleeping?" She nodded. "You should, too, love. I've got this," he assured her. Instead, Mia leaned into him and he hugged her. "You'll be okay to go tonight?"

"I'm fine, and I won't break, I promise. Our children are safe." She did recline on the sofa, though, and he could feel through their force connection that she was tired. "I saw Caly earlier, with Torian." She felt Devin sigh. "They were just walking, hon. I think they're good for each other."

"They're way too young to be serious," he said, but let the momentary anger go. "It'll work out, however the force wills it to."

"Exactly," Mia said, but she saw the frown he tried to hide, not wanting to argue with her.

Miriah had called her daughter to their apartment to get ready for her birthday dinner. She'd wanted Caly to feel like a princess, and had gotten her a beautiful dress. Now, sitting before her, Miriah enhanced her daughter's golden eyes with shadow to match, and had already put her hair in an intricate style. "Mom, this is amazing! It's just been the most wonderful day," Caly gushed, and could hardly keep still. "I want to look!"

"Patience, sweetie, I'm almost done. The trick is to not look like you're wearing much at all." Miriah took her daughter's chin in her hand, turning first one way and then the other. "You're beautiful all the time, Calypso, but I want you to feel what we all see." Caly stood and turned to the mirror, gasping at her reflection.

"Oh! I had no idea I could look like this!" She turned to see the movement of the long, gauzy, deep purple dress that brought out her best features.

Corso had heard the excited voices and stood in the doorway, blinking rapidly. "You are a princess, Caly. You should always be treated like one, remember that." She moved to his side and barely had to rise up on he toes to kiss his cheek.

"Where are they?" Logan asked, James on his hip. "I'm hungry, and I know Mom did all the cooking." Devin laughed and reached for James, who knew him as a kindred force user instinctively.

"I'm sure they're on the way. Caly is probably already floating on air, just wait til she sees all the gifts." Mia sat with a sleeping Declan, she and Elara chatting. Aric and Maura had gone to be escorts, and Devin was making faces at his nephew when Logan jostled him. He looked up to see his Aunt Magdalane with his Uncle Felix, both of them smiling and greeting everyone. When Mags eyes met his, he felt her reassurance, and met her hug.

"I hear twice the congratulations are in order, Dev. I'm very happy for you both," she told him, and he grinned happily as she made her way over to meet his son. He didn't miss the fatigue in her, but told himself that she wouldn't be here if she thought she couldn't handle it. Still, he knew he'd keep his senses aware.

Caly was greeted with cheers as they entered the room off the main dining room. She'd been between her parents, flanked by her aunt and uncle, on the way over, and now stood by herself at the head of the table, blushing. "Thanks, everyone, for being here. I love you all, now let's eat!"

As they enjoyed the meal, Corso kept Miriah close, wanting to touch her, be near her. It was almost as if he couldn't help himself, and just her presence wasn't enough. He went with her to retrieve the cake, and when she put the finishing touches on it, he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Miriah regarded him with raised eyebrows. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"Just.. I don't know.. want you to know that I love you," he told her.

Miriah grinned at her husband. "I love you, too, sugar. Are you feeling okay?" He nodded and pushed the cart with the cake in front of him, but Miriah was on alert now, and vowed to watch him closely, afraid he'd been doing too much lately. The conference was on his mind, she knew, and was hoping they could have this evening free of stress.

Calypso went around the room, thanking everyone for the gifts. The biggest surprise was of a young veractyl, the baby that Onyx had given birth to several months before. Corso knew she'd take good care of him, too. Sarai had kissed her as she'd left, going up to bed a little earlier. Now, there were only a few people left, and she crossed to her parents. "Mom, Dad, what can I help with?"

"I think you have someone waiting for you," Miriah said, and gently turned her daughter to see Torian in the doorway. "We'll finish up here." Caly shyly made her way to the entrance, the perfect end to her perfect day right in front of her.

Corso watched her walk away, and sighed. He knew she had to grow up, just like all kids do, but he felt the loss of her as a child, following him around the farm. Suddenly, he turned to Miriah and threw his arms around her, and she knew exactly what he was feeling, and what had troubled him before. "Come, sugar. Let's go home. I think I can make your golden years pretty good," she teased, and wasn't surprised at all when he hurried her out of the hall and toward home.


	17. Chapter 17

Magdalane stretched and peered with one eye at the chrono on the nightstand. She was contemplating a hot mug of tea when she heard the chime indicating someone was at the airlock, and she smiled. She and Felix had walked back here last night, and had shared quite a few passionate kisses. With the memory of that, Mags stood and belted her robe as she went to answer the chime. She was a little surprised to see her mother standing there, but smiled and invited her in.

"Mags, I'm so glad to see you rested," Sarai said, as she sat down and accepted the steaming mug from Magdalane's hand.

"This has been a nice reprieve," Mags said, blowing on her own mug. "An oasis, of sorts. I know that I have to get back to work soon..."

"That's exactly what I've come to speak with you about," Sarai interrupted. "I'd like you to reconsider." Mags took a quick sip of the hot tea and sat back on the sofa, waiting for her to continue. "It's my opinion, of course, but I want to plead Felix's case." Intrigued, Mags nodded.

"I'm listening," was all she said, but Sarai sensed the hesitation.

"In all of this conflict, starting from when Corso and Devin started looking for Miriah, Felix has been on the sidelines while you all have been risking yourselves. He's not been in the thick of things, and he's not one to try and push himself there." Sarai put the mug down to focus on her daughter. "I know you two belong together, and instead of being with the Voss, locked away in the inner base, I would like you to consider teaching the younglings at the Temple. Mia will soon not be able to continue, and I think it would give you time to find each other again." Sarai took a cleansing breath and picked up the mug again, sipping slowly.

"Mom, I agree about Mia, but why would you think Felix would prefer that I teach at the Temple?"

"Because at least then he could stop by or you could meet for a meal, instead of you being locked away for much of every day." Sarai's earnestness was written in her face, her body language, and it made Mags take a deep breath for centering.

"I agree, Mom. We are both going to make some changes. I'm planning on moving back home today," Mags said, and was at once engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so happy, Mags. I know that it's been tough, but then an old school Jedi in a true relationship has to be a daily challenge," Sarai acknowledged. "I'll go, and thank you again for listening to an old woman's musings." Mags laughed out loud at that.

"I'd have it no other way, Mom. Love you," Mags said, and when Sarai had gone, she set about gathering her items, intent on making her way across the base to their apartment.

Miriah and Lana stood in one of the rooms that would be made available to the leadership conference participants. "I know I'd only expect basic lodging, but it's nice that we can provide a little better than average," Lana said, fingering the soft throw on the sofa.

"Agreed, though I hope none of them get too comfortable. I really am out of my comfort zone here, Lana. I mean, I'm just a..."

"Don't even say it, Commander. You are the leader of all of these people, legally the Empress of the Eternal Throne." At Miriah's snort, she turned. "These planetary leaders see you as the one who saved them from Vaylin, the only one who has had their interests at heart." Her voice softened. "I know you feel like a normal person, but you are indeed most extraordinary."

"I did none of this alone, you know that. But, I get what you're saying. I'll do my best to be what they need, but you have to be with me in case I stick my foot in my mouth." They laughed quietly, and moved to the door where Aric and Maura were waiting. "We'll sit down after lunch and talk about the security measures," she told Aric, who snapped off a sharp salute, to which Miriah rolled her eyes.

"You can't do that next week," Aric cautioned. "As far as anyone who will be here is concerned, I am just part of your personal security, not your favorite brother in law. Ooof," he grunted as she punched his arm. They met Corso at the elevator, and he'd picked up lunch. Together, they went into the newly fixed conference room, which had a table that would seat twenty-five people. "Cor, thanks for making the food run, but that's it. I've been thinking and talking to Theron, and we both feel that you should be under the same protection as Mir."

"What? Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Potential hostage," Maura said around a bite of a ronto burger. "Or a way to get to your family."

"While we're all here, let's just call Theron and talk about the security measures," Lana offered and got nods all around. While they waited for him, Corso put his arm around Miriah and she leaned back, comfortable. They'd been up very late and she was feeling the strenuous activity they'd engaged in once the party was over. She turned a lazy grin to him and felt the heat he responded with.

"We better behave, this is serious stuff, and Aric's got his mean Cathar face on," he whispered to her and saw her stifle her laugh. They both sat up when Theron breezed in, stopping to brush a quick kiss to Lana's lips, making her blush sweetly. He had a datapad in his hand and motioned to Aric, who stood and turned on the large screen at the end of the room.

"We've been working with General Dinn on these plans, but she still isn't feeling well, so we'll go over what we have so far," Theron explained, and they saw a schematic of the base up on the screen.

"There will be no landing on Odessen except for shuttles and then only to offload," Aric said, pointing now to a photo of the landing pads. "We'll have fighters airborne on a rotating schedule, so that there will always be ships in the air to intercept anything we think is a threat." He nodded at Theron, who went to the next slide. "We anticipate at least a four hour wait once the diplomats are on the ground for genetic matching to their samples on file, but we've arranged a lounge with refreshments and such. We have scanners being set up at the elevators as well, for the actual meetings. The visitors will never be without an escort. They'll think it's for their security, but really, we want to know every step they make." He nodded again, and Theron moved to a multiframed photo of the security cameras now working around the base. "These babies will monitor the public areas while everyone is here. They've been well hidden, and will be deactivated once everyone has departed for home. We'll have soldiers here," he pointed to the area where the main base emptied to the housing area, "and here," pointing to the hangar bays. "Every diplomat will be issued a badge that they must wear when outside their lodging. Anyone not following the rules will be sent home early. Now, let's talk personnel." He nodded at Theron, who stood.

"Commander, we believe that you'll be more able to focus on the proceedings if you aren't worried about your loved ones. To that end, I propose we move Calypso and Sarai to the inner base. We've already planned to have military security in the housing area, and I think that will better for the young mothers and children. If you want, we can up the presence there." He looked over at Aric, who nodded confirmation. Before he could continue, Miriah interrupted him.

"We can take Caly, but I won't have Mom bunking on the floor," Miriah said, and saw Maura agree with her.

"We've prepared the bunker off the medcenter for anyone who wants to stay there, and there are pods in the smuggler area that are as nice as some apartments," Theron reassured her. "I'd say let Caly stay in there, simply so that you can get decent sleep. At any rate, there are twenty-eight beds down in the bunker, and since you put Caly in charge of outfitting them, they're really nice bunks. Lana and I will be there, Aric and Maura will as well." Miriah looked around the table and realized what a gigantic undertaking they'd entered into. "Not sure how Mags is doing, but she and Felix are welcome there."

"She left the ship this morning after Sarai's visit and she had her bag with her," Aric reported. "Hopefully some good news there." He heard murmurs of agreement and carried on. "We're activating more HK units for the meeting, but you'll keep your two at the apartment. Any questions?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Miriah sighed and stood. "I appreciate all the hard work everyone's put into this," she said. "I'm relieved to know so much thought has gone into making sure we're all safe. But these are supposed to be our allies. Do you really think all of this is necessary?"

"We want everyone who is here for this conference to know that the Alliance is strong and well organized, unafraid to show their concern for their leader. We'd rather be cautious than sorry," Aric explained.

"If it keeps you safe, I'm all for it," Corso said, looking into Miriah's eyes. She held his gaze for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay. What else do you need me to do?" she asked, sitting again. Corso absently rubbed his warm hand on her aching back and she tried to relax.

"Nothing. Just be you," Theron answered with a smile.

"Aww hell, no, that means she's shooting at people," Aric joked, and they joined him, laughing.

Felix walked into the apartment and could hardly believe his eyes. Magdalane stood in the kitchen, Caly beside her, cooking dinner. "Hey," she said softly, putting the spoon in Caly's hands and meeting him, her hug hesitant but her smile warm.

"This is a wonderful surprise," he admitted, squeezing her close. He pulled her away enough to kiss her and she prolonged it, the whisper of force welcome over his skin. They parted with longing eyes, and stepped into the kitchen, both feeling more in tune than they had in a long time.

Aric drew Maura into his arms, leaning back into the weapon locker in the armory. "I know we're supposed to be doing inventory, but.." He was cut off by Maura's mouth on his, and growled low in his throat. "Now, that's what I needed. Admit it, you were turned on by my presentation." Instead of an answer, Maura kissed him again. When they came up for air, Aric merely pulled Maura's hand, intent on going home.

Miriah plopped in her chair behind her desk, absorbed in thought. She hadn't said a word since they left the conference room, too absorbed in the detail of the plans she'd heard that afternoon. Lana cast a worried glance at Corso, but he knew her mind was examining every minutiae, every nuance, every little nugget of information she'd been given. He asked one of the detail soldiers to make a quick trip for some hot cocoa and when it was handed to him, he discreetly scanned it before setting it in front of his wife. Lana busied herself clearing her desk and locking her files and computers, and stuck her head in again on her way out. "She's still thinking," she said softly, and Corso nodded, making himself comfortable on the padded chair, pulling out his datapad to review some of the presentation himself.

After almost an hour, Miriah blinked rapidly and stood. "Okay, let's go home. I'm more tired than I realized," she confessed, and Corso hugged her.

"My fault," he said, "but I'm not sorry." He felt her giggle against his chest and the band of tension that had been squeezing him melted away. "It's going to be okay, darlin'. We'll all be safe and when it's over, we can get back to normal." She nodded against him, but she knew there was a lot to get through before then.


	18. Chapter 18

"Good pattern, nice spacing," Aric said, patting Caly on the back, looking over the plasma burns on the target in his large hands. "A little more practice is all you need. You'll be as good as shot as your mom in time." Caly gave him a nervous smile.

"I want to be able to defend myself, I never want to feel as helpless as I did during the invasion," Calypso confessed. "I want to know more."

"I'll answer any question I can, hon,"Aric assured her, picking up the blaster and swiftly disengaging the power pack. "But you handled yourself really well during the fighting, I'm sure Torian can vouch for that." He hid his grin when he saw her blush.

"I never thought I was important, that anyone would pay any attention to me at all, but now I've been moved into the main base and every time I move, I have protection, it's a little scary," Caly admitted, and bit her thumbnail. Aric wrapped his niece in a hug.

"We only want you to be safe," he murmured to her. "There may not be a threat at all, but I'd rather be prepared for anything." Caly hugged him tightly, she'd always turned to her Uncle Aric when she was afraid. He'd always been there for her, too. When she stepped back, she saw the confidence and competence that he'd always exuded, and it reassured her.

"Just keep Mom safe, that's all I worry about," she told him, and saw his nod.

"We're definitely protecting the Commander," he told her, gathering up their equipment. He walked her back into the secure area before leaving her to the little bit of freedom she had left, laughing out loud when Torian met her as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

Lana and Theron had been leaving when they saw the tall orange-furred Cathar laughing, and couldn't help joining in. "Good to see at least one of the family cheerful," Lana said, catching her breath.

"I know, it's been a grueling few weeks as far as all the drills and security measures, but look," he replied, pointing to the young couple, "Caly is happy and safe. That's my goal, for everyone to be safe and happy throughout this."

"Agreed," Theron said. "It's been difficult to make everyone understand, but it looks like Caly is doing okay with the changes." They stood in companionable silence for a few moments. "We should be ready, but we'll go over any last minute issues tomorrow. Then, I can say goodbye to my wife for a few days," he said with a rueful grin. Lana shoved him with her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other, all day long," she said. "Just not in the same context. I do hope Miriah is able to have at least the rest of the time to be able to relax."

Corso and Devin looked over at Miriah, who had her grandsons on her lap. Declan had given her a huge smile every time he caught her eye, and now that he was getting sleepy, had snuggled into the crook of her neck, content. James, who had come along, was lying on the sofa beside them, his little head on her thigh, already napping, her fingers in his brown curls. "I remember a time when you were little, I came in from one of the barns and saw you and Michi lying on your mom, kind of like the boys are. It moved me then, and does now. She loves them so much," Corso told his son.

"They love her, too," he said, smiling. "Mia was just exhausted or she would have come, too. I'm trying to get her to rest, but Dec is just so fun, it's hard for her to let me take over."

"She's progressing okay, though?" Corso had seen Mia yesterday, and noted her pallor.

"She's doing well with the pregnancy, just needs a lot of rest right now." They had started cooking dinner, and the plan was to have everyone over. The conference would start in two days, and they wanted to have a normal time until then. Devin felt it when his mom closed her eyes as well, and saw her shift Declan to her other arm, to keep him away from the edge of the sofa. James pulled himself a little higher onto her lap, and they settled in for a nap.

Caly had invited Torian to the dinner with her family, but now wondered how he felt about it. She certainly wanted him there, but not if it would cause conflict. He looks tired, she thought, gazing at his face and seeing the shadows under his eyes. They'd been sharing a snack at the small cantina set up in the smuggler's area, and now she tapped on his hand to get his attention.

"Huh?" he answered, blinking rapidly. "Sorry, Caly. I was deep in thought for a moment. Everything okay?"

"You're tired," she said. "Are you sure that you want to brave my family for this dinner?" She saw him take a deep breath and exhale, twice.

"I am ready for their questions, but I do believe that we'll be just fine," he answered, and saw her eyes narrow.

"Torian, are you sure you're interested in me and not my family?" she asked, and saw him sit up straighter.

"I am very sure that I would not care if you were an orphan, I would still be trying to gain your favor," he responded. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Caly sighed. "I don't know. I just feel like everything's changed in the last few days. I mean, I'm living down here for now, I can't go anywhere without clearing it first, it's all just so different." She stood, pacing a little. "And you. You look like you're not sleeping, and you could be somewhere else right now, but you're here with me."

Torian stopped her pacing with a hand on her arm. "I am here because I want to be, Caly. I find myself missing you when we're not together. You brighten my day." Caly stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I think all the security is making me a little paranoid." She sat again, and Torian laced his fingers with hers, and she relaxed into enjoying the afternoon, and his touch.

By morning, Miriah was ready to get the conference going and done with, but knew she still had to be patient. They'd had a great evening, and she and Corso had loved each other well before sleeping in each others embrace, but this morning the stress returned, and she absently rubbed her stomach. She had heard Lana's raised voice from her office, and now waited for her to come and tell her what was going on. She stood, deciding that she'd go to Lana instead, when the base alert klaxon started screaming its warning, and before she could do anything else, she was surrounded by soldiers in black armor. "What's going on?" she demanded, but no one answered. She was about to start shouting when she saw Aric making his way to her.

"Now! Go! Let's move!" His orders were barked in a sharp tone and the group moved, Miriah in the middle, being pulled along helplessly.

"What's happening?" she asked, but Aric was focused on getting her to the underground bunker, and didn't answer. She huffed along with the soldiers, her size making her work hard to keep up with their strides. Before they reached the blast doors, she stumbled and was carried along by her detail. She saw Corso ahead, and broke into a run. He caught her as she hit his body and swung her into his arms, running the last few feet into the bunker.

As the heavy doors slammed shut and the locks engaged, Miriah turned to her brother in law. "This had better not be another drill," she demanded, and immediately saw in his eyes that it was not.

"Three ships broke our atmosphere simultaneously, from hyperspace. There was no warning, and no comms from them. We took appropriate action," Aric said, his military face firmly in place.

"Any idea who?" Corso asked, keeping Miriah against him, his arm like a steel band holding her in place.

"No, not at this time," Aric replied, and they saw him hit the relay in his ear and listen for a few seconds. "Everyone is accounted for, and we're sending messages to the ships now, no replies." He saw Corso then, shielding Miriah from everything he could. "Might as well settle. Even if we figure out who it is, these doors are on an hour lockout right now, so we're here for that duration at least."

Miriah settled into the nearest chair, and Corso stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "You said everyone is accounted for?" Aric only nodded, trying to monitor the traffic going on in his realy.

Lana and Theron had been stealing a few kisses when the klaxon started, and together, ran into the bunker beneath the medcenter. Lana nodded at Sarai and Calypso, and saw the young girl pull a blaster from her bag. She started to try to reassure her, and tell her that it wouldn't be needed, but she really didn't know that for sure, and instead, gave her a nod. Theron was monitoring the comms for more info, and now turned to the group. "The Commander is fine, and secured in her bunker with Corso. Everyone else is showing as accounted for and safe."

"What happened?" Lana asked him, and he explained the ships that had descended on Odessen.

"I did feel the force shift," Sarai said, "but I wasn't sure if it was the disruption of the planetary shield or someone." She saw Lana's eyes close as she reached out with the force, and her sudden change of expression when she realized who had decided to arrive early. Nothing to be done but to wait, she knew, and instead of bothering Lana, settled into her bunk to rest.

Corso put a bottle of water in front of his wife and she thanked him, but he could feel the anger building in Miriah, along with the frustration of being unable to leave the bunker. He sat beside her and she leaned against him. "Darlin', at least everything went as it was supposed to, and everybody is safe. Whoever was stupid enough to try a stunt like this won't know what hit them."

Aric crossed to where they sat. "Ships are still not communicating, but there is a shuttle that launched. Our fighters are escorting it in, should be landing any moment. Forty one minutes left on the lock out, but General Dinn has her troops at the hangar, there won't be any escape for the occupants."

"Thanks, Aric," Miriah said softly. "Where's Maura?"

"Medcenter bunker. She says that the rest of the family is fine, and she's holding Declan right now." He saw Miriah's smile as she pictured that, and turned to Corso. "You need anything?" Corso shook his head and stayed at Miriah side, both of them waiting for the locks on the heavy doors to be available again.

Torian had gotten word from Theron that Calypso was safe, and now he stood with the troops in the main hangar, his weapon drawn. This _aruetii_ would be made to atone, he thought, and strained to hear the whine of the fighters as they neared. Just hearing that both Calypso and her parents were safe should have given him relief, but he was still tense. He so wanted to be Caly's _cabur_ or protector, and wished he was with her now. He fidgeted beside the troops, who waited for the General's word to escort the passengers out of the shuttle he saw now touching the tarmac.

"Shuttle is down, we're at seventeen minutes on the lockout," Aric announced. "The passengers will be escorted to the holding area we're planning to use for the diplomats. It's deserted and we can secure it." Miriah nodded and stood, straightening out the black tunic she'd put on this morning.

"As soon as we're released, let's go find out what the kark is going on," she finally said, seeing Aric's grin and Corso's nod.


	19. Chapter 19

Miriah impatiently tapped her foot. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, waiting for the heavy locks to click open. She could hear the mechanism whirring, but she felt Corso's arm go around her waist.

"Easy, darlin'. Let the soldiers go ahead of you, we don't know who this is or what they want," he said softly, his warm breath skimming her ear. She hesitated, but when he turned a questioning eyebrow toward her, she sighed and nodded. She felt rather than saw the heavy door open, the cooler air rushing over her skin a welcome relief, and they started forward at a run.

"Visitor is being escorted to the holding area now," Aric said, his hand on his relay. This better be secured by the time we get there, he thought, or there will be hell to pay. He barked orders into the small microphone as he ran, and got acknowledgments, but until Miriah was safely in her office again, he couldn't take a deep breath. He heard shouts and threats as they neared and took the point, motioning the detail soldier to stop as he went forward. He wasn't prepared for what his eyes saw, and it struck him mute.

Solasta stood, in all her height and fury, in front of a Sith lord. Her ears were flat against her head, and Aric could see her fists were clenched. Waves of anger radiated from his fellow Cathar, and he could hear the low growls she was uttering in her throat.

"This is no way for the Empress of the Sith Empire to be treated!" Acina yelled, and Miriah felt her anxiety lessen. She still couldn't see the Sith, but could now feel the force shift. The soldiers parted and allowed her to move forward, but Aric was between them, Solasta off to the side.

"You are a visitor here, one without prior clearance. You will be held here until..." The purple lightning bolt struck Aric in the chest and threw him backwards until he lay at Miriah's feet, stunned. The sparkles that signified Miriah's own force deepened into purple themselves, and she stepped forward as Acina started to force pull more lightning onto her long, taloned fingers.

"I demand to know what this meeting is about and why...' Acina's words trailed off as Devin appeared at his mother's side, his eyes glowing violet and a brilliant shimmering white light surrounding him. She was held immobile, unable to speak, as he calmly turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Aric, you okay?" he asked, getting a grunt and nod in response as the large Cathar pulled himself from the floor. "Mom, I believe the Empress Acina made have mistakenly crashed the party."

"I do believe you're right, Devin. Acina, meet my son. I know he's more than a match for you and anyone you brought with you." Miriah's tone was icy, and Corso actually felt a shiver along his skin listening to her. "Now, if you can behave like the ruler I know you are, he might release you. Do you think that's possible?" The Sith couldn't move but managed to agree with her eyes, and Miriah couldn't hide the satisfied grin. "Good. Dev, let her move but no more lightning." Devin nodded and Acina drew in a huge breath. "What can I do for you, then?"

Acina faltered, "I.. I was invited but declined, I had no idea there would be so many security measures."

Miriah raised her eyebrow at the tall woman. "You mean, you figured we were still just a band of people thrown together by circumstance, without any organization or true leadership." The expression on the Sith's face told Miriah that her statement had met his mark. "Remove your ships from orbit, follow the guidelines we set forth on the conference, or you can leave the same way you came, escorted and controlled." Miriah watched the truth dawn on Acina's face, and saw when she resigned herself to compliance.

Aric stood beside Corso, still struggling to breathe. "Let's get you to Mags, okay?" Corso said, but Aric shook his head.

"I think it's fading now, just going to be sore. Nothing to heal but my pride," he said, rubbing his side. Corso watched him carefully, but saw his breathing become easier and his normally straight posture return.

"That woman is a mystery," Corso finally said. "But Devin is the key. As long as he's around, she's powerless." Aric nodded in agreement, glad his nephew had been close by. His relay continued to update and he heard the confirmation that Acina's dreadnoughts had been moved away from Odessen's orbit and relayed his thanks to all involved. He caught Miriah's eye and she moved to where he and Corso stood. When he told her that the ships had been moved, she turned to Acina.

"Our protocol states that all conference participants must give a genetic sample for verification," she told Acina. "This is the designated waiting area for that sample to be cleared. Once it is, someone will show you to your quarters. At that point, you can ask them to contact me and if I have time, I'll meet with you. Understood?" Acina looked like she wanted to argue, but she finally just swallowed and nodded. "Wonderful! I'll speak with you soon." Miriah spun on her heel and, flanked by the soldiers who had stayed with her, stalked off. Devin gave one last warning look to the Sith, indicating that he'd be watching her, before following his mother, his black robe flowing behind him.

Lana met them in the hallway to the office. "What did Acina want?" she asked and saw Miriah's half smile.

"I believe she wanted to intimidate me into a private meeting, but no idea about what," she replied, rounding her desk and pulling her datapad closer to resume the pre-conference work she'd been doing before things went crazy. "Malcom is due in pretty soon, too, so anything we need to cover before then?"

"Not that I've been made aware of," Lana answered. "Theron is so nonchalant about seeing his father that I truly don't know what to expect. The only thing we've gotten as far as incoming messages is the same nonsensical one about Iokath."

"The superweapon one?"

"Yes. No confirmation on it or it's sender. It seems an empty taunt, and I suggest we continue to monitor it, but I don't believe there's any basis of truth in it." She turned thoughtful eyes to her friend. "Do you suppose that's what Acina wants to talk about?"

Miriah shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We will do what's in the best interests of the Alliance, and that's that." Lana nodded, knowing that until they met, there was no way to discern Acina's agenda here.

Theron watched the shuttle as it settled on the landing pad, his stomach churning acid into his throat. He had tried all his life to avoid his father, and now, he knew he couldn't. Lana had hugged him hard before he'd left her office, and the Commander had told him that she had every confidence in him, and it made him feel more settled, until he'd actually seen the small craft that he knew contained Jace Malcom. He took a couple of deep breaths while the air lock cycled, and when his father stepped out into the bright sunlight, he took a step forward but stopped. He looks so much older than I remember, he thought, and smaller. Jace blinked a few times then, gathering a bag, stood straight and made his way into the hangar. "Hello, Jace," Theron said, and saw the older man stop suddenly and stare.

"Theron," he finally managed, and stuck out his hand. Theron shook it, and noted that it wasn't a grip contest, like it had always been before. "I know there's a lot to get through before I can speak to Commander Riggs, I..."

"Right over here, we can get you started. I will warn you that you'll be sharing the holding area with Empress Acina of the Sith Empire," he said, unable to stop the grin from forming.

"Why is that woman here? Has she spoken with the Commander?" Jace demanded, his face turning red.

"She's still in holding. No one's been with Mir.. with the Commander yet," Theron said, placing the gear bag on the small speeder. "I'll take you to the holding area, they'll get the sample they need there."

"Son, this is important..."

"Don't call me that!" Theron spat out, his own temper flaring. "You do not have the right to call me that!" He stared at the other man, his pulse racing, but remembered Lana asking him to keep an open mind. He fought with himself, trying to keep his wits about him, and finally felt his heart steady. Driving the speeder through the base to the holding area, he had a few moments to collect himself. "I'm sorry," he said as they pulled into the designated area. "The Commander will send someone for you as soon as you're cleared."

"Theron, I..."

"Save it. We'll have dinner later, I have someone I want you to meet." Theron spoke quickly, afraid he'd lose his temper again if he spent much more time in his father's company.

"That sounds nice. I look forward to it," Jace responded, and took the bag Theron handed him, turning to see Acina sulking in a corner, two of her minions attending her. He took a deep breath and entered the area, taking the farthest side away from her. Theron observed them for a moment, then waved as he left, anxious to talk to Lana.

Miriah worked through lunch, and early afternoon, looked up to see Corso, Maura and Aric make their way into her office, Aric carrying a large bag of food. She put her datapad away and joined them, relating the events of the day. "When Devin just shut Acina down, man, the look on her face," Aric said, chuckling.

"How did you see that, flat on your back?" Miriah teased.

"I'm amazed anything in the whole area could move, there was so much force being put out. That kid just blows me away," Aric admitted. "You handled her perfectly, too, Spitfire. She was unable to put two words together after you dressed her down." He pushed more of the fried mushrooms toward her. "What is it that she wants?"

"What is it that Malcom wants?" Miriah murmured. "It has to be something worth risking the wrath of the Eternal Fleet, for both of them."

"When do you meet with them, darlin'?" Corso asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he saw Lana and Theron in the doorway.

"Both genetic samples have been verified. How do you want to proceed?" Lana asked, leaning on Theron's shoulder.

"I want to go play with my grandsons and let them both cool off overnight," Miriah said, but sighed. "I'll see Acina first. I'm afraid if she stays for the whole conference, she'll only create a disturbance." Lana nodded at her.

"I'll send for her in about half an hour," she replied. Corso stood and started to gather the remains of their meal, and Maura went to make some hot tea. Aric sat with Miriah and looked her over.

"You did well this morning, Commander. Maintained the protocol and the peace. Maura and I will be with you during everything, so let us know if you need something or just need a break, okay?" Miriah nodded at him and smiled, and he saw the determination in her eyes.

"I just want to figure out why they're both here first." She stood and stretched as Lana brought a package in, putting it on the table. "These are?" she asked.

"New garments," Lana confirmed. "You needed something more official." Miriah unwrapped the package and saw the black tunic she usually loved to wear, except with gold braid and cut slightly different in the front, giving the whole piece a look of understated elegance. "It's really lovely, Lana. You have exquisite taste."

"Go, change. They'll be here soon." Miriah took the time to brush through her hair and reapply some lip color, and was just coming back to her office when she saw the soldiers escorting Acina. She saw Devin waiting in her office and had to grin as Acina almost stopped moving when she also spotted him, standing against the far wall, his arms casually crossed over his chest.

"Empress," Miriah greeted the Sith. "Sit, make yourself comfortable." Acina settled herself in the chair, and Miriah took her seat across the desk. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you've been contacted by the same source on Iokath, about the superweapon. You have to join us, together we can capture it. I know that we can work together!" Acina's impassioned plea was barely spoken when they heard a commotion outside the office, and Jace Malcom's voice rising above it all.

"You cannot pledge the Alliance to the Sith Empire! You have to support the Republic!"


	20. Chapter 20

Lana closed the office door, the click resounding in the suddenly too quiet room. Miriah held Acina's gaze and the Sith blinked. "Together our forces could capture and use this superweapon," she said, her voice much lower. "Think of it, Commander. All that power would force the Republic to stay on their side of the fence."

"I don't need that power, Acina. I have the Fleet. If I wanted, neither of you would be safe." Miriah stood then, and leaned over her desk. "Besides, why would I share?" Acina sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You have changed. When you were fighting Vaylin, all you wanted is for the galaxies to be free," the Sith lord said, her voice rising, and Miriah saw her glance under her lashes at Devin. "Now, you are content to let the Republic become a threat to the Sith Empire again."

"Not true," Miriah replied. "I know that all of our worlds have been devastated by this war. I'm not going to rush to back something that I have little information about. My advisers can't validate the messages, and I refuse to send troops to be subject to radiation sickness on an unsubstantiated claim." She straightened and took a deep breath. "So your mission was to gain my partnership?"

Acina nodded. "If the threat of a superweapon is true, we must be able to control it in order to keep the Republic off both our backs."

Miriah chuckled. "I'm not afraid of them. Or you." She sighed, and took her seat. "I'll give it some thought, put my best people on trying to find the source of the messages. That's all I'll promise, for now." She saw hope in Acina's eyes. "We'll talk again tomorrow."

"That will be acceptable. I'll have my assistant send the information we've gained." She stood, and Miriah saw her purposely force her hands to her sides. "Until tomorrow, then." Miriah stood and Lana opened the door, the escort waiting to take Acina to her rooms, and Miriah could see the reddened face of Jace Malcom, sitting on the edge of his chair. The obvious animosity between the two was palpable, and Devin stepped forward, unsure of how the Sith would act. Instead of fighting, though, she merely assumed a haughty air and turned her head away, and the escorts hurried her down the tunnel.

"Malcom," Miriah said with a nod. He rose and followed her into the room, waiting for her to take her spot across the desk. "This is my son, Devin. My second in command, Lana...Beniko" she almost said Lana's married name before remembering that Jace didn't know about that yet. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm sure you've figured it out already. The Republic wants your support in going after this superweapon on Iokath," he said, sitting heavily in the chair. "I can assume by the lack of an attack that Acina didn't gain your favor."

"We've been trying to find the source of the messages," Miriah confirmed. "So far, we've been unable to verify any information. And I won't send my people there on rumors." She picked up the stylus beside her datapad, twirling it between her nimble fingers. "How are the rebuilding efforts going?"

"They're progressing. Coruscant is almost whole again, and Tython is starting to clear the rubble from their temple." His voice trailed off as the tall blond Sith leaned to whisper in Miriah's ear, and he saw one eyebrow raise in surprise before her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm very displeased that you would set up my general officer and her family while she was off Odessen," Miriah said, her voice controlled and low, but dangerous, and Jace could feel a drop of sweat trickle down his back. "That was…most discourteous. I believe this meeting is over. I'll let you both know something tomorrow. For now, be happy that I'm not putting you in a cell."

"But… I…," he stuttered as he stood, and when he made a step toward the desk, he met an invisible wall. "We need to discuss this!"

Miriah snarled at him and he suddenly understood why she'd been able to defeat any enemy that had opposed her. "You don't get it! You took one of my own, someone I consider family, into custody on a contested world! I don't owe you a damned thing!" She drew closer to him, and he felt his stomach turn over. "The one and only reason I even agreed to meet with you is because Theron is a valued member of my team. Now, go, and think on that." Devin stepped forward then, and Jace knew he'd have to wait it out. He nodded and turned to the door, his escort outside. Well that didn't go as planned, he thought as he fell into step with the two soldiers escorting him. Maybe I can at least salvage something with Theron. He was deep in thought when he suddenly came face to face with General Dinn. Caught off guard, he didn't try to speak but just watched her carefully.

Solasta drew herself up to her full height and Jace saw her eyes dilate and her nostrils flare. He noticed that her claws had extended but she didn't move, and when the Commander's head of personal security approached, another Cathar, he saw her left ear move in his direction.

" _Daniya, tya nei raj iz'mayu zed."_ Cousin, don't kill this enemy here. Jace had no idea what he said, but he saw Solasta take a deep breath and a step back, and he found himself being thankful for Aric Jorgan for the first time ever.

Solasta didn't have to look at Aric, she heard the smile in his voice, and let herself relax her posture before nodding and stepping to the side. She knew there was still some things to settle, but for now, she'd let this one go. She had been called to the Commander's office, and now she put the two events together, and sighed. She'd wanted to spare the Commander any undue stress but now she'd have to tell Miriah what had happened on Correlia. She straightened her shoulders and started for the tunnel.

Aric walked with the escort to take Jace to his room, silent until they stopped at the door. "If I were you, Supreme Commander, I'd be thankful that Miriah is the most even tempered among us." Jace watched as Aric strolled away, and mentally counted the hours until he was safe in Republic space again.

Lana stepped from the shower and into Theron's arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him as he wrapped the towel around her.

"I don't want to have dinner with him, but I do want him to know about you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life, Lana. I don't need his approval." Theron had worried himself all afternoon about meeting his father later, but when Miriah had pointed out that he'd made his own mark in the Alliance, without his father's influence or knowledge, he'd settled and now wanted to make sure that Lana was at ease as well.

"Okay then, let me get dressed and we can go," she said, kissing him. He took the kiss deeper and she felt him tugging on the towel. "We'll be late,"she whispered.

"He'll wait," Theron murmured, kissing her again, and freeing the towel from between them.

Miriah was silent as she was taken to the apartment, flanked by Corso and Aric, Maura in the rear, two soldiers going ahead. When she walked in, she still didn't speak but made a straight path to the refresher. "She's tired," Corso said, and Aric nodded.

"The whole alarm this morning, late lunch, and then dealing with both Acina and Malcom, that would make anyone stressed. Maura and I will bring dinner in, you guys stay put." Corso nodded and took a deep breath when he heard the tub filling. He went into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine, taking them to where she soaked in water so hot he could see steam rising into the cooler air. Miriah lay with her head on a rolled towel, her eyes closed, and rather than disturb her, he put the glass to her lips.

"Sip," he said, and she complied, swallowing with a soft purr.

"Nice," she said. "I needed that." He talked softly to her about dinner, and the kids, until he saw the strain leave her face. "I love you, sugar. Thanks for taking care of me." He bent to touch her lips with his.

"I love you, too, and I always will." He watched her stand and towel off, but heard Aric and Maura return, and knew he had to carry on, rather than carry her to bed. "I'll go get things settled," he told her, with another kiss.

Over dinner, they discussed the goals of those Miriah had already met with. "So, they think that you'll just blindly go along with their plans, eh? They really don't know you very well," Maura laughed.

"I guess there may be something to this message," Miriah admitted, taking another bite of her ronto steak. "I thought it was just a ploy to get people trapped on Iokath. Honestly, it sounds like Scorpio, but I can't see her contacting the Sith or the Republic."

"None of them can be trusted. Why here? Now, on the eve of the conference?" Aric asked.

"I don't think it's coincidence," Miriah said. "It's possible that they knew I'd be distracted with the conference and thought it would give them an advantage."

"So how are you thinking about it?" Corso asked. "I mean, are you considering a partnership with either of them?" He had leaned back now, his arm around his wife's shoulders, and poured her more wine.

"I want to see what our specialists have to say, and of course, you all need to weigh in as well," she replied, and rubbed her eyes. "Right now, I just want to sleep."

Corso rubbed her arm. "Go ahead and get ready, I'll clear here," he told her, and she stood.

"Thanks, guys, for dinner and for keeping me sane today," Miriah told them, hugging them both before going into the bedroom.

"I hope we don't go with either of them," Maura murmured, and Aric agreed.

"Mir is one smart cookie, she sees through them very well," he replied, and they waved at Corso as they left.

Lana excused herself and Theron kissed her hand as she stood. "Beautiful woman," Jace said. "I never thought you'd settle down, Theron. I like how she grounds you." Theron wasn't sure if his father was being sarcastic or not, so he let the comment go. "If I'd known about the wedding, I'd have made this trip sooner."

"We had our Alliance family with us," Theron responded, "that was fine."

"Are you really a part of things here, or are you just on the edge?" Jace asked, and saw Theron's face go dark. "I mean, that tiny little woman, a former smuggler, is she really the leader of this thing?"

"This 'thing' is a living, breathing organization of nineteen planets," Theron said, and he saw that Jace hadn't known that. "Miriah Riggs and her family are the leaders here, and yes, she has my complete loyalty." He stood then, and threw his napkin on the table. "Nice to see you again, Jace. Let's do it again in another ten years." He turned and met Lana on her way to the table, steering her out of the mess hall.

Caly stopped at her pod in the smuggler's part of the base. She had been telling Torian all the things she saw that could go wrong between them before she was old enough to convince her parents to let her wed. "And then there's the whole 'you're part of the ruling family and you can..." Torian had heard enough, and before she could say anything else, he took her face in both his hands.

"I have the answer, to all of the things you've pointed out," he told her, and he could feel her sight tremble. "I would tell them that I love you, all of you, like no one else could ever do." He bent his head and placed his lips on hers, knowing it might be a mistake but too caught up in how well they fit, how much he had wanted this, and of course, the way she responded to him. When he stepped back, and Caly could breathe again, she smiled.

"Good answer."


	21. Chapter 21

Aric grinned to himself, gathering food to take to Mir and Corso. They'd had a great night after leaving the couple, and he felt rested and optimistic. He was ready to leave when he felt someone invade his personal space. The fine hairs on his neck stood up and he turned slowly, his eyes focusing on the one so close to him he could feel her breath.

Acina reached out and trailed her fingers over Aric's jaw. "The Commander is hiding all her best assets here on this planet, I see," she purred, and Aric had to hold himself still. What in the force is this Sith doing, he wondered, and rather than take a step back, he held his ground, offering her a smile.

"What can I help you with, Empress?" he asked, and she gave a delighted giggle.

"Oh, I can think of many things, but you might not be able to keep up," she said, and wagged her eyebrows. Oh, brother, Aric thought. "You can tell me whether there's any of the troops here headed to Iokath."

Aric laughed out loud. "Lady, you know Miriah. I'd as soon shoot myself as have her mad at me. Besides," he said, and turned Acina to see Maura staring at them. "See that lady right there? The one with the plasma cannon strapped to her back? That's my wife." Acina turned quickly and hurried away amid Aric's loud guffaws, her face red and angry. Maura joined Aric, who was trying to recover his breath. "That was priceless!"

"I didn't see the humor," Maura murmured, and gathered the food Aric had readied. He picked up what she didn't and threw his other arm around her armored shoulders, still chuckling.

Miriah stood with Lana on the small balcony overlooking the reception area. "Seems to be going smoothly," she said softly, seeing two participants greet each other with hugs. "We're all ready for the reception this evening?"

"We are," Lana confirmed. "I have you off early to be able to be rested and ready." They stood a few moments longer, and Miriah sighed.

"I want to be outside," she said in a small voice, and Lana glanced over to see the longing on her face.

"I'll see what we can arrange," Lana started, but Miriah stopped her.

"After the conference, we can go back to normal," she said. "Anything else will have negative consequences." They moved away from the railing and back toward the office, the phalanx of soldiers falling in around them as they made their way down the tunnel. Aric and Maura waited with Corso in the office, and Miriah nibbled her food as they chatted. Her ears perked up at the mention of Acina, and they all laughed at Aric's story. Miriah knew she'd have to tell both her and Malcom her decision on Iokath today, and it made her sigh again.

"Darlin', you okay? You barely ate, and you seem sad," Corso said, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I am ready to be done with this," she replied, and Corso hugged her to him, rubbing her back. "I want our lives to be normal again."

"Three more days," Aric said. "Is Acina staying after today?"

"I hope not," Miriah said. "I have a feeling it would just be chaos with her interrupting everything."

By early afternoon, they were all tired. The verification was all complete and the conference participants were all in their rooms. Theron stood at the bank of computer terminals, monitoring the cameras, when escorts brought Jace in for his meeting with Miriah. Theron didn't speak but did acknowledge his father with a sharp nod. Jace looked like he wanted to say something, but Theron turned back to the video feeds, cutting him off.

Miriah was watching Malcom as he entered her office and took the same chair as yesterday. "I am sorry I jumped to conclusions about General Dinn," she admitted. "I spoke with her after and she cleared the story up for me. However, currying a favor with her might be easier said than done."

"I should have handled it differently, but Commander, the issue at hand is who you'll support in the push to obtain the superweapon. I felt it might give me an advantage." He shifted nervously. "Do you have an opinion on that yet?" 

Miriah let a smile sneak slowly across her face. "I do have my mind made up, but before I let you know, I want to tell you that I appreciate your position. I know you are representing the Republic. We both have worked a long time to help their cause." She leaned forward. "But on this, I won't be on the Republic's side. If we did decide to pursue this weapon, it would be for the Alliance." She could see the anger he fought, and when he stood, red faced, she glared back at him, refusing to back down. "You don't scare me, Jace. Far from it. You seem like a bully, not getting his way and about to throw a tantrum over it."

"Lady, you don't know what kind of enemy you just made," he yelled, and started toward her, hands fisted. Corso threw open the door when he heard raised voices, and now placed himself between Miriah and the angry Supreme Commander Malcom. When Malcom didn't stop moving forward, he pushed Corso, and the Mantellian's reaction was more instinct than thought. His fist shot out, connecting with Malcom's nose. Blood flew around and before any words could be exchanged, Malcom was surrounded by firearms, ready to be discharged. He covered his face with his hands and made his way out the door.

"Make sure he goes directly to a shuttle, and his ship. Have it escorted out of wild space," Miriah instructed, and got a curt nod from one of the solders, who ran from the office as if he were on fire. Miriah then turned and took Corso's hand in both of hers. "Sugar, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm sure I broke that nose of his again," he answered, taking her in his arms. "I'm getting Devin in here for Acina." Miriah held onto him, his warmth and tight hold making her feel safe. "I'd have killed him if he'd touched you, Theron's dad or not," he whispered to her, and she smiled.

Theron saw the blood and the quick escort, but didn't even bother to ask. By the time he heard about Corso's punch, Jace was long gone, and Theron knew he should have been concerned, but only felt relief. He went to Lana's office and got the details and was ashamed. Lana reassured him. "Miriah isn't upset, Corso is just glad he was in the right place, and no one blames you at all," she told him, smoothing his hair, his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad he's gone," Theron said softly, and Lana closed her eyes, their closeness comforting them both.

Devin stood by his mother's side as Acina received the same decision she'd already given Malcom, and it appeared that she had already resigned herself to it before she even heard it. Devin was hoping for more of her acting out, but she stood regally. "I'll be leaving, then," she said. "Commander, I can respect that you are doing the best thing for the Alliance, and I'm glad you aren't supporting the Republic in this." Miriah nodded, and watched Acina leave, taking a deep breath.

Magdalane sat in the courtyard with Felix, enjoying the sunshine. They'd helped get everything ready in the makeshift ballroom, created by combining several large rooms in the rear of the cantina, and now were taking a break. They'd been able to talk, really talk, in the past two days, and felt more like their old selves than they had since the move to Odessen. Now, they were talking about the big reception planned for that evening. "I really don't want to go," Mags admitted. "I would rather be at home, with you, than all dressed up speaking to people I don't know."

Felix smiled. "I would say I support that, but I've been on Mir's wrong side for a while now, and I'm not willing to risk another kick of hers." They laughed, but Felix was being at least partially serious. He'd had a few days of discomfort before it began to fade.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Mags replied, and took his hand in hers.

Corso dressed and sat on the sofa, rubbing his bruised knuckles. He'd figured, at that moment, that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission, and no one was going to come at Mir without his intervention. She seemed okay with it, he told himself, and was thinking back on everything she'd done or said when she finally exited the refresher. He looked up and had to remind himself to breathe. She wore a black beaded dress, only one shoulder covered and most of her leg showed when she walked. "Ready?" she asked him, and he could only nod. As they rode in the elevator, he leaned close and whispered.

"You look amazing, darlin'." He saw her blush, and squeezed her hand.

Miriah took a few seconds with everyone, and they beamed when she thanked them for being on Odessen. Corso and Aric stood watch. "She sure can work a crowd," Aric said.

"Speaking of working, I heard you had a moment with a Sith Empress," Corso teased, and saw Aric frown before he chuckled.

"That was by far the most interesting thing that has happened today, besides someone punching Malcom," Aric replied. "I wish I'd been there to see that."

"Hopefully those left for the rest of the conference will have better manners," Corso said, his eyes following Miriah as she made her way across the room. "All she has to do now is the toast, and I can get her to eat a few bites." Miriah saw them and crossed to them, and Lana and Theron joined them.

"Theron, I..." Corso started, but Theron interrupted.

"No need, I'm glad someone hit him," he said, and Corso nodded.

Lana touched Miriah's arm. "Commander, before you leave, find me, I have something for you." Miriah turned curious eyes to her friend, but asked no questions. A flute of champagne was handed to her and Miriah raised her glass.

"I am glad you all are here, and I hope we're able to have an informative and productive meeting here. For the Alliance!" The crowd repeated her last words and after a few sips, Miriah handed her glass to a passing server. Corso replaced it with a plate of the various foods, and she ate a few of the ones she recognized. She knew that Caly had worked on the menu and wanted to be able to give the reports she knew her daughter would demand. After a little bit, when she thought she'd fulfilled her duties, she sought Lana out. "I'm ready to go, what was it?"

"Come with me," Lana said, and led Miriah and Corso to a rear set of stairs. When they emerged at the rooftop garden, Miriah smiled. "You wanted fresh air, and I have this area secure for you." Miriah hugged her then, and took a deep breath.

"I so needed this, Lana," she said, and Corso spread a thick blanket on the damp grass for them.

"Just come inside the stairwell when you're ready to leave, I'll have the detail waiting there," Lana replied, and grinned when Miriah hiked up her dress to sit. She left them, but knew they'd enjoy the little bit of freedom.

Devin jumped up when Declan started to whine in the nursery, hoping Mia could rest. He rubbed the little boy's back and in a few minutes, he'd gone back to sleep. He turned and saw Mia standing in the doorway and crossed to her. "Just think, in a few months, we can each take one of them," he joked and felt her smile. Leading her back to bed, he stopped, feeling the surge of happy from his parents. Good, he thought, letting their joy spill over into his aura. Mia grinned and pulled him on top of her, perfectly happy to share the emotions.


	22. Chapter 22

Miriah looked down the long, polished table. The diplomats had been gracious and amenable, each presenting their planet's strengths and weaknesses. They'd be breaking for lunch soon, but the morning had been good. The plan was to have one on one time this afternoon with each of them, then tomorrow would be a presentation of the resources available to them in the morning, with the delegates leaving in the afternoon. She stood, and felt her muscles protest, the heels she'd worn the evening before that she wasn't used to wearing taking their toll. Instead of swearing, like she wanted to do, she smiled and told them she would see them after lunch. As she exited the door, her detail fell in around her, and instead of the office, she asked to go home.

Corso had gotten the message from Aric that Miriah was headed to the apartment, and was ready for her with food, low lighting, and soft music. She entered and he noted she looked tired, but instead of pointing it out, had her sit while he brought her lunch. She sank into the soft cushions, and Corso handed her a huge bantha sandwich. She gave him a grateful smile as he took her sore feet in his hands, plonking her boots on the floor. After a few silent minutes while she ate, he finally spoke. "Now, physical needs met, what's worrying you, darlin?"

"I forget that you can read me like a datapad," she said with a half smile. "I'm wondering if we should send someone to Iokath, check out the messages." She shifted to sit upright, placing her plate on the low table. "I want to know what's going on, but I don't want to endanger anyone. It would have to be someone I trusted to have delicate info, too."

Corso pulled her onto his lap. "I'd say send Torian but that might seem vengeful," he muttered, his lips touching the delicate skin beneath her ear. A soft hum of pleasure was the only sound Miriah made, and he ran his tongue on the outer pink shell of her tiny ear. He could feel her hands trying to find the bottom edge of his shirt, but didn't hear Aric and Maura enter, oblivious to them until they heard Aric's voice.

"No time for that, kids. There's already a line outside your office, Commander." Miriah slowly stood, and giggled at the face Corso made.

"Mir, go fix your face and hair. Corso, put your boots on, you're with us," Maura said, and the tone she used brooked no argument. Miriah pulled a face at her and made her way to the refresher, grumbling under her breath. Corso watched her wistfully, until he could see her no longer, then turned to the other couple.

"What am I doing this afternoon?" he asked, and saw Aric's serious face.

"I wasn't kidding. There's a line from the office door to the war room," he said. "I don't feel comfortable with it, and want the extra manpower at the access points. You'll be at the office door." Aric clicked his relay and asked for updates from the various security checkpoints, and nodded when he'd gotten them. "We're secure and ready to move."

Miriah joined them, her hair and lips redone, and nodded at Aric. They moved out of the apartment and abruptly turned right, surprising her when she realized they were taking the underground route. They walked for several minutes and as they neared the suite of offices, she could hear the voices. She could see nothing, in the center of the six large, armored soldiers, but as she sat at the desk, she could see Lana hand Corso a datapad, and he met her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked her, and when she nodded, he called the first name on the list. This went on all afternoon, until she asked for a break. Aric was ready with hot tea, cold water and cookies, all of which he hustled into the office to hand her. She thanked him and took a cookie, sipping the cold water, hoping to ease her strained vocal cords.

Aric stood by Corso at the door. "She's getting tired, how many more?" the Cathar asked.

"Four more, and then they're on their own for dinner," Corso said. "So far, no issues here. Anywhere else?"

"We had a group try to get into the housing area, said they wanted to see how we'd set it up," Aric replied. "They were detained and when I got there, terrified they would be sent home. I talked to them, explained that our families were not expecting guests, and they were happy to be sent back to their rooms." He paused, and looked down the tunnel. "I saw Caly and Torian having lunch earlier. At least I know she's safe. I checked in on Mia and Elara, too. Everyone's good." Miriah had finished the cookies and water, and now sipped the hot tea as she moved back to the desk. It had been about fifteen minutes, and she nodded at Corso as she sat.

"Let's finish," she told him, and nodded when he asked if she was sure. Fortunately, the delegates left were pleasant and quick, and she leaned back in the oversized chair as the last one left. "My voice hurts," she croaked out, and Corso rushed to her.

"Let's go home and you can rest," he told her, helping her stand. She winced as her muscles again protested, and he waited until she nodded.

Aric waited for the just outside. "Maura is at your place, getting dinner together," he said as they trooped out and down the main tunnel again. Miriah only snuggled into Corso's arms, since he'd decided to carry her so that they could move faster. When they entered the apartment, Corso took Miriah to her tub, setting her down on the side as he reached past her to turn the water on.

"Take a little bit to relax, darlin'. I'll be back to check on you," he told her, and left her to soak. When he joined Aric and Maura, he got their attention with his question. "Who would you recommend to sent to Iokath?"

Aric turned to him, his eyes wide. "Mir wants to send someone, or a group large enough to establish an outpost?"

Corso sighed. "She didn't say, but I think she feels like she should know what's going on there." He picked up plates from the counter. "I volunteered Torian, but she didn't even laugh."

Maura looked up at him. "I think that might not look so good," she commented. "Too obvious. But if need be, I'll go."

Aric held up a hand. "I don't think anyone needs to volunteer. At least not right now. Mir won't send anyone until she talks with us all."

"You're right. I want to get everyone together after the delegates leave," Miriah said, her voice soft and raspy. Corso handed her a mug of hot tea and led her over to the table. "For now, it's just an idea. And no, I won't choose family."

"We don't have to make any decisions now," Corso said, bending to kiss Miriah's head. "Rest your voice, darlin', and we'll have dinner soon." They ate together, but Miriah just pushed food around her plate. When they rose to take their plates to the kitchen, Maura hugged her sister.

"Go rest, Mir. Tomorrow it's all over, and we can get back to normal." Miriah just nodded and went to change into sleepwear. By the time Corso joined her, she was asleep. He undressed and joined her, pulling her into his body and brushing her hair from her face, content to feel her against him.

The next afternoon, Miriah stood at the hangar, saying goodbye to the delegates as they boarded shuttles. Her voice had deteriorated during the day, and now she was almost at a whisper. Thank the stars there's only two more groups, she told herself. I can make it until then. The last delegate to leave was the one from Dantooine, and Miriah smiled broadly at the short, older man as he approached.

"Damn fine meeting," he told her, shaking her hand vigorously. "This Alliance will be good for all of us, and we're thankful for the supplies you already sent."

"It's always good to know we're welcome on your planet," she said. "We do miss being on the ranch."

"Anytime you want to come back, you will be protected and honored," he told her, and she waved as he buckled into his seat. When the final shuttle left the deck, she rubbed her hands over her face, and saw Aric approaching.

"We've scanned all the rooms and the meeting areas for any listening devices," he told her. "And we've deactivated the common area cameras. The detail has been dismissed, and you're back to me and Maura for now."

"Good, I always felt like I was a bother to all those guys," she replied, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Mir, did you realize we had to pick and choose from the dozens who volunteered for that job? They all want to protect you." He bent to pick up some small piece of trash, and when he straightened, he leaned close. "I've put a meeting on the calendar for tomorrow, to discuss the Iokath project."

"Thank you, Aric. I appreciate all you and Maura have done in all of this." They walked together to the apartment, and Miriah felt lighter without all the protection around her.

Theron and Lana watched the final departures from the balcony. "This went well," she said, leaning on his shoulder. "I thought Mir would lose her temper at least once, but everyone was well behaved after the Sith and the Republic worlds left." Theorn drew her close and rubbed her arm.

"You and Miriah pulled this off. We all helped a little, but it was you two that did all of the face time. It was a good start to getting all the worlds in one direction." He fell silent as he saw Aric approach the Commander. "I saw a meeting on the docket for tomorrow. I'm guessing it has to do with Iokath."

Lana hummed her agreement. "That's what I figured, too. We do need to decide if we carve out an area of exploration or not. I'm not anxious to send troops into that mess, but we may not have a choice."

"Maybe we just sent a few, and see what they find out," Theron said, his voice thoughtful. They stood there until they saw Miriah leave, then went home, hand in hand. Tomorrow will sort itself out, Lana thought.

Corso had met Caly for ice cream, and she'd been talking nonstop since they'd sat down. She'd asked about the food at the reception, and moved on to how wonderful Mia looked now that she wasn't so sick, and how sweet Declan was. She'd covered baby James and Elara and Logan, and how Mags and Felix seemed so in love again. She was catching her breath when Corso got a word in. "How are things going in the smuggler area?"

"It's fine, I kind of miss Nana but it's been nice to not worry about waking her when I have a late shift in the mess hall," she explained.

"Those will end soon, with school restarting," he reminded her, and saw her roll her eyes. "Mom said to tell you that you can stay there if you want, at least until school starts again."

Calypso shrugged. "I'll see if Nana is doing okay by herself, and make a decision then." She didn't want to tell him how grown up she felt, with her own place. Or how she and Torian had been spending late nights, talking and now kissing before they parted for the evening. She knew that no one had mentioned it, or her mom would have moved her into their apartment. She steered the conversation into safer waters, and hugged her dad as he stood. "See you tomorrow, Dad. Love you!" she called as he turned to look at her once more before getting on the elevators.


	23. Chapter 23

Miriah settled back in her chair, awaiting the morning briefing from Lana. She was relaxed, smiling and just ever-so-slightly rumpled from her night with Corso. She was sipping her cocoa when Lana breezed in. "Okay, here's what I..." She looked up from her datapad and studied the boss. "I know you guys are good together, but is it really that good?" Lana teased. Miriah only raised an eyebrow at her friend, nothing more. "Really?"

"If you knew him, you wouldn't have to ask," Miriah grinned, and Lana blushed.

"I'll have to take your word for it, I guess," Lana finally said. "At any rate, the morning news. We had a little situation with some of the gardens being raided by wild animals, Saresh is not fasting, but refuses to bathe in protest." Miriah rolled her eyes. "We've had several comments from the community about how nice the delegates were, and I had a report that General Dinn was in the medcenter briefly early this morning, but was released." Miriah sat up, a slight frown on her face at that. "We need to discuss the constant flow of people requesting to live on Odessen." She sighed and put the datapad down on the desk. "We are reaching our capacity here. I've got a couple of options."

"How many are in holding, waiting for this?" Miriah aksed.

"Over two hundred are asking for residency, and have been vetted. We are holding another fifty or so that we cannot verify and will send back to their planets with a pat on the back and a 'nice try'." Lana stopped to sip her tea. "I think we should allow for other settlements besides Arcann's, providing they can be self sufficient to a reasonable degree. That would be option one. The other option would be to see if some of the planets close by would be agreeable for immigration." Lana could see Miriah thinking this through, and fell silent, watching her. Finally Miriah took a deep breath.

"Zakuul. They need people who want to build something, have something. Let's get Senya on the holo and see what she thinks."

"Excellent idea," Lana acknowledged. "I had briefly thought of it but wasn't really sure about what conditions were like there at the moment. I'll send a message, see when Senya's free."

Miriah nodded, her thoughts turning to the pressing issue of the Empire and Republic on Iokath. Lana knew she was pondering something, and gave her a little space, hoping she would tell what it was. When she considered what was going on, she finally spoke. "It's Iokath, right?" Miriah nodded, she had been composing a list of those she might consider.

"I don't want to send family, and I know it's not feasible for me to go," she said, and saw Lana's sigh of relief. "I really hate to send anyone, but if there are settlements there, then the radiation levels must be manageable. Could you ask Theron to check with his network, see he can determine if the environment is safe?"

"Absolutely," Lana responded, sending the message immediately. "I will be happy to go check things out, Miriah."

"Absolutely not! I can't keep up with everything here if you are gone. Besides, I'd prefer to be able to have things here remain unchanged, at least to the majority of the populace." She sighed and stood. "I need a refill before the meeting," she said, holding her mug. Before she could reach the door, Aric stood, reaching out his hand for her mug.

"I've got it, Spitfire. Anything for you, Lana?" With her negative head shake, Aric took off.

"He's determined to keep you safe, Commander. I can't say he's wrong."

Miriah sighed. "I know, it's the only reason I haven't yelled at him yet." Lana smiled and gathered her datapads, taking them to her office. Miriah resumed her chair, deep in thought.

Corso lifted his head and wiped the sweat from his face. He and Logan had come down to the settlement to show them how to radio tag the new ronto calves. He could faintly see the main base, and shrugged his weary shoulders. If he were honest with himself, he would admit he was tired. Last night had shown him he wasn't quite back to normal from his heart episode. He could feel his muscles shaking, and went over to his speeder, grabbing some water from the hold. Logan saw him and joined him. "Dad, don't you have a meeting soon?" Corso nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray his fatigue. "Go, then. You'll need a shower before anyway." Corso reached out and hugged his youngest son.

"These guys will help out, just show them how," he replied, and Logan nodded. Corso mounted the speeder then, turning it toward the base. Just a short ride and a hot shower, and I'll be fine, he told himself. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting, because he knew that people he loved would be vying with each other to take on yet another dangerous mission. The only good thing, he thought, is that Mir won't be going anywhere. He made his way into the base and parked the speeder, standing still for a moment to gain his balance. When he felt steadier, he went directly to the apartment, oblivious to the activity in the war room as he crossed. Just need a shower, he told himself, trying to make himself believe it.

Aric watched Corso as his friend crossed in front of him, looking like he was barely able to move. When he was out of earshot, Aric motioned to Maura. "Corso just went home, but he didn't look good. Get Mags, just in case." She nodded and walked away from the offices to holo her older sister, keeping her younger sister from hearing. When she was done, she rejoined her husband.

"What did you see," she asked, her concern written on her face.

"He just looked ragged, like he barely had enough energy to walk," Aric said, and sighed. "I just don't want him to get like he was before."

"Agreed," Maura murmured. They stood together until close to the meeting time, and when Miriah and Lana made their way out of their offices, they cleared the war room before allowing them to enter. Miriah was looking at her datapad, and missed seeing Corso join them until he touched her shoulder. She grinned at him but the smile quickly fell.

"Cor, sugar, you don't look so good," she told him softly, and reached up to touch his face. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just tired, darlin'. I'll be fine after a nap," he assured her, and she nodded, not fully believing him, but her attention being diverted by the growing numbers of people.

Theron was entering the war room and stopped, reading a message on his datapad before joining the gathering. He caught Lana's eye and winked, seeing her smile. "Theron must have some news," she said to Miriah, and they moved into the center. Miriah waited for the chatter to settle before speaking.

"As you all know, we need to come to a decision about whether it's in the Alliance's best interest to send a recon team to Iokath. That's the first item on the table, and will determine the progression to the next item. Now, a show of hands. Who believes we need to be on Iokath?" She was amazed that the overwhelming majority thought they should be, in some measure, on Iokath. She looked at the group. Hylo and Gault, Nico and Torian, Aygo, Solasta, and Gursan. Then her family, Devin and Sarai, Aric and Maura, and Mags and Felix. She sighed, but tried to keep a neutral face. "Okay, then. I will put out parameters for volunteers. I would prefer that my family not go, if possible. All I want to send is just a few, enough to scout out what the Empire and the Republic are doing there, and whether the Alliance will benefit from being there." She fell silent, waiting for the first volunteer, and she didn't wait but a couple of seconds before she had her first.

"I will go," Torian said, his head held proudly forward. Miriah was shaking her head before he'd finished speaking.

"I'm not willing to face the wrath of my daughter," she said with a laugh. "Besides, I believe you have another assignment." Miriah glanced at Solasta then, but quickly looked away.

"I'll go, then," Gault said, his usual cocky attitude on full display. "I'm sure there's a way to make a few credits there."

"I said 'scout out possibilities', not 'create inter galactic incident'," Miriah snorted, and the group laughed. A few seconds passed, then she saw three hands. Nico and Theron had volunteered, but she had a hard time seeing the third until the crowd parted and she saw her mother.

"Mom! I said..."

"Mir, it's perfect. I'll be myself, a Jedi, Theron my padawan. He's spent his whole life around Jedi. Nico will be our pilot. No red alert to the Republic, and I've never met Jace Malcom. Theron will have his head covered, and can use his contacts there for information. I can meet with other Jedi there and see what their take on things looks like." Sarai stood face to face with her daughter. "I may be old, but I'm not done yet. Let me prove I'm still useful," she said in a softer voice. Instead of saying anything, Miriah just hugged her mom, feeling the depth of emotion in her words.

"I don't want you to, but I see the beauty of your plan," Miriah whispered, then cleared her throat. "Okay then, we have a plan. Two days from now, to allow for any preparation our medical teams deem appropriate, we'll send our team in. Any questions?" Miriah held herself together until Corso's arm came around her and she turned into him, the tears flowing freely.

"Shh, sweetheart. It'll be fine, if anyone knows their way around, it would be those three. Together, they'll be just fine." He soothed her as best he could, and when she felt composed, she looked up at him.

"Let's go sit and talk," she said, and saw that Mags had remained behind the now dispersed crowd. Mags pointed to the office, and Miriah led Corso there.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you ladies," he said. "Just tired." Mags put her hands on his shoulders when he sat and they closed their eyes against her force light.

"He really is just tired," Mags admitted a few minutes later, her aura dimming. "Maybe a little dehydrated, too, but otherwise I see no issues."

"What about the Iokath team?" Miriah asked, and had to blink away tears again. "I surely didn't expect Mom to be on it."

"She's been feeling down, a little lost, I think. This might just get her blood flowing again," Mags said. "She'll be safe. Theron already sent me the news that his contact there says the radiation levels on the planet's surface are nominal."

"Well, there's that, at least," Miriah said, pulling Corso to stand. "Let's go eat a bite and you can get a nap, sugar." Corso gave her a smile that ended in a yawn, and she had to chuckle. "Okay, that's a good answer." Mags hugged them and they picked up Aric and Maura on the way to the apartment. Miriah sent a message to Lana that she'd be back to speak with Senya later, and put away her work as they reached home.

"Message when you're ready to move," Maura said, hugging her sister.

"Come eat with us," Miriah urged, but Maura shook her head.

"Get the big guy to rest, we're going to meet our doctor daughter," she said, turning to grab Aric's arm.

Corso was there when she turned, and took her in his arms. "I'd rather rest first, then eat, if that's okay, darlin'." She nodded and they lay on the bed, Miriah's mind filled with all that could go wrong with her mom away. She turned to ask Corso what he thought, but she found him sound asleep, his arms locked around her, and settled herself in to worry on her own.


	24. Chapter 24

Miriah lay still, hoping Corso could rest, but her mind wouldn't stop. Finally, when his breathing was deep and slow, she slid from his arms and went into the kitchen, putting together some food both for now and later. She glanced at the chrono and knew she needed to go back to work soon, and she made her way quietly to the bed, reaching out to touch Corso's face. He's been sleeping for two hours now, she thought, and she worried, even though Mags had said he was fine. He hadn't moved, but when she touched his forehead, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, and pressed a kiss into her palm. "Hey, darlin'," he murmured against her skin. "You going back to work?"

"Yeah, I need to," she sighed. "I left lunch for you when you're ready. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel better already," he told her, sitting up. "Some food will fix me right up." Miriah wasn't convinced.

"I want you to eat and then just rest here, okay? I don't have too much more to do today, anyway. I'll be back soon."

Corso nodded and cupped her face in his large hands. "Sounds like a plan," he told her before kissing her. When she got to the door, she turned to wave, but he had stretched out again, and she worried. Maura met her outside the door and she and Aric took either side of her, taking her to her office. Once there, she and Lana called Senya. The first thing Miriah noticed was that Senya looked rested and healthy, but there was something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Greetings from Zakuul," Senya said. "How is everything back there?"

"We're doing well," Lana told her, and went on to describe the conference and the surrounding events. As they talked, Miriah realized why Senya looked different. She's happy, Miriah thought, and it made her grin. They discussed the need for more people on Zakuul, and agreed to present the option to those waiting, and limit the number of immigrants to one hundred. "That's perfect," Lana agreed. "The rest will be able to start another settlement here." Once they'd arranged another call for the next day, they signed off, and Miriah rolled her head on her shoulders, feeling the tension.

"Before you go, Lana, we need to talk," Miriah said, and Lana sat in the opposite chair. "I'm sorry about Theron going to Iokath. My mom never said a word to me about it before this morning."

"I'm fine with it, really. It's an excellent plan, and we'll have more information than if we just went in covertly." Lana did look like she wasn't worried or upset, Miriah noted, but still felt responsible. She was about to apologize again when they were alerted by an aide that Arcann was asking to speak to them. Miriah nodded and Arcann was escorted in.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Corso was with us this morning and we were concerned about him," Arcann said, and Miriah nodded. She filled him in on her husband's status, and thanked him for asking. "We also heard that there are several who want to stay on Odessen. We would be willing to help them, either as part of our settlement or with a new one."

"That's very generous," Miriah said. "We are going to let them decide, and should have some news about that tomorrow." They chatted for a few minutes before Arcann left, a small canvas bag of fresh vegetables remaining in the chair he had occupied. Miriah smiled when she saw them, and knew they'd be part of their meals for the next few days. She briefly considered going to the apartment, checking on Corso, but Lana reminded her that they were going to the holding barracks, and she sighed before following.

Corso woke and rubbed his face before glancing at the chrono, doing a double take. He saw he'd missed a call from Caly, and hit the button to return it. "Hey sweetie, sorry I missed your call," he told her.

"I want to cook for you and Mom tonight, and bring Nana. Is that okay?" Calypso asked.

Corso had stood and wandered into the kitchen. "Looks like Mom started a few things already, but sure, honey. Why don't you ask your brothers and their families? We have plenty here." Caly agreed and Corso sent a message to Miriah. When he didn't get an immediate response, he warmed a little of the food she'd left him and sat on the sofa, clicking the holonet feed on.

Miriah met with the group at one barracks hall, then the other. Both had agreed to submit rosters of their decisions. There was an excited hum as she and Lana left, and it felt like hope to Miriah. They were on their way back to the offices when they decided to check in on Mia, whose house was only a short walk away.

Mia had just put Declan down for a nap when she sensed her mother in law. "Hello," she said softly, hugging the much smaller woman. "Come in, have some tea," she said, ushering the small group into the comfortably furnished living area. She brought a tray as they settled in, and they chatted about the conference and the mission to Iokath. "It's wonderful news about General Dinn. I saw her at my prenatal check today." Miriah quirked her eyebrow at Lana, who looked equally surprised but they both hid it well. "Caly called a little bit ago, invited us to your place for dinner," she told Miriah. "What can I bring?"

Miriah recovered herself and smiled. "Nothing. I'm sure Caly wants to do the cooking, she's been quite adventurous with it lately. We must go," she said, standing, "but I look forward to seeing you later." They hugged again, and Miriah fell into step with her detail, but all were silent, thinking. Aric and Maura took their posts outside the offices as Lana and Miriah went to her office.

"Well, that was a productive afternoon," the Sith said quietly, seeing that Miriah was putting together her desk, as she did every day before she left. Miriah only nodded, and had started around the desk to leave, but a priority holo call stopped her, and when she'd finished calming the leader of their closest neighbor, another call came. She motioned to Lana to go ahead and leave, but she didn't, and continued to hand Miriah info on whatever crises the leaders were having, until Miriah finally was done, almost two hours after they'd returned.

"Hurry, Lana, and get out of here," Miriah said ruefully. "Before it all starts again!" Lana laughed and closed the door behind her boss, ready to find Theron and spend some time with him before he left on the mission. Miriah waved as she walked with her detail, and Lana waved back, heading for the elevator.

"Come in and eat, Caly's cooking," she told Aric and Maura.

"You had me at 'eat'," Aric said with a big grin, and Maura agreed. They crossed the war room, which had already settled into night shift, and into the apartment. Miriah had only made it past the doorway when she spotted James, running full tilt toward her. She bent to gather him in her arm as he squealed and put wet kisses on her face. She could feel his joy through the force, and hugged him tight. With him on her hip, she made her way through the room, seeing Corso and Caly in the kitchen. She felt James collapse against her shoulder, one little hand in her hair, the other's thumb in his mouth.

"Mom, over here. Sit and rest," Devin told her, making space beside him and Mia, who was putting on a little of the weight she'd lost in the first couple of months. Declan was asleep in a portable bed they'd brought, and Miriah looked over at him.

"He's growing so fast," she murmured, and heard Devin agree. She let herself just soak in the family love, and when Sarai hugged her, she touched her mother's face gently.

"I'm very excited," Sarai confessed. "I've got my robes all ready and my sabers polished. And I've got an appointment with Calleigh tomorrow at the medcenter for some inoculations." She sat on the arm of the sofa beside Miriah.

"Are you sure, Mom? Really sure?" Miriah asked, and Sarai laughed, her only answer. The knot in Miriah's stomach returned, and she resigned herself to being tense until her mother returned. Corso called them to dinner, and Miriah put the sleeping baby in the portable bed beside her other grandson and joined the gang. Everyone was complimenting the food, and she saw Caly drinking in the praise. When she finally got to the plate station, Caly handed her one already filled with food.

"Here, Mom. I put it together for you, but if you want something else..." Miriah pulled her daughter to her for a kiss on her flushed cheek, then wandered over to the steps to sit. Aric and Corso were telling stories and the whole group was laughing, but she could only worry. She'd eaten only half of what Caly had given her, but was feeling full when Mia joined her.

"I'm so sorry if I spoke out of turn," the young woman said. "I was so pleased, and I could see that General Dinn was in that dreamy 'I still can't believe it' phase."

Miriah patted her hand. "I'm sure it's still very new and special. She'll tell me when she's ready."

"I told her you'd had quite a few adventures while pregnant, and that seemed to reassure her," Mia said, rising. "At any rate, I should have kept my mouth shut." She was gone before Miriah responded, and Miriah saw how tenderly she caressed her growing daughter. She'll be the first one of the granddaughters to be force sensitive, she thought. Miriah struggled to stand, and when she did, her hip let her know that the step wasn't an ideal seat. She limped slightly into the kitchen, where she saw Caly and Torian sitting together at the island, Aric and Corso still talking and laughing with Maura and Logan. Elara sat next to Logan, enjoying the merriment. When did Torian get here, Miriah wondered, and sighing, moved into the sink area, stacking her plate with the others. She seemed on the outside, looking in. No one said anything to her, and lost in her own thoughts, she made her way to the refresher, just wanting to be alone. She'd only been there for a few minutes when Caly burst in.

"Oops, sorry Mom," she explained, and Miriah hugged her and left. The party continued, but Miriah felt so tense that she knew she'd spoil the happiness. She quietly made her way out of the door and, for once on her own, made her way back down the tunnel to her office. Once there, she picked up her datapad and started a list of the things she wanted to know about Iokath. What were the natural resources, where did the machines get their parts and AI? What is everyone saying about the superweapon? Who is sending those messages to the leaders of each faction? Scorpio? She continued until she had no more questions, then turned her attention to the population figures that Lana had sent to her earlier in the day. She knew they had to solve this soon, since there were several babies waiting to be born on their parent's new home worlds. She pulled up a map of Odessen, looking for possibilities for a new settlement, and ranked them in the order she would prefer they be used. She was lost in thought when Corso put his hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, her hand on her chest.

"Darlin', what are you doing here alone?" he asked softly. "Is everything okay?" Miriah swallowed hard a couple of times, trying to not be angry.

"There's so much to do, so much to know. I just can't stop worrying, about everything," she said, and he wrapped her in a hug. This is what I needed, she realized, and put her arms around his waist, holding on to her anchor.


	25. Chapter 25

Corso woke slowly and realized his arms were empty. He squinted and saw Miriah, her back to him, scooted to the far edge of the bed. He knew she was worried, and she'd still been awake when he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. He'd brought her back from the office, and she'd loved on all the family there, but when they were ready for bed, she gave him a chaste kiss and put her head on his shoulder. Okay, he'd thought then, I can take a hint. But now, with what seemed like a room between them, he was anxious about her. He reached over, and felt her tense all over at his touch before slowly relaxing. "You should be asleep," she told him, her voice rough. Instead of responding, he placed his warm hands on her shoulders and used the soft pads of his thumbs to gently rub the stress from her neck. He thought she was relaxing, but then he heard the sniff, and knew she'd been crying. It physically hurt him to see her so unlike herself, and he drew her to him.

"I know you're upset, darlin'. I'm here," he told her, but it only made her cry harder. Finally she turned to face him, but she seemed almost mad.

"I have to be stronger than this! I have to be able to see my mother go off to an unknown area, and handle the immigrants, and figure out how to reconcile that my daughter is growing up! The upcoming mission that Torian is taking on, and the way it has to be done will destroy her. And you," she said, wiping her face. "I have to be more mindful of how much the stress affects you, and make sure that you get more rest than you have been." She turned away again, sitting on the side of the bed.

"No, darlin'. You don't have to worry about me. I just didn't sleep well with all the delegates on the planet, not knowing where or when a threat might appear. That's all." He drew near and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. "I need to take better care of myself, and eat better, and exercise." He put his arms around her and she leaned back on his chest. "I promise, I'm fine. Mags even said so." She sighed and he hugged her tighter, and she finally turned to him.

"I feel sick," was all she got out before rushing into the refresher. He quickly followed and when she seemed done, handed her a cool washcloth for her face and a cup of water.

"Better?" he asked softly, and she nodded. "Let's get to the medcenter."

"No," she said. "It's just stress. They'll all freak out and the whole base will go on alert if I go."

"You do that again, and I'm taking you," he replied, picking her up from the floor and returning them to the bed. He settled her on her pillow and straightened the covers over her. She already looks less pale, he thought, and before he got stretched out, her eyes had closed. Poor love, he thought, and kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes, his hand holding hers.

By the time Corso woke again, Miriah was dressed and ready to start her day. She leaned over to brush a kiss on his lips, and he caught her face, kissing her deeper, pulling her on top of him. When he had to breathe, he looked at her carefully. Still not quite herself, he thought, but she looks better. Reluctantly, he let her go, and she stood, straightening her clothes. "I'll go get breakfast and meet you at the office, okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled, and while it seemed a little sad, at least she tried. She turned to leave and he made a resolution with himself to do whatever he had to get her spirits up. He hopped up, refreshed, and started the shower, his purpose making him feel more in control.

Aric and Maura were just approaching the door when Miriah came out, and they greeted her, chatting happily as they all walked down the tunnel. Neither seemed to notice Miriah's quietness, and she had settled behind her desk as Lana entered.

"Morning, boss," she said with a cheeky smile. "Ready?" Miriah nodded, and Lana brought her datapad to life. "This morning, I have the lists of the settlers going to Zakuul, and it looks to be a good distribution of the group. The group staying here are working on a name for their settlement right now, and they all seem excited." Lana looked at Miriah expectantly.

"Sound great," Miriah murmured, and Lana frowned at her but continued.

"Theron is ready for the Iokath mission, and says his contact there is doing some scouting for him. Nico and Sarai are in the medcetner now, getting physicals. No other medcenter reports. How's Corso doing today?"

"He seems fine," Miriah said. "Anything else?" She saw Lana's blush, but waited her out.

"We've had a request from the guard captain," she said. "They've asked that you speak to Saresh, they can't stand the odor from her anymore."

Miriah nodded, she'd known she'd have to intervene there. "I'll see her at some point today," she said, and saw Corso peek his head around the door frame. "First, I'm going to have breakfast."

Lana looked up and saw Corso, and he gave her a big smile. "Which ship are you sending to Iokath?"

"Give them the Windwalker, I want Mom to feel at home," Miriah said without hesitation.

"Very good, I'll see it's made ready," she said, and she was gone. Corso brought the food over to the sitting area and Miriah joined him there. She's still too quiet, he thought, but kept up a running commentary as he took everything out. She sipped her hot cocoa, and leaned back in the chair.

"Good?" he asked, and she hummed approval. She was still for several seconds, her eyes closed, when he called her name.

"I'm here," she said softly.

"Please, darlin', sit up and eat," he told her, and she did, knowing he'd panic if she didn't. She nibbled on her meal, and when she was done, balled it all up in the bag, not wanting Corso to fuss at her. "I'm going to check on Caly this morning, and go see Felix. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Go easy," she said. "Take care of yourself." He smiled at her and kissed her before he left, and she watched him banter with Aric before heading out, her fingers on her lips. She'd just settled in to work on the action items on her desk when she saw Solasta peeking around the doorway. They spent a few minutes talking, Solasta finally telling Miriah about the kit on the way, and Miriah reassuring her that everything was fine. When Solasta left, her steps light and a smile on her face, Miriah took a deep breath and stood. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to shoot somebody, she thought. Aric and Maura saw her come out and took up their detail positions with few words, and Miriah found herself going to the medcenter, hoping to meet her mother there. They surprised each other at the elevator, and Miriah laughed.

"I was coming to see you," she explained, and Sarai took both her hands.

"Let's go sit," she said, and they went over to the large room that served as a waiting area as well as a triage area. They found a spot away from everyone else, and again, Sarai took Miriah's hands. "Now, my girl, let your mind go. We'll talk in the force." Miriah nodded and waited, feeling the cooling calm settle her nerves and her stomach.

 _I'm excited to be doing something, Mir. I've spent too much time on the sidelines and I want to be productive._

 _I understand that, Mom, but I'm so afraid._

 _Of what, exactly? I'm going on a Jedi mission, to find out the state of affairs for the Temple. No one will find fault with that. I'll be cautious._

 _If something happens…_

 _It won't, sweetheart. I won't let it. If things look funny or if I sense anything, we'll be on the way home._

 _Promise?_

 _I promise, love. Call on the force when you feel afraid, I'll always be there._ Sarai hugged her daughter then, and Miriah felt some relief from the relentless pressure she'd felt for the past twenty-four hours. They stood and Miriah wiped her face, but managed a smile for her mother. When they were both steadier, they made plans to see each other the next morning at the hangar. Miriah had to admit, her mom had a spring in her step as she left, and she felt like she could take a deep breath again. She was on the way back to her office when she heard her holo and the priority tone start. She looked up at Aric and they started to jog back to the tunnel, where she flew into her office and hit the receive button. She felt her chest tighten again with the news, and knew that Torian's mission was starting. She sent a message to Corso, but he had already left Caly at the mess hall. She shot a look at Aric, who solemnly nodded.

Aric saw the look on Miriah's face and sent Maura to the medcenter for an update, knowing he'd be too emotional with the injured coming in. Instead, he paced, waiting. There were only a handful of people who were aware of the threat, and he wanted to keep it that way. He sent a few of the special forces out to the courtyard, and had them keep an eye on Caly there. Miriah was even mostly in the dark, and he'd cited plausible deniability when he'd deliberately kept the mission details to himself.

Maura messaged Miriah directly with the casualties, and Miriah felt the nausea threaten again. She absently rubbed her sternum, looking up when Lana arrived. "It's begun," was all she said and she hugged her friend. They worked through the afternoon, the whole base locked down and tense. Miriah had gotten a message that Caly was fine, and with Corso, and that made her feel a little better. She looked at her chrono and sighed. Lana looked up when she stood.

"I'll go see Saresh," she said, "then home." Lana nodded and put away her datapad.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the launch," she replied, and they turned sad eyes to each other. Lana reached out and touched Miriah's shoulder, the solidarity understood.

Aric walked with Miriah down to the cells, where a fetid stench greeted them. Miriah stopped and felt her already iffy stomach flip. She tried to breathe through her mouth as she walked up to the unrecognizable being in the cell. Saresh was shrieking and throwing herself against the far wall until she saw Miriah.

"Slumming, Commander?" Saresh snarled, and Miriah merely stared at the angry, disheveled woman who used to lead the Republic. When there was no immediate answer, Saresh threw herself against the bars where Miraih stood.

Miriah never moved, even when the crazed woman was mere inches from her face. When Saresh tried to spit on her, Miriah merely stepped sideways. "Really, Leontyne?" Miriah asked, her voice even and low. Aric had approached, and now had a blaster trained on the prisoner, it's whine piercing the small space. Saresh stilled when she heard it, and remained at the bars. "You know, Acina would love for me to turn you over to her. I'm sure she has a shock collar that will fit you." Saresh looked down at her hands and froze. "Grow up!" Miriah barked at her, and saw her flinch. As they left the area, Miriah stopped at the guard. "Hose her down, whatever you need to do, if she doesn't cooperate and shower." At his sharp salute, they walked to the apartment.

They approached the door, but instead of going through, Miriah stopped and hugged her brother in law. "I'm sorry," was all she said, but it was enough. Aric closed his eyes and accepted the comfort she offered, knowing there was little else to be done. When he let her go, he touched his forehead to hers, and she understood it was a Cathar gesture. She turned to the door, and could hear the weeping, and took another deep breath, preparing for the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Miriah lay on her side, watching her daughter's tear stained face as she finally slept. Poor sweetie, she thought, and stood, going to where Corso was sitting in the kitchen. "She's resting?" he asked, his head in his hands.

Miriah put her arms around his neck. "She is, finally. I know we needed her reaction to be what it was, but we have to let her know what's really going on, and soon." She lay her head on his, and he turned, pulling her into his lap.

"Now, about you," he told her, but instead of talking, she pulled his head down for a kiss that was more than mere comfort. When he lifted his head, he looked into her silver eyes. "You need to eat a decent meal, not the little bites you had at breakfast, and sleep." Miriah kissed him once more before standing and warming the food he'd brought in earlier, when Caly was so distraught she couldn't even get a breath. They sat together and Miriah ate, knowing her current headache was half stress, half hunger. When they finished and rinsed their dishes, Miriah went to check on Calypso, but she was still asleep, having worn herself out alternately crying and pacing, feeling like she was the cause of the conflict between Solasta and Torian. Corso met her on the sofa and they tried to rest, Miriah getting up after only a couple of hours to pace for a bit.

Morning dawned with a slight mist falling, and Miriah looked out at the freighter that was being fueled. She was trying to still her mind when she felt a touch on her arm, and looked around to see Aric beside her. "You aren't supposed to be anywhere I'm not, Commander, unless it's home," he growled, and she could see he'd had little rest as well. He kept his seriously angry face for a few more seconds, before relaxing. "I know, you were up early, but still, message me or Maura, okay?" Miriah nodded, and shuffled her feet, embarrassed. Aric looked around them, saw no one watching, and hugged her quickly. "Just, you know, I worry," he said.

"You're right," she said. "Calypso had a rough evening, and I think we need to let her have at least some knowledge of what's going on."

"Yeah, I figured that out sometime after midnight," he confessed, and they both chuckled. "Corso is with her now?"

"He is, and they both need more sleep than they got. Today will be a better day," she said, and they turned to watch the activity around the ship.

Lana slid down Theron's body, both of them sweaty and breathless. "Maybe I should volunteer for more of these missons," he murmured, his hands in her hair. "Or just take you with me."

"While that would be pleasurable for us both," she said, kissing him, "I'll be more useful here, especially with now two missions in progress." He saw her glance at the chrono, and gently pulled her face to his.

"We have plenty of time. Besides, they won't leave without me," he said, rolling her over and pinning her under him, her blue eyes dilated with her passion. "We need more time together, love. I won't do anything to jeopardize that." He felt her hug him fiercely.

"I'm holding you to that," she told him, holding back the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

Sarai had spent the early morning hours in meditation, and now she felt refreshed. She'd just finished her tea when her door chime sounded, and she made her way to open it. On the other side, she saw Nico Okarr. "Morning, Master Jedi," he told her, touching the brim of his hat. "I came to take your bag for you."

"That's very kind, Nico. Thank you," she said, handing him the small duffle. They didn't speak walking to the elevator into the secured portion of the base, and Sarai looked up at the gunslinger as they made their way down to the hangar. She could see the scars, and the slight limp as he walked, and wondered what kinds of stories he might tell on their journey. All in all, she thought, this should be a great adventure. She could see Miriah and Aric as they entered the hangar, and could feel that her daughter was somewhat more settled than she'd been the day before.

Lana and Theron saw Sarai and Nico as they entered the elevators. "I guess I'd better get over there, too," Theron said, taking Lana's hand. They were also silent as they made their way across the war room, the stillness of the early morning in what was usually the nerve center of Alliance Operations making them reluctant to disturb it. As they neared the hangar, Lana stopped and Theron swung around to her, taking her in his arms. "It's all going to be fine, sweetheart. I'll be back in about a standard week, and we can celebrate," he told her, and felt her tremble. She seemed to gather herself, and took him by the collar.

"I expect daily updates," she told him, the clipped Imperial tones the only indication that she was tense.

"Of course," he told her, and held her close. "I love you, Lana." That was what broke her, and he felt the warm tears on his neck.

"I love you, too," she told him, and he kissed her again, then turned to walk to where he could see the others, greeting them as they approached. Lana composed herself and now stood beside Miriah. As Sarai and the others started up the ramp of the ship, Miriah felt Corso behind her and leaned into his chest.

"As much as I know you'll worry, I can honestly say I'm relieved it's not you walking out to that ship, dalrin'." She felt his arms go around her waist, and his deep, even breathing, and it helped her not panic when the air lock cycled closed. They slowly made their way back to the offices, and Corso went out to pick up some food for them. Lana sank into her usual chair, her eyes closed.

"I do believe they'll all be fine," Miriah said. "Mom is a skilled negotiator, and Nico a dead shot. They'll either be able to talk their way out or shoot their way out of any difficulty." The wry tone she used made Lana look at her with a half smile.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, and felt things click into place for her. They sat in companionable silence until the ping of Lana's datapad made them both jump. Lana read the message, and turned to Miriah with a smile. "This is a message of thanks from the guard captain." She narrowed her gaze at Miriah, who was stretched out in her large chair. "What did you do?"

"I merely suggested that Acina already had a shock collar picked out for her," Miriah said. "It was probably Aric's ready blaster that made her mind up." Lana felt the laugh bubble up, and failed to contain it. When she could breathe again, she shook her head at her friend.

Mia had been up early with a crying baby, and Devin saw her now in her night clothes, Declan snuffling on her shoulder. She'd told him last night that the baby was teething, and he didn't worry. Now, though, he was, because he could see how tired his wife was, holding one child on her shoulder and her other hand on her rounded belly. He stepped softly to her, and guided her to the sofa, placing pillows against the small of her back. "Rest, love. I'll check back on you in a bit," he told her, and she nodded. Declan finally slept, and he smoothed the little boy's dark brown hair away from his face. He gently kissed Mia, whose eyes were already drooping, and left quietly. He'd planned to see his grandmother off, but the delay meant he missed them. He saw the freighter lift gracefully into the mist and sighed. He was aware of all that had taken place in the last couple of days, but his mother had told him to tend to his family. Now he wondered how she could stand the constant pressure. Her force presence was a constantly roiling purple cloud, never still for more than a few seconds. His feet were finding their way to her now, and he saw that she was already in the office. She looked up as he entered and he rushed to her, hugging her tightly. "Mom, go home. I'll work here today. You need to rest," he told her.

"I can't," she told him. "Too many things going on, some of which I'm not at liberty to divulge to you right now."

"I'll ask you if something like that comes up," he replied. "You need a break, so does Dad." They sat, and Miriah still shook her head.

"Lana needs a break more than I do," she said now. Lana had felt Devin's arrival and heard Miriah's last words as she entered the room.

"I'd feel better working, boss," she said. "Otherwise I'd just be at home, brooding. Go, be with Caly. Devin, your wife and children need you, too. I'll just stay here and get in touch if anything comes up." Miriah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Go," Lana said, her voice soft. "I'll keep you updated, I promise."

"Only if you take a day off tomorrow," Miriah said, but Lana shook her head.

"I'll take time off when Theron gets back," she said with a wicked grin, and they both laughed. Devin walked with Aric and his mom to the apartment, and they all went in. Aric went to make caffa and Devin walked up the steps to see Caly still sleeping. When he joined them in the kitchen, Corso had returned as well, and was bringing food out of bags.

"She really had a rough day yesterday," Devin said.

"She did," Corso agreed. They ate and chatted until Devin felt Mia was up, and he went to help her. Corso and Miriah turned on the holo, the volume low, staying away from the galactic news feeds. Miriah relaxed enough to nap, and even Caly didn't wake her when she finally rose and showered. Corso had both his girls, and even though Caly was wan with worry, at least she would understand. Soon, he told himself.

Sarai sat down across from where Nico had pulled out a deck of pazaak cards. "So, tell me, Nico," she started, "what kind of adventures have you had." Nico laughed out loud.

"I could ask the same thing," he said, and saw Sarai nod. "I do need to tell you that Jace and I have a...history." He then related the story of fighting alongside a young Major Malcom, many years ago, on Aldaraan.

"I see," Sarai said, her voice thoughtful. "Perhaps it might be best to keep you out of his sight, then. We'll figure it all out when we get there and can see what, exactly, is going on there. I can't imagine Jace Malcom has much to do with the day to day operations of the base itself. I thought we might leave this ship in orbit with the droid, and take a shuttle down."

"Good plan, although Hylo did alter this ship's registry to help the disguise. Apparently we're now an abandoned vessel that was donated to the Jedi Order."

Sarai chuckled. Of course, the military minds would have provided all necessary cover for them as well as the ship, she thought. "Then we proceed as planned." Nico continued to place the cards on the tabletop, the only signal he'd heard her was when he moved his ever-present toothpick to the other side of his mouth. She didn't mind, she knew she was chatting due to excitement, and when he wouldn't talk to her, she sought out Theron.

Theron had already changed into the robes he'd acquired from the Odessen temple, and wondered why he'd ever thought they were uncomfortable. He found them more than adequate to hide all manner of weapons, the sheer volume allowing him to put an extra blaster and a large knife inside. He was still getting used to the sleeves, and walking around with all the movement of the robe, when Sarai spotted him in the spacious lounge area. They settled in to talk, Theron telling her about growing up with a Jedi mentor. He was about to offer to make them tea when he realized she'd fallen asleep, and smiled. They'd have time to talk once they were through with Iokath.


	27. Chapter 27

Sarai chuckled softly to herself. Theron and Nico together had her smiling all day, and now, they continued to tell stories, one-upping each other and laughing. She was surprised that they weren't drinking, since she thought Nico partook regularly. She was bringing more snacks to the table when she felt her grandson in the force. We're fine, she told him, everything's going smoothly. She sat across from Theron and saw the wistfulness in his eyes. He misses Lana, she thought, and felt sorry she'd dragged him along, but knew he was the best choice, not only for his Jedi childhood but his connections and network on Iokath.

Nico stood and stretched. "I think I'll need to dream up some more stories for tomorrow," he grinned, and took himself to the cabin he'd selected earlier. She noticed that no one had taken the captain's quarters, and she figured that was as much out of respect for Miriah than anything else. Theron helped her clear the remaining items from the table, both quiet but content.

"I have a troubled relationship with my father," Theron blurted out, and blushed. Sarai could see that the thought of a confrontation with Jace Malcom had been nagging the young man, and said nothing, hoping he would continue. "I was never really close with either parent, but honestly, I miss Satele, where I never really think of Jace. I miss Zho more than either of them."

Sarai nodded. "Understandable. I believe your father has an unusual set of priorities, though I must say the Republic has benefited from his laser focus." They had ambled into the lounge area, and now Theron turned to the Jedi.

"I appreciate your calm, Master Sarai. I'm going to send a message to Lana. Goodnight," he told her, and she smiled at him before turning to her own cabin. They would be on Iokath in another day, she thought, and we need to be ready. We'll talk about the plan tomorrow. She already had their breakfast items prepared, all she had to do was cook, and when she lay down, she felt peaceful and happy. She fell asleep quickly, her contentment letting her relax.

Corso watched as Solasta sat with Caly, and felt Miriah lean on him. He put his arm around her and held her. "What is that noise I keep hearing," he asked after a moment, and Miriah giggled.

"I think our new mother is hungry. I remember those days," she said, and Corso felt a large smile stretch his face.

"I think we need to feed her, then," he said, turning back to the kitchen. Before too much longer, Caly looked hopeful but scared, and Solasta had relaxed, her hand over her belly. Caly had just been made aware of the baby on the way and had hugged her friend fiercely at the news. Corso called out to them, and Solasta made to leave, but Corso didn't let her.

"Not until you feed that little one," he told her with a grin, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Corso had bantha ribs and multiple side dishes, and they all ate hungrily, Corso getting up to refill various platters until only Solasta still ate.

"I'm embarrassed," the Cathar said, but Corso and Miriah both just laughed.

"Don't be, I remember when Mir was expecting I actually had to increase our ronto breeding program to keep up," Corso said, getting a punch on the arm from his wife.

"I have cake for dessert, too," Miriah chimed in, and stood to get it. Corso inspected Solasta, noticing she looked tired but put it down to early pregnancy.

"Thank you," he finally said, "for coming to talk to Caly. I think it meant more that you took the time to tell her what was happening." Solasta chewed for a moment, then swallowed.

"I am very glad that she seems a little better. Yesterday was… well, just not a good day for any of us," she replied, her eyes going wider at the cake that Miriah placed in front of her. "I really shouldn't," she started. "Gursan..." she felt herself choke up and had to take a moment to recover. "He's always fussing at me to eat better."

"Babies need cake," Miriah said, and shrugged. Solasta saw her grin start, and took a bite, savoring the richness on her tongue. By the time Solasta finally stood at the door, she was almost uncomfortably full, but felt cared for and calm. Miriah hugged her as she left.

"We'll get together soon, and compare notes," she said and Solasta nodded. When Miriah turned back to the apartment, she saw Caly only a few seconds before her daughter nearly knocked her down with her hug.

"I knew it, Mom! I knew it all along, that Torian wouldn't ever be a part of anything so awful," she said, and Miriah patted her back.

"Remember, their lives depends on us keeping this all under wraps, and you will have to act as if he's left you," Miriah reminded.

"He did," Caly said, and she half smiled. "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight, but tomorrow I'm going back to my pod, okay?" Miriah nodded and kissed her cheek before going to help Corso with the kitchen.

Aric had left when Solasta arrived at the apartment, knowing there would be some emotions to get through. He strolled now into his own home, and found Maura reheating the food Corso had sent over earlier today. "Mmmm now that's family," he joked. "I've been smelling Corso's food all afternoon, figured I was out of luck."

"You know, I can cook," Maura said, her face in a frown that she held for a few seconds before grinning. "But I agree, this is one of Cor's specialties." They enjoyed their meal, touching feet under the table, and talking quietly. When they were done, Aric hugged his wife.

"I'm going to the medcenter," he said softly and she followed, pulling on her boots.

"I'm with you," she told him, and he kissed her. She knew the Cathar wounded that had been brought in had disturbed him, made him have several nightmares the previous night. She held his hand as they walked, and saw there was a small memorial where Gursan Dinn had gone down. She had only been read into the mission earlier that day, and as they neared, saw that Gursan's mother was on her knees near the bouquets of flowers, and almost reached out to her. Instead, Aric felt her movement and pulled her to the elevators.

"I know, hon, but right now..."

"I get it, it just hurts my heart," she whispered, blinking back tears of her own. This has to be finished. Soon.

Lana was just getting ready for bed when her datapad sang it's little song. She flopped on the pillows and reached out for it, and when she saw the sender, grinned. She read the note, and hugged the device to her chest. He's thinking about me, she thought, and then, I'm so sappy. She still couldn't contain the giggle, and when she looked at the message again, decided to respond. When she lay back and turned out the lights, she hugged his pillow to her, his scent soothing her. I've grown used to being with him, she realized, and felt the tug of sadness before scolding herself. No need for that, she reasoned. He'll be home soon. She let the thoughts of their reunion ease her into sleep, still hugging his pillow.

Corso had already climbed into bed when Miriah joined him and immediately took her in his arms. "So glad to have our bed back," he whispered, and felt her nod. "I miss us, darlin'. I know, Caly needs us right now, but I want you." She had no doubt of his words, since she could feel all of him against her.

"I wonder if we need to cut back," she said now, and saw his dark look. "You need more rest than you get, and I'm partly to blame for that."

He bent his head to place kisses along her neck before he spoke. "I need only you, love. I should exercise more, cut back on the caffa, but those are only wants. Needs are different," he said as she chuckled. Her laugh turned to a soft moan as he took her earlobe in his teeth.

"Maybe tomorrow, sugar. Tonight, we need to be available for Calypso." she told him, her tone final. He kissed her then, and they settled together, both finally getting some rest. It shocked no one that a couple of hours later Caly lay next to her mother, taking comfort in the knowledge that her parents were near, and wondering if she and Torian really had the same kind of love that her parents had.

Miriah felt her daughter as she struggled to find comfort, and reached out to touch her shoulder. When she did, Caly snuggled into her mother's arms, and Miriah gently stroked her back, hoping she would be able to fall asleep again. Miriah knew she had some questions to answer, and a few of her own, but sleep was needed, and she felt Corso kiss the back of her neck, then his soft breath as it feathered over her skin. It was enough to relax her and they slept, Miriah knowing that her little girl was truly gone, and in her place, a young, heartbroken woman.

The next morning, Corso walked Caly to her shift at the mess hall, and Miriah sat at her desk, Shae Vizla on the holo. When they'd finished, Lana joined her. "I see now why I wasn't told all of what was happening, but I don't have to like it," she grumbled to her second in command.

Lana nodded, but she knew it had been necessary for Miriah to only have the broad details. "I saw the memorial," she said, and saw Miriah's eyebrows raise. When she explained, Miriah sighed. There would be a small service in Major Dinn's honor the next day, and she worried about how Solasta would get through it. She made a note on her datapad to check on the General later, and turned her attention to the day to day tasks that had to be addressed. Miriah's mind wandered as Lana went through the morning briefing, and when she was done, she gave Lana a puzzled look.

"No Saresh report? You mean, she's behaving herself?" Miriah asked.

"There's nothing from the guard captain, so I'm guessing she's not causing trouble at least," Lana shrugged, and they both smiled.

Corso was standing in the courtyard, looking at the ever-growing hill of flowers, and was startled by a hand on his arm. He looked into the face of a lieutenant, and gave him a questioning look. "Mr. Riggs, we have the personal effects of Torian Cadera boxed up. Shall we just place them in storage for the time being?"

Corso thought about that, and finally nodded. "Yes, let's keep them for six standard months. If we have no forwarding information, then we can trash them." The lieutenant gave a smart salute and disappeared. Now why, he mused, did he ask me about that? Maybe, there was really no good person to ask about that. Not Solasta, not Caly. Miriah, maybe, but doubtful. He gave his head a small shake and continued to the secure area, intent on taking breakfast to Miriah and Lana.

Mia hadn't felt well all day, and now she felt heavy, and had pressure on her bladder, making her have to put Declan on a blanket on the floor. She knelt to play with him, and felt dizzy. When she pulled on the force, she found no relief and shifted her position. She sent a request through their force connection to Devin, asking him to come home. She knew he'd rush home, and then she could lie down.

When Devin got close to the house, he could hear Declan wailing, and used the force to speed him to the door. When he burst through, he saw the little boy, his head on Mia's knee, and Mia, sprawled on the floor, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

Devin called on the force to steady himself, and picked up his son, who clung to him tightly. He knelt at Mia's side and saw that she was unresponsive. Closing his eyes, he called out to Magdalane, who stood immediately from her meditation and, grabbing Felix's hand, ran to Devin's home. Declan still snuffled on his dad's shoulder as Devin called the medcenter for transport. When he tried to put the little boy down, Declan held onto him fiercely, and Devin could sense his son's fear. "Mia," Devin called, "Mia, wake up, sweetheart. Please, Mia, come back." He could feel his composure slipping every second until Mags swept into the room.

"She's dehydrated and her blood sugar is very low," she told her nephew.

"I've already called for transport," he replied, his eyes never leaving the pale face of his wife.

"The baby is fine," Mags said softly, placing her hand on Devin's shoulder. He could only nod, smoothing Declan's hair as he gnawed on his thumb. They could hear the commotion outside and Mags took Declan, the little boy already getting anxious.

Miriah stood in the war room, three planetary leaders hovering in shimmering blue above the holo. "I hear your concerns, and I am working on an expedition to Iokath. I will share what we find, but I can assure you all that I will not ally with either the Republic or the Empire on this."

A tall, blue humanoid nodded sagely. "I trust in your ability to put our Alliance before anything else," he said, his deep voice echoing against the stone walls. Lana, who had been standing near but out of the camera's range, intercepted a soldier rushing toward Miriah. When he whispered into Lana's ear, she looked at the young man in shock for a moment before stepping to Miriah's side, relaying that information. To her credit, Miriah showed nothing to those waiting.

"I will be able to report on our progress very soon," she started, but was interrupted.

"I want to have some of my people involved." The rotund statesman could barely control his bluster, and Miriah held back a sigh.

"I will let you all know as soon as I do," she said, and motioned to the intel tech to cut the feed. Before Lana could speak, Miriah was on the move, bypassing the elevator and descending the stairs two at a time. When they were stopped in the lobby of the facility, Miriah finally turned to Lana, who related all the details she knew. Miriah could hear Declan crying, and persuaded the nurse to ask for him. When she brought the child out, he reached for Miriah, and calmed. Miriah walked with him around the hallways, and stopped only when she saw Corso running to her. When he reached her, he hugged them both, then took Declan on his own broad shoulder. The little boy was so tired, he just sighed against Corso's neck and closed his eyes.

"Any news?" he asked Miriah, who shook her head. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, and whispered, "They'll be okay, darlin'. We'd have heard something otherwise." Miriah nodded but began to pace, glancing at the cubicle with every trip around the lobby area.

Magdalane shook her head. "She's going to be fine, but she has to be off her feet unless she's going to the refresher," she said, and Calleigh agreed. "We're going to keep her here tonight, and see how she's doing tomorrow." Devin felt the tension he'd been wrapped in release, and took a deep breath.

"So, we need help at home," he said, and then he thought of the perfect person, and nodded. "I've got the solution." Mia had briefly opened her eyes when her glucose levels normalized, but they had been closed since, and now, Devin gently squeezed her hand, and her eyelids fluttered. "Just rest, love. I've got it all covered." He hugged his aunt, and then his cousin, and walked out to talk to his family.

Calypso had entered the mess kitchen, and those around her fell silent, not sure what to say to the young woman. Caly had shrugged and started to prep vegetables for the day's meals, and slowly those around her started to treat her as they always did, careful not to mention Torian. She realized that she would feel normal, then a random thing or word would remand her of him, and then it was hard to control her emotions. It feels like a part of me is just gone, she thought, and wondered if he was okay. The worry creased her face, and she used her new knives mindlessly, her thoughts not on what she was doing. When she finally nicked her hand with one of the sharp points, she stopped and sat on a nearby chair, letting the kitchen manager tend to her hand, and felt the tears slide down her face. When she was done, the manager hugged her. "Go, child. You've helped greatly, but you need to be easier on yourself." Caly rose silently and took the rolled up carrier with her knives to her bag, making her way to the door. She sat outside for a few minutes, searching for peace but it eluded her, and she stood wearily, making her way to her pod.

Sarai led the procession down the ramp. The ship had landed without incident, and was now being serviced by the ground crew there. She looked over her shoulder at Theron, who was convincing in his plain robe, his head and face covered by the hood and his head down as he walked. Nico had taken off to the nearest cantina, hoping to overhear any idle talk. Sarai made her way into the makeshift base, and was greeted by an old friend who had escaped the invasion on Tython. "Sarai! How wonderful! When I heard a ship with Tython registry was landing, I had to see who might be aboard." The tall, thin woman hugged Sarai, and grinned at her. "Which temple are you at now?" she asked. Sarai remembered that the woman was Fiona, and walked with her as they talked.

"We've been at several lately," Sarai answered, evading the direct question. "We wanted to explore this world and see what all the fuss is about."

"Fuss, indeed," Fiona agreed. "Both sides had received a message about some sort of weapon, and we were sent here from the temple on Alderaan to see if there was any threat to what remains of the Order. So far, all I've seen is people killing the machines here." They stopped at a group of tables and sat, Fiona ordering juice for them, and Theron taking a seat nearby. "That's your padawan?" she asked.

Sarai nodded. "He's in his third year, and is coming along," she replied.

"Quite a nice looking man," Fiona said, and Sarai laughed at her blush.

"Shh, he'll want to leave the order and find a wife," she joked, and they spent an hour talking of old friends and the state of the Jedi since the Eternal Empire had been defeated. Testing the waters, Sarai ventured, "I hear there's a temple on Odessen now."

"I've heard the same. I'd like to visit there, see what the Alliance is all about. I do know the Commander there has several Jedi in her family, so it should be a safe place for us." Sarai nodded, and let Fiona ramble on, her thoughts on her family and how much she suddenly missed them and wanted to be home.

Mia slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt Devin in the room. "Hey," she said softly as he took her hand. "Declan?"

"With Mom and Dad right now," Devin told her, gently squeezing her fingers in his. "You'll be restricted to bed, but they'll let you go home tomorrow if your blood sugar is still stable." He bent to press his lips to her forehead, and felt her anxiety. "Don't worry, love. I have the perfect solution. Everything will be just fine." He held her then, and felt the tension in her body recede. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I hate being inactive, but I'll do whatever is necessary to protect this little bean," she told him and saw him smile.

"I'm taking the little man home tonight, so he can stay in his usual schedule and his own bed," he told her, and felt her nod against his chest.

"I think that's the best plan," she said, and felt her energy waning. Devin knew she was fading and laid her back on the pillows with one last kiss before going to get Declan.

Calypso collapsed onto her bed, and let her tears flow. She loved her parents, and knew they would have her with them as long as she wanted, but she knew she had to get back into her routine, that it would help her contain her emotions. She hugged her pillow to her chest and tried to get comfortable, but whenever she closed her eyes, she thought of Torian. She finally took her datapad out of her bag and saw three messages. The first one was telling her of Mia's illness, and the second was from Devin, asking if she could move into their house to help with Declan while Mia was on bed rest. She didn't recognize the sender of the third until she opened the message.

 _Dearest Caly,_

 _I'm sorry things happened the way that they did, but know that I did not willingly leave you. I made a promise, a vow, that I intend to keep. I won't be able to contact you often, but you'll always be in my heart and on my mind._

 _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum [I love you],_

 _Torian_

The message was short and sweet, but it allowed Caly to let go of the uncertainty that had prevented her for sleeping, and in only a few short minutes, she fell into deep and dreamless sleep, her datapad clutched to her chest.

Sarai said goodby to her friend and motioned to Theron, and they walked to the ship. Nico was there, smoking a cigarra that he put out on the bottom of his boot as they neared. " 'Bout time," he said, and followed them inside. "I have news. I heard today that the Pubs and the Imps want this weapon so bad that they've started to skirmish outside the outposts. No one has seen it or have any clues where it is or what it looks like, but they're all fighting for it."

"Looks like my network turned up very little about what's going on here," Theron admitted, taking off the outer cloak of his Jedi clothing. "I.." His words were cut off by the holo chiming, and they started toward the main room. When Sarai hit the button, Jace Malcom's presence seemed too large for the holo to contain, and Theron immediately ducked out of view.

"Master Jedi, I am the one in charge of this outpost. What is your business here?" He seemed to grow larger with his anger, but Sarai stood her ground.

"I'm here on behalf of the Alderaan temple, to offer aid to the Jedi who are already here," she told him with a luminous smile. Jace narrowed his gaze at her.

"We've already scanned the ship. And your crew. We didn't find anything unusual, but don't think you Jedi have free run of our outpost, understand?" He scowled to make his point.

"Of course not, Mr. Malcom." Theron pressed his fingers over his lips to keep from giggling, he knew how his father hated not being address as Supreme Commander. "In fact, I daresay I'll be taking off tomorrow afternoon, after joining the Order in a group meditation." Jace's reddened face grew even darker before he managed to reply.

"That would be best," he barked, and when the holo twinkled out, they all burst out in laughter.

Miriah had gone back to close her office when she got the encrypted message from her mother, and it made her smile. Corso had gone back to Devin's house with the baby, and would be back in a few minutes. She'd sent Aric home, promising him she'd stay in her office until Corso could walk her back home. She settled in her large chair, and closed her eyes. Corso found her there, and scooped her up, motioning for the HK units to go ahead of him, doing his best to let her rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Sarai woke early and used the time before her meeting with Fiona and the other Jedi to meditate, hoping to catch Devin in the force. She knew it was better to be comms silent, but if she felt him, she could ask how things were on Odessen. She was worried about Miriah and the stress of her work, and Caly, knowing that she's suffering because of Torian. She entered her trance and felt the warm embrace of the force, letting it refresh her mind and spirit. By the time she emerged from her quarters, she was running a few minutes later than she'd like, and rushed into the galley. Nico was there, but there was no sign of Theron. "What's going on?" she asked breathlessly.

"Shan went underground, to see if he can figure out what everyone's looking for," Nico told her, handing her a steaming mug of caffa. "Told him to be mindful of take off time." Sarai nodded and sipped, but put the mug down quickly.

"I'll be back, and hopefully we'll have something more to go on," she said, and rushed down the ramp. She was almost to the small tent that was being used as a temple when she saw Jace, shouting and throwing things around from a vehicle that looked as if it had been scorched, one side of it ripped off. She watched him for a moment before ducking inside the small tent, and immediately felt the force rippling around her. She was looking for a place to sit when she felt a hand on her arm, and looked into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. The teenaged male put his finger to his lips in the universal sign of silence, and led her from the tent's rear to a nearby building. Sarai started to speak, but thought better of it and instead continued to follow.

The young man led Sarai into a large common area where it looked as if both factions on the planet were at least civil to each other, but she felt the underlying tension as they passed a merchant booth. As they walked, Sarai took note of the robe that her young guide wore, noting unfamiliar symbols sewn into the cloth. When they finally came to a dark hallway, Sarai grabbed the young man's arm and he turned to her with questioning eyes. "Where are we going?" she asked, but he only shook his head at her and continued to walk, leaving her to follow. Sarai caught up to him just as they arrived at a room lit by torches. Many people dressed like her guide milled about, and she could feel the force, but not the force she knew.

"Finally, you've arrived," a voice said, and Sarai saw a female striding toward her. "You are not the one we expected." Sarai eyed the stranger, noting that strange force around her.

"I suppose not," she finally replied. "But I'll have to do." The female led her over to a blazing fire in a pit, studying her guest in the light.

"There is indeed a super weapon here, but only the Alliance Commander can unlock it," the woman said, sitting on her folded legs. "We have seen it, and it is capable of destroying galaxies. But it will not be an easy task, and even she cannot do it alone." The woman absently poked at the embers, making them shower around her.

"You've seen the weapon?" Sarai asked, and saw the woman's slight smile.

"Not with my eyes," she said gently. She went on to describe a series of trials that must be defeated, all by the one who occupied the Eternal Throne. When she was done, she stood, abruptly dismissing Sarai and walking away. Sarai stared at the flames for a moment longer before shaking off the troubling thoughts and standing, her guide back at her side.

Theron was having no luck getting any more info from the operatives he knew on the planet, and struck out on his own, his blaster ready should he need it. The empty lightsaber hilt on his belt was a good decoy, but was only for show. He was moving across the outpost when he saw his father, and for a moment Jace looked up and around him, as if he sensed his son. Theron shrank against the wall of the building he was passing, tucking his hands up into the sleeves of the robe. He stood for a minute, evening his breathing, and tried to think of where to go. He had just regained his composure when a meaty hand grasped his arm. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" Jace demanded, and Theron's heart sank.

"I'm trying to figure out what all the fuss is about," he said, straightening up and snatching the hood from his head.

"Trying to get information for that boss of yours," Jace snarled, and he dragged Theron to his office without speaking another word. Theron knew he was in deep trouble here, and all he could do was hit the record function on his datapad, and hoped Nico was monitoring their signals. Jace threw open the door, slammed his son into a chair and crossed behind the desk. "Now, just what did you hope to learn? And what have you found out?" He leaned back in the chair, his bulk making it squeak. "Or maybe the better question is, how many of the Alliance are here?"

Miriah was getting anxious. She knew that the ship with her mother aboard would be taking off soon from Iokath, but there was this vague unease that lingered whenever she thought about it. Lana noticed her frown. "They'll be starting back today," she said softly, feeling the directions of her friend's thoughts.

"I know," Miriah sighed. "The sooner the better." They'd spent the day with each of the sections in the base, checking in on the status of their needs and wants. With lists in hand, they'd all come in and spoken their minds, all but one. Solasta had requested to come in tomorrow, her overdue prenatal appointment having been rescheduled. Their day had been full of meetings and discussions, and now Miriah rubbed her temples. "I either need a nap or a drink," she said, and heard Lana chuckle softly.

"It's late, Mir. Go, find Corso, have dinner. Tomorrow isn't going anywhere," Lana told her, gathering the various datapads and empty caffa cups from the desk.

"I will, in a few," Miriah replied, checking her own datapad and holo for any messages or missed calls. She saw Aric come to his feet outside the office and started that way. They'd made it to the main holo in the war room when the priority tone started screeching from it, and Miriah stopped, her heart in her throat. Clicking the button, she took a deep breath as Jace Malcom appeared before her.

"You sent my own son to spy on me!" he yelled, and she could see Theron in the background, his head down. She was prepared, in case this happened.

"I had no idea he'd left Odessen," she replied coolly. "I can't possibly keep track of everyone here. You must know how that is." She could see the doubt in his eyes, and put her most sincere smile on her face. "Maybe he wanted to apologize for how you two left things here?" Her attention was momentarily diverted by movement near Theron, but kept Jace's eyes on her. "Besides, what do you have to hide?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jace disconnected the holo and spun to see the empty chair where Theron had been. "Dammit!"

Nico had seen Sarai running to the ship and had the ramp down. "We've got to go. Where's Theron?"

"Not back yet," he replied, and shifted his toothpick. "Maybe I need to see where he is." He started down the ramp but Sarai's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hold on," she said, and closed her eyes, reaching out with the force. Their long conversations on the journey to Iokath had allowed her to recognize him in the force, and she opened her eyes when she found him. "In the offices. Deep in the building across from us," she told Nico. He rushed up the ramp to the quarters he'd used and opened the bag he'd brought with him, pulling out the small round device before passing Sarai again as he descended the ramp. "Be careful," she said to his retreating back. Sarai sensed trouble and ran to the bridge, starting the preflight engines. At least we'll be ready, she reasoned.

Nico strolled through the building, his confident air making everyone believe he belonged there. He could hear the raised voice of Jace Malcom, and carefully made his way there. He could see Theron, his head lowered in a defeated stance, and touched his arm. When Theron looked up, Nico hit the stealth generator he'd placed on his belt, and they quickly exited the building.

Sarai saw the distortion of the stealth field as they passed solid objects, and hit the engines as they raced up the ramp. By the time Nico had made it to the bridge, the ramp was up and the ship was lifting off the landing pad, and Sarai laughed as they burst through the atmosphere and hit the hyperdrive.

Miriah messaged Lana, and looked up the message on the menu of the holo. All priority calls were recorded, and she queued up the replay as her friend ran off the elevator. Miriah explained what had happened, and showed Lana the holo. When it finished, Miriah looked at her friend, and was surprised to see a broad smile covering her face. "You're not upset?" she asked.

"He's safe," she shrugged. "That's all that matters."

Miriah studied her friend, and saw that she truly was fine. "We'll have to do some damage control," she finally said, turning toward the offices. She had only taken a step when Lana stopped her.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, we breathe a little easier knowing that our Iokath mission is on it's way home," Lana told her. Reluctantly, Miriah agreed. She knew the fallout of being on Iokath would not only affect the Alliance's relationship with the Republic, but there would be some within it that would be upset. Lana could see her thoughts on her face.

"The only one who knows he was there is Jace, and he didn't know about the others," Lana said softly. "We don't have to admit to knowing anything." Miriah was still as she thought about it, then finally nodded.

"Okay. You're right. The fact that he's Theron's father gives us a reasonable explanation for why he was there, at least." Aric put his hand on her shoulder, and Lana smiled brightly at her.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow," she said, and gently pushed Miriah toward her apartment. Miriah walked with Aric to the door.

"Don't worry bout it," Aric told her. "The cover is perfect, and if anyone was following them, Nico would have alerted us." Miriah nodded again, and palmed the door lock. When she was inside, Corso met her with a hug, having already been alerted by Aric to what had happened.

"They're okay," he whispered to her, and she settled against him, drinking in his strength.

Sarai was too keyed up to sleep, still riding the adrenaline from their escape. She had almost forgotten what the woman had told her. Scion, Sarai remembered. That's what they're called. She recalled Miriah speaking of them, back when this all began. She reclined on the sofa in the large lounge area, thinking about the information she needed to get to her daughter, and finally slept.

Theron had been mostly silent since Nico had brought him on board, and now was sitting in the right seat on the bridge, lost in thought. Nico had left him alone, but now said, "What was it like, with Jace as a father growing up?"

"Never saw him," Theron said, and turned his gaze to the window, embarrassed that he'd gotten caught, and feeling worthless. He relieved Nico at the helm, and wondered if his time as a spy was over, and if Lana could continue to love him as a failure.


	30. Chapter 30

Caly walked through the early morning haze to Devin's house, already looking forward to her day. The pain of not having Torian around had dulled somewhat, but she still missed him greatly. At least I'm sleeping again, she thought, and wondered how her mom managed with so little rest. She saw the lights on in the kitchen as she rounded the corner, and hurried up the front steps to the door. "I'm here," she sang, and put her light jacket on the peg near the door, slipping off her shoes.

"Hey, squirt," Devin called, and she joined him in the kitchen, where he had Declan in his chair while he cooked breakfast. "Mia's taking a quick shower, then we can get her comfortable on the sofa. Need anything?" he asked.

"No, if I do, I'll send for it." She had many friends in the merchant stalls who would bring her things if she asked. "I'll cook and take care of this little guy," she said, getting a grin from her nephew with his first tooth. She fed the baby and ate the pancakes Devin made, and he rushed to help Mia. When Devin returned to the kitchen, he dropped a kiss on Caly's head.

"Holo me if you need me, but I think everything's in good hands here," he told her and she smiled.

"I'll take Mia some breakfast, and get Dec all cleaned up," she said, rising. He nodded and she saw him kiss Mia again before heading out to the temple. She put together a tray for Mia and saw that her sister in law was resting with her eyes closed. They opened as she neared with the steaming pancakes, and Mia sat up.

"Caly, you'll never know how much I appreciate you helping us," Mia told her. "I know you love your work in the mess hall, but ..."

"Say no more, Mia. I'll still get to cook here, and Declan is such a happy baby. Besides, here I don't have to worry about what anyone is saying about Torian, good or bad." She'd heard a good bit of negative comments about him, and they had hurt. She'd struggled to keep the tears inside when someone said that Torian was a killer, and she knew better. Still, being away from all those who had stared at her when she'd gone back to work was a relief.

Lana could hardly contain her excitement. Theron would be home late tonight, and she was ready to see him. He'd been on the holo just an hour ago, giving them updates on their return route, and she could tell he was either upset or tired from the way he stood, but she was still glad he was on the way back to her. She hummed as she worked, and checked the chrono every few minutes. Miriah had gone to meet with Arcan, and Lana had already done everything she needed to do, so she sent the Commander a message that she was leaving the office. As she started for the rooftop garden, she stopped dead still. He thinks he's failed, she realized, and it deflated her spirits. She stood watching the activity in the courtyard. He believes he's coming home defeated. She searched her mind to find out what to do, how to greet him, if he thought she might see him as less now. She strolled through the merchant stalls before going back to her apartment, unable to figure out what to do.

Miriah rode on the speeder, holding onto Corso and resting her head on his back. She'd been restless all night, knowing that her Iokath mission had barely gotten off the planet without consequence. Now, the fresh air and hazy sunshine, her husband warm and solid in front of her, made her feel content. She might have to answer for it, she knew, but could find no ethical qualms about what she'd done. She'd realized very early this morning that she could have done no less, and now she looked on it as a successful op. She turned her face to the sun and smiled. Sarai would be back soon, and it sounded like she'd done exactly what she needed to do. Overall, she thought, things went well. She squeezed Corso a little tighter and felt the rumble of his laugh, and let herself enjoy being outdoors.

Aric rode behind them, his eyes scanning the horizon and the tree line to the left. He felt you could never be too careful, and his senses were on high alert. Something didn't feel right, he thought, and he caught a flash of light in his peripheral vision. He keyed his relay. "Corso! To base, as fast as that thing will go, and into the secured area. Wait at the apartment until I get there!" He peeled his speeder to the left and switched channels on the relay. "Maura! Hostiles in the grove between the base and the settlement! I'm heading there now, dispatch Bravo to this area ASAP!" He ditched the speeder as he neared the treeline, and waited for backup.

Corso heard the tone of Aric's voice and felt his heart race. He leaned forward on the speeder, opening the throttle. He felt Miriah's body tense with the sudden surge in speed, and knew she had no idea what was happening. He'd seen the muzzle flash as well, and hoped she hadn't. He patted her interlocked hands against his middle and urged the speeder faster, the base now in sight.

Aric saw the muzzle flash twice more, but knew that Corso was too far away for the shots to be accurate. He wanted to shoot back, but knew that would be foolish. Instead, he quietly made his way around the edge of the trees, ever closer to where he knew the shooter was. He heard movement, and raced back to his speeder, hoping to follow. He could hear Bravo team crossing the knoll now, but knew they would be too late. He could barely see the black clad figure as it sped over the hills in front of him, and as he pushed the speeder more, he could feel it buck under him. When it died, he swore as he threw it down. He'd have to wait for the team to catch up to get a ride back. He'd gotten a good look, though, and would be sure to have air support try and track him. Solasta had already gotten a shuttle in the air, heading to his coordinates.

Corso pulled Miriah off the speeder and pulled her into the secure area, not stopping even when she protested, trying to pull her arm free. "Corso! What are you doing? Let's..."

"No! Just come with me," he told her, and when they were locked inside their apartment, she turned her angry face to his.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, and he could feel his pulse in his ears.

"You were being shot at, Mir. I was trying to get you someplace safe. Aric said to bring you here and wait for him," he explained, and saw her pale as she slowly sank down onto the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry if..."

"No, no, I had no idea," she said, her voice slightly trembling. He pulled her face up to kiss her, and felt her grasp his shirt in her fists. When he had to straighten, she asked, "Is Aric okay?"

Corso had been listening to the feed in his relay. "He is, but the shooter got away," he told her, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Why?" was all she said, but he knew that she wasn't expecting an answer. Instead, he wrapped her in his arms and they were still in the chair when Aric came in, Maura close on his heels.

Calypso had been cooking while Declan napped, and now brought Mia out a sample. "Taste this," she said, handing Mia a small bowl with a spoon.

"Caly, that is amazing. What is it?" Mia asked, scooping up the delicious stew.

"Dad's recipe, with a little tweaking," she replied, blushing. "I made it for dinner, and there should be enough for leftovers." Caly held out her hand for the dish, but Mia took it instead.

"Sit with me," Mia said, smiling. Caly took a seat on the low table. "How are you, really?" she asked. She'd felt the emotions swirling around the younger woman, and wanted her to be able to talk if she needed to.

"I'm doing okay. It's nice to cook what I want, instead of following the menu. I'm glad that I could sleep last night," Caly told her. "I miss him, though."

Mia put her hand on Caly's shoulder. "I know you do. I can feel it." Caly ducked her head, not sure if Mia knew the whole story or not. "He made a mistake, hon, but I don't think it's in his true nature to kill an innocent."

Caly kept her face down, trying to hide her thoughts. "I know, I think so, too. But, maybe one day, things will be cleared up and he can come back."

Mia's eyes filled, but she smiled. "Maybe," she said, but didn't look convinced. Caly drew away and went back into the kitchen, proud that she'd not spilled the secret.

Aric followed Corso into the kitchen, handing him the caffa grounds. "I didn't get a good enough look to identify the shooter," he admitted to his friend, slightly ashamed that he had come up empty handed.

"I just can't imagine anyone here wanting to hurt her," Corso replied. "I mean, as many Jedi has we have around here, no one's felt anything? No one's made any threats that I know about. There's been no protests, no complaints." He put the brew on and turned to Aric, blowing out a breath. "What now?"

Aric shrugged. "We continue to investigate. I have told the team out there to contact me with any information. We keep Mir close, not that we haven't, but maybe I'll have a few more eyes on the base now." He rolled tense shoulders. "I wish I'd had my cannon, the threat would be a smoking husk right now."

Corso chuckled. "Thank you, for being so vigilant. I know Mir is glad, too, but she's shaken right now."

"Keep her here today, so that I can scan the offices again. She needs to decompress as much as anyone." Corso nodded and walked with Aric, who motioned to Maura.

"We're going, Mir. You're safe, I promise. Let me know when the Iokath group is on final approach, I'll be here to escort you out, okay?" He waited until he could look into her eyes, and when she did lift her gaze to his, she nodded.

Sarai stepped off the ramp of the ship and was immediately drawn into a hug, her whole family present. She knew they'd all been worried, and was glad to be home herself. She kissed each cheek in turn, and when she was close enough to Miriah, told her that there was much to discuss, but that it would wait. She was tired, and wanted her own bed and apartment. She hugged Caly last. "Sweetie, are you doing okay?" she asked, and Caly threw herself into her Nana's arms, the firm hug giving her comfort deep inside, and she finally felt settled.

"I will be," she told Sarai, and got another hug. They all walked into the hangar, and Nico descended the ramp, slinging his bag along by his side. He'd enjoyed the mission, and hoped to be chosen for more of them. He hadn't realized how much he missed flying until he'd gone up, and now, he craved more of it. Whistling, he made his way to his own place, his strut a little more pronounced.

Theron waited until the coast was clear. He really didn't want to see disappointment on the Commander's face until he had to. He grabbed his bag from his quarters and glanced around the lounge. He had started toward the ramp when Lana strode up it, a broad smile covering her face. She tugged him to her with her hands on his collar, her kiss searing his lips. He had been so reluctant to see her, but her greeting left no doubt that she was just fine with him. The pressure he'd felt for the past day suddenly dropped, and he held her tight, his brain finally letting him feel what his heart knew all along, that she loved him no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31

Maura stared at her mate. Aric had been off all night, she thought, absently rubbing kolto gel into the deep scratches in her thighs, the result of their amorous lovemaking. She didn't mind the scratches, but she did mind that he was now standing on the balcony, looking out over the courtyard. It was well past midnight, and she figured they were too far up for many to see her husband standing there in his boxers, scanning the base. He'd been so adamant that he'd let his guard down, should have seen the shooter aiming at her sister, that she'd finally told him to let it go, which, of course he didn't. She put the gel away in her nightstand. It had been awhile since Aric had lost total control, and he felt as bad about her wounds as he did about missing an attack on the Alliance Commander. She knew she couldn't sneak up on that Cathar hearing, but she still walked gracefully up behind him, pressing her head to his back and her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, hon," he told her, turning to take her in his arms. She could feel the rumble of the soothing, deep purr he made and the soft strokes he ran up her back.

"I already told you, it's nothing. I'm more worried that you need rest and won't give yourself the opportunity." She took his hand and led him once more to their bed, and when he lay beside her, she did her best to soothe him, feathering her hands over his silken ears. Gradually she felt him relax, and when he took her hands and kissed her fingertips, she knew he was on his way to sleep. She'd once been jealous of the relationship between Aric and Miriah, his protectiveness of her, and it had caused a rift between them. Now, she knew he loved Miriah as a sister, as someone who held the same values and goals as he did. Someone he looked up to for leadership in the Alliance. She sighed and closed her eyes, the feeling in her heart was that they would spend many hours searching for the threat in the coming days.

Miriah slapped at the chrono alarm and sighed. She was cold, so that meant Corso was up first again. He'd been restless all night and she could feel the worry radiating from him every time she opened her eyes to see him staring at her. He never said anything, but he'd been so worried that when she brushed her fingers over his cheek, she saw anger spark in his eyes for a moment before being erased by the fierce protectiveness he had failed to hide since the incident. He'd held her close, and she wished he'd been able to rest. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, wincing in pain. Her left hip, the one she figured she'd forever think of as her "bad" leg, had been more painful in the past few days than since Senya's life force had healed her. She stood slowly, gradually putting more weight on it, and reached over for her datapad, sending a quick message to Mags. Limping, she made her way to the shower and flicked the water as hot as she could stand, the needle like daggers it sent onto her body providing some relief.

Corso heard the water go on and started to cook the food he'd prepared, his omelet sure to entice his wife to eat something. When he'd realized that the flash he saw was indeed an attack, he knew he wouldn't rest until the mystery was solved, and accepted that. Now, he wanted to find out what she was thinking and feeling. The evening before had been spent with Caly for a bit, and Miriah had fallen asleep a lot easier than he figured she would. Something was up, he thought, and folded the eggs in front of him. He was carrying the plates to their table as Miriah made her way into the kitchen, and he smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he told her, and pulled the chair out for her to sit. She looked a little hesitant, he observed, and when she sat, she seemed uncomfortable. He pushed the warm food to her, and she took a bite, savoring it as she genuinely smiled at him.

"So good," she mumbled around the food in her mouth. He grinned and kissed her hand. It always made him feel better if he could offer some sort of happiness to her. She ate, and they mumbled a few words to each other, the routine settling to them both. When she stood again, he saw her stumble and reached out to catch her.

"You've told Mags?" he asked, and saw that she'd paled as she nodded silently. He held her then, and could feel the slight tremble as she composed herself. "She answer?" Miriah pulled her datapad out, and gave a small shake of her head. "Let's just go to the medcenter, she'll meet us there, I'd bet." He didn't call Aric until they were at the elevator, and even then, it was unnecessary as the tall Cathar was standing there when it arrived.

"You look like hell," Aric told Corso with a frown. "We've got a lot to get done today, and I see that you slept about as much as I did." As the elevator descended, Aric suddenly turned to Miriah. "You didn't take a blaster bolt, did you?" The concern on his face made her bark a quick laugh.

"No, it's just this left leg giving me a rough time," she told him. He grunted in response and when they arrived at the medcenter, stood guard at the main door. He'd just gotten settled into position when he saw Mags, her silver hair flying as she hurried from the stairwell.

Theron was already in front of the surveillance footage taken overnight from their ships in orbit, his hand on his chin. He and Lana had been great together, and he felt more sure of himself than he had since Iokath. He had been squinting at the grainy scenes for several hours now, since Lana had decided that she would cook breakfast for them. He grinned to himself now recalling his naked wife in their kitchen, and how ridiculously happy it made him to see her there. He gave himself a small shake and focused his concentration on the light enhanced video, wishing to find anything, anyone that might be a lead on the shooter. He'd seen Corso escorting the Commander just a few minutes earlier, and thought he saw Miriah limp as she made her way onto the elevator. Not good, he considered, just before he shot off a message to Lana to tell her what he'd seen. Not good at all. He turned his attention back to the footage, knowing without a doubt that Aric would be shoulder to shoulder with him as soon as Miriah was settled.

Magdalane held her hands over Miriah's left hip, and investigated the pain. She could see the scar tissue causing the twinges, but she also saw some bone damage at the joint itself, and it worried her. She took her time, clearing away the debris of the body healing itself, and when she let the light fade, her eyes met the silver ones she knew so well. "Mir, I need to stretch this tendon. It's going to hurt. Want something for it?" Miriah shook her head, she knew she had too many things to get done today for anything to interfere. "Okay, here goes," Mags replied, and with the infrared scanner in one hand, she stretched Miriah's leg over her shoulder, leaning into her sister's body.

Miriah felt the cold sweat gather at her hairline. She took deep breaths, trying to stay ahead of the intense pain that was shooting up her spine, but it was insidious. Her pallor made Mags stop after a few minutes, and Miriah felt tears join the sweat at her temples. Wordlessly, Magdalane pulled the moist heat packs from the warmer and helped Miriah roll onto her side for a moment to place them under the affected leg. "We'll need to work with it every day for a couple of weeks, Mir. I'm sorry," she told her sister.

Miriah nodded. "I figured it was just getting older and the wear and tear on my body after so long." Mags fussed around for a few minutes, absorbed in her own thoughts before Miriah spoke again. "How are things? With Felix?"

Mags smiled, and her face softened. "Really wonderful, Mir. So many things we just pushed away and never talked about. You'll never have to worry about that. You and Corso are so in tune with one another."

"Well, I didn't tell him about this," Miriah admitted. "I didn't want to add to his worry, after yesterday." They discussed the attempted attack, and Mia and the children, and Mags' grandchildren, until Magdalane could see the relief in Miriah's face.

Lana found the Commander at her desk, and noted that both Corso and Aric were in the hallway. "Good morning," she said, and saw Miriah's head come up to acknowledge her. "I have a few thoughts. About yesterday."

Miriah turned her full attention on her second in command. "Want to bring Aric and Cor in on it?" Lana motioned the men inside the office, and when they were all settled, she stared to lay out her theory.

"I believe that the shooter from yesterday is the same person who alerted the factions on Iokath that we were there," Lana said, and heard Miriah gasp.

"So both Malcom and Acina know we had people there?" she asked, and sighed when Lana nodded.

"I don't have any leads on who, but it's known now that the Eternal Alliance did have a presence there and that important information was gained and delivered to you," Lana confirmed. "There's been no indication that either faction was informed about the superweapon being linked to the Eternal throne, but the fact remains that there's a traitor in our midst who has or is able to get highly classified information."

"Theron is out there, scanning footage taken from orbit," Aric pondered. "I'm sure he's already initiated the security sweeps. That leaves the internal communications and possible devices. I think every command datapad should be replaced with encrypted ones."

"Good start," Miriah said, handing hers over to him. "Let's also scan residences. If there's anything out there listening to family, we need to stop that." Corso nodded, he'd thought of that during his long night of self recrimination and musings. "The attacker yesterday at least knew that we'd be at Arcann's settlement, they need to know what to look for there as well. Even the shippers they sell to, need to be vetted thoroughly."

"I'll send this to General Dinn, she'll be able to coordinate the exchanges and her people," Aric said. "Well, at least once we get new encrypted datapads out to everyone. I'll pull what we have from current stock, and order more."

"Negative. Send Nico to get them, from a neutral vendor off planet. The less opportunity to tamper with them, the better." Aric looked at Miriah with raised eyebrows.

"Good call," was all he said, but his look was filled with respect. "Until then, face to face comms only." They all agreed, and when the men went speak to everyone, the two HK units assigned to the executive wing took up their posts. Lana stayed behind.

"I can feel you're in pain," she finally told her boss. "Let me help."

Miriah smiled at her friend. "I'm doing better. Mags is working on this leg again, that's all." Lana stood a few moments, observing the way Miriah sat, the pressure off her left side and leaning on the desk for support.

"If you need me to get something, do something, you ask, okay?"

"I will," Miriah assured her, pulling the assortment of datapads from her desk drawer.

Arcann watched as an emissary of General Dinn left the settlement. He'd heard what had happened, but was confident that the shooter didn't originate with his group of people. The vetting of their buyers was a good idea, he thought, and surely the Commander was confident that he was on her side. That being the case, he figured, it wouldn't hurt to be extra vigilant. He picked up his lightsaber and set out for the settlement's perimeter, his own search beginning.


	32. Chapter 32

Sarai stretched out on her sofa, plumping the pillow behind her head. As much as she enjoyed the mission she'd just done, she was glad to be home. She'd just settled in for a nap, the melodic tunes softly playing in the background, when her door chime sounded. She stayed very still for a few moments, hoping her visitor would take the hint and return later, but then she felt her middle daughter and, with a sigh, stood, crossing to open the door. "Hey, Mom," Maura greeted her, and they hugged. "Can you come out for a bit? Maybe get some tea?"

Sarai narrowed her gaze. Maura was in her armor, which meant she was there in an official capacity, but not wanting to speak about it, at least not here. "Okay, I can do that," she replied, and picked up the soft sweater from the hook, following her daughter out into the hallway. "What's.."

"Not here," Maura said, and they walked in silence across the crowded courtyard and into the secured area of the base. When they were in Miriah's office, Sarai instantly felt the relief surround her and sat, waiting for their explanation.

Miriah went first. "Mom, we believe that there is someone who has access to our communications. Aric is scanning your apartment for any listening devices, and we'll replace your datapad with a new, encrypted one in the next day." Nico Okarr had already left, Miriah knew, for the needed devices.

"So, for the time being, anything pertaining to operations or even what's going on in the family should only be communicated face to face," Maura explained, and suddenly Sarai felt as if she'd done something wrong.

"Did something terrible get out?" She was thinking about the personal info she and her mission group had shared aboard the ship on the journey from Iokath.

"Not that we know of, at least nothing more terrible than the fact that we did indeed have boots on the ground on Iokath," Miriah said, shrugging her shoulders. "But that, combined with the attempted shooting yesterday..." At Sarai's gasp, the sisters realized that Sarai hadn't known about that, since they were still on the ship, and explained it as well, seeing Sarai's face pale further as their words sank in.

"What about the information I gave you from the Scions?" she asked, putting her hands over Miriah's.

"That is still between us," Miriah assured her mother, even though she wasn't totally confident in that. A lot would depend on what Aric found, if anything, in their residences. The only thing she was sure of was that her office, Lana's office, and the apartment were clean. Miriah gave herself a small shake. "We just need to figure out who our traitor is." She watched her mother wring her hands, and suddenly felt terrible that she'd had to tell her mother about all of it. She moved from behind the huge desk to her mother's side, wincing briefly as she pivoted around the edge. "Mom, you know you can stay with us, or wherever you'd like, if you don't feel safe." Sarai peered up at her youngest daughter, and reached out to touch her face.

"Mir, that's not at all what I was thinking." Sarai stood, and unconsciously touched the hilt of her dual bladed lightsaber. "I'm fine, where I am. But I will join the protection detail." She stood, waiting for Miriah or Maura to start protesting, but was met instead with Miriah's grin.

"Very well. I'll let Aric know," she said. Aric would find something for Sarai that wouldn't overtax her, she knew, and let it go. They all stood then, and met Lana as they entered the war room.

Aric personally oversaw the team doing scans in the apartments. His was up next, and they were almost done with Devin's place. He had spent a few minutes with Mia, and laughed with Declan as he played near where his mother was resting, and now he sought Calypso. He found her sitting outside the back door, her stare into the distance making her seem older than her years. "Caly," he said, and was startled by her fierce hug.

"Uncle Aric, have you heard anything?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

"No, sweetie, I haven't," he said, and she buried her head in his chest. "I didn't expect to, though. There's too much risk in that, and he's a smart man." He could feel her trying to pull herself together, and gently rubbed her back. "If I do, you'll be the first to know, okay?" He saw her nod her head and only a few seconds later, she graced him with a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Aric. I've missed seeing you at the range," she told him, and he chuckled.

"I know. You're pretty good with that blaster, even without lessons," he told her, and they chatted for a few minutes. When he was confident that she was in control of her emotions, he left, promising Caly he'd seek her out. He was crossing the area that marked the residences from the main base when he felt the fine hairs on his neck suddenly stand at attention, and he stopped dead in his tracks. His instincts were what had kept him alive all these years, and he was loathe to ignore them now. The team walked on, laughing and chatting, while he scanned the area, first with his eyes then with macrobinoculars. Something was off, he determined, but he just couldn't tell what. With an uneasiness that permeated his whole being, he followed his team, his eyes scanning every thing and person he encountered.

"We should go and have tea," Sarai said, and saw Miriah hesitate.

"Aric made me promise to stay in this area, especially after yesterday. I'd love to, but..." she trailed off as she saw Corso crossing to them. "Maybe if we take a little more protection with us, it would be okay." Corso saw her smiling at him and slid his arm around her waist when he was close enough. She explained what they wanted, and he nodded. Just to see his wife without the pallor of pain made him want to keep her happy, and the HK units took up their posts around the group as they filed into the elevator.

They exited into the afternoon sun, and as the women gathered at a shaded table, Corso called over a droid to order. He saw Aric's back as his group filed into the complex where he and Maura lived, and felt a moment of guilt at not being in the thick of the scans. Aric had told him to keep Mir happy today, and he'd appreciated the thought. Now, though, he felt as if he was not doing enough to keep the Alliance going, especially when he knew how hard Miriah worked all the time. They really needed that vacation they kept promising each other, he mused, his thoughts deflected to time in the sun with the woman he loved more than life. He saw Arcann as the younger man parked his speeder, and waved, getting a wave in return.

Aric was quiet as the team went over his and Maura's apartment, and he looked at the space they shared. Photos of the kids, bits and pieces of almost thirty years of life, along with the weapons room they'd put together once they'd moved to Odessen. The military order and neatness had never left them, and he could see the absolute logic they both used everywhere. He crossed again to the balcony and stood, arms over his chest, looking out. He heard the team gathering up their equipment and turned, but a flash of light caught his eye. He had started to turn back when he felt the sharp sting to his chest and looked down, the dissipating energy of the plasma bolt fizzing as it rested against the armor on his chest. He didn't even have time to look stunned when the second hit his forearm, and he swore. "Go! Go! Shooter on the rocks above the cantina!" he yelled, and picked up a kitchen towel to staunch the blood flowing from his arm as he ran through the door.

Down below, Maura heard the crackle of the relay she had taken out of her ear but before she could replace it, her group was under attack, blaster bolts raining down from above onto the small gathering. Sarai and Lana had their lightsabers out, deflecting bolts before they could reach anyone, but there were too many to catch them all, and Maura saw one hit Miriah's shoulder, spinning her around and then another hit her side. Corso tackled her to the ground, covering her with his own body, oblivious to the sting of ricochet fire as it landed on his back. Maura could see blood on her mother's face, but wasn't sure why. She was about to get them all moving to the elevator when a stray bolt found the seam of her armor, just above her knee.

Arcann had been letting the force guide him all day, and it had led him to the main base. He saw Corso and waved, thankful that he was at least not getting the terrible glares and disdain of the people he saw when he came into this part of the planet now. He had only taken a few steps when he saw the attack, and called on the force for calm, trying to see a way to stop it. He gathered the force to him and leaped, a series of jumps before breaching the rim of the rock wall, his saber over his head in a dagger position that sliced through the droid and interrupting it's barrage of plasma fire. He was kneeling beside it when Aric's team finally arrived. "Be sure to gather everything up here," he told them. "It will all be useful in determining who's behind this." Arcann stood and put his saber away. "Any fatalities?" he asked.

"Not that we know about. Several injuries, and no one's said anything about the Commander," one young man told him, and Arcann nodded. Miriah was the primary target, he thought, and before anyone could comment, he was gone, reversing his leaping approach until he stood on the courtyard, watching the frenzied medics as they attempted to get everyone with need of medical care into the medcenter. He saw Aric's bleeding arm as the Cathar bent over his wife, who was writhing in pain, holding her leg. Master Sarai, he cried silently, but her injuries seemed minor, and she was now sitting, letting a medic look at the blood on her face. Finally, he saw Corso pick Miriah up from the ground, and saw that she was moving, at least.

Corso felt the sharp sting of his burns, but was focused on assessing Miriah's injuries. He could see the shoulder wound, but he was more worried about her side. "It's not too bad," she told him. "This fabric dissipates the energy well. I probably just have a little burn there," she told him, blinking tears from her eyes. "I saw Mom..."

"Just shrapnel from one of the teacups," Corso murmured to her, feeling her start to tremble in his arms as they descended the elevator. "Aric and Maura were both hit, they're on the way down here too." He became aware of the blood dripping through his hands, and broke out in a sweat. Hurry, hurry, he thought, and when they finally stopped and the doors opened, he ran with her through the waiting doors.

Mags had been enjoying her morning, first in the garden by the lake, and then as she'd stopped by to check on Mia and her daughter. Merida, was the response to Mags asking if she and Devin had picked a name. Mags smiled her approval, it was Sarai's middle name and she knew it would make her mother very pleased. She had gathered her things and was walking out of the door when she heard the gasp Mia let out, only seconds before she felt the force disturbance herself. She left vegetables in her wake as she raced to the medcenter.


	33. Chapter 33

Devin was working with a young student on a combat form when he felt the outcry in the force. His student turned a pale face to him just before Devin ran, letting the force lead him to where he was needed. He saw his father racing to the elevator with Miriah in his arms, and looked around at the wounded. He guided several young adults, most of them Caly's age, to the waiting medics, and knelt in front of Sarai. Her eyes spoke to him, and he heard her thoughts. _I'm fine, just waiting for a little kolto on these cuts. See about your parents and your aunt and uncle._ Devin straightened and looked around him, finally figuring out that Aric and Maura had been taken down already. He saw his Aunt Magdalane as she flew around the corner, the second time that day he'd seen her hurrying to the medcenter. He shook himself and followed her, and in the elevator she turned to him.

"She's hit, twice, and losing blood very rapidly. Cor is hurt but it seems to be superficial. Maura took a bolt just above the knee, but it looks to be a soft tissue injury only. Aric has only a few deep cuts and a glancing blow to his forearm." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Lana says she only has some singed hair, but I want to make sure. Why?" she asked, turning worried eyes to Devin. "What purpose does it serve?"

Devin hugged his aunt to him, her slender frame still recovering some from her starvation. "Who knows, Aunt Mags," he murmured, and then the elevator stopped, the doors opening with a swish. The first thing they saw was blood as it trailed along the normally immaculate tile floor. Mags drew in a shuddering breath and hurried along to the triage area.

Mia felt the baby move just as she sat up. Devin had told her he was on the way to the medcenter, but she knew that there were injured, and let him do what he needed to do, trying to keep the panic at bay. Caly saw her startle, and brought her a cup of tea, thinking that she needed a little pick-me-up. When Declan started to fuss, Caly lifted him to lie beside Mia, and they both settled. "I want to tell you something, but I want you to know that I have very little detail right now," she said, and related the incident in the courtyard. "I know you want to go there, but there's so much going on right now that you'd only be waiting. I'll be fine, if you choose to, though."

Caly's breath caught and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine. She wanted to be with her parents, but if they were injured… well, she decided, Devin will tell me. She shook her head. "No, I'm here with you, Mia. That's my responsibility, and we both know Mom would say the same thing." She sighed. "Just...tell me if they're dead?"

"No, of course not. No one is dead. There are some injuries, but Dev isn't sure or is so focused on what's going on that I'm not getting clear messages," Mia told her, reaching up to touch her hair. "I promise, I'll tell you whatever I find out." Caly nodded then, her eyes on the floor, her heart too full to find words.

Miriah writhed on the exam bed, unable to still her screaming body. "Can't breathe," she gasped, and coughed, sending a mist of blood over her face and ruined tunic. She twisted and turned, trying to get oxygen, and her hands flailed around, trying to hold onto anything that would help. Corso was trying to raise the head of the exam bed, but she was moving so violently that he was afraid to let go of her, knowing a fall off the narrow bed might be the last straw.

"She's losing too much blood, too fast," Mags said quietly, and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. In a louder voice, she asked for more hands to help still her sister. One of the assisting techs pulled on the fabric that had fused to her left side, and Miriah screamed. The tech paled and backed away quickly, revealing the damage, and reeling from the sight. Damn, Mags thought, and quickly prepared injections.

Corso had his face close to Miriah's, trying to get her to focus on him. "Mir, love, look at me. I'm right here with you," he told her, the tremor in his voice noticeable. He glanced down and could see her ribs exposed where the fabric had been torn away, and knew he was fighting a losing battle. She was fading now, and her words and actions were involuntary, her instinct to fight the pain and breathe all she could process.

"I need to sedate her now," Mags said, the urgency of the situation making her voice higher pitched. She signaled to someone across the room for two kolto tanks to be prepared, and saw Corso nod at her. With the meds infused to her, Miriah's eyes closed, but Corso had clearly seen the panic and fear in them, and it made him nauseous. He put his head down on the exam bed beside Miriah's and his silent tears mixed with her blood on his hands, sliding to the pool already on the floor.

Magdalane began her healing trance, but she knew before she began that she would only be able to do so much before surrendering her sister to a kolto tank. Maura was being put in one as well, the leg wound she had taken had badly damaged the muscle of her thigh. Concentrate, she told herself, and began to do the repairs she could handle.

Aric sat with Maura, who'd been given a good amount of pain killer as the kolto tank filled. "You need help," she murmured, pointing to Aric's arm, the kitchen towel tied around it as he waited until she had been taken care of.

"I'm fine, hon. Just a scratch," he told her, smoothing her hair away from her face. She had a goofy grin, clearly feeling no pain, and reached out to pull him closer.

"I've never been in one of those before," she confessed, and giggled. "I'm a little scared." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"You'll be right beside Mir," he whispered to her, and a tear tracked down Maura's temple.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I should have kept her in the office..."

"Shh," Aric soothed her. "There's no fault here, only with the traitor, and we will find him or her, I promise." He realized that his wife had drifted under her medications and sat silently, wishing with all his heart that he'd been with them in the courtyard.

After almost an hour, Magdalane's force aura started to fade and Corso stood, his body stiff and sore, his clothes heavy with blood. He looked at his wife, her tunic cut away, the injuries still raw and exposed, her skin pale and starting to bruise in places, and felt defeated. As they wheeled the exam bed to the tank, he shuffled behind, so tired himself that he wondered when he'd last slept. He brushed back the medical techs and lifted Miriah into the tank, taking a moment to hold her close and kiss her cheek before fitting the breathing mask over her face and lowering her into the healing fluid. "See you soon, darlin'," he told her quietly before stepping down to oversee the controls and settings. He turned to see Aric. "I want two guards here every second she's in this tank," he told his friend, and Aric pointed to the wall where they stood, waiting.

Theron had been standing with Lana, who was getting agitated at her enforced stillness. "I have things to do, especially now," she told him with a slight whine.

"You have to be medically cleared," he told her, taking her hands in his. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, but you'll be out of here soon, sweetheart." She frowned and took out her datapad.

"I'm going to start on sending the message out that the Commander will be fine," she said, and gave a slight cry when he took the device from her hand.

"There's plenty of time for that later. Right now, you're going to lie back and relax for a few minutes, and when you're cleared, I'll help you do whatever you want." She grimaced at his words, but did her best to be still and quiet, knowing that there was so much more going on in the med center than she wanted the general population to know about.

Devin put his hand on his father's shoulder, and saw the burned edges of the cortosis that corresponded to the wounds on his back. "Dad," he said, and felt Corso startle at his voice. "Mom's stable. Come over here and let's get you patched up, okay?" Corso was still for several seconds before nodding and slowly standing. "I'll stay right here with her." Corso's bleary eyes met his son's and Devin could see the range of emotions there, ending with fear. "I promise." When Corso sat down on the now clean exam bed, Devin sent a message through the force to Mia. She'd send Caly down in a half hour, and until then, he would try to figure out why there was such carnage in such a short amount of time. He glanced over at Aric, who was helping put Maura in a kolto tank, and realized that this was the work of someone inside, who knew their defenses and systems. Someone who had already ratted the Alliance out to both the Republic and the Empires. Struggling to keep his thoughts to himself, he blanked his mind in the force and drew on his deep connections to touch the sliver of consciousness Miriah held onto, letting her know he was here and that he loved her.

Aric saw that both the Chantalle sisters were in their respective kolto tanks, and felt a slice of fear himself at how murky the normally blue-green fluid was in Miriah's. He'd been so focused on Maura and keeping her calm that he now felt his heart squeeze at seeing his sister in law. He looked down at the makeshift bandage on his arm and took a steadying breath before unwrapping the towel. Corso glanced up at him, and he saw Mags look his way. Accepting that he needed to be attended to, he crossed to them, his vague sense of unease persisting even though his logical mind told him the threat was not in this room.

Caly put her nephew to bed and made sure that Mia had everything she might need or want, and set out to the medcenter. As she quickly walked, she heard some girls talking at the edge of the courtyard as they mused about who might have fired on the Commander. One was even so bold as to suggest to her friends that Torian had come back and was responsible. At that, Caly whirled around and caught the accuser in her gaze. She took a step forward, intent on defending Torian's name, and stopped. Instead of the fury she wanted to unleash on this unfair attack, she heard her mother's voice, her admonition about the safety of both he and Gursan being dependent on her keeping her knowledge private. Her mother, who even now was in a kolto tank while this girl was trying to win the favor of other girls, none of whom knew even the smallest amount about being responsible for others. Caly took a deep breath and resumed her course, leaving the others very clear that they had crossed a line.

Lana hugged Corso before she left the medcenter with Theron. He'd been unusually quiet since she'd agreed to get checked out, and now he seemed distracted. "I'll just go get out this statement," she told him, and he absently nodded, peeling off to head to the war room. She watched him go, noting his strange demeanor, but figuring the stress of the day was occupying his thoughts. She was finishing the communique when she saw the note from one of her informants. At least there's some progress on the mole front, she noted, and closed down her office. When she again entered the war room, Theron was nowhere to be seen.


	34. Chapter 34

Lana had showered and now lay on the sofa, wondering where Theron had gone. He wasn't answering his datapad or holo, and she worried, especially now that there was a lockdown going on. She wished he'd gone to the office with her, but now all she could do was wait. Why had he wandered off, she thought, when so many were on edge? She felt he was safe, but without him with her, she had to think about all that had happened that afternoon. Miriah was stable, she reassured herself, and everyone would recover. But who planned this, and why? She turned the puzzle around in her mind and knew without a doubt that it had to be someone on the inside. She picked up her datapad and started a list of everyone who would have had access to the ledge above the courtyard, and who would know how to operate and install that horrible droid. Thank the force for Arcann, she thought, and laughed to herself. Who would have ever thought she'd say that? She worked on her list until she fell asleep, still not hearing anything from her loving husband.

Corso made his way across the medcenter from the shower. He'd lingered under the hot water, hoping it would revive him, but he felt sluggish instead. He'd reached the guarded room with the kolto tanks when he saw Caly sleeping on the chair he'd used before she'd shooed him to the showers with an armful of clean clothes. He strode over to the tanks and observed Maura, seeing evidence of her wound closing already. Mags had said that she'd probably only be in there for a standard day, and he took heart at that. Mir, well, that was another story. Mags wouldn't commit to a time frame, and she'd told him that she'd evaluate Miriah in the same time frame and make a plan. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was pulling another chair over to the tanks when Aric stood in front of him, a steaming bowl of food in his hands. Corso hadn't realized he was hungry until he smelled Felix's ronto stew, and took the offering eagerly, making Aric smile. "Not the greatest day," Aric said, getting a grunt and an eye roll from his best friend.

"I don't even know where to start," Corso admitted between bites. "I need to stay..."

"No, you don't, Dad," Caly told him, stretching her arms above her head. "Uncle Felix is staying here tonight. I'm supposed to get you home and tucked in, and not let you come back down here until morning." She hugged her dad first then her uncle, before trailing her fingers over Miriah's tank.

"I will be here as well." They all turned at the low, deep voice, and Corso stood. Arcann waited before him, his lightsaber hilt on his belt. "I will safeguard the Commander with my own life," he swore, and after a few seconds, Corso nodded.

"I know we haven't always been on the same side, but I believe you would," he replied, and Aric stood with him. When they were all satisfied that the area would be well guarded and safe, Corso wearily made his way to the apartment, Caly on his arm. Mags had taken care of his wounds, and now, with his stomach full of good food and Miriah secure, he felt like he couldn't get to bed quickly enough. His eyes were closing as he hit the pillow, and he only had presence of mind enough to hug Miriah's to him, her scent filling his nose. It was the last thing he registered before succumbing to sleep.

Devin tried to be quiet as he entered his house, but Mia was awake, waiting for him. He explained all that had happened, and now she lay her head on his shoulder. "Caly was great, I see so much growth in her every day," she told him, and he agreed. He'd seen the maturity he'd always known was there tonight, and he was proud that she had done all the right things.

"She's upset, we all are, but she has no idea how seriously Mom was hurt." At his words, Mia abruptly sat up and met his eyes, and he felt her stare to his soul. "She's serious, Mia. In a tank, unconscious, but she lost a lot of blood before Mags could..." Mia threw her arms around his neck and hung on, her body shaking against his.

"Oh, Dev! I had no idea," she finally got out, her voice shaking. "Caly should have gone sooner!"

"No, it worked out just as it should have," he reassured her, smoothing her hair. "Any sooner and she would have seen all the blood on the floor. As it was, she saw Dad's clothes and they were saturated."

"I wish I could have helped," Mia said softly, and he knew her heart ached at the trauma they'd all been through that day. "I know I have to keep Merida safe, but..."

Devin grinned at his wife. "So you decided on a name?" he asked. "I like it." He kissed her head and held her close until he felt her relax in sleep. Merida. He closed his eyes, and reached out in the force. Miriah was still there, still recovering. He let himself slide down beside Mia and counted his blessings, his large hand covering his daughter.

Aric knew he wouldn't sleep, so he sought out the box of droid pieces that had been recovered from the rock ledge. They were in the science section, and as he made his way there, he saw Theron at a terminal. Stopping beside him, he saw a moment of panic on the former spy's face, and mentally noted that. "Hey, Aric. I was trying to find more info on who might be bragging about the attack," Theron said, and Aric could find no fault with that.

"I figured you'd be pursuing it," Aric said, and saw Theron's expression shift into one of concern.

"How's the arm?" he asked, and Aric held it up for inspection.

"Mags fixed me right up, it wasn't nearly as bad as the girls," he said. "How is Lana?"

Theron blushed. "She was only shaken up, she's at home. Probably asleep, at least I hope she's able to rest." He closed his program on the terminal. "I may as well join her, nothing coming in out there about our shooter or our droid."

"Maybe tomorrow," Aric said, watching Theron as he walked away. When he was alone at the terminal, Aric brought up the screen and attempted to see the last program accessed, but the history had been wiped. Figures, he thought, and started toward the science section again, his thoughts on the droid, filing what he'd seen for later perusal.

The large plasteel container held the shattered parts of the machine that could have destroyed his family, and Aric sat down with it at a work table, his datapad in his hand. As he cataloged the parts, he inspected each one and placed it by category over the large table. He had no idea how much time had passed until he saw the rest of the section's techs start to file in. He continued to work until Solasta held a hot cup of caffa out to him, and his head came up. The first thing he noticed was that she was definitely showing her kit's growth, and it made him smile at her. "Finding anything?" she asked him, and he sipped the hot brew, letting the jolt of caffeine smooth over his jagged nerves.

"Just parts," he murmured, wanting to keep the conversation between them. "Not sure what I expected to find, just that I knew I had to look." Solasta nodded, she'd figured he'd be looking at everything around the attempted assassination.

"I have to get back to the war room. The other Alliance planets are reporting in today about any similar activity on their worlds." Solasta stood and placed one hand over her kit.

"You look good, Sol," Aric told her. "Any word?" He didn't have to elaborate, they both knew exactly what he was referring to. She shook her head, she'd been waiting but hadn't gotten anything but work related messages. "Hang in there, and let me and Maura know if you need anything, okay?" She gave him a small smile before leaving him with his task.

Calypso blinked awake, but knew even before she looked that her dad had already left the apartment. She sighed and got herself ready, then went to the medcenter, intending to check on her parents before going to Mia. She had just gotten into the room when she stopped short. She could hear her dad, talking in a soothing tone, his hand on the side of her mother's kolto tank. She couldn't make out his words, but she knew deep in her heart that he was communicating with her the only way he could. She felt her aunt's hand on her shoulder, but couldn't tear her eyes from her parents. "She's holding on," Mags told her, and Caly nodded. "Devin said to stay here today, he's staying at home." Again, she nodded her understanding, and after a few moments she turned to her aunt.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast for him," she said quietly, and made her way out to the courtyard, her eyes scanning everything around her. She doubted that with her mother sequestered there would be any further attack, but it never hurt to be aware. She briefly thought about going back to her pod for the blaster her Uncle Aric had given her, but instead she shook her slight fear away and gathered food. She was back at the medcenter before her dad had finished his talk with her mom, but he trailed off when he saw her approaching with food in her hands, and tried to smile.

Aric breezed in right behind Caly, and she was thankful she brought plenty of food. They went out into the lobby area to sit, and had only finished with the food when Mags came to get them, ready to take Maura out of the tank. Corso sat with Caly and felt a tinge of jealousy as the healing fluid drained from the tank. Miriah was still stable, he knew, but he'd trade places with Aric in a heartbeat. He stood to help lift his sister in law to the exam bed, and Aric elected to let the sedative she'd been given wear off naturally. Aric could see the healing that had taken place, and the hours he'd spent going through the droid parts caught up to him. He felt his body grow heavy and his mind dull. "Hey, Caly," he said, and she turned to him with a grin. "Would you go get me a caffa? I'm feeling the past two days." She jumped up and made her way to the elevator.

"What did you find, Aric? I know there's something," Corso told him, reading his friend's body language. Aric barked a laugh.

"I wanted to save it until Mir is back with us, but I need to tell someone," Aric replied, and scooted the rolling chair over to his friend. "I went through every piece of that monster twice, and it wasn't until I started to empty the bin that I saw a small piece of metal." He dug through his cargo pants pocket and held something in his fist. "I don't really know exactly what it means, or why it's here, but this is the only piece of identification I could find in the whole lot." He held our his hand and Corso put his back to the room, shielding the contents from anyone who might glance over. Aric slowly opened his hand and Corso felt a small, rectangular piece fall into his hand. He didn't say anything, and before he got a chance to examine it, he saw Theron and Lana enter the room. Instead, he quickly pocketing the piece, and only later took it out, once he was back at the apartment.

"Umbara" it said, in stamped letters. What did it mean, he wondered, and placed it inside his nightstand. Aric and he had some research to do. With that, he hugged Miriah's pillow again. Tomorrow, he thought as he faded into rest.


	35. Chapter 35

Four days. Four days of waiting, of pacing, of worrying. Corso watched the kolto tank drain, his beloved Miriah still in the harness. The blue-green fluid swirled at the bottom, and he heard the shower mechanism heating. Strips of cloth covered her breasts and hips, and he hated that so many had seen her like this. She was sedated, and the mask she wore helped her breathe, but still he worried. The warm water sluiced over her body, and he thought she'd like the temperature change from the frigid kolto. He tried to be patient as the shower washed away the past days of inactivity, but his patience was wearing thin. Mags approached as the shower's spray ended, and together they used the tank's electronics to lift Miriah free of the edges. Corso took her in his arms then, and held her damp body against him, pressing a kiss to her wet hair. Mags guided him down from the small ladder, and he placed Miriah on the nearby exam bed. "Let's let her wake on her own, Cor. She's had enough chemical exposure," Mags said softly, and he nodded agreement. She had been through enough, that's true, he thought.

Lana had been so busy since the "incident", as they were referring to the attack in the courtyard. Solasta had helped her organize the increased security measures, and Aric had revised his protection details for Miriah. At that thought, Lana smiled. Her friend was on her way to recovery, she knew. The only thing that had seemed out of place was Theron's reluctance to visit the family, or even go to the medcenter. It seemed unlike him, and she vowed to ask him about it. As soon as he even comes home, the thought came unbidden. She'd slept alone most nights, and he never directly answered her questions about what he'd been working on. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had a sense of foreboding about him, ever since he'd returned from facing his father on Iokath. He'd been affectionate with her, and when they were together, he was his normal self, but the moment he stepped out of their apartment, he changed. She was thinking about that when her datapad chimed. Calypso, she thought, and opened the message. Her smile took over again, and she stood. The boss is back, she thought, and started for the medcenter.

Calypso sat with her dad, Aric and Maura on the other side. They'd moved Miriah to a private room, and she'd stay at least tonight. Devin had taken Declan to the nursery, and jointed them for a few minutes before going to help Mia. Caly had given him a grateful smile, she knew she needed to keep Dad on the right track. He'd slept at the apartment, and she'd made him go outside at least once every day. He seemed better than ever, other than missing her mom. That will be over soon, she thought. Together, they had dressed Miriah in the thin, soft fabrics she loved and Corso had put her thick, warm socks on her feet. Now, she looked like she was sleeping, which, Caly figured, she was. Aunt Mags hadn't said how long she might be sedated, but even Caly knew it was better to let her wake on her own. She stood, and stretched before making her way to the mess hall. They all needed to eat, she thought, and set about gathering food for them all.

Corso went out to the blanket warmer and exchanged the ones he took out with clean ones. His arms full, he made his way to the bed and took extra care to tuck the warmth over Miriah. She'd not moved at all since they'd taken the mask off her face, and if she didn't soon, he would go mad, he thought. He wanted to pace, but he knew it would only frustrate those with him, and instead sat. "Maura, how is your leg?" he asked, and she instinctively put her hand over the remnants of the wound.

"It's doing well. I'm completely healed, but the after effects of the kolto have made me a little weaker than I like," she told him, and Aric put his arm around her. Maura has never had to deal with this before, he reminded himself, and I hope she never has to again. He was about to say that when Miriah's hand twitched, and Corso launched himself to her side.

"Miriah, darlin', I'm here," he told her, but there was no further movement on her part. He was still staring intently at her when Magdalane entered the room.

"Corso, she's fine, at least injury wise. Her blood counts are going to take some time to come up, and she's going to need some recovery time," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. The injuries she'd had to repair were fresh in her memory, well, if she were honest, in her nightmares. Felix had been jerked awake several times by her thrashing about. She drew in a deep breath. "She may need more than just overnight here."

Corso turned pleading eyes to hers. "With all my heart, I hope that's not the case," he finally forced out, and brought Miriah's hand to his lips.

Lana saw the exchange and knew Corso was hurting, even if he had managed well since Miriah had been put in the kolto tank. She stopped outside the room, wondering if she should interrupt the family. After a few seconds, Corso looked up and spotted her, and waved her into the room. "Hey, Lana, how are things?" he asked, and she saw him smile.

"I heard the Commander was on dry land," she joked, and even Aric chuckled.

"She's holding her own, just sleeping off the sedatives," Corso replied, and patted his wife's hand. "She'll be back, making lists, hopefully very soon."

"Excellent," Lana replied. "I look forward to having her awake, I miss talking to her."

"Me, too," Corso answered, his eyes never leaving Miriah's face.

Aric walked out with Lana. "Any more info coming in?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm beginning to think that all my contacts have lost their touch," Lana joked, shifting her datapad to her other hand. "Were you able to find anything in the droid rubble?"

Aric stopped walking and Lana turned to look at him. "I found nothing that gave me any idea why someone wants Miriah dead."

Lana knew that Aric had taken the attack personally, since he was chief of Miriah's personal security. "It will all become clear in time, I believe the force will lead us in the right path," she told him, patting his arm before boarding the elevator. I only hope that path will reveal itself soon, she thought.

Devin was in their kitchen, and cooking with abandon. He was planning to take food to his parents this evening, hoping Miriah was awake. Mia observed him from the sofa, Declan playing in the floor. He looked at his growing family and sighed with happiness. Mom and Dad safe, Mia growing their daughter, his son playing. His spirit felt light, and he reached out to his mother in the force. She was there, he knew, but her light was only present, not pulsing, as it usually was. C'mon, Mom, he thought, we need you. He moved pots around on the stove top and set the meal to cool, going to talk to Mia. "I'm taking food to them," he said, and she needed no explanation.

"Good idea, I'm sure they're just existing right now. Your mom is doing okay, Mags says. Just waiting to wake up." Mia had been watching their son, and now pointed to him. "Look, Dev! He's going to be crawling any day now."

Devin smiled. "He will, I can see it. Two more months, and we'll have our hands full, hon." He sat in the floor and saw Declan scoot his way over.

"It will be so worth it," Mia murmured, shifting her now prominent belly for comfort. Hurry, Miriah, she thought. Declan needs you as much as anyone. I need you, she thought, and let her contented sigh speak for her.

As the day wore on, Corso began to lose hope that he'd see his wife open her eyes that day. Devin had brought dinner, and he'd enjoyed sharing the meal with his son and grandson. Now, he rubbed tired eyes and stood at the door, looking out into the medcenter. He saw a few people who had minor ailments or accidental wounds, and let his mind wander. He was still standing there when he heard a squeak. He stilled his thoughts, and listened again, afraid that he was wrong and he'd turn around to see Miriah unchanged. When it came again, he whirled and rushed to the bed. "Miriah, my love," he breathed. She was moving her head, ever so slightly, until she heard his voice and stilled. "Just take it one step at a time," he murmured softly. "One eye, love. Just open one eye." He could see her struggle and finally get one eye partially open. "There you are. Just rest, sweetheart. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He felt her hand faintly squeeze his, and felt relief flood his body.

Lana had picked up her dinner in the mess hall, and when she returned to her empty apartment, dropped the bag on the table with a sigh. Where is he these days, she wondered. She changed clothes and picked up her food, taking to the sofa where she clicked on the holo, switching to a galactic news feed. She had been successful in squashing the story that the Alliance Commander was in a kolto tank, instead only saying that she had suffered minor wounds in the attack. It had played for about eight hours, then the news cycle changed to cover the fighting on Iokath and the Zakuulan rebuilding efforts. She had sent Senya a message over the new datapads Nico had brought back, but other than that, the galaxy thought everything was fine on Odessen. Well, it is fine, she thought. Miriah will be awake by morning, and things will shift back to normal. She'd seen the reports of the soldiers doing the sweeps, and they'd found nothing else. She had just finished what she wanted from the rapidly cooling food when Theron breezed in the door.

"Hey there," he said, crossing to the sofa and dropping a kiss on her head before heading to the bedroom to change. She remained quiet until he returned and plopped on the sofa at her feet.

"So you did remember where we live now, I was beginning to wonder," she said, her tone cold enough to make him shiver.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I've been working all hours of the day and night to find any information on the traitor," he explained, but her face remained expressionless. "I've not had much luck," he admitted.

"I could have used your help with running the Alliance," she finally responded, standing to take food containers to the recycler. "We could have been at least sleeping in the same place."

Theron hung his head. "You're right. I should have been more thoughtful," he said. "I'm sorry, Lana. I'm still getting used to being able to call or message you anytime, day or night." He looked contrite, and she felt her hard stance softening.

"You should at least let me know you're okay," she told him. "I mean, we have had a rash of random attacks lately." He looked up at her under his lashes, and then raised his head.

"I promise, I will let you know what's going on," he told her, and she relented. She'd grown used to the regular sex, and letting her emotions through, and he was ready for her. It wasn't until he'd given in to exhausted sleep that she realized he still hadn't told her where he was for the past few days. She looked over at his face and decided that she'd let it go.

Corso lifted a small cup of water to Miriah's parched lips, helping her sip. "It's so good to see you,' he told her, and she rewarded him with a faint smile. "I love you, darlin'."

"Love you, sugar," she responded before she ran out of steam again. He didn't care, she was awake and responding. That was all that mattered.


	36. Chapter 36

Arcann had been patrolling the perimeter of the base, ever since the Commander had been injured. He didn't coordinate with any of the military officers, he just made his way around the area, using the force to tell him when things seemed out of place. He had just started around a group of shrubbery when he spotted Theron Shan using his holo. Why is he all the way out here, Arcan wondered, and instantly stilled himself. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the being on the holo was tall, robed, and wore a bone mask. Arcann studied Theron's body language, and when the call was disconnected, he saw the man slowly shake his head and turn, heading back into the main base. Arcann decided that Theron was probably just communicating with a source, and while it seemed odd, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he just wanted a few minutes of privacy. He shrugged his shoulders and resumed his patrol, dismissing Theron from his thoughts.

Miriah sat at her desk, and could feel her muscles trembling even as she smiled and seemed her usual self on the holo. When she'd assured yet another planetary leader that she was, indeed, just fine, she slumped in the large chair. Corso saw her and rushed in, lifting her in his strong arms and taking her to the small sofa. "It's too much, too fast," he told her, lying her down and elevating her feet. "Time to go home, darlin. I'll let Lana know, you stay there." She nodded at him, her eyes closed. The day had been a normal one, but her strength had blown away like the wind. She'd only returned home late yesterday, having to rest three times from the medcenter to the apartment. Corso had put her to bed immediately, waking her for some hot soup. She'd eaten all she could and had fallen asleep again before Corso had reached the kitchen, waking only when he gathered her into his warm body. I really hope he does that again, I'm freezing, she thought, just as Corso quick-stepped into the office. "Ready to move? Or do you want me..."

"No, no, I'll walk," she told him, but let him help her stand. "I hate being an invalid."

"Aww darlin', you're just recovering. Everyone knows that," he told her, his arm around her, ready to catch her if she stumbled. Aric met them just outside the door with Maura. Since they were only going through the tunnel, he felt comfortable with three guards and two HK units. Miriah managed well enough for the first half, but visibly slowed during the last portion of the walk, making both Corso and Aric reach for her. She brushed them away, but the next step she almost went to her knees. "Enough," Corso growled, and lifted her again. "No one can even see you with all this muscle around you anyway,' he whispered in her ear, and she chuckled. She had yet to have that talk with Aric, the one where she tried to make him understand that he hadn't failed to keep her safe.

Lana was busy, as usual, but when Theron popped his head around the door frame, she looked up in surprise. "Hey," she said, but even she heard the wariness in her tone.

"Got time for a stroll in the sunshine and a snack?" he asked her, and she studied him. Casually leaning on the wall, he looked relaxed and open, a change from his stance even this morning. What changed, she thought, that he's suddenly the old Theron. She shrugged and stood, and he beamed a smile at her.

"I can take a little break," she told him. "The Commander is working from home this afternoon."

"I imagine she's still gaining her strength back," he observed, but Lana felt suddenly protective of her friend, and didn't comment. They went out into the courtyard, and Lana steered them into the mess hall rather than staying outside too long. She knew in her head that there was no other droids or even other people on the rock outcroppings, but her heart wasn't anxious to be exposed, either. When they'd gotten a light meal from the food line, she went to one of the small perimeter rooms to sit, Theron following silently. She took a bite of her salad and waited for him to speak.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," he told her, taking her free hand in his. She let him, enjoying the feel of his thumb gently caressing her, but felt herself holding back at the same time. Confused, she thought, I'm just a little confused by him lately. With a sigh, she nodded.

"I'm glad that no one died," she said. "Thank the force for Sarai's quick reaction. She was deflecting bolts before I even had my saber powered up."

"She's pretty amazing," Theron replied. "We had a good trip to Iokath, and some long talks with her. She's one of those people that you just feel comfortable talking to."

"She was quite a warrior in her time," Lana said. "Miriah said she was fearless until her husband was killed, then she became a totally different person. Still, she's one of my favorite people." Theron nodded, letting her hand go to eat. She suddenly felt the loss of his touch, and didn't know why it bothered her. "Let's take this back home, shall we? I'd like to have some time with you." Theron's head went up and she could see the familiar light in his eyes, and wondered why she ever thought he'd changed. They quickly dumped their food and dishes, holding hands as the made their way across the courtyard.

Corso's nose was filled with his wife's unique scent, and he opened one eye. They'd fallen asleep on the sofa, Miriah wrapped in a soft blanket, and snuggled in his arms. His body reacted to her nearness, and he shifted so that she wouldn't know, embarrassed that he had so little control around her. She needs this sleep, he reminded himself, and settled in to hold her as long as she wanted. He had drifted, almost asleep again when her voice startled him. "Did anyone find out who was behind it?" she asked, her voice rough and hoarse from her time in the mask. He took a deep breath before pulling her up to his face.

"Aric found something, but we don't really know what it means. It was a tag that had the planet Umbara inscribed on it," he told her, just before claiming her mouth with his own. Miriah grinned when he lifted his head.

"Missed that, sugar." She started to sit up but he stopped her with another kiss, and when he had to breathe, he helped her sit. She pushed herself to stand. "Let me freshen up and we can go get dinner." As her words registered, she saw Corso blush and shake his head. "Aric says no, I take it?"

"Sarai is bringing us dinner, and yeah, he would rather you rest than be at a disadvantage should there be another attack. It's only because he thinks you'd be vulnerable right now, and I have to agree, darlin'."

Miriah stood still, thinking about his words, and truly, couldn't fault the logic. "Okay," she finally said, and Corso felt the momentary tension release from the air around them. "In that case, I'm going to soak." His eyes followed her every move as she made her way to the refresher, and he was sure she knew it. He was considering joining her when the door chime diverted his thoughts and he opened the door to Arcann, holding a large canvas tote with fresh vegetables inside.

"I thought the Commander might like some of these, and the nutrients they hold might help her recovery," he said, as Corso waved him inside.

"I'm sure she will enjoy them, I know I always enjoy the fruits of your settlement," Corso replied.

"How is she feeling?" Arcann asked, and Corso realized he hadn't seen him since she'd been taken from the kolto tank. They chatted for a few minutes, and Arcann left, wishing Miriah well and with instructions to let him know if she wanted more fresh items. When Corso took the bag to the kitchen, he saw a tiny microchip in an envelope. Taking it out, he crossed to the computer terminal in the family room, placing the chip into the reader. It spun for a moment before a briefing came up with Arcann pointing out potential problem areas that he felt should be either reinforced or patrolled more regularly. Corso chuckled, he should have known everyone who loved Miriah would have tried to do something to make her safer.

Miriah lounged in her tub, the jets doing wonders for her sore muscles. She was about to get out, her thirst driving her, but Corso came strolling in with several bottles of icy cold water. "Sugar, you must have been reading my mind," she told him, and he smiled at her.

"I always feel dehydrated when I've been in a tank," he told her, twisting the top from the bottle and handing it to her. "I sent a message to Sarai, she's on her way with food." He watched as she drained almost the whole bottle in one long gulp, and readied another. "I figure you'll replace your blood supply quicker if we keep you fed and hydrated."

"I'll do my best," she told him, and as he gently massaged her neck, he told her about Arcann's visit, and also about his devout determination to keep her safe while she was in kolto. "He's been fiercely loyal, so that makes sense." Corso had progressed to planting kisses along her cheek when they heard the door chime a second time. "That's got to be Mom."

Corso pushed himself upright. "I'll go get things ready, then come back for you."

"I can get out, love. See you in a few minutes," she told him, shutting down the jets. I think I can, anyway, she told herself as he hurried for the door.

Calypso felt so relieved that her family was getting back to normal that she had left Devin's house and gone to her grandmother's, intending to go to bed. Instead, Sarai enlisted her to help take food to her parents. As they walked over, she was vaguely aware of her Nana talking, but she was tired, and only hummed her responses. When they'd entered the apartment, Corso had hugged them, and held onto her for a moment longer than normal. "I can see you're as tired as Mom," he told her softly. "Eat, and then you can crash here." She smiled weakly, and when she turned to toe off her shoes, she saw her mom as she stumbled toward them, and quickly went to her.

"Caly, sweetie," was all Miriah said, but they hugged and swayed with each other, Corso hovering nearby.

"So good to see you up, Mom," Caly said, and when they moved apart, Corso put his hands on Miriah's waist, guiding her to sit.

"Thank you, I know it was you who kept Dad going while I couldn't," Miriah said when she was sitting with her daughter. Caly patted her knee.

"I had help. Uncle Aric said he'd tell everybody that Dad wore flowered underwear if he didn't at least sleep here." Miriah laughed until she had tears running down her cheeks, and Caly joined her. When she could breathe again, she pulled Caly into her arms again.

"I needed that," she said, wiping her face. "I know it's been a not-so-great month, hon, but I'm so proud of you. Have you heard anything?"

Just like that, Caly's face fell. "Nothing except that first message." She'd looked every few hours for the past three weeks, but no one had messaged her, even her so-called friends. She'd noted that, as well as the diverted eyes and sudden path changes of the girls who normally spoke to her every day. Now, she shrugged as her mother pulled her close again.

"I'm here, sweet girl. Whatever you need, okay?" Through teary eyes, she nodded and put her head on her mother's shoulder. When Corso brought them both food, Caly was fast asleep, dreaming of the dance where it had all started.


	37. Chapter 37

Miriah looked up from her datapad and saw Corso and Aric in the hallway. This had been her new normal for a week now, and while she appreciated the vigilance, she hated that they spent their days watching over her. She was feeling much stronger, especially since Mags had insisted on a blood transfusion a few days ago. She powered down her datapad and computer, and stood just as Aric hurried away. "Everything okay?" she asked her husband as he ambled into the room.

"Aric will be right back," he told her, meeting her in front of her desk, his hands going to her waist. She sent him a sultry smile and saw his eyes widen with knowing. When he was near enough, Miriah pulled on his collar until she could kiss him, and instead of backing away, like he'd been doing the two weeks she'd been recovering, he lifted her to sit on the edge of her desk. Lost in each other, the kisses went on, deep, fulfilling and needed. Miriah felt her body warm with the contact, her brain taken over by the passion Corso was igniting. His soft lips bushed over the pulse point under her ear and she felt herself melt when his warm tongue caressed the same spot. She was going under fast, his need for her like a drug. She was sinking back on the desk, under his spell, when she heard her datapad hit the carpeted floor. Her eyes peeked open and she saw her door swing shut. Corso had managed to start unfastening her top, his fingers sure and quick as ever. Her breathy sighs as he touched made her forget for a moment that Lana or someone else might walk in at any time.

Aric returned to his post and glanced into the office. Immediately going to the door, he closed it with a quiet snick. Good for them, he thought.

"Sugar?" she whispered, getting a hummed response. "We're still in my office, and Aric is waiting. Let's go home and continue this." Corso lifted his head and held her for a few more seconds before lifting her down. Together they walked into the hallway. "We're ready," she told Aric, who was trying and failing to hide his grin.

"I can see that," he replied sarcastically, but when Corso was near enough, he clapped his friend on the shoulder. It was good to see things getting back to normal, he thought. As they walked through the war room, Miriah diverted to where Theron was working.

"Any news on the traitor?" she asked.

Theron momentarily looked afraid, then smoothed his facial expression and turned to her. "Not really. Mole hunts take time, Commander." His tone was not encouraging, and Miriah sighed.

"Okay then, let me know." Theron nodded at her and they resumed their path. If they'd turned around, they would have seen the anger on Theron's face as they walked away.

Lana had been monitoring her datapad for information, and when she finally got the message she was waiting for, she punched her fist in the air. At last!, she thought. She quickly saved the message and started for the war room, but something stopped her, and instead, she sent a message to Miriah, asking for a few minutes. When she received the affirmative reply, she started out to the apartment. As she strode past Theron, he caught her around the waist.

"You look happy," he murmured in her hair.

Lana giggled, "I am happy. I just finished that number puzzle you gave me." For reasons she couldn't identify, she kept her news to herself. It just seemed better that Miriah hear it before anyone else.

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Just taking Miriah's datapd, she left it in her office," Lana explained, and Theron snickered.

"I just saw them, I'm quite sure she wasn't thinking about work," he commented, and it made Lana pause. What if I'm interrupting them, she asked herself, but knew this was too important to let sit.

"I won't be a minute, then we can get dinner, okay?" she asked, but she could see his answer before he spoke.

"I have a little work to finish before I can go, but we can meet in an hour or so," he responded. Yeah, she thought, or two or three. She brushed the thought away, and waved as she continued to the apartment.

Miriah had just walked into the kitchen for water when her datapad chimed. Dammit, she thought, and read Lana's message, turning to the two men who had escorted her in. "Hey Aric, you may want to stay for this. Lana says she has news on the traitor, she's on her way now."

Aric paused in his walk to the door. "That would be good news," he said softly, and went into the kitchen. They could hear him making caffa, and sighing, Corso took his wife in his arms.

"Sometimes, I hate your job," he said, hugging her against his still-aroused frame. Miriah's hands found the edge of his shirt and she was sending heated little sparks of electricity over his back, and he sighed again. "Hopefully, this will be quick." He'd just stepped away from her when the door chime sounded, and he opened the door for Lana.

"I'm so sorry," she said, catching her breath. "I found him! Or her! The traitor!" she said, almost squealing with excitement. "Umbara. When you found that nameplate, Aric, I started to narrow my search, and I found the same frequency that Nico found on Iokath."

"Hmm," Aric said, rubbing his chin. "I'll do some research, discreetly, of course. See what I can find out about the planet."

"We have to go there," Miriah said with conviction, and even though they knew it, too, the men grudgingly agreed. "Let's see what we find in the next few hours and set up a departure time. Lana, I'd like you to go, too. You're the one who can track this person." Lana nodded eagerly, she would like to see this traitor brought to justice as much as anyone. "Aric, you and Maura can sit this one out if you like."

"No way! Nuh-uh! We're in," he responded, making them laugh. "I'll tell Maura, you guys are in for the evening, right?"

Miriah looked at Corso from under her dark lashes. "I believe we are. But message me with anything you find that's interesting, okay?"

"You got it, Spitfire." He almost got to the door before turning around. "Don't stay up late, we may want to get an early start tomorrow." Corso grinned and Miriah giggled as they agreed.

"I'll let General Dinn know to get the Dreamweaver ready," Lana said, turning to go herself. "I'll make sure that she knows what's on our agenda so that she'll be prepared while we're gone." Miriah nodded at her, and waved as the door closed.

"Now, where were we," Miriah purred, and Corso threw her over his shoulder, heading for their bed.

Devin walked into his house and saw his wife sleeping on the sofa. Good, he thought, and followed the sounds of his son's laughter to the kitchen, where Caly was entertaining him as well as cooking their dinner. He knelt to hug Declan and swept Caly into his arms as well. The house was gleaming it was so clean, and he knew Caly had to have been busy all day. "You don't have to work so hard, Caly," he said softly as he stepped back.

Caly turned her eyes to him, and he was taken aback at the depth of emotion he saw. "It keeps me from thinking too much," she finally answered, abruptly turning to the chopping board, where she'd been working.

"He's okay," Devin told her, and she whirled back to face him.

"How do you know? How can you tell? What else..." He stopped her with an upraised hand.

"If he weren't, then the agreed upon checkins would have stopped," he told her. "Careful what you say here, Mia has enough going on without knowing everything." Caly nodded, but some of the haunted look faded from her eyes. "Aww, Caly. I hate that you're so stressed."

"It's not just that he's gone, I've lost my friends, too. They all think he's a murderer," she said quietly, and Devin took her in his arms again.

"You have us," he whispered, and felt her tears against his shirt. "You'll always have us."

Miriah took her datapad off the nightstand and looked at the messages there. Corso lay napping, his head on her thigh, and she smiled. It was good to have them both feeling well, she decided. She was reading Aric's assessment of Umbara when she heard Corso's voice. "You shouldn't be doing that," he told her.

"There's no law against reading naked," she quipped, then, in a more serious tone, "is there?" He shifted to look at her and grinned, making her laugh. "Listen to this, Aric says that Umbara is known as the shadow world, since light can't penetrate it's atmosphere. He also says there's rumors of mining going on there, for adegan crystals, by the Sith. Maybe I should tell Acina that we're going mole hunting there." Corso sat up and moved closer, taking the datapad from her hand and placing it back on the nightstand.

"We can talk about it in the morning. Right now, I'm getting dressed and going for food." He kissed her as he stood, then sighed. "Send Lana a message to see if she agrees, if so, she can just send notification after we're aboard the ship."

"Good idea," Miriah agreed. "Hurry back," she told him, striking a pose that made him stop for a moment before racing to the door.

Lana looked at her message and thought for a moment. Adegan crystals, Sith, Umbara. What does it all mean, in the greater scheme of things. She was puzzled by why the traitor would be on a world so barren, and how transmissions were getting out from the planet. As for telling Acina, well, she had a feeling that even if they told her, they would be fighting the miners and the guardians. She had done a little research of her own, and had come across mention of a train that moved the crystals from the mines to the shuttles for transport. Still, she was unsure how it all came together for the traitor, and she wondered who the traitor was for the millionth time. Sighing, she dug into the carton of Corellian stir fry and tried to still her mind, tired of waiting for Theron to come home. That's another matter, she thought, that I need to figure out but I just don't have the energy. She clicked on the holo, more for noise than anything else, and finished her dinner.

Aric and Maura stood on their balcony, enjoying the cooler night air. "All packed?" Aric asked, and Maura nodded.

"Who all is going on this expedition?" she asked him, snuggling into his arms.

"Lana, Mir, Corso, me and you," he said, squeezing her.

"No Jedi? For heals?"

"Not that I saw. Mia is definitely out, not sure if Mir even asked Mags." He kissed her shoulder, her back against his chest giving him other ideas.

Maura frowned. "Not sure I like that," she finally said. "I mean, I can be a field medic anytime, but no Jedi seems like we're asking for trouble."

Aric picked up his datapad and sent Miriah a message, the third one in the last hour. I bet Corso wants to skin me right now, he thought, but grinned. "I mentioned it, but I have a feeling that she's not really working right now."

"Oh? What do you think she's doing?" Maura asked him, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Exactly what we should be doing," he informed her, gently biting her neck, a low purr in his voice. They quickly left the balcony, and for once, Aric didn't take his datapad. He thought about it once, a few hours later, but left it outside, enjoying the woman in his arms too much to be bothered.

Theron sat alone in the war room. He knew something was up, since the Dreamweaver sat, fueled and ready on the tarmac outside the main hangar, and the anger took over his face. He would stop this, once and for all. After almost an hour, he stood and made his way home, both excited and sad. He would miss Lana, he thought, as he slid into bed, taking her sleeping form into his arm. He surely would.


	38. Chapter 38

Lana emerged from the shower and was surprised to see Theron packing a gear bag. She was pulling clothes from her closet when she heard him behind her. "I didn't think Miriah would mind if I come along," he told her, before trying to pull her into a hug. Her arms full, she moved away from where he stood, going back into the refersher to dress. Her silence hung between them, and just as she was fastening her boots, she saw his shadow fall on her. "I'm trying to make amends here, Lana. I thought, at least while we're traveling, we could have some time together." Lana stood to her full height, and met his gaze.

"I guess we can try," she replied, her curt accent letting him know she was hurt by his prolonged absence last night. This time, when he tried to hug her, she let him, but instead of relaxing into his body as she had before, she held herself rigid, and turned her face away. Without another word, she gathered her toiletries and pushed through to the living area, scooping up her datapad and personal holocom from the table at the door. She was already in the hallway when Theron caught up, and he seemed to know it was in his best interests to keep his mouth closed.

Aric took Maura's bag from her hands as they crossed the courtyard, the sun barely visible on the horizon. Aric whistled quietly as they walked, and they stopped at the mess hall for caffa and a quick bite to take with them. Maura stood when she saw Aric striding to her, a grin on his face. "You like this, don't you?" she said, taking her cup from his hands.

"What do you mean? Caffa, a crisp, early morning?" he asked as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do, all of it. It's time to destroy this traitor, once and for all. I feel like I owe him for injuring you, love. I plan to be merciless when we catch him." They took up their bags again, hands full, and made their way to the elevator into the secured area, and saw Sarai and Mags there.

"Miriah told me not to come," Mags said as soon as they were near enough. "I feel very uncomfortable with you all going off without a Jedi healer. Mir..."

"We should be fine," Aric told her. "Seriously, I wouldn't say that if I didn't think it were true, especially given the past history. We'll have the jump on this traitor, won't know what hit him." Aric went on ahead, wanting to check out the ship before everyone boarded, and Maura hugged her mother.

"You all be careful," she said. "I'll look after everyone here. Please, let us know when you're on the way back." Mags hugged Maura as well.

"We will, Mom." Maura hugged Sarai once more, then took off at a trot to catch Aric.

Miriah sat at the end of the bed, pulling on her boots. "Ready to fly, sugar?" she called out, and saw Corso round the corner of the bed, both his and her bags in his hand. "I think I'll call Acina before we go," she told him, standing to go out to the holo. Corso followed, his mind feeling sluggish after little sleep the evening before. They made the connection, but were asked to wait, the aide going to find her. As they stood there, Miriah turned to Corso, and he dropped the gear bags to slide his hand to the back of her head, angling her head to kiss her. They heard a cough, and Miriah turned back to the holo.

"Hello, Commander. I can see it's already a good morning for you," Acina purred, and Corso blushed. Miriah explained what they wanted to do, and Acina took a deep breath. "I'd love to say that I could clear the way for you, but the miners out there are answering to a rogue Sith, one I haven't managed to find yet. You won't be stepping on my toes if you take out their operation. Those crystals are being sold on the Hutt markets, for quite a tidy profit, I can assume. So it's true? The reason you had a crew on Iokath was to hunt down this traitor?" Miriah only nodded, she didn't want to lie so she figured if she just said nothing, she was safe. "Very well. I wish you luck, then." Like that, Acina was gone, and Miriah turned to Corso, who only nodded and picked up their bags.

"I guess we're good to go, then," she said, following him.

Caly had decided to move back to Sarai's apartment but the previous night, after hearing that her parents were off on a little trip, she decided to just sleep at Devin's house. Now, she blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. She'd stayed up later than she'd planned, just thinking about what Devin had said about Torian and the major being okay. Maybe, she thought, I can ask Miss Solasta, if I can ever find her alone. She thought back to seeing her friend yesterday, as a brief inspection of the new housing area brought the General past the housing, and saw the bump under a military style blouse. A smile creased her face as she remembered seeing Solasta rest her hand over her baby, and just as quickly it was gone, hoping Gursan would be home in time to see the kitling as it was born. She urged her tired body out of bed but promptly sat back down, realizing that it was still very early. She lay back, and it seemed she'd only closed her eyes when Devin woke her, on his way out for the day. She jumped up and quickly dressed. When she crossed the kitchen to take over feeding Declan, her brother laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I fell back asleep this morning," she explained, but Devin only hugged her.

"You deserve a few days off, Caly. I'm taking tomorrow and the next day off, so you can have a break," he told her. "I'm glad you're back at Nana's place, it makes me feel better that she's not alone." He grabbed his holo off the counter. "Call if you need me, and I'll see you a bit earlier this afternoon than usual." Caly only nodded, fixing breakfast for both herself and Mia. If only I knew what to do with myself, having two days off, she thought.

Miriah strolled up the ramp of the ship after saying goodbye to those gathered at the hangar. Mom and Mags look fine. Solasta's baby is getting bigger. And for some reason, Theron is going along. At that, she shrugged. Not an issue, I guess. She saw Corso close his eyes as she belted into the pilot seat and snapped off a salute to the grounds crew, getting one in return from the chief, making her grin. She cleared the deck and rose gracefully into the air before hitting the main throttles and bolting out into the sky. In only a minute or so, they had cleared the atmosphere of Odessen. She turned to see the wry look Corso wore. "I knew you were going to do that," he said, and she shrugged.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up," she replied, and steered them to the hyperlane.

Caly had just put Declan down for his nap when she heard someone knock softly at the door. Mia had fallen asleep, too, and she wanted them to be able to rest. Hurrying to the door, she slipped out to see a large bouquet of flowers, held by a young man she'd seen at the floral kiosk. "Hello," she said, and he peeked around the arrangement.

"Are you," he asked, looking at his datapad, "Calypso Riggs?" She nodded, confused. "These are for you," he told her, and held the vase at arms length. Caly took them, and signed the datapad, and before she could fish out a tip, the young man was gone. She looked around, then picked up the vase and managed to lug the vase to the kitchen, where she put the flowers on the island, walking around them to admire the colors and variety of blooms. It was only on the second round that she saw a small white card, and plucked it from the depths of the arrangement. She jumped when she heard the unmistakable sounds of her sister in law, groaning and shuffling in her advanced state of pregnancy, making her way to the main room. Caly knew there was no way she wouldn't see the flowers, and quickly put the unread card in her pocket, turning just as Mia gasped.

"Those are breathtaking!" she said, moving closer, her eyes big. "Wow, Caly. Who sent these?"

"I think Mom and Dad," she fibbed, and her hand found the card, tucked away. "I mean, unless Dev did."

Mia grinned at her. "Devin didn't, it had to be Mom and Dad." She stepped forward and sniffed deeply. "There's nothing like fresh flowers," she said, and her fingers touched one of the pink roses.

"I can put them in the living area," Caly said. "So you can enjoy them" Mia surprised her with a hug.

"You are so thoughtful and kind, Caly. Thank you." Caly followed her into the room and placed the flowers on a table tall enough that Declan couldn't knock them off, and Mia lay back on the sofa, a smile on her face as she massaged her daughter as she kicked. As soon as Mia's eyes closed again, Caly ran to the room she'd slept in last night and pulled the card from it's hiding place, sliding her finger under the seal. She read the words, and covered her mouth to smother the sob. She felt her tears roll down her face, and quickly pulled the card away, lest it get wet and blurred. In Torian's blocky script, she read, _Dearest Caly, These flowers will hopefully provide you some joy while I'm away, but th_ _eir_ _beauty is only a fraction of yours. I'm always thinking of you, Torian._ He wrote this before he left, she realized, and sat heavily on the bed. She sat there, numb, until she heard Declan singing in his crib and stood, wiping her face. As she made her way to the baby, she felt a change in her heart, and truly had hope for her future with the one she loved.

Corso had stretched out in the lounge area and was now fast asleep. They had two days of travel to get to Umbara, and everyone aboard had made themselves comfortable. Miriah did what she always did when she was thinking about something, she cooked. It wasn't long until the smell of freshly baked cookies brought the others out of the cabins, and into the galley. Miriah continued to cook, and soon dinner was ready. Aric went to wake Corso, who jumped when Aric touched his shoulder. "C'mon man, we got cookies and food," he told his friend, who stretched and yawned. "You guys had a really good night?'

Corso smiled but didn't say anything. He really didn't have to, Aric knew they'd enjoyed being together and somewhat healthy. They made their way to the dining table, and the group enjoyed the conversation and the food. When Miriah pulled a cheesecake from the cooler, topped with chocolate chips and caramel, Corso took it and put it on the table, noticing that she had barely eaten anything. While the rest ate dessert, he took her aside. "Okay, spill it, darlin'. You only get this cooking bug when you're worrying over something. What is it?"

Miriah leaned against him, the efforts of the day finally tiring her. "I just hate going into things not knowing who we're fighting. All along, it's been Arcann, or Vaylin. Known enemies. This traitor is someone we know, someone we trust, and it makes me nauseous to think of who it might be." Corso hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Whoever it turns out to be, it won't matter too much. They'll die for what they did." His statement was so matter-of-fact that it took a few moments for Miriah to register his words. She sighed and rested her head against his solid chest, and hoped that it wasn't someone she considered family.


	39. Chapter 39

Miriah squinted against the harsh wind blowing in her face, the small bits of dirt and rocks pelting her skin. Aric had flown around until they'd spotted the train, and Lana had excitedly told them that the traitor was aboard. Now, she and Corso, along with Lana and Theron, stood on the top of the moving train. "Yeah, this was a good idea," she muttered, and saw Corso frown at her. Instead of worrying him, she shook her head and started forward, her hand on her blaster. The eerie purple cast of the sky made shadows seem large and foreboding, and she had to take a minute to get used to the motion of the train as it sped through the darkness.

Lana looked around her, but her eyes were drawn to Theron's face. He seemed remote, and had said only a few words since they'd entered orbit on Umbara. Now, it was as if he were made of stone, moving stiffly, his expression set. They'd enjoyed each other on the trip, like they had at the beginning of their relationshop, throughout the journey, until now. She looked at Miriah and saw her start forward, bending her knees and bowing her head to fight the howling wind and the sway of the train. Determined to stay close, she started forward as well.

They encountered a few groups of guards, nothing major, some shouting about defending the Sith Empire. Miriah thought it telling that they didn't know that Emperor Acina had cleared their mission, and when she tried to talk, the guards seemed as if they couldn't hear her. A few of the groups were larger, and after a couple of those, they stopped their movement forward to catch their breath. They'd dropped into one of the cars, and were shielded from the wind. Miriah changed the power pack in her blaster and enjoyed a small piece of chocolate Corso had handed her, and saw Theron still looking at her with that vacant stare. Lana sat across from her. "The traitor is still on board, somewhere toward the front of the train," she said, glancing up from her datapad. "Commander, are you ready?" she asked, standing again, her lightsaber humming as she thumbed the switch on. Miriah nodded and stood.

Corso pointed to the ladder to the top of the train, since the car they were in had no other door, and boosted Miriah up to the top. He saw her stumble and hurried to steady her, the motion of the train making all movement more difficult. She had gone searching in the ship's holds last night, and found a long, black leather duster that she'd taken out and had the C2 unit clean. Now, he was glad she had. The coat offered some protection from the friction of the wind, and gave her a little more warmth. He stood close, and bent to speak, close to her ear. "Let's just take this one section at a time, we'll find him," he assured her, and she nodded.

Group after group was defeated, and they slowly made their way to the front of the moving train. At one point, they were met with a section of train that had come uncoupled. Corso took his grappling hook off his belt and shot it forward, connecting with the top of the next car. He pulled Miriah against him and hit the switch, taking them smoothly to the top of the car. He tossed the pulley to Lana, who turned to Theron. He held onto the device around her, and together they scrambled to join the other couple. They were only a few cars from the engine car now, and Lana felt her excitement grow. She'd been searching for this traitor for months now, and it was close to paying off. She glanced again at Theron, and the expression on his face made her shiver. She couldn't figure out the force vibrations she was reading from him, and the look only lasted a few seconds before he was again only solemn, but this was not the same man who had made her cry out in passion only a day ago. She saw Miriah start to engage the next group, and rushed to help, leaving her thoughts echoing in her mind.

Miriah had dropped into the next car, where the next group lay waiting, but it was a different fight. There was a force user and a heavily armored guard there, and Corso waited until they were all in the back of the car before mapping out a strategy. It was a longer fight, and they were all getting weary before the last turret fell. They were so close, Miriah thought. She looked around her and saw Lana struggling to catch her breath, and Corso sweating. "Let's regroup. The final push is just ahead." They all agreed, and sat for a moment. Theron sat with them, his face suddenly alight with emotion. He reached for Lana's hand, and she was too surprised to pull away.

"Commander, this might not be the best plan," he said, stringing together more words than they had heard from him in some time.

"It's the only plan we have," Miriah replied, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What else can we do?"

Theron sighed. "Nothing, I suppose." He laced his fingers with Lana's and she studied his face, finding he'd shut down again, but the warmth of his hand against hers gave her hope. They stayed linked together as they stood, and Corso spliced the lock. As the door flew open, they couldn't see anyone, but the seat faced forward. Miriah and Lana started forward, but Corso rushed ahead of them, spinning the chair around.

"What!" Miriah exclaimed, and turned to Lana, who had her datapad in her hand.

"The traitor is here!" she insisted, and the force pulled her to look at Theron, who had hung back. He had his blaster pointed at Miriah, and as he pulled the trigger, her disbelief was pushed aside as she launched herself between her husband and her best friend. "No!" she cried, but the blaster bolt hit her, and she skidded to the side as a force field activated, isolating Theron out of their reach.

Corso had seen Theron as he'd raised his blaster but Lana had been closer, and he thanked the stars she'd intercepted that shot. Now, he threw himself against the force field, his face red in anger. "I will kill you! I will hunt you down, and kill you!" he shouted, as his body made the red field flash each time he launched into it. He was hoping it would drop, and he could unleash his anger on his true enemy, now that he'd been revealed. He only stopped with Miriah put her trembling hand on his arm, and he realized she was trying to talk to Theron.

"It's over, Commander," he said, his blaster still trained on her. Miriah shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. She felt the air rushing around her, and realized that Theron had shot out not only the windscreens, but the controls of the train. She felt it pick up speed under her feet. "In a few minutes, this train will collide with that mountain range. You'll be disintegrated, and I'll escape with the adegan crystals. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." His tone was cold and if she wasn't watching him speak, she would have thought the voice to be someone else.

"I trusted you, Theron. I watched you become the man you were meant to be. I saw you give your heart to this woman, the one you just shot. What are you doing?" Miriah struggled to understand, and saw Corso pull Lana into a sitting position, her low cries of pain stabbing at Miriah's heart.

Theron paced in front of her, and then turned. "Ever since you defeated Valkorion, everything I've done has been towards one goal." He came closer to the force field then, and looked Miriah in the eyes. "The total destruction of the Eternal Alliance!" His eyes held anger, hers only confusion.

"But you helped built this alliance. After everything we've been through, why tear it down now?" she asked, trying to reach him through the haze of his sudden change into someone she didn't know.

"What I built was an end to the Eternal Empire. Not this." He turned again and paced, and she sensed the inner turmoil he was in. "I followed you because I thought you'd end the cycle of war. I thought we'd finally be free once you took down Valkorion." He returned to where she stood at the field. "Not this. It never ends. The search for weapons, the constant power struggle."

"If you felt this way, why didn't you come to me sooner?" she asked.

"How would I do that? Betray myself to you? Aric or Corso would have killed me on the spot. Not to mention the embarrassment Lana would have to endure." He finally looked at his wife as Corso administered kolto to her, and Miriah could see the regret on his face.

"If you destroy the Alliance, millions will die," Miriah said soflty, and he jerked his head back to face her.

"If that's the cost of peace, so be it," Theron replied. He walked a few paces away and turned again. "Thirty seconds to impact, so this is goodbye." He walked away without another word, and they could hear explosions from outside. The warning klaxon started, signaling impact, and they helped Lana stand.

"We need to survive long enough to make Theron pay," Lana growled, and motioned to the blown windscreen. "Jump!" Together they got through the jagged windscreen and out of the doomed train, rolling to a stop amid the debris raining from the train's propulsion rings. Corso covered them both as best he could, and they kept their heads down as the train crashed into the terrain, the sound deafening with the explosions and the heated metal twisting and groaning. When the landscape grew quiet, they raised their heads.

Miriah immediately looked to Lana, who was in shock, she figured. Corso helped them up and brushed them off, the strange vegetation sticking to their clothes. Suddenly their relays sprang to life and Aric's voice rang in their ears. "What the hell happened?" he demanded. "We can't locate the train any longer, and there's a speeder going away from your location." Corso tried to calm himself, but his anger had taken on a new level.

"Theron is the traitor," he said. "He rigged the train to crash, tried to kill Miriah twice now, and injured Lana."

"That son of a Hutt!" The rest was lost to Miriah, who tugged her relay out of her ear, reaching over to take Lana's as well. Lana stood motionless, her expression one of disbelief. Miriah knew her grief and other emotions would come out soon enough, but for now, let her be numb. It's better this way for now, she reasoned. Instead, she moved Lana a few paces away from where Corso and Aric planned the murder of her husband, and got her to sit.

"How's the wound?" she asked, and lifted the kolto pack to look underneath.

"I'm fine, really," Lana said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Here, you need to hydrate," Miriah told her, lifting a bottle of water out of her bag. Lana took it but didn't open it. Miraih twisted the top off and encouraged Lana to sip. Lana snapped out of her fugue to drink, and it seemed to revive her a little. When Corso joined them, his face was grim.

"The destruction of the train is interfering with the shuttle's ability to find us here," he told them. "We have to go to a shuttle pad that's about five kliks from here. Aric thinks that's where Theron is headed, too." He looked over them both, taking in Lana's blank expression and turned worried eyes to Miriah. "Ready to go?"

Miriah stood and helped Lana to stand as well. "We're going to track Theron?" Lana asked, and Miriah nodded.

"Good. He's got a lot of explaining to do," Lana replied, and started out in the direction Corso had pointed. They hurried to catch up, keeping their eyes on Lana.

Lana felt their watchfulness, but let it go. They just don't know, she thought. We need to find Theron, and quickly. I want to know things, things that he's said and done and why. She picked up her pace, and felt the freshly healing skin pull on her abdomen. And he needs to know what he's really done here. She pulled the gear bag higher on her shoulder. And then he needs to be dealt with. Slowly. With my lightsaber. She looked behind her and tried to smile, aware that it was more likely a grimace. I will kill him so that he's aware of what's happening every step, and I believe I will enjoy seeing him beg. With that thought, she allowed her shoulders to relax, and they moved forward, her mind now clear and sharp. Theron, she thought. I'm coming.


	40. Chapter 40

Lana strode ahead of Corso and Miriah, and they could see that she was driven to catch Theron. "She's bleeding again," Corso said, and they jogged alongside her. "Hey, Lana, take a break?"

"We can't afford to let that scum off the planet," she huffed, but slowed as she saw Miriah struggling to keep up. "But, of course, let's regroup for a minute." Miriah pulled out her kolto and insisted on looking at Lana's wound, getting a hiss from the tall blonde when she packed the deeper part with more kolto gel, then wrapped a bandage around her ribcage. "Thank the force he's not a better shot, eh?" Lana attempted to smile as she said it, but she knew the couple were grateful she'd jumped in front of Miriah.

"I didn't say it yet, but..." Miriah started, but Lana cut her off.

"Then don't. You know I could do no less," she said abruptly, gaining control over her pain and gathering up her bag.

"Wait! Lana, you need water and a snack, and then we can sling Mir between us and jog." Corso's face was so sincere that it made Lana crack a small smile as she took the offered sustenance. When they were both satisfied that Lana would be okay, they set out again, and again Lana outpaced them. I'm mad, she thought, but it's so much more. I'm hurt and disappointed, but I also want to know why. Why did he enter into a relationship with me if he planned all along to leave? He said he only started plotting against the Alliance when Valkorion was gone for good, why then? What did we do to make him want to destroy the hard work we put into freeing the galaxy. Why did he want to destroy me? She fought back the sudden tears. No! I will not let him take me back to the despair I once knew. She forged ahead, her pace so brisk that she could hear Miriah gasping behind her. As they made their way through the crystals strewn through a marsh, fought the biggest bug she'd ever seen, and had to find explosives to open up the path, she knew that she was weakening. Finally, they stood at a flat area with tall waving grasses and across the flat, a shuttle. They saw Theron approaching the shuttle, and even winded, Lana ran towards him. He managed to get the air lock closed when Lana used the force to leap onto the ramp, the groan of the metal bending being drowned out by the engine's roar. Corso and Miriah caught up to her as the craft lifted off.

"Aric, Theron is attempting to leave the planet on a shuttle," Miriah told her brother in law, not aware that he was in a fight of his own.

"Got a little situation up here," she heard him reply. "Got jumped by two transport ships, one down, one to go." She could hear the stress in his voice, and was glad he and Maura were on board the _Dreamweaver_. They maintained the open channel, and when they both whooped in triumph, Miriah could breathe again. "We'll be there to pick you up shortly," Aric said, and signed out. Corso was helping Lana over to a crate, and saw her sit heavily on it. Miriah approached them and put her hand on Corso's arm.

"We need to get her out of here, fast." Corso nodded. Lana was pale, and they could see her hand shake. "This is going to be a very long recovery." Corso knew she wasn't talking about the blaster wound, and put his arm around his wife.

"We'll be there for her," he said, but in his heart he only wanted to see Theron die for his foolishness, and it made him uneasy around Lana. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she was already, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore his rage.

Only an hour passed until they saw their own shuttle approaching, but it seemed much longer. Lana had finally accepted their help, and now lay with her feet elevated and her head on Corso's rolled up jacket, her eyes closed. Miriah had kept an eye on her, but knew they needed the ship's medical supplies. Even then, she realized, the emotional wound was going to be much harder to heal. When the shuttle landed, Aric ran out to help Corso with Lana, who had grown lethargic and uncoordinated in her shock. Aric had anchored the ship directly above them, so it was only a short flight, but even then, they had a hard time getting the nearly unconscious Sith through the air lock and into the med bay.

Maura was waiting for them, and in minutes, had fluids and antibiotic infusing to Lana, adding kolto so that she could relax. "What the hell happened down there?" Maura whispered, but Miriah just shook her head. "Well, she's mending. The gel you used helped a lot, and the armor she wore dissipated most of the blast, but what the kark was he thinking?"

"I wish I had a good answer," Miriah replied, rolling a small stool over to monitor Lana's vital signs. "All I can really say for sure is that Theron is a dead man, he's just too arrogant to know it yet.

Aric pulled Corso into the bridge compartment and closed the door, just in time for Corso to punch the panel beside it. "I will hunt that slime down and strangle him with my own hands," he gritted out between clenched teeth. "Aric, I swear..."

"I'm with you, brother. He's already listed as a traitor to the Eternal Alliance, and marked 'kill on sight' with our troops." He purred low in his throat, trying to soothe the anger he could still see on his friend's face. "I notified General Dinn, and she in turn all of the scientists. They're looking at his computer traffic as we speak, trying to find out who he's really working for now."

Corso examined the now-bruised knuckles of his right hand, and wish he'd been able to get through the force field that had separated them from Theron. That he wanted out of the Alliance, Corso didn't care about, but the fact that he'd repeatedly tried to kill Miriah was more than Corso would ever be able to overlook. He fumed and paced in the cramped compartment, and finally started to feel the enforced hike and prolonged fighting. When he finally slumped in the co-pilot's chair, Aric handed him a hot caf, and sat back. Corso sipped it, and felt the warmth infuse him. He knew he'd have to be more circumspect with Lana around, but at least he'd been able to release a little of the barely controlled rage he'd been bottling up since Theron shot at Miriah.

Miriah sat with Maura and Lana, and thought about the look on Theron's face when he shot at her. He looked sad, she thought. Sad, but also determined. That Lana had taken the bolt didn't seem to faze him, and even though he could clearly see her lying on the deck, there was no change in his expression. That puzzled her, because she knew that he truly loved Lana, at least his heart was pure about that at the wedding. Thinking back, she could see no time where she doubted him, but she also knew that she didn't keep tabs on him very much. She'd have to talk to Aric, see what he thought about it. She leaned over and pulled a vine from Lana's hair, and wondered how the Sith would handle this betrayal. Miriah sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, unable to keep the tears from forming, but holding them back. There would be enough time for that later.

Corso and Aric made their way to the medbay, and when they arrived, saw that Lana was resting. "Want me to put her in her bed, so that she can be more comfortable?" Corso asked, and Miriah nodded.

"We can take turns checking on her and not worry that she'll fall," Maura said, and moved aside as Corso easily lifted Lana in his arms. They followed him to her quarters and Miriah quickly pulled Theron's belongings that were scattered around the room and put them in his bag, shoving it in the closet before closing the door. Maura pulled the covers back on the bed and the men left to let them take Lana's armor off. Miriah pulled her boots off and left her leggings on, and helped Maura pull her chestpiece off over her head. As they lay her back, Lana's eyes fluttered open, and Miriah pulled the pillow under her head. She took a few seconds to realize where she was, and when Miriah's eyes met Lana's, Miriah could see the hurt.

"Why?" Lana asked, but before Miriah could formulate an answer, Lana's eyes closed again.

"I'll sit with her first," Maura said, and Miriah nodded. They had pushed her hard on Umbara, and now her leg muscles quivered beneath the leather she wore. She slowly pushed herself up and made her way out into the main lounge of the ship, where Corso met her with a soft kiss.

"C'mon, darlin'. I've got some hot food for you, then a hot shower before bed," he told her, wrapping his arm around her and turning her toward the galley. Aric had gone back to the bridge while Corso attended to his wife, who at one point during the chase, had trouble keeping up and clutched her side. Too much, too quickly, he realized, as she stumbled across their quarters and into the bed. "I'm going to go relieve Aric for a bit," he told her, brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes closed only seconds later, her exhaustion proving too much to fight.

Aric had been monitoring communications from Odessen, and now read through the latest message from Solasta. _Nothing showing up so far on the computers except the cleaning program he used. I am sure there were circumstances that prevented my cousin from exterminating this vermin. Will continue to search for any clues here. The whole base is aware by now, given the number of people trying to track him, and the overwhelming response is that he's not a friend. Hopefully Lana is healing._ Aric shook his head, how do you reconcile the one who's always supposed to love you with the same person who shot you? Corso relieved him, and he went in search of Maura, finding her leaving Lana's bedside. She left the door open, so that Lana could call out if she woke, but turned in Aric's arms.

"So glad to hold you, hon," he whispered to her, and they went into their cabin, lying on the bed. "Would you ever shoot at me?" he asked, partial playful but also wondering what kind of mindset Theron had to have to do what he'd done.

Maura looked at him for a long second. "No, I honestly cannot think of anything you could do that would make me hurt you." She lay silent, her head on his chest, and had almost gone to sleep when she heard his voice again.

"What can we do to help Lana with this? I mean, it has to be a shock on many levels. I don't want her to think that all men are like that, at least most of us. I'm really worried about her," he admitted, and Maura kissed his jaw.

"We can only love her," she finally said, and Aric gently squeezed her against him.

Lana woke and wondered for a second where she was, gradually remembering the last day. She tried, but failed to stop her tears, letting them fall freely in her hair, fanned out on the pillow. How could it all come to this, she wondered. How could she be so unlovable that her husband denounced all she had worked for, built, and poured herself into? She tried to shift her weight, but the pain of her wound made her still, and instead, she slowly raised her hand to wipe her face. How would she be able to face the citizens of Odessen now? She wept silently, knowing that the ship rocketed on home, and her ultimate humiliation. That bastard, she thought, as she slipped back into sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Corso had made the last hyperlane jump and placed the ship on autopilot, then made his way back to Miriah. He thought she was sleeping, but when he stripped down to his underwear and got under the covers, she turned and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and reached his foot out, pulling her always cold feet between his calves. He thought she just wanted to be next to him until he felt tears wet his chest, and scooted her up to look in her face. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He saw a quick flash of fear in her eyes.

"You are the only one I can trust, sugar. The only one who would never betray me," she sniffed, and he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"That's not true. Aric and Maura have never given you any reason to doubt their loyalty, in fact, Aric would rather betray Maura than you," he said softly. "Neither would Mags and Felix, or your mom. I know it was a shock, I could hardly believe it, either. But Theron's history with the Alliance has been riddled with uncertainty." Miriah's eyes met his.

"You're right," she said, slowly nodding her head. "He's always been a little unhappy, but I thought Lana had fixed that." She sighed. "My heart hurts for her."

"Mine, too," he replied, and bent his head to kiss her. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and sighed again, only this time he heard her desire behind it. She deftly flipped him on his back, getting a chuckle from him as she straddled him, still igniting fires with her fingertips. He saw the vulnerability on her face, and wanted only to erase that uncertainty. He took over then, gently skimming his fingers over her skin, her sighs and hums his reward as he took her higher and higher. When they finally rested, Miriah draped over him in languid peace, he closed his eyes and wished. He wished that he'd been able to kill the traitor, and heal the hurt Theron had left in his wake.

Mia was getting up several times a night now, the shifting baby dancing on her bladder nonstop now that she was only two months away from birth. She had been given permission from Calleigh to move around more, and now she went into the living area, where the large bouquet of flowers greeted her with their sweet smell and still beautiful blooms. She crossed to caress one of them, and the feeling of being loved, not just by Devin but by his entire family, warmed her. She stood there for a few moments before she felt Devin approaching, and when he put his hands gently on her shoulders, she leaned back against him, his arms going around her waist to pat his daughter. "She's going to be something," he whispered. "Like her mom." Mia blushed, but didn't respond. She hoped Caly was going to enjoy her days off, but truth be told, she'd miss seeing her. When she realized her emotions had gone off on their own again, she turned to hide her tears against her husband's chest, but he felt her even before she turned. "Hormones?" he asked, and got a nod. "Then let's go back to bed, sweetheart. Both of you need sleep." He helped her get settled, and checked on Declan before returning to bed himself, and reached out through the force for his mom. He immediately knew that she was sleeping, and didn't want to wake her, but then felt someone in emotional pain and deeply hurt. Poor Lana, he thought, and then realized that the last thing she would want is pity. He held Mia close and sent thoughts of strength and family to Lana, hoping to help.

Five more hours of hyperspace, Miriah thought, and we'll be home. She made her way to Lana's bedside, and was surprised to see her friend sitting there, freshly showered and dressed, the only indication that she'd been injured was that she left her chestpiece off, the weight too painful on her healing skin. "Good morning," Miriah said, and looped her arm in Lana's. "Breakfast is ready, and you look hungry."

"Commander, I need to talk with you," Lana said, her voice slightly raspy. Miriah let her sit, and took the chair across from her. "How does this affect us?"

"Do you mean Commander to Vice Commander, or just Miriah and Lana, two friends talking?" Miriah asked, one eyebrow raised and a quirk to her lips. Lana shook her head, but before she could speak, Miriah continued. "If we're talking officially, then I want you think back over the past couple of months and see if there has been anything you took home, that you bounced off your husband in that time."

"Husband?" Lana snorted. "I barely saw him during that time period, mainly only during the night," she told Miriah. "Occasionally we'd have a meal, but something held me back from talking to him about what might have been going on in the office. Not since the conference did we even have sex, except the last week." She sighed, and looked at her fingers, locked together. "I suppose he knew, even then, that he was leaving."

"Okay, then. Officially, we've had a deserter who tried to take apart the command team of the Eternal Alliance and failed." Miriah gave Lana a few seconds, seeing her friend swallow hard and keep her eyes averted. "As far as friends go, that lying piece of Hutt turd better not ever try to hurt you again. And trying to take a shot at me? Well, that crossed a line, especially since you're the one who stepped in front of it."

Lana looked up at Miriah, who wore a sardonic grin. "I promise, on my honor, that I would never allow anyone to hurt you that I could stop."

"I know that, sweetie. I just wanted to see you smile. Some men just don' t know how to hold onto a woman who's smarter and more successful than they are. If he'd only said he wanted to leave, you know I wouldn't have stopped him. You, either, if you'd wanted to follow him, though it would have left me with a Lana shaped hole in myself." Miriah took Lana's fisted hands in hers. "I think Theron just didn't know how to deserve the woman in his life." Hot tears fell on their hands, and Miriah squeezed hers around Lana's. They sat there until Lana could regain her composure, and when they stood, Miriah hugged her friend.

"There, now, Corso will be looking for us for breakfast," Miriah said softly, and Lana nodded.

Calypso had spent the first of her days off outside, the weather turning cooler and the breeze lifting her hair. When Devin had returned home mid afternoon the day before, Caly had gone to her Nana's apartment, and slept soundly until this morning, waking refreshed and slightly more optimistic than she had been for awhile now. She had slowly made her way among the shops, and stopped to read the school announcement, grinning when she learned she had another month before classes. She had seen Mom and Dad's anniversary on her calendar for next week, and realized it would be Devin and Mia's too. She absently looked for gifts until she heard her name called.

"There you are," the florist's delivery guy said, handing her a single lavender rose. "Same sender as before, but no card this time." He had turned to leave when she caught his sleeve.

"Please, sir. Did Torian set this up before he left the Alliance?" she asked, and saw the young man blush.

"Yeah, seemed rather pleased to be able to give you something," he said. "Are they bringing you some joy?" Caly nodded, unable to form words. "Then, I'd say, he succeeded." Caly let him go then, her rose to her nose, and her heart somewhere in the galaxy, missing him as much as he was her.

Miriah glanced anxiously at Lana as the ramp lowered, once again they were home. Lana remained stoic, her face a solemn mask. As they drew near the end of the ramp, they were stunned. Before them was at least two companies, their formation perfect. Miriah and Corso led the others, but it was what happened next that had Miriah's eyes welling up. Lana followed a few paces behind Aric and Maura, but when she drew near the neat formations of Alliance troops, they took their parade rest to a snapped attention. She looked at Miriah, her eyes wide, but she continued to walk, her head held high. When they were safely in the war room, and the hangar doors shut against the cool wind, Miriah took a moment to look around. All seemed normal, no one overly curious or even paying them much attention. Good, she thought, and was promptly almost tackled by her daughter, who had exited the elevator at a run. "Goodness, Caly. Is everything okay?" She held Caly at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"Everything is good, Mom. I just wanted to see you guys." They walked to the apartment together, and Miriah saw Lana go toward the offices. I'll let her have a couple of hours, she thought, before I go get her. Her attention back on her family, she didn't see Lana's look of longing.

Lana walked into her office but stopped immediately. She didn't know what to do with herself, and promptly turned on her heel and made her way home. Once there, she proceeded to gather every item Theron had left behind, placing them first in one box, then two. His favorite jacket, his chrono, even his shaving soap. She wanted nothing left in this space to remind her of him. As she hurried around the large apartment, flinging items into the boxes, she suddenly stopped. This apartment. It was designed for a couple, not someone who was now single. She went to her knees in the middle of the living area and sobbed. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to stay here, but she felt afraid to leave. It was the one place she had been happy in so many years. She was contemplating what to do when the door chime sounded. She stood and wiped at her face, but it was futile. When she reached the door and opened it, she sighed. "Commander, what can I help with?" she asked, but Miriah shook her head.

"No, it's Mir. Your friend, and I've brought ice cream," Miriah replied with a smile. "I figured you might need some help taking out the trash." Lana stepped aside and ushered her in. "I even brought spoons." They crossed to the sofa and got settled in, each holding a container.

"How do you know how to do this, when Corso has been yours for so long," Lana asked, and hated the new tears that sprung to her eyes, burning the already raw flesh.

"I asked Caly," Miriah replied. Lana tried to keep her sudden snort of laughter in, but failed, and they both laughed. Lana could feel the healing in it, and for a moment, a sliver of hope shone through.

"I'll check with the quartermaster in the morning, see where I'll be moving," Lana said when she finally had herself under control again.

"Why? Do you want to move?" Miriah asked.

"Not really, but it's also not right for me to stay in married housing," she replied with a sigh. "I do love it here, though."

"Then, stay. You are my second in command. And I'd rather you be comfortable, wherever you choose. Solasta is one floor down from here, and you outrank her." Miriah put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, watching Lana's face.

Would being here be more painful or more comfortable, Lana wondered. She was silent as she thought about it, and finally nodded. "I'd like to stay here, for now at least. All of the decoration is mine, all of the furniture. The only things Theron had are now in those boxes." She pointed to the two partially filled boxes by the door. Miriah followed her gesture and wondered how someone who meant to be a part of another's life could have brought so little to it. When Corso moved into the captain's quarters on the _Stardancer_ , he had more stuff than she did. She shook her head and rose, and Lana followed.

"You know we're here for you, Lana, anything you need," Miriah told her, and Lana nodded. "Corso, too. If you want him to..."

"I'll get a droid up here to clear this out," Lana interrupted. "Go and rest. We'll get back in the office tomorrow, and I'm sure we'll have plenty to do." They said their goodbyes and Lana slowly closed the door. The one thing she hated most of all was that she would be sleeping alone again. She got ready for bed and turned off the light, and to her surprise, fell asleep instantly, firmly centered in the large bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Corso leaned back in the beach chair with a newly-opened, ice cold beer in his hand. He had been watching Miriah swim, but she continued and he was getting drowsy. He knew this would be a good idea, and it seemed that his wife was enjoying the peace as well as the sun and water. He was drifting along, content, when he saw her rise up out of the water, her hair slicked back and the bright purple bikini hugging her body like a well fitting glove. Droplets of the freshwater spring glittered around her like jewels, and ran down her lightly tanned skin, reflecting the sunlight into tiny rainbows. Miriah reached for the back of her top and suddenly it seemed his long held fantasy would…

"Corso, wake up here! I'm telling them about the fighting on Umbara, but man, you're parsecs away," Aric complained, but his grin told Corso that he knew exactly where his friend's mind had gone. They were sitting at Logan's house, the babies asleep, and the women at a baby shower for Mia and Solasta. They had grilled in the small back yard and eaten, and now, full and a little hazy from the beer, the men lay around on the furniture, which now Corso thought was a little inconsiderate, and vowed to straighten up before Elara returned. "Tell 'em, Cor. They were chasing the little...weasel and Maura and me were fighting a Sith ship!"

"It's true," Corso confirmed. "I've never seen Lana so dogged, determined to run him down. Poor Mir was running as hard as she could, but we both had trouble keeping up with her."

"I wonder where he went?" Devin mused.

"Wherever it is, it's not far enough," Aric growled. He still burned inside when he thought of all the times Theron had to be plotting against the Alliance, right under his nose. He'd had to take antacids several nights, unable to let go of his anger. Now, he felt resigned to the hunt, and he looked forward to the day that he and Corso could end the traitor.

Shades of pink were everywhere in Sarai's apartment, along with so many packages they had to put some on the balcony. Miriah had done the cake, and now it was surrounded with tiny, perfect sandwiches and a deep pink, frothy punch. Everything looks perfect, she decided, and joined her mom on the sofa. "I can't wait," she said to Sarai. "We need a little happy right now."

"I'm assuming you invited Lana," Sarai responded.

"Of course, this was all planned a few weeks ago." Miriah sighed. Lana had been very stoic, but when she thought no one was observing her, Miriah could feel the sharp stabs of loneliness and betrayal. It hurt her to see Lana blaming herself, but when asked, Lana denied it. Instead, Lana told her friend that she felt more open, accepting of the rest of the world, and if she'd never gotten involved with Theron, she would have never had that experience. Miriah had to agree, but she still wished she could do something to help.

Solasta picked up the informal maternity top and fingered the soft material. She knew what she was going to, but it still didn't seem right to get ready for the kitling without Gursan. The baby kicked her hard, and she had to chuckle. Okay, baby girl, I'm getting ready. I know you need your presents. She smiled again and gently patted her middle as she smoothed the top down over it. Whatever the day held, she knew she would be among friends. With a last glance around the apartment, she set out for Sarai's place.

Caly emerged from her room with a smile. This was going to be fun, she thought. So many cute baby things! She'd enjoyed picking out blankets and outfits with her mom and Aunt Mags, and now looked forward to seeing the mothers-to-be faces when they opened the gifts. She knew that her mom and dad had gotten a woodworker on Dantooine to ship two hand made cradles to Odessen, and that everybody was bringing diapers and little toys as well as clothes. Mia had a few things already, but Caly knew that Solasta stayed so busy that it was unlikely she'd gathered much. That alone made her excited to see her friend's face. She hurried to join her mom and grandmother, ready for the party to begin.

Lana had planned on going to the shower, but now she was second guessing herself. She had found that she vacillated between being angry, hurt, and just empty. Now, she figured she was in the empty phase, and the overwhelming urge to just lie in her bed tempted her greatly. She had never really been attracted to the dark side, and even more so now, she identified as a neutral force user. Still, she could sense the allure of hate, and tried to steer her thoughts away from it when she was in her anger phase. She was standing in her kitchen, thinking about how she might get her gifts to Sarai's place, when her door chime rang. Startled out of her thoughts, she crossed and yanked open the door to see Nico Okarr, wrapped packages in his hands.

"Hey, Lana. I wondered if you could take these with you to the party," he said, his grin lopsided. When she only stood there, he raised his arms. "What? I like babies, they smell good." He shrugged. "Most of the time, anyway."

Lana nodded, unsure of what to say. Nico had been joining her for a few meals in the past week, and she'd run into him more often than usual, which made her defensive. Now, she merely held out her hand for the gifts. "You are going, right? I can walk you over if you want," he offered, and she snapped back to the present.

"I'm going to change clothes, then go over. Thanks, Nico, but I'll be fine," she said, her voice even. He nodded to her, thanked her again, and she watched him stroll away, whistling. She went to change her clothes, and before she could really think about it, stood in front of Sarai's door, hoping she could be sociable and relax.

Mia shuffled into the room, after what felt like her thousandth trip to the refresher. Since Calleigh had given her some recreation time, she'd mostly stayed in the house, at least until today. Now, she knew that she was tired, and Merida was being very active. No doubt loving the food, she thought, but smiled. She stopped when the door chime sounded, and hugged Solasta, the tall Cathar openly surprised by Mia's belly. "How many weeks left?" Solasta asked, and Mia giggled.

"Supposed to be seven, but we'll see. She's really acting up right now," Mia responded, leading Solasta to the gathering of females, and watching her reaction. She felt Solasta's reserve and urged her to get some food. "We'll eat and talk, and then open gifts," Mia explained, and saw the relief on Solasta's face. When she'd mentioned food, Solasta's tummy growled loudly, and Mia only pointed to the table, loaded down with tasty dishes.

Lana had been quiet, content to be surrounded by people who didn't demand anything of her. Miriah passed by and before Lana realized it, had handed her a plate filled with food and a glass of the punch. When she met Miriah's eyes, all she saw was her friend, and Lana relaxed further. She had never been to one of these before, but she'd heard about them when she was living with her father. She had long ago resigned herself to be childless, but now she questioned that decision. She sighed, it wasn't as if she had a partner now, anyway. Enough, she thought, and pulled on the force to steady her emotions.

The tiny outfits were lovingly fussed over, and Mia and Solasta wore sweet smiles as they opened each gift. Solasta had been amazed at the number of items she'd received, but had managed to keep a positive mood even though she wished she could show everything to Gursan. She even kept any tears at bay, up until the cradles were brought out. The light blonde wood shone with a sateen finish, and the tiny slats had pink ribbon woven between them, the soft mattress in the same shade. Hormones, Solasta thought, wiping the moisture from her eyes. She turned to Miriah and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, and got a squeeze from the other woman before finding her balance. Caly had been right, Miriah realized, and was glad they'd had the shower.

With both James and Declan awake, Devin and Logan had taken them for a stroll, leaving Felix, Corso and Aric behind. As the door closed between them, Aric turned to the men. "We need to talk out some things," he said, and saw Corso nod.

"I've been puzzling over some of the things that have happened, and what we need to change," he admitted. "Like, we need to have certain passcodes for different access and change our frequencies, even in the farthest sensor networks." He'd made a list in the week they'd been back from Umbara, and now pulled out his datapad.

Aric pulled out his own, and they filled Felix in on their thoughts and strategies. "The one thing that I keep coming back to is how often Theron was sent vital information. I checked with Lana though, and he never had one of our encrypted datapads, so there's a little comfort there. Sol changed the shield frequencies immediately, and they're now changed in a random pattern. There's certainly a heightened sense of awareness everywhere, and just yesterday I received thirty-two requests to be vetted for Miriah's personal security."

Corso chuckled. "She's so determined to not let this keep her locked away from the base. They need her as much as she needs them, so good luck with added security." Aric frowned, he'd figured Spitfire would buck anything other than he and Maura escorting her, but she might not have to know there were others keeping watch. He mulled that over silently, Corso and Felix discussing the galactic news as he worked through his plan.

As the gifts were carefully packed into the waiting cradles, the guests of honor stood in front of the guests. "Thank you all, so much, for such a wonderful time. The food and cake, and…just everything," Mia gushed. "I never had family before, and it just always amazes me that I belong to such a great group of people now."

Solasta nodded. She, too, felt the love of this group, especially now. "I agree," she said, smoothing her top over the kitling. "This has been truly amazing!"

"Aww, you two, we loved it, too," Caly laughed. "I can't even tell you how fun it was to do the food." Her laughter trailed off as Mia groaned and bent slightly, and then looked up. Magdalane knew immediately what had happened and rushed to her side.

"I think my water broke," she said, the room already so quiet she could hear the drip from her pants leg hitting the wooden floor. Then, there was no more quiet, as Mags sent a message to Devin through the force and started ushering Mia to the medcenter, stopping a couple of times on the way for Mia to hug Miriah and Caly.

"I'll go take care of Declan, don't even worry about him," Caly assured her, and she kissed Mia's cheek.

"Mom?" Mia looked around, and Miriah was at her side.

"I'm here, sweetie." Mia took her hand and held on tight, suddenly a little afraid of what was to come. "You've got some time, we can go as slow as you want."

"I feel so icky," Mia said with a shaky laugh, and they made their way to the elevator.

As Solasta watched, the rest of the women continued to calmly pack items together, and she saw them place a large box of food in her cradle. She wasn't sure, but when someone was in labor, didn't the family hover in the medcenter? She turned confused eyes to Maura.

"It's her first one," Maura explained. "She's got a good many hours of labor now in front of her, and she's better off on her feet once they check on the baby in the medcenter." Solasta still looked a little lost, and Maura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Everyone will go down there, but since there's a little time, we'll get as much done here as we can. C'mon, I'll help you get all these goodies to your place."

"I'll help, we live almost on top of each other," Lana said, picking up the opposite side of the cradle from Maura. They were at the elevator and saw Devin using the force to speed his run, Mia's bag in his hand and a huge grin on his face.


	43. Chapter 43

Corso peered into the enclosed, clear box that his new granddaughter rested in. "She's so tiny," he whispered. After fourteen hours of labor, Mia had pushed this five pound miracle into the world, and Miriah had immediately felt the force stirring in her. "How long will she stay in that thing? I want to hold her again," Corso said.

Miriah reached out to touch his face. "Probably just today. She was a little bit early, and they want to make sure that she can do all the things she needs to do. Besides," she said, taking his arm, "Mia needs a little rest." While everything had been force aided and Mia had been surrounded, it had taken longer than anyone thought it would, and they were all in agreement that Mia deserved a little sleep. Merida was sleeping too, as if she'd been working as hard as her mother, her trademark ebony hair a sharp contrast to the fair complexion she'd gotten from her mother.

"Well, she's just beautiful," Corso beamed. He's already besotted, she thought, but it made her smile. She looked up to see Lana exit the elevator, a canvas bag in her hand.

"I laundered some of the items from the shower," she explained, holding the sweet-smelling clothing out to Miriah. "Now, this princess can arrive home in style."

Miriah was touched by the gesture. Lana had been coming and going throughout the labor, checking on the family and lending a brief shoulder to Mia, her force combining with the others to facilitate the birth. Now, Miriah hugged her friend, and felt Lana lean into her just a little. "Thanks, Lana. I'm sure when Mia is awake she'll be grateful."

"Hopefully she can rest a bit. I have a feeling it might be her last for a good few years." They chuckled together and Miriah finally pulled Corso away from the sleeping baby. She knew that Lana had been run ragged the past two days as they'd all gathered at the medcenter, and now wanted to get back to work. As they got to the elevator, Aric and Maura fell in around them.

"She's beautiful," Aric murmured, and Corso nodded. He knew that Miriah had to get back to the office, but he had hoped to have the new little one home by then. He felt pulled, in one direction with his wife, the other with his grandchild. He was contemplating this when Miriah tugged on his sleeve.

"Sugar, can you go check on Caly? She's been managing quite fine, I'm sure, but I also know she'd love a little break." Corso felt stupid then, he should have thought about that. Miriah must have read his thoughts, adding, "We're all tired and sleepy," she told him with a grin. Without another word, Corso set out for the family housing.

As they entered the office, Aric and Maura took up the guard posts at the door. "Aric is still worried," Lana commented, and Miriah nodded.

"He always will be, now. His Cathar brain won't let him resolve the fact that I was a target and that I could have died." Miriah seemed matter of fact, but Lana worried, deep down, that her friend would eventually take that fact and use it to become wary of her, since she was closest to Theron. Lana was mulling over that when Miriah spoke again. "Lana, you are not responsible. I think he might have acted much sooner if not for you." Lana slowly let out the breath she'd unconsciously held.

"I've been running subroutines, in all our systems, to see patterns of use or frequencies," she finally said, and Miriah looked up from her datapad. "In all the results, I'm beginning to see some repetition, some strange code fragments, and some seemingly random small communication strings. I'd like to have Corso look at it, see if he can see something I'm overlooking."

"I'm sure he'd love to get a look at the results," Miriah murmured. "He needs a project, too." They were slowly working their way through the myriad of communications they received daily from the planets under the Eternal Alliance banner. Miriah noticed they were getting continued invitations for planetary visits, and wondered if she should make a trip. She was musing about that when she saw Lana lean back in the chair and close her eyes. The lack of sleep was affecting her, too, she thought, and remained still and quiet, letting Lana have a break.

Corso was just outside Devin's house when he looked through the window and stopped dead. Calypso was gently rocking Declan on her shoulder, her hair up in a high ponytail, and he suddenly got a vision of her, grown and married, soothing her own child. She smoothed the baby's hair and patted his back, giving him a soft kiss on his chubby cheek as she settled him in his bed. Corso just watched, a tear tracking down his face, his mind doing a reverie of memories, from the time they'd brought her aboard their ship to just a few weeks ago, when she still seemed to be his little girl. He saw her differently now, and sighed. She looked up and saw him, and with effort, he changed the expression on his face to greet her.

"Is she amazing?" Caly asked, her face glowing in the early morning sun. "I just put Dec down for his morning nap." She led Corso into the house and poured caf for him. He sipped and looked quickly up at her.

"She is totally amazing, and this caf is, too." He continued to sip, enjoying the various flavors.

"Uncle Aric and I are creating our own blend," Caly explained. They chatted and when he was satisfied that Caly didn't need anything, he stood.

"Mom and I can give you a break this afternoon," he told her, but she shook her head.

"A break from what? Declan is easy, and I know Devin will be home at some point. I'm fine, really, Dad," she told him, leaning on his shoulder. "If I know Mom, she needs a break much more than I do."

"That's true enough," Corso admitted, then hugged his daughter again. "In any case, let me know if you need anything, okay?" After getting her promise, he kissed her head and set out for the main base, feeling as if his world had shifted somehow.

Aric had heard Miriah and Lana talking about running searches, and had enlisted the help of the T7 unit through his datapad. He had napped off and on during the night, holding Maura close. Now, he felt determined to find something, anything that would tell him more about what Theron knew and when. Spitfire said that he'd mentioned being on this mission since Valkorion died, so that means he came into the Alliance as a double agent, he thought. So he may have been planting info and data mining spikes since the beginning. I know Mir worked with him on Rishi, and Lana knew him then, too. He glanced into the office and saw that Lana was standing, preparing to go on some errand, and when she left, he slipped into the office. "Hey, Mir. Remember when you first met Theron after the Battle of Asylum?"

"Yeah, he was already here on Odessen when that happened," she replied, confusion apparent on her face.

"Can we track the vessels that came in at the beginning? Is there a registry somewhere?" he asked.

Miriah looked thoughtful. "You know, I'm not sure. If anyone has those records, it would be Aygo or Hylo. Why? Do you think it might reveal who Theron is now working for?"

"Maybe," Aric said, rubbing his chin. "Just maybe. I know it's probably a long shot, but..."

"Never rule anything out before you investigate," she finished, knowing his favorite rule. They chuckled together, but then Aric's face turned serious.

"We will find out what's going on," he told her, and she nodded. She had no doubt that Aric would hunt Theron until he was dead, even though it worried her. He turned sharply and went to Maura, giving her a kiss on the nose before taking up his guard position again.

Mia opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She had been healed, but the muscles she'd strained were still sore, and before she could even see clearly she was reaching for the baby. Devin caught her hands in his. "She's fine, sweetheart. Right there beside you," he said softly. Merida lay sleeping, out of her plastic box but still swaddled and almost entirely covered. Mia gingerly sat on the side of the bed and scooped up her daughter, lying back with her securely in her arms. Devin came to sit beside her, both of them wondering at the tiny little girl.

"She looks like Miriah," Mia said, her grin easing Devin's worries. Merida really did look like his mom, and he was afraid it might cause a conflict with his wife. "I love her so much," Mia said, and sniffed.

"She's perfect, and that's because of you, love." Devin kissed them both, and saw that Mia looked worried. "Something wrong?"

"In all of my life, I never thought I'd have a family this perfect. Was told I didn't deserve family, even, when mine dumped me on Tython. I remember the very first time we met, when you'd entered the temple. It was in the dining room, and your first meal there. I was ten years old, and you were fifteen, I think. By then, I'd been training for six years there, and in all that time, I'd never met anyone that made me feel safe, until you." She paused to smile at Merida stretching her tiny limbs, and was rewarded with her slate blue eyes opening to try and focus on her mother. "She has your force ability, doesn't she?"

"Too soon to tell, but yes, she seems to be very attuned to the force," he confirmed. Mia couldn't tear her eyes from the baby, and silently studied her for several minutes before Merida closed her eyes again. Mia placed her back in her temporary bed and turned into Devin's arms. He could feel her trembling, and knew she was still fatigued. "Rest, love. I'm here," he told her.

"How's Declan and Caly?" she asked, but her eyes were closed.

"They're just fine. Dad messaged me a little bit ago." He felt her relax, then tense and open her eyes again.

"I love you, Dev," she told him, and gave up her fight with sleep. He lay her against the pillows, pulling the soft blanket around her. Force light hummed around them all, and Devin felt his daughter's signature clearly, it's purity adding an ethereal note to the energy.

Corso was trying to decipher the data that Lana had sent to him, but his own fatigue was interfering. He had noticed a few fragments that had him puzzled. He knew he'd seen some of this before, but it was when he worked on Ord Mantell, and it had been so many years ago that he questioned himself. It has to be at least similar, but I can't remember the origin, he told himself. Still, he tried to pull the knowledge from the depths of his tired mind. When it became apparent that he would be useless without sleep, he pushed himself to stand and made his way to Miriah's office.

Miriah looked up when she heard Corso greet Aric, and then at her chrono. She was so tired she was getting nauseous, and put her things away, preparing to go home. When she got to the doorway, she could tell they were all running on fumes, and only motioned toward the apartment. She'd already sent Lana home, so the offices were empty on this end. Along the way, she waved at Solasta, who had regularly checked in with Mia and everyone during the night. I sure hope she got some rest at some point, too, Miriah thought. No way does she want to have that little one until Gursan gets back. At that, she sighed. She wanted them back safely, sooner than later. I'll see if I can get Shae tomorrow, maybe she knows something.

Aric and Maura left them at the door, with Aric's promise to come escort Miriah if she needed to go anywhere. By the time they got to the sofa, they collapsed on it, and Corso drew his wife close to him. They slept immediately, and when she woke a few hours later, Miriah pulled the datapad from the nearby table, and accessed the messages. The last one made her smile. Devin had sent an image of Mia and Merida, in their own bed, with Declan and Caly sitting with them. That's what makes all of this worth everything, she thought, and saved it to show Corso when he woke.


	44. Chapter 44

Devin looked at his sleeping wife. The children were both sleeping as well, but he couldn't settle his mind. There was something approaching Odessen, he could feel it. He finally got out of bed to try and settle his mind, but the more he tried to meditate, the clearer his impression of this event, this...something, was. He thought part of it felt familiar, but it was jumbled in so many other feelings and intentions that he couldn't be sure. He went into the kitchen and poured some water, leaning on the counter to gather his thoughts. He reached out in the force to see if anyone else was sensing the same thing he was, and found his aunt.

 _You feel this, too?_

 _I do, what is it?_ Devin felt the instant relief of his burden shared and sat at the small table.

 _Many ships, approaching Odessen. That's all I know._

A third voice joined them, and Devin smiled. _We'll be ready. There's plenty of time to set up a trap. I do believe that at last our wanderers are returning home._ Miriah had been just on the edge of sleep when Devin's force reach had touched her.

 _Whatever it is, must be played out as the force wills it._ Of this, Magdalane was sure.

 _We'll be ready,_ Miriah stated again, and they felt her drift into sleep, her mind calm. That makes me feel foolish for being upset and waking her, Devin thought. He gave his thanks to his aunt and returned to bed, just getting settled when Merida woke, hungry. He had to grin as he jumped up again to bring his daughter to her mother, kissing Mia's cheek as the hungry infant was fed. He made his way to Declan's bedside, gently placing his hand on his son's back, reassured by the steady rise and fall. By the time Merida was again sleeping, he felt calm enough to snuggle beside Mia, her head on his shoulder, and rest.

Aric rose well before dawn and went to sit on the balcony, the cool air waking him further. The scheduled check in by Torian's ship had come late yesterday, and he'd plotted the projected course. They could be coming here, he had thought then, but questioned his logic. Now, his head knew what his heart had already told him. Gursan and Torian were coming home, but would they be alone or were they bringing trouble with them? He had no way to know, but he did vow to be ready. He shifted in the lounge chair, his mind working through the details of what they knew to be true, and then tried to reason the plan out. He had always known the objective was to stop Khomo Fett and his Neo-Crusaders, but the thing that bothered him was that it was coming home, to Odessen, to play out. I've had enough of Miriah and everyone else being in danger, he growled to himself, and I will stop this madness! He leaped out of the chair, his fur standing on end, before gathering his anger back to him and breathing deeply.

Maura woke alone, and she immediately knew Aric was still stewing over the past couple of weeks. Theron's betrayal was enough, but now she knew he thought more trouble was coming. He'd spent days on end trying to find Theron, and she thought he was paranoid now about everything. Last night, it had been the impending missions and how they might play out if there were more in the Alliance plotting against it. She glanced down at the bruises on her wrists, and quickly covered her arms in long sleeves. When she'd finally gotten Aric to focus on her, he had taken her with a passion that bordered on roughness, and she knew when she went to sleep she'd be marked. No worries, she told herself, as long as he didn't see them. She showered and dressed, and hurried into the kitchen, ravenous after their late night and activity. She smiled as she cooked, and motioned to Aric through the glass door, placing food on the table and fresh caf in front of his plate. Everything will be fine, she told herself, picking up her fork. Just fine.

Miriah and Corso had woken late and indulged themselves, first with each other, then in a long shower. Miriah had been able to sleep after her force conversation and had woken in Corso's warm embrace, ready for the day. She was getting dressed, still feeling the echos of Corso's kisses on her body, when she realized that anyone wanting to land on Odessen would need codes, and since Theron's betrayal, they'd changed the code sequences. Torian won't know that, she realized, and hurried to share her idea with Corso.

Corso waited for his wife, the food he'd gone to get spread out before him and a satisfied smile on his face. Things feel normal, he realized, and that made him even happier. When he saw Miriah rushing toward him, he had a little moment of "uhoh" before he could hear her words.

"We need to get people watching the coders," she said, slightly out of breath. "Torian will need codes to land, if we can catch who sends them out, then we know another traitor." Corso nodded thoughtfully, and picked up his datapad before Miriah put her hand on his arm. "No. We need to be very cautious with this info." She looked at the table and grinned. "This is just what I needed, sugar. Let's eat, and then we can get a few others together and plan out this day." They had just started when they saw Aric and Maura enter, and waved them over. Miriah explained what she'd realized, and Aric just laughed.

"I had just finished telling Maura that very same thing," he said, pulling out a chair for his wife before pouring them both caf. He saw her sleeve drop and the discolored flesh of her arm, and fell silent, unable to swallow around the lump in his throat. Maura covered herself quickly and nibbled on a nearby pastry, her eyes avoiding the guilt in Aric's. I have to get myself under control, he thought, and mentally berated himself. When he and Maura had first acted on their love, he made mistakes with her, like last night. Not since. When Corso and Mir went to grab their things, he pulled her against him, his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair.

Maura reached up to trace a fingertip down his cheek. "It's okay, hon. I promise, I'm fine."

"This time," he growled low in his throat. "What happens if I get too rough with you and it can't be controlled, or fixed? I'd never be able to live with myself if I caused you real pain." She felt him tremble and saw the fine hairs of his arms raise.

"You won't, Aric. You never have. You just worry yourself into thinking that," she told him, and sighed. "Just trust me. It's only been since all of this stress you're putting on yourself that you've been like this, and I totally understand it." She brushed his face again, and he turned his lips to kiss her palm. "I love you, no matter what." He only held her close, feeling her heartbeat against him, her warmth along his body. He knew that he'd never be able to live without her, so he had to try and resolve the anger he still felt. Now, he thought.

Lana met them in the conference room, bringing Solasta with her. When they each gave all the info they had, they mapped out the likely landing area and small groups were detailed around the intel techs, waiting for a signal to apprehend anyone giving out shield codes. Aric had taken all those troops that wanted to be a part of Miriah's personal security and, after a thorough check, had organized them into a small, elite security force, and they now infiltrated the war room and military hangar.

Caly was making lunch for everyone at Devin's house when she looked up and saw her parents and aunt and uncle making their way across the small housing area. She had plenty of food for everyone, and called out to Mia to let her know they had company. She had everyone settled in, the baby in Miriah's arms and being cooed over by both her and Corso, and Maura holding Declan. She turned back to the stove and there was her Uncle Aric, and the expression on his face spoke volumes. "You know something," she finally stammered, and he gave her a quick nod.

"All I can divulge is that a mission is almost over. I have no other information than that, but it is enough," he told her quietly, seeing her eyes widen at his words. She launched herself at him and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," was all she could say, but Aric knew she had to be reeling from her emotions when she ran outside and stared up in the sky, her hope almost visible around her.

By midafternoon, everything was in place. The war room seemed normal, Aric thought. Not even the extra personnel seem out of place. He looked over at where Lana and Miriah stood, looking at their datapads, their heads bent together. His eyes found Maura's, over close to another computer station, and he saw only her for a few seconds. He was about to take a step toward her when a shrill beeping sound entered his relay, and he glanced down at his datapad instead, pointing toward a short twi'lek female. He sauntered over to her, careful to seem casual. As he neared he saw the sweat beading down her lekku, and leaned against the console. "Finish the transmission," he told her, his voice graveled with menace. "Then, place your hands on your head." His blaster was cold against the sweat on her temple, and she trembled under it, following his instructions.

Miriah caught up to them as they cuffed the spy. "For now, put her next to Saresh. We'll decide on future lodging once the whole gang is in custody." Aric nodded and gave the signal to the troopers and watched them take the scared woman away.

"I'll never understand the logic," he said, shaking his head, but he felt instantly lighter, having solved at least one problem. "Now, are we set for tonight?" He looked at the duty officer for confirmation, getting a nod.

"General Dinn has everything readied," he told them.

"Mir… Commander, we need to rest. We don't know what the night will bring," Aric said, and they proceeded to the apartment. Once inside, Corso pulled out food that Caly had sent, and they ate, trying to fuel themselves for what was to come.

Devin helped his family, urging Mia to eat and rest and Declan to be gentle with his baby sister. All in all, they were doing well, Merida most of all. He had gotten everyone to bed when he saw Caly, sitting outside. He knew that her emotions were all over the place, and was grateful that Mia was still recovering from giving birth and her force concentration was diminished. He sat beside her silently, feeling her inner conflict. Suddenly, she turned to him. "Can you keep him safe?" she pleaded quietly, her eyes red rimmed from crying. His heart went out to her, but he couldn't lie.

"I can only do what I'm supposed to, Caly. Torian is a smart warrior, he will position himself in the best possible advantage," he told her, but she shook her head.

"I meant Gursan. Solasta needs him, their kitling needs him to be okay," she said, tears streaking down her face again. Devin put his arm around his sister, and covered them both with force light. When she had calmed, he looked into her face.

"Calypso, I know this is hard. Sometimes the hardest thing we can do is nothing. But nothing is what they both need right now. When the time is right, we'll all be there, okay?" She nodded, but when he left to join his parents, he knew she remained outside, hoping to get a glimpse of the ships as they entered the atmosphere.

Miriah stretched and turned in her black leathers. "Been awhile since I've worn these," she commented, and Corso thanked the stars.

"I still think you should stay here," Aric said, putting his sidearm back in his holster.

"I'm going," Miriah said, leveling him with her gaze. He shrugged at Corso and took up the lead position, taking them from the shuttle and down a barely-there path, about half a mile from where the spy had sent the codes.


	45. Chapter 45

Everyone's eyes were glued to the two ships coming down through the sky. The smaller one landed, but the other one, which looked like it had seen many battles, it's sides carbon scored and part of the ship just gone. Miriah glanced at Corso, but he was focused on the vessels. The larger, beaten up ship drifted slightly, and Miriah gasped. In only seconds, the larger one smashed into the one on the ground, and the resulting explosion and fireball sent trees and people flying, their faces not believing what they'd witnessed.

Corso lifted the branches off them quicky, running his hands over Miriah, checking for injurires. She shook her head impatiently and ran toward Aric. "Something else is going on, this is just a diversion," she said, and saw his confused look. The explosions and his nearness to them had affected his hearing, so Miriah pointed to the main base, getting a curt nod from him. Devin had scanned the ships, and now spoke to Miriah through the force.

 _No biologic life forms in those ships,_ he said, and Miriah grabbed Aric with one hand and Corso with the other. "We have to get back to base. Now!" she said and they jogged to the shuttle. Devin had used force speed and was now almost halfway back. "What's happening?" Miriah cried into the relay, and for a moment, no one answered.

"Uncle Aric? Devin? Anyone? Solasta has run off. She's on the landing field side of the Gravestone's spot and running through the woods!"

"Caly, stay at the base! We're on the way," Miriah told her as the shuttle lifted off. What is Solasta doing, Miriah thought. Caly heard her mother, but the despair she felt had her feet going forward, her hand on the blaster she had strapped on before joining Solasta in the war room. I know something terrible has happened, and I'm not going to stand by while those I love are harmed, she thought, and proceeded cautiously through the tree line.

"Take us to the Gravestone," Miriah said, and saw Aric nod. Corso's grim face caught her eye, and she grabbed his chin before planting a kiss on him. He turned questioning eyes to her. "We're about to fight, and I want you to know how much I love you," she told him, kissing him again. Into the relay, she instructed Aygo to send the stand-by troops to the Gravestone's landing pad, and he told her he already had. In only minutes, they were close enough to land the small craft. Miriah waited impatiently at the air lock, and when it cycled open, dashed out, Corso and Aric on her heels.

Devin had reached the main base and saw Magdalane as he skirted the military hangar. "Sith," was all she said, but it had Devin reaching for his saber. He had increased his force speed and saw a tall figure coming toward him, the malevolence visible in his force aura. Devin reached out for the force and saw the other man start to call lightning. Oh no, you don't, Devin thought, and with the mere flex of his hand, the other man was flailing, twenty feet off the ground.

"You can't do this to me," he demanded. "I am ..."

"I don't give a womp rat's ass who you are, if you want to live, you'll stop struggling," Devin told him, his voice echoing in the force, deep and resonant. The man continued to twist and turn, his face turning red with anger.

"How are you doing this?" he demanded, and Devin chuckled before pulling the man to him. Eye to eye, the Sith realized his mistake. He was caught, the force closing in on him, taking the oxygen from the air surrounding him, and when he passed out, he figured he was dead. Devin slapped force cuffs on the now still Sith, and started to where he knew his mother was headed.

Caly had reached the edge of the trees surrounding the ships that had landed, and now she saw Solasta on the ground, someone near her also wounded, and a man with a gun pointed at her friend. Without thinking, she drew her blaster and thumbed off the safety, dropping to her knees to brace her arms on the ground. She had the man in her sights and slowly let her breath out, readying herself. Before she could fire, though, another Mandalorian took him out with a crazy looking staff. She was replacing her blaster when she heard a voice that made her drop the blaster and look up. Torian! He's here! Caly started toward him on shaking legs, wanting to believe but so afraid to be wrong. She rushed to Solasta's side, and heard Torian's voice again. "Help will be here soon, General Dinn. You know the Commander and her team are looking for you." When Caly took a step, Torian rushed to her, holding her close.

"Is it really you?" she asked, the armor and mechanized voice throwing her off.

Torian removed his helmet, and she gazed into the eyes she'd longed for. "It's really me, sweetheart," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Let's get everyone patched up and save this for later?"

"Of course," she said, and turned to go back to help Solasta, but when she did, the prone man at her feet grabbed her, dragging her a few feet away.

"Of all the trophies you have, Torian, you never told me about this one," Khomo grinned, his teeth covered with blood. At that exact moment, Aric and Corso burst through the trees, Miriah behind them. Aric saw his niece being held around her neck, and felt his claws descend. With a loud roar, he rushed Khomo, who was so surprised he dropped his hold on Calypso, who scooted on her hands and knees in front of Solasta, determined to help her friend.

Aric fought with an uncontrolled viciousness, Khomo sparring but unable to keep up with the raw power and anger Aric used to fuel himself. "Oh, come on man, I'd have shared her," Khomo spat, and without conscious thought, Aric brought his arm around the Mandalorian's head, snapping his neck and letting him fall, his head in a wholly unnatural position.

Miriah bent to Solasta, pulling kolto packs from her medic bag. "Hang in there, my friend," she told the prone Cathar in a soothing voice. "Everything is under control. I have Mags on the way." She looked up at where Corso held Caly, and he could see the worry in his wife's eyes. Caly had turned her eyes to the Mandalorian lying beside Solasta, and studied him with a frown. I feel like I know this face, somehow, she thought, and when Devin burst into the field, she felt his force shimmering around him.

"Devin, do we have transport on the way?" Miriah was holding onto her panic by a thread, unsure of how to best help Solasta, who seemed so out of things that all she could do was mewl pitifully.

"I'll take her, I can use the force to speed us up," he replied, gathering Solasta in his arms. "What about Gursan?"

"What? Gursan?" Miriah asked, looking around. She gasped when Devin pointed to the prone figure beside them. "That's Gursan?" Devin nodded, and as he turned toward the base, Solasta grabbed his robe.

"You saw Gursan?"she managed to ask, and Devin smiled at her.

"You did, too, Sol. He was right beside you. His face has been changed, but that was definitely Gursan."

Solasta struggled in his arms. "I can't leave him! Take him, if he's hurt. Or just leave us together. I can't go without him!"

Devin walked over to where Miriah had started to scan the Zabrak in Mandalorian armor. "He's going to be okay, but you have to get to Mags," she gently told Solasta. Devin knelt with Solasta in his arms, letting Solasta trail her fingertips over Gursan's face until she trembled so hard Miriah pulled Devin up by his arm. "Go! Now!" Devin didn't hesitate, and streaked off to the base with his precious cargo.

Caly had drifted over to where Torian stood, his helmet in his hands, his head down. "Are you okay?" he asked her, and she nodded. When she was close enough, he reached out and took her hand. They said nothing, the contact of their hands enough to reassure them both. Caly took in a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh, but her smile had a sad note, belying her worry for Solasta and the baby she carried.

Miriah quickly injected a stim into Gursan's arm, and when his eyes fluttered open, she grinned at him. "Commander? Where's Solasta?" he asked, trying to sit up, but the effort was too much and he lay back with a groan.

"She's on the way to the medcenter, Devin took her," she told him, shining a light in his eyes. "Her injury was significant, and she lost a lot of blood," she told him and he again struggled to sit. Corso came to help him, and propped him up.

"I have to get to her," Gursan begged, and saw the stretcher sled approaching. "Please.." he trailed off as the stim left his system and he lolled against Corso, who helped lift the man onto the stretcher. When Gursan was safely on his way, Miriah leaned against against her husband, who hugged her against him, feeling her tears.

Aric had calmly instructed the troops on gathering the wounded and dead for the medical corps, and when the field of battle was cleared, he collapsed on a rock, burying his head in his hands. He'd totally lost control, he knew, and now could hardly believe what he'd done. He'd do the same again, he realized, in the same situation. Still, he felt stained, somehow. He was so lost in his thoughts that when Maura ran her hand over his head, he startled and stood before catching her arm and drawing her close. "I killed someone, Maura. With my bare hands. How can you stand to be around me?" he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"How can I not love the man who defends my family, who does the right thing when it's necessary?" she replied, her arms around his waist. They stood there a very long time, Aric trying to reconcile his anger with his actions, and Maura loving him through it.

Corso dragged Miriah to the waiting speeder, and all but threw her inside. "Inside the secured area, right now," he told her, trying to be gruff but the worry in her eyes made him kiss her nose. "What's going on in here?" he asked her, tapping her temple.

"Solasta and Gursan both injured. Aric, his state of mind now, after..." She swallowed hard. "Caly's face, when she was being held. Torain's joy to see her again. So many dead, and now a Sith in custody." She sighed. "Maybe Devin should have killed him, I have a feeling it would have been easier."

"He still would, if you asked him," Corso told her, only half in jest. She sighed again and leaned against him, still and quiet as they drove into the military hangar. Corso exited first and lifted her down, the troops in the area snapping to attention. She called out an at ease as she strolled to the elevator, headed for the medcenter.

Mags had rushed Devin and Solasta into the medcenter, and they combined their force to heal Solasta. Pregnant, she couldn't go into a kolto tank, and Mags knew she had to do all of the healing herself. Hours went by, Mags working on the tiny vessels and torn flesh. Almost five hours after being brought into the base, Solasta was resting, and Mags explored the kitling, who batted at the force light, making Mags chuckle. She's fine, Mags thought, just fine. Mom will be, too, in time. She stretched and yawned, making her way into the next room where the kitling's dad lay, his body already recovering. She examined his face, and could see the crude suture lines where his tattoos had been spliced and put back together. Devin joined her, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Go, Dev. Mia needs you, and I imagine Caly isn't there," she told him, and saw him nod.

"Only if you promise you'll try and rest, too," he told her, and she laughed.

"I need to go tell everyone that things are stable here," she said, and he went with her, anxious to see his mother smile.

Caly waited outside her pod at the small cantina, a glass of juice in her hand. Torian wanted to clean up before he talked to her mom, especially since he'd had to be treated for his ribs. It was hard when her heart felt like it would burst. Solasta would be okay, the baby too, she knew already. Now, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but would rather go forever without sleep if she could see Torian again. She saw him as he came toward her, and stood. He met her with a hug, but before she could pull away, he placed his mouth on hers, their kiss conveying all the feelings he'd kept inside. She clung to him, and he gently set her back on her feet. "We should go see the Commander," he said, his voice soft and the look in his eyes saying more than words ever could. He took her hand and started for the medcenter, but before they took many steps, Caly got a message. Her parents were exhausted and going to sleep, Miriah would speak with Torian tomorrow. She showed him the message and turned, never letting go of his hand. She led him to her pod, which she still had. Once inside, she drew him down beside her. "Rest," was all she said, and put her head on his shoulder. She knew her parents wouldn't approve, but her heart was happy, and it had been so very long since she'd slept soundly, she would deal with the fallout later.


	46. Chapter 46

Miriah scooted herself from Corso's arms and sat at the edge of the bed. She had only been asleep a couple of hours, but she knew she wouldn't sleep again until she checked on Solasta. When she had left the medcenter, Gursan was opening his eyes on command, and she was no longer worried about him. Solasta was a different story. Miriah had been appalled at the blood loss her pregnant friend suffered on the landing field. She stood and quickly dressed, looking over at her husband, who slept deeply still. She managed to get out of the apartment and was halfway across the war room when she realized she was alone, no security detail, and couldn't hide her grin.

Aric had been shoved into the shower by his wife, and when she saw all the blood being washed away, she sat him on the bed and ran her scanner over his damp body. The readout showed several deep bruises and a few gashes, but only one that needed care. She made him stay in bed and brought him a hot cup of soup, which he was grateful for. Now, he was in such a deep sleep that she worried about him. She had climbed in and snuggled to his back, but Aric didn't move. She stayed there, comforted by his warmth, and had almost fallen asleep when he turned and took her in his arms, nuzzling her softly before settling. He's okay, she told herself and let sleep take her.

Miriah strode into the medcenter, and into Solasta's room, her eyes intent on the monitor. She was watching the numbers when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced at the bed. She had to smile when she saw a baby foot, or elbow, hard to tell, push against the soft blanket that covered her. Miriah touched Solasta's hand, and saw her eyes blink open. "Tell me he's okay," she begged, her voice rough and scratchy.

"He's going to be just fine," Miriah answered, and felt Solasta grab her fingers, her strength surprising Miriah. "I promise." Solasta didn't reply, her eyes closed again, but Miriah felt sure that she'd heard. Their fingers threaded together, Solasta's grip remained firm, and Miriah dragged up the nearby chair, content to lend as much support as she could.

Corso woke hours later and knew exactly where his wife had gone. He hurried through his shower, wanting to find out where she was now and how everyone who had been involved the fighting had fared. He hurried out to the war room, only to be greeted with shouting as he reached the holo map.

"He is not banished!" Caly screamed, and Corso could see a group of soldiers, some of them pointing weapons at his daughter. He hurried up to them, as Lana approached at at run.

"Stand down!" Lana commanded, and the soldiers reluctantly put their weapons away, eyeing Torian as they did. "Torian Cadera was on a sanctioned mission for the Alliance! He's now home, as is Gursan Dinn." The confusion on their faces was replaced with something akin to embarrassment, and they quickly dispersed. "Torian, glad to have you back," Lana told him.

"I am very happy to be home," he replied, and smiled at Caly. Corso saw, and stifled his irritation, instead putting his arm around his daughter.

"Let's go get some breakfast and take some to Mom," he said, and they started for the elevator.

"She's in the medcenter?" Caly asked, and Corso nodded. At least I hope that's where she is, he thought.

Lana entered Solasta's room and saw Miriah dozing in the chair. She quietly approached Miriah and tapped on her shoulder, hoping to wake only the Commander. When Miriah blinked up at her, she motioned outside, and Miriah nodded. Once in the lobby area, Lana voiced her concern. "I just broke up a potential lynch mob in the war room," she said, and explained the situation. "We need to draft a statement, and assure everyone that things are okay."

"Absolutely. I'll endorse whatever you want to write," Miriah said. "Has anyone told Gursan's parents that he's here?"

"Probably not, it's been a little hectic with all that's happened. The fire consumed seven acres of woodland before being extinguished only an hour or so ago. The remaining Mandalorians were treated for minor injuries, and are now preparing to take their dead home." They had walked all the way to the elevator and now stood, seeing the indicator lights showing someone coming down. "I'll go talk to Gursan, make sure he's ready for his parents." Miriah nodded as the door opened, revealing Corso with bags of food.

"Lana, stay right there. I brought food for you, too," Corso said, and saw Lana smile. He led them over to the seating area and as he brought out breakfast, asked for an update on those injured. Miriah updated him on the ones in the medcenter, Lana updated him on the fire and other items, and when they finished, they realized that things felt more normal than they had for quite some time.

Caly and Torian had settled in the park, unable to ignore the stares they received in the mess hall. Caly shrugged it off, but it worried Torian. "Caly, maybe you should not be seen with me until this has all been cleared up," he told her, and saw her eyes fill. "I just don't want you to be hurt by the things people will say."

"I've been dead to most of these people since you left," she confessed, not meeting his eyes. "I'm used to it, and I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the galaxy." She grabbed his arm and looked at his chrono. "I have to go help Mia and the babies anyway. Walk with me?" She took his offered arm and they made their way into the housing area. When Torian had been hugged by Mia and offered his congratulations on the children, Caly walked him to the door. "I'll see you this evening?"

Torian smiled at the hopefulness on her face. "I'll be here, just message me." He saw the relief in her relaxed shoulders and waved as he went to face the music. The Commander has to be wondering where I am, he thought, and his steps quickened, taking him back into the secure area. Miriah had just started toward her office when she saw him, and he quickly caught up to her. "Commander, I..."

"Hold on," she told him, and they walked to her office. The same noise fields and security measures were already in place there as the ones in the conference room, and when the proper precautions were taken, Miriah sat and waited for Torian to tell her of his mission. She told him about the traitors, and saw his disappointment when he learned of Theron's defection. When they both had talked themselves out, they sat in a contented silence for a moment. "Lana is drafting a statement on the mission you and Gursan were on, and when it's made public, I suspect some of the animosity will lessen, but I warn you. There will be some who will always make you a scapegoat now, if not for killing Gursan, for getting Solasta injured. Caly is a strong woman, she's been the outcast up to now. You may be, as well."

"I know. I mentioned that to her this morning, and asked if she wouldn't want to get some distance from me, at least for now." Torian shrugged. "She didn't want to do that."

Miriah chuckled. "That's my girl," she said, and stood. Torian took her cue and stood as well, and when Miriah opened her door, she saw Nico and Maura standing guard. With a raised eyebrow, she turned to Maura when Torian was out of hearing distance. "Aric okay?"

Maura's lips formed a thin line. "Sleeping when I left, so I suppose my answer would be, I'm not sure," she said, and Miriah saw fatigue in her sister's eyes.

"Go, check on him. I'm here for a little while, and I'm sure Corso isn't far away," Miriah told her, and saw Maura hesitate. "Go."

"Alright, but no more going rogue, promise?" Miriah sighed but agreed, and Maura hurried off.

Aric had gotten up for a cup of caf, but had gone right back to bed, his limbs heavy and his mind fuzzy. Maybe too much sleep, he thought, but when he sat on edge of the bed, he felt pulled to lie back down. He was still drifting, not really asleep or awake, when the front door of the apartment slammed open and he heard Maura's boots striding down the short hall. "Aric!" she called, and he met her at the door. "Thank the stars!" He took her in his arms, and instantly felt better.

"I'm okay," he told her, but the fact that he leaned heavily on her made her question his assessment. She walked him over to the bed and sat him down, reaching for the scanner on the bedside table. When it yielded no reason for Aric's listlessness, she looked in his eyes.

"We need you," she said, and saw the guilt on his face. "Not right now, but this family needs you, Aric. Tell me how to help," she pleaded.

"I don't know how. I'm just tired. I don't hurt or feel sick, just overwhelmingly tired." He leaned on her, his head on her chest, and she stroked his ears. "I want to get up and go to work, but my legs feel like a ton of durasteel." Maura pushed him to lie down again, and sat beside him.

"Just rest, then. I'll go back until Miriah is done for the day and then bring some food back for us." She bent forward to put her head on his chest.

"Sounds good, hon. I'll be here." She could hear the sleep in his voice and stood, backing out of the room, her eyes wanting him to be his usual self. She found herself tearful as she made her way across the courtyard and had to stop at one of the tables to gather herself. Corso saw her and made his way to her, and when he put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned on him, her face hidden. No words were needed, Corso knew she was upset about Aric, and gently patted her back.

"He hates to lose control, that's all," Corso murmured to her. "He was out of his mind furious last night, and I think it scared him that he could unleash that kind of rage. Sort of like when I nearly beat Biron to death, on Hoth. Man, that seems like a lifetime ago, but when I think of it, I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins." He just held her, letting her draw from his strength. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at her brother in law.

"You're probably right, he holds onto his deepest emotions until they overwhelm him," she said, and stood. "Thanks, Cor. I appreciate the shoulder."

"Anytime, Maura. We're here, whatever either of you need." She smiled and walked into the inner base, her fears a little more settled and her focus on getting back to Aric.

Mia placed a sleeping Merida in her cradle and caught her son as he quick crawled toward his sister. "No, you don't, little man," she cooed at him, loving his smile in return. She carried him on her hip out to the kitchen, where Caly had lunch for him. When Declan was secured in his chair and picking up his finger foods, Mia turned to Caly and hugged her. "You know, you don't have to do everything anymore," she said gently.

Caly grinned at her. "I know, but if I stay busy, I can't sit and think about Torian all day." They laughed together, and Caly pushed a large sandwich on a plate toward Mia, taking a seat on the stool across from her. Mia took a small bite and rolled her eyes.

"Mmm so good," she managed to say, her mouth full. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, and Mia asked, "So, after getting your dreams to come true last night, what happened?"

Caly hesitated, but Mia felt like her sister, and she was anxious to share her evening. "Well, Torian had to be treated in the medcenter, and once we knew that Gursan was doing well and that Solasta was out of the woods, Torian needed to shower. I waited for him, and when we were heading out to talk to Mom, she messaged that they were going to bed, so we did, too." She shrugged, like she'd planned, but saw Mia's eyes widen.

"Caly, you didn't..."

"No, we only slept. It was so wonderful to be able to sleep." Caly sighed as Mia regained her composure. "Please don't say anything to Mom or Dad?"

"Caly, I love you to pieces, and I won't say anything, but that's all it can be for now. Agreed?"

Caly nodded, but still held out the hope that as long as she kept the pod, they could spend their nights together. And that her mom wouldn't find out. If she did, Torian might be exiled for good, she thought, but until then, we can be together. Mia's smile made Caly return it, and she hoped the day would continue to pass quickly.


	47. Chapter 47

"I want a divorce!"

Miriah slowly raised her head from her datapad to see Lana's shoved at her. She'd gotten up later than she'd planned, and had been working though all the items on her list as quickly as she could, anxious to have some time with Caly and the babies today. Lana's face was impassive, but she could see the red rims of her eyes and the slightly swollen lids. "Lana, are you sure? I mean, he could be...'

"I'm sure. Even if he's a double agent, he should have said something, anything, to me. Besides, he knew as well as he draws breath that I'd leap in front of you when he shot. So, as far as I'm concerned, I'm done." She sat heavily in the chair as Miriah read through the document.

"As I remember, when we set up the laws here, we decided that there should be no fault in a divorce proceeding, as long as the two parties agreed to it."

"Theron Shan isn't a citizen of the Eternal Alliance anymore," Lana said sharply. Miriah raised an eyebrow at her, but saw her crumple back into the chair, and instead, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lana, you are family to me. Tell me this is truly what you want, and I'll sign it. But if you have any doubts, any lingering feelings..."

"None. I want to be finished with it all." Lana discreetly wiped her eyes while Miriah signed the datapad with her stylus, adding her thumbprint for verification.

Miriah handed the datapad back to it's owner. "Please don't let this sour you on relationships. It can be a wonderful thing when it's with the right person." Miriah was met with Lana's slight smile.

"I won't, in fact, I loved being with someone. I hate that I didn't see the now-obvious signs, but now that it's behind me, I won't be opposed to looking again." Lana had turned to go, but turned back to Miriah. "Thanks. I consider you family as well, Commander." She returned to her office and Miriah saw a little spring in her step.

Aric had spent the prior day in bed, but today, he rose with Maura, feeling a little more like his old self. They had picked up breakfast and gathered Miriah from her apartment, and now stood outside the office, the voices in his relay chattering on, but he didn't really hear them. Instead, he gazed at his wife, who was fielding her own queries from the flow of voices. This feeling, like he wasn't sure who he really was, was unnerving, and it made him question all the actions he'd taken in the past year. Still, when he thought through each instance, he found no fault in what he'd done. Until two nights ago, that is. He was wondering how he might have resolved the situation differently, for the thousandth time, when he spotted the catalyst.

Caly and Torian had been together since the afternoon before, and since it was her day off, they were attempting to retrieve Torian's belongings and get him an assigned room. She saw her uncle and ran to him, hugging him against her. "Uncle Aric, I didn't get a chance to thank you," she whispered, and he kissed her cheek.

"None needed," he told her, his voice still raspy. She looked at him carefully, seeing nothing wrong but feeling that his demeanor was somehow different than his usual confident self. "Your mom is finishing a holo call, but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when she's done." He'd just gotten the words out of his mouth when Miriah called Caly's name. Caly gave her uncle a final squeeze and breezed into the office, Torian trailing behind.

"Mom, we need to find out what happened to all of Torian's stuff when he left," Caly explained. "And he needs a new place to live."

Miriah studied her daughter, the bright eyes and smile, the relaxed posture, her hair clean and shining. She looks like a woman in love, she decided, and smiled back. "I believe the belongings were put in storage. Check with the duty officer, they will be able to get them brought out for you. As for lodging, where have you been staying?"

"I've been sharing space with a good friend," Torian explained, aware that Caly had momentarily panicked as she squeezed his hand in a vise grip. Miriah raised a suspicious eyebrow at them, but after a moment, picked up the conversation.

"I'm sure the quartermaster will be able to place you," she finally said. "The statement that we released yesterday should have cleared any misunderstandings about your status in the Alliance."

"And I thank you for that. Have you heard from Mandalore?" Torian had been unable to contact Shae Vizla, but he knew she would take the Eternal Alliance Commander's call.

"I have, and all is well. She should be contacting you soon," Miriah said. She picked up her datapad again, but her eyes never left her daughter.

"We'll see you later, then," Caly said, coming around the desk to hug her mother.

When she was close, Miriah whispered to her, "I would like to see you this afternoon. Alone, please." Caly swallowed hard but nodded, and they left the office quickly, Caly's heart racing. Her mother knew something was up, she realized. As they exited the hallway, she pulled Torian into an empty office.

"She suspects something," Caly said, turning sad eyes to him. "She wants to see me alone this afternoon."

"Caly, as much as I love you, we do need to stop sleeping in the same bed. I was going to talk to you about it as soon as I had a place. I'm only a man, and it's hard to keep denying myself when you're draped over me," Torian confessed, his blush only making Caly love him more.

"I want.." She was stopped by his finger on her lips.

"You are too young for that, Caly. I won't sully your body or your reputation with sex now. I am not going anywhere, but the physical side of our relationship has to wait. No exceptions." He pulled her into his arms, knowing she was emotional, but she surprised him.

"You're right," she sighed. "We do need to spend some time apart, I know. I do have your answer, though." She lifted her head, and simply said, "Yes."

Lana slipped back into Miriah's office as Caly left. "I've instructed the quartermaster to give Torian the small apartment next door to Solasta and Gursan. Between them and me being in the same building, we can keep extra eyes on those two." Miriah chuckled.

"You're reading my mind again, Lana. What else has your face doing that annoyed thing with your forehead?"

Lana reached up and smoothed the creases in her brow. "Sciberras and Saresh are causing a disruption in the cells."

"I should have known," Miriah said, rubbing her own temples. "I'll ask Devin to pay them a visit."

"I already did," Lana said, grinning at her boss.

"Okay, see if you can tell what I'm thinking now," Miriah said, her own smile answering.

"Some hot tea and cookies," Lana said, turning to the door.

"Close enough," Miriah said, and stood to follow.

Devin had received Lana's message, and when Mia and the kids were all resting, he made his way into the main base and down to the cells. As usual, the area smelled bad and he could hear Saresh's ranting even in the hallway. He had dressed to be imposing, and drew the black cloak around him, leaving the hood up. He purposely slammed the gate, to get the prisoner's attention, and it worked to perfection. The noise stopped as he entered, his cloak billowing around his tall frame. He strode toward Sciberras, who recognized him, and as he did, the purple and red vine-like tendrils gathered around his feet and traveled up his legs. As he neared the cell holding the Sith, he pulled the hood from his head, his eyes already purple and glowing. "What is the problem here? Who cannot act like evolved creatures rather than rancor?" he demanded, and saw Sciberras stiffen his spine in defiance.

"I can speak whatever I want. You may have imprisoned my body but I still have a voice!" Devin heard the arrogance, but also the thread of fear underlying it.

"You trespassed on our planet, and brought violence to our home. You have been beaten, yet you refuse to acknowledge that." Devin drew closer, and saw Sciberras take a step back. "What is it that you want?"

"I demand to be allowed to leave. I will never come back, but you must allow me to leave!"

Devin chuckled at that. "That will never happen."

"This is a backward planet, with people who don't know they should fear Sith!" Sciberras ranted. "I cannot believe anyone stays here! They're fools, who cannot see that the Commander is just a whore who has no business ruling anything! You should have just killed me!"

Devin's eyes glowed brighter and his white aura flared at the Sith's comment about his mother. "Your wish is granted!" he roared, and the blinding light flashed brighter. When it receded, the only thing in Sciberras' cell was a small pile of ashes. Saresh gasped, and Devin turned to her. "Did you have something to say to me?" he asked. Saresh merely shook her head, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. Devin took a moment to center himself, and Saresh watched as he gradually let go of the force he'd called and his eyes returned to normal, his aura returning to his normal one. "Let this be a warning. My mother is a very generous person, but I am not. Don't make the same mistakes this Sith did. I will know." Saresh shook her head again, and Devin strode past the guards, who looked at the young man with a mixture of awe and fear. Once outside, in the cool air and sunlight, Devin searched for his mother in the force. _Sciberras lives no more. I'm sorry, Mom, he provoked me past a point I could let pass._

 _It's fine, son. Your dad had suggested we do that the other night, but I was so worried about Solasta I didn't even remember he was captured until today._ Miriah felt relieved at the thought that they didn't have to deal with the Sith anymore, and stood to tell Lana what had happened. When she went into the hallway, she saw Aric by himself, and knew he was still berating himself. She stood in front of him and saw him stand straighter. "Aric, you saved my little girl. You have saved me and Corso numerous times. You did the right thing," she told him softly, and saw him nod slowly.

"I know it was right," he told her. She patted his cheek and went into Lana's office, pulling him in with her. Miriah told Lana what had happened, and she smiled.

"I felt the force shift, but wasn't sure why. Let's see it," she suggested, bringing up the camera feeds for the holding cells. There was no sound, but when they saw what happened, and the result, they were silent, taking in the fact that Devin had wielded so much force so effortlessly. "At least we should have no further issues with Saresh," Lana commented, and couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Wow," was all Aric could say. He had always known his nephew was very powerful, but had never seen anything like what he'd done today. Maybe, he thought, I'm not the only one who lost control. Somehow the thought made him feel a little better about killing Khomo, and he returned to his post with a little more confidence than he'd had earlier.

Miriah left the offices, and messaged her daughter. Caly was already at the apartment with Corso, she read. Good. She had settled on the sofa with Corso, Caly on the floor beside them, before Miriah spoke. "Caly, I wanted to have a talk with you about Torian." She saw Caly's face fall. "I'm not scolding you, dear one. Just wanted to talk about how seeing combat can affect people." She saw Caly relax then, and they were able to have a good conversation about relationships. "I know you love him, I have seen that over these past few months, but I still want you to be a young woman and do all the things young people do."

"I will, Mom. I promise. School will start up again in a couple of weeks, and things will settle into routine." Caly stood and kissed her mother's cheek, getting a hug. She hugged her dad as well, and when she was in the hall outside the apartment, she sank to the floor, hugging her knees. That was close, she thought, and sat for a moment before hurrying off to meet Torian for dinner. One last night, she thought, at least for now.


	48. Chapter 48

Lana stood with her forehead on the window overlooking the park. She had made it through asking the Commander for the divorce decree, and now, she wasn't sure how to proceed. She had rid the apartment of anything Theron had put there, even the sofa that he'd brought from his old apartment. The new one sat in it's place, and still Lana felt odd being here. Maybe it's just that I'm alone, she thought. I'd gotten used to having someone in my life, and now I have to figure out how to be alone again. She sighed and watched a couple on a picnic in the park. How lovely to be so relaxed, she thought. Maybe if we both had made more time for each other, he would have stayed. Miriah had told her that if the person was right, then whatever happened, they'd be there for each other. She was thinking about the times she and Theron had just seemed out of sync when the door chime sounded. She wasn't expecting anybody, but crossed to peer out of the viewer. Nico, what is he doing here, she wondered, but palmed the lock and opened the door.

"Hey there, Lana," he said, his voice cheerful but with that always-sexy growl underneath. "I'm hungry, and I hate to eat alone. C'mon, let's go see what's down in the mess hall." He casually leaned against the door frame, and Lana noticed that he actually wore clean, pressed clothes. Hmm, she thought, and startled when he coughed. "Okay?"

"Sure," she replied, still a little uncertain, but ready for dinner. "Let me grab a sweater." The air had definitely grown cooler, and Lana looked forward to the crisp mornings and maybe a few snow showers. Nico reached around her at the elevator and pushed the button, brushing her arm. She had wanted to ask the smuggler about the last trip he'd made with Theron, but up until now, had weighed the risk of not wanting to find out that he'd used her against the knowledge she might gain. Maybe, I can ask him, she mused, and when they reached the mess hall, she became aware of his hand guiding her against the small of her back, and the little shiver of electricity it produced. She had seen Corso do this many times, and always thought how caring it seemed. Now, she wondered if Miriah felt the same at the contact as she did now. Nico grinned at her as they sat down, and she relaxed. It's just dinner, she told herself, but she found herself responding to his easy demeanor and flirting. When they'd finished, and stepped outside again, Lana shivered and rubbed her arms. Before she knew it, Nico had draped his long coat over her shoulders.

"Can't let you get chilled," he said, when she raised her questioning eyes to his. Lana said nothing, but when they'd reached her apartment again, and she removed the heavy coat, Nico's grin caught her off guard. "I enjoyed having dinner with you, Lana. Maybe we can do that again sometime?"

Lana studied the man, unsure about what to say. "Did Theron speak of me during the trip to Iokath?" she blurted out, and her hot blush had her looking down. Nico reached out and gently brought her face up, looking her in the eye.

"He talked a lot about missions he'd done and things that he'd seen in the galaxies, but he never spoke of anyone in the Alliance," he said softly. "I think he knew he would be leaving soon, and had already pushed his life here out of his mind." Lana's eyes filled, not for the first time that day, and Nico pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered as she broke down and wept harder than she had since that first week. When she straightened and Nico loosened his arms, she tried to smile.

"Thank you," was all she said, and Nico leaned in to lightly touch his lips to hers.

"I'm here for you, anytime," he told her before pointing to the lock on the door. Lana keyed in her code and when she had stepped inside, Nico tipped his hat to her and strolled to the elevator, leaving a very confused but comforted woman in his wake.

Miriah had wanted to go eat somewhere besides the apartment, but Aric was adamant. "Theron is still out there," he warned. "Not to mention anybody else with a grudge."

"I feel like I'm a toddler, and can't even go to the 'fresher by myself," Miriah grumbled, and Corso reached out to rub her back, but her look made him back away. "If I had known that I would be so isolated, I'd never had agreed to lead the Alliance!" She stood and stomped to the back of the apartment, and Aric sighed, rubbing his face.

"I know it must feel like we're smothering her, but I only want her to be safe," he said.

"She says the force is out of balance right now, at least for her," Corso explained. "Maybe we can let up, just for a little bit. Let's all go out and have dinner," he suggested.

Aric thought about it, trying to remember where all of his special forces troops were. His mind was still a little sluggish, but he finally relented. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do it," he told Corso, and then messaged Maura. He didn't like it, he realized, but knew Miriah needed it, so he'd figure out how to make it as safe as possible. He typed frantically on his datapad, positioning his team, and when Miriah finally came out, dressed in casual clothes, he was as ready as he could be.

Corso took his wife's arm, but she turned to him. "Go ask Caly to join us," she said, and smiled at him. I'd darn well do anything she wants when she smiles at me like that, he thought, and nodded.

"We'll meet you there," he said, and went toward the pods in the smuggler wing as Aric escorted Miriah to the mess hall. He whistled as he walked, and thought about Miriah's smile. When he rapped on the pod door, he had turned his back, waiting for Caly to answer. The male voice heard made his fists tighten.

"Mr. Riggs, hi. What are you doing here?" Torian asked. He'd clearly been sleeping, his hair mussed and his normally meticulous military uniform wrinkled.

"What am I doing here? The question is, what are you doing here?" Corso's voice rose with each word, and he'd brought his fists up to shake at the wide eyed young man before him.

"Just sleeping here until my apartment is ready," Torian said, taking a couple of steps back.

"With my daughter?" Corso roared, and a few people in the small cantina started to get curious about the ruckus.

"She's not here! Look," he said, sweeping his arm around the small space. "She's been at Master Sarai's, in her old room." Corso looked around, and spotted no evidence of Caly there. He felt his anger cooling, and turned to Torian.

"If I ever find out that you've been inappropriate with my daughter, I will rip you apart," he said, his voice now in a normal volume but his words no less serious. Torian merely nodded rapidly as Corso turned on his heel and left. When the door had closed again, Caly popped up from her hiding spot under the small bed, the only place she could have hidden.

"No more, Caly. Not until you're older and we have a commitment in place," Torian said as Caly tried to slow her heart rate. She couldn't speak, and could only cover her face with her hands, getting her breathing under control.

Corso stomped all the way through the war room, his temper on a slow boil. I'll kill that kid if he touches her before she's ready, he vowed. Before I'm ready. He stopped as he exited the elevator and tried to calm himself down. As he paced, he saw Devin and Mia and the babies as they crossed the courtyard. He walked to them, hugging his daughter in law and bending to see Declan grin and reach for him. "Hey, Dev. Can I have a minute?"

"Sure, Dad." Mia pushed the double stroller inside, not wanting Merida to get cold, and Devin turned to his father. "What's up?"

"Can you feel Caly in the force?" he asked, and when Devin nodded, "is she doing something she shouldn't be?"

Devin looked confused. "She's fine. Happy, settled. What's happened?" Corso explained what he'd just found, and Devin's confusion turned to worry. "She's very mature for her age, but she's got a good head on her, Dad. I believe Torian is telling the truth. He doesn't want to harm her, he truly does love her very much." Devin clapped his hand on his father's shoulder. "She's okay."

"Thanks, Dev. Let's go have dinner, and let Mom enjoy the evening. Don't say anything, eh?"

"Of course," Devin agreed, but he knew he needed to talk to his sister, before Corso did something they would all regret.

Miriah laughed at Aric's face when Declan gave him a watery kiss, and was holding Merida in her arms. Mia looks so tired, she thought, but then she has reason to be. Caly wasn't there today. She felt like a weight had lifted off her own shoulders, and occasionally people would stop at their table and say hello, but otherwise they were left alone to enjoy this rare night out of the secure area. Once, something fell in the kitchen area, and Aric and Corso both jumped up, blasters in hand. They had enjoyed the children, and Logan and Elara had joined them, James now asleep on Corso's shoulder. Merida was feeding, and she held Declan, who was talking very animatedly to her one minute, and the next, snuggling into her neck, sleepy. When Maura and Aric walked with them back to the war room, Maura chuckled at her. "What?" Miriah asked.

"You. I never thought you'd enjoy being out of this area so much. We need to figure out a safe way to let you get out more often. You look more relaxed than I've seen you in months."

"I really am. I needed that," Miriah answered. Aric and Maura left them in the war room to go their apartment, and Miriah took Corso's hand as they strolled down the short hallway. "Now, I do believe I owe you a little alone time," she purred at him, and he hurried through the door, pulling her inside as she giggled.

Caly was as quiet as she could be as she entered her Nana's apartment, not sure if Sarai was asleep or not. With a sigh, she made it to her room and looked at the bed. She knew Torian was right, but she didn't have to like it, she thought. She remembered her dad's face, and how furious he was. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him that angry, so she knew it was something he'd be watching for from now on. She pulled the holder from her ponytail and brushed her hair out, then put on her sleep clothes, settling in her bed. Her last thought before sleep was of Torian, and how he'd held her before she'd left.

Corso held Miriah close, feeling how relaxed her muscles were and how soft her skin was. He let his fingertips slowly run over her hip and down her thigh, hearing her sigh in contentment. "Darlin'?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, and his fingertips returned to her side as she slid her arms around his neck.

"You've had the 'talk' with Caly, right?" Miriah looked at him with a puzzled frown.

"Well, if you're thinking about that, then I'm obviously not doing something right here," she said, sitting up. "Yes, we've talked. Why, do you know something?"

"No, no," he tried to placate his now tense wife. "I just wanted to make sure, that's all." Miriah rubbed her neck, the tension there making her shoulder and neck ache. "I'm sorry, darlin'. Let me..."

"That ship has sailed," she said, abruptly standing, striding to the refresher. He heard the water go on, and sighed. I must be stupid, he thought, but he couldn't get the worry over Caly and Torian out of his mind. He hadn't moved when Miriah came out of the tub, but when she grabbed her pillow and went out to the sofa, he jumped up to follow her.

"Please, darlin'. Come to bed, I'm so sorry I let my worry spill over. I should have known you'd already discussed it with her, and I'm ashamed that I only now thought of it." He was on his knees beside the sofa, and Miriah reached out to touch his face.

"I love that you worry so much about her, about all of us," she said. "I trust her, Cor. She knows she has to wait, that she's far too young to even be considering a long term relationship, but I trust her to make the right decisions." Corso took her wrist in his hand and brought it to his lips, breathing over the pulse point, feeling it jump.

"Just come to bed. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he whispered and before she could even sit up, he scooped her up, kissing her thoroughly before taking her to their bed.


	49. Chapter 49

Corso woke and immediately knew something was wrong. His arms were empty and even the bed next to him was cold. He rolled on his side and sighed. Miriah's always been able to trust only herself, he knew. From the time she was a young girl, she'd had to fend for herself. Sarai had basically abandoned her, and it made her have trust issues very young. She had always said that she would trust her children, give them the benefit of the doubt. He should have known she'd talked to their daughter. When he'd brought her back to bed, she'd been beside him, but her body was rigid, tense with her unresolved anger. He blinked now and saw her in the dim lighting, curled up in a ball on the far side of the bed, and as he watched, he saw her shiver. He scooted over to her and pulled the bedcovers over her. As she warmed, she relaxed and turned to him, and he held her against his chest, cradling her head in his hands, and closed his eyes again. He was almost asleep when he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

When Corso woke again, the lighting in the apartment had brightened, and he realized it was later than their usual wake-up time. "Mir," he said softly, waiting for her to jump up and run, so he was surprised when she only opened one eye. "We slept late," he told her, bending to kiss her. She offered her lips, but when he touched them with his own, she opened up to him, her hands circling his neck, pulling him to her. Their kiss lasted until Miriah had to breathe. "You're going to be late to work," he murmured, but she kissed him again and he ran his hands under her top, her warm silky skin smooth under his fingertips.

Miriah pulled Corso's shirt over his head, and arched her eyebrow at him when he looked confused. "Not going," she said, and kissed his throat before working her way down to his chest. Corso groaned in pleasure, the feel of her lips and tongue on his skin shutting away all the worry and work he knew was waiting for them. He grinned as she stripped his sleep pants off, then standing at the end of the bed, slowly teased her own pajamas off, her eyes never leaving his. The rush of lust consumed him, and he counted himself the luckiest man on Odessen, if not the whole Alliance.

Caly ran through the living room, stopping to hug her grandmother. "Sorry I didn't get to have breakfast with you, Nana. Mia needs me," she sang as she exited the apartment. Sarai sat down with her tea, wondering when her granddaughter had come in. She shrugged, at least she's the sweetie I know, and not the lovesick, heartbroken wretch she's been for the last couple of months.

Caly rushed around the courtyard and through to the housing, knowing that Mia probably had both babies up and wanting to be fed. She tore through the door and saw her brother holding Merida, Declan fussing in the kitchen. Devin only motioned to the kitchen with his head, and Caly rushed to Mia, who was tending to something burning on the cooktop. "I'm here," she said, taking the spatula from Mia's hand. Mia was in a daze, her fatigue plain, and Caly steered her to the bar stool. When Mia was seated, Caly poured her a glass of juice and put some dry cereal on Declan's tray to keep him busy as she pulled eggs and cheese from the small cooler. Scrambled eggs was one of Declan's favorites, and he grinned at his aunt as she blew on his to cool them, sliding another plate to Mia. When Mia didn't pick up her fork, Caly went to her, and Mia pulled her into a hug.

"What would we do without you, Caly?" Mia said, and Caly saw her tears. "I can't cook, or apparently, take care of my children."

"Hey, Mia, that's not true at all," Caly said in a soothing voice. "You're tired, and hormonal. It's okay to let us all help, you know. We all want to." Mia nodded and blew her nose, and when Caly put the fork in her hand, she took a bite.

"Will you teach me to make these?" Mia asked, suddenly ravenous.

"Of course," Caly answered, putting the spoon in Declan's mouth, laughing when he clapped his hands.

Lana had left her apartment, her mood slightly happy and her body rested. She muttered to herself as the elevator stopped at the second floor but when it opened, she stepped out onto the second floor hallway, which was blocked by furniture. "What's all this?" she demanded, and saw Torian winding his way through the maze to her.

"Hello, sorry for the mess," he told her. "Just moving in today. Should be cleared in about an hour." Lana merely stared at him, making him blush and look at his feet.

"See that you do. General Dinn should be able to rest, and she needs this hallway cleared. Make sure that you remember they're both recovering and won't be able to tolerate noise and late nights, especially when their baby is born."

Torian met her eyes then. "I remember everything," he told her, and turned to look over his shoulder at their door. He nodded to Lana, who went back to the elevator. Once inside, she grinned to herself, and made a mental note to check in on Solasta later. They were released from the medcenter late yesterday, and Lana had seen Gursan's parents several times as their paths crossed since the fighting, each time they'd been smiling.

Lana knew Miriah was taking the day off, and casually strolled in the office, her mug of tea in her hand. She had just booted up her machines and taken the lid off her tea when a loud chime made her jump. She brushed the spilled beverage off her legs and sighed as she hit the receive button on her holo. She frowned as she heard what her informant had to say, and when he was done, she sat back in her chair, stunned. I should tell Miriah, she thought, but then hesitated. It was only one piece of the puzzle, and it wouldn't change between now and morning. She stood and wandered out into the war room, literally running into Aric as he talked to the duty officer. "Whoa, there," he told her, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for running you over, but not that I ran into you," Lana said, and motioned him back to the office. Once there, Aric sat across from her, crossing his ankle over his knee. He could tell she was trying to put words to what was going on in her head, and let her think it out. "I had a call today from a very reliable source. It seems our traitor has made new friends. Blue friends. The intel I got today says that Theron is hiding on a Chiss Ascendancy planet, named Copero. My source didn't know anything more, but he's never passed on bad info before, so I have no reason to doubt him now." Lana put both hands to her head, her frown firmly in place.

"Chiss, huh. Well, it would be safe, since they won't work with anyone. He could probably just lay low and wait until he's not the most hunted man in the galaxy," Aric mused, his own frown more of puzzlement. He looked up and recognized Lana's pallor. "Lana, are you okay?" he asked, moving around the desk.

"I will be," she responded, slapping her hands on the desk and standing. "My real issue right now is whether or not to interrupt Miriah's well earned day off with this." They were both silent for a good minute before Aric spoke.

"I'll tell her, later today. Let them have until evening, there's nothing we can really do anyway," he said, and Lana sighed in relief.

"Good. I think so, too." She picked up her half full, now cold tea, and followed Aric out of the office to the mess hall. She knew she would need the caffeine for the searching she would be doing the rest of the day.

Miriah sat with her back against Corso's chest, in hot, fragrant water. "Mmm I love this," she told him, looking over her shoulder. He bent to press a kiss to the back of her neck, his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"What else to you want to do today?" he asked, then nibbled on her ear as she giggled.

"I want to cook for the Dinns," she said. "I'll make enough food to feed us and whoever we want to include."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll help," he said. "We'd better get out of here and get started, though." Miriah stood and he helped her out, wrapping her in a fluffy towel before drying himself. He was going out of the refresher when Miriah pulled him to her.

"I know I said it last night, but I am sorry," she said against his chest.

"I should have known you'd talked..."

"No, it wasn't that really. It just seems everything is suspicious and everyone is hiding something since Umbara," she said. "Last night, I just wanted to set it aside, but I should have explained instead of losing my temper."

"I figured it out during the night, the trust thing," he told her, kissing her head. "Let's go cook." She nodded and pulled clothes out, grateful that her husband loved her as he did.

Caly had just put Declan down for his afternoon nap when she saw Torian from the window, and rushed out to meet him. "How did the move go?" she asked him.

"Really good. Everything is in place. I wanted to see how things were going for you," he told her, taking her hand and sitting on the step. They chatted for a few minutes, and as Torian rose to leave Caly to finish her day, she got a message. She opened it and looked up, her eyes wide.

"That was Dad. He's invited us both to dinner," she told him. Torian appeared unfazed.

"Excellent. We can show them how good we are together, how solid our relationship is," he told her, rubbing her hand.

Caly nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll accept. Are you sure?" she asked, remembering how angry her dad had been yesterday with Torian. When he nodded, she sent the message.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," he told her, squeezing her hand before going into the main base. He would return to work tomorrow, training troops. He was almost glad, because it would keep him busy and maybe his thoughts would be diverted from how much he wanted Caly.

Aric had worked with his sniper training class some today, a rarity since he was usually with Miriah, but a welcomed diversion. With his mind on keeping everyone with him on task, he didn't worry about the news Lana had shared until the students were policing their brass and cleaning their weapons. He had tried to keep his anger in check since he'd talked to Solasta, but it simmered under the surface, brought further out whenever he thought of Theron Shan. He had noted that Lana had refused to say his name, and wondered if she might be onto something. He, too, had received the invitation to dinner at Mir's, and Maura had accepted. I'll wait until after and let her know what's going on, he resolved, and followed the students out into the quad between the military housing, his feet taking him home while his mind worked over possible scenarios to recover or eliminate the traitor.

Magdalane had been in the temple when she received the invitation to dinner, and found Felix in the force. Of course, had been his reply. Mags knew he still felt a little on the outside when it came to Miriah, and she thought it might help to let her sister see that they had made amends and were doing well. She stopped on her way home to pick up some fresh flowers to take with her, knowing how much Mir loved them. Maybe, she'll be in a better mood than she has been lately, she thought, and buried her nose deep in the blooms before making her way to her apartment, already feeling Felix's anxiety.

Miriah smiled at her gathered family. She and Corso had made all the food, and Mags flowers served as the centerpiece. They had to pull chairs from all over the apartment, but they gathered together, and enjoyed each others company. Devin and Logan were missing, but Miriah didn't mind, knowing the babies needs were more important. She had seated Caly and Torian across from herself and Corso, and saw them both fidget under Corso's stare before she elbowed him. He started passing the food around and when he got to Aric, he could tell that the Cathar had something to say. Instead of asking what, he merely bent to whisper, "Whatever it is, wait until everyone is gone." Aric nodded and Corso moved on, knowing that Miriah would have to remember this day for a while, if what Aric had to say was as serious as his face.


	50. Chapter 50

Miriah had leaned back in her chair, full and getting sleepy. Aric and Maura had volunteered to clear the table and pack leftovers, and Sarai had already started home after hugging her family. Corso's arm was casually draped over his wife's shoulders and Caly leaned against Torian. "So, Dad, what was it you wanted yesterday? You looked pretty happy for a moment there," Caly said, still casually eating her dessert. She felt Torian stiffen beside her, but only realized her mistake when she looked up at her father's rapidly reddening face.

Corso felt Miriah tremble with anger. "So, you were there, hiding, when your father came to find you?" she said, her voice calm but her whole family knew that tone.

Caly sighed, and lowered her head. "We truly were only napping," she said meekly, and Torian squeezed her hand.

"I knew it was wrong, but we justified it by the time we were apart," Torian added. "We decided, then and there, that was the end of it. At least until we have a commitment."

Corso stood abruptly, but Miriah pulled on his arm until he resumed his seat. "Caly, is that the truth?" The tone remained, and Caly nodded vigorously.

"I swear, Mom. I'm not ready for anything else, and it had been a couple of months, since I left sleeping here, since I'd been able to rest." Caly started to stand as well, but the look Miriah sent her brooked no argument and she slid down to the chair again.

Miriah held her silent gaze for almost two minutes. She knew the power of silence, and used it well. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded at Corso, who leaped to his feet and grabbed Torian by the shirt, nearly hauling him across the table. "I ought to punch you out, right here!" he roared. "I trusted you yesterday and you lied to my face! How can I trust you now?" He let go of Torian and the young man slumped onto the floor, Caly rushing to his side. "I cannot even look at you, either of you!" Corso stomped to the back of the apartment, leaving them with Miriah, who still held her silence, until Caly couldn't stand it another second.

"Mom..." she started, but stopped at Miriah's hand, held up to her in the universal stop sign.

"Calypso, I'm embarrassed. Your father and I argued last night, and I told him I trusted you. To make good decisions, to be truthful with me." She slowly stood, and felt the months of being angry seep back into her bones. "You will move here. Tonight. Until I believe you can be trusted again." Caly started to argue, but again Miriah muted her with a look. "No discussions, no pleading, no arguing. You can say goodnight to Torian, but if you step a foot outside this apartment to do so, you will not see him again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Torian had held his silence. He knew they'd been in the wrong, and now he saw why Miriah was so effective at leading the Alliance. She knew exactly how to express herself, and how to make you feel like a lowly bug that should be crushed under a boot. He felt badly for Caly, who was crying silently now, but tried to support her, standing to take her hand. "Thank you, Commander." He led his love to the door and hugged her against him. "It's okay, sweetheart. They're right, and we both knew it. It'll be okay, I promise." Caly's tears came harder and she clutched his shirt tightly, unable to speak. When she seemed cried out, and leaned on his chest, he kissed her head and set her away from him. "I'll message you later, okay?" She nodded, and he let himself out, hating the rift he'd caused with her parents. With a heavy sigh, he made his way to his new place, wishing he'd shared it with Caly earlier.

Aric heard the raised voices from the dining area, and wondered about laying another problem on Miriah, since it sounded like an argument with Caly and Torian. He'd heard rumors today from his class that Torian hadn't been seen much around the base, but Aric had put it down to the quasi hero worship some of them had for the young Mandalorian. Maybe there was more happening there, he thought, and when they had put the food away, he eased his head out of the kitchen, seeing Miriah still sitting, her head in her hands. "Mir," he said, and she lifted her face to his. "I need to tell you and Cor some important news."

Miriah sighed. "More important than my daughter spending her nights alone with her boyfriend, in her pod?"

Maura peeked around Aric. "So that's what we heard?" Miriah nodded. "Has Corso gone to find a place for the body?"

Miriah half smiled at that. "He had to remove himself before he did anything he couldn't fix," she told them. "Let's go find him after Caly has said her goodnights." When they heard the door close, and Caly slowly moving to the sofa, Aric patted Maura's shoulder.

"Why don't you ladies go give her a little tough love, and I'll bring Corso back in shortly," he said, and they nodded. Miriah wasn't so angry with Caly but disappointed that her daughter hadn't informed her of what was going on. She had no doubt that Caly had encouraged the ruse, but also that they'd only slept. When they entered the area, Caly had flopped face down, and Maura picked up her legs so she could sit at the other end. Miriah sat on the low table, reaching out to put her hand on her daugther's shoulder. Caly launched herself into her mother's arms, babbling incoherently.

"Caly, love. Settle down so we can talk." Miriah's voice was soothing, and Caly clung to her mother. When the sobs subsided, she gratefully accepted the tissue Maura held out, and sniffling, faced them both.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I know it was wrong, but it was my idea. Torian went along with it because we had missed each other so much." Caly was shredding the tissue in her hands, and Miriah saw they were shaking.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Caly? If anyone would understand the heartache of being alone, I surely would." She reached out and took Caly's hand. "Not saying that I would have approved, but you must have known it would eventually come to light."

Caly nodded, subdued. "I should have, Mom. You've always had faith in me, and now I've lost that," she cried, the tears streaking down her face.

"I have not, and will never, lose faith in you, Calypso. I love you, and I always will believe the best of you. You're young, and I fear this relationship is too much for you." Miriah stood and scooted Caly into the center of the sofa, sitting on the end. "And while I believe Torian's feelings for you are true, are you sure yours are? Are you prepared for him to always be suspect in your father's eyes now? Will he accept the limitations I am now forced to put on you?"

Caly was silent. She knew she had some ground to earn back, but she also knew her parents were only doing what they thought was right. "I am very sure, Mom. I know I'm not old enough yet, but in the next two years, I will prove to you that I love Torian as much as he loves me."

Corso and Aric stood in the dining room, reluctant to interrupt the conversation in the other room. "I'm going to be watching Torian Cadera like a hungry ronto eyes a fresh bale of hay," Corso muttered, and Aric shushed him. They saw Miriah reach over her shoulder and crook her finger at them.

"Busted," Aric murmured, and they moved into the room. When they were all settled, Miriah set out her plan.

"This place only has one bedroom, and I know every young woman needs a little privacy, but I also don't want to worry Sarai with this. So, I will allow you to return to your pod, Caly. With some stipulations, which your dad will have to agree to, okay?" Getting a nod from each, she continued. "I will sent an HK unit to stand at your door, with my instructions that you, and only you, are allowed to enter. If anyone else tries, he will detain them until I get there." Corso was already nodding his assent, and Caly raised her amber eyes to her mother.

"I would be okay with that," she said. "But what do I do if I can't sleep again?"

"You tell me, or Dad, or Aunt Mags. There are other ways to help you rest, Caly." She had barely finished speaking when Caly was hugging her, and Miriah patted her daugther on the back, feeling the relief flood the young girl. "Also, for the next month, you will only see Torian if another family member is present. After the month is over, we'll assess how things are going. Agreed?" Again, Corso was aboard with her decisions, and moved to run his hand over Caly's hair. "Now, you have a full day of working at Devin's tomorrow, and you need to get to bed. Do you want to sleep in the family room or in your pod?"

"All my stuff is out there," Caly said softly, and Aric, who was closest to the door, went to call up a droid. Once it was given instructions, the HK 47 unit dutifully followed his charge out, and Corso took Caly's place on the sofa, blowing out a huge breath.

"Alright, Aric, you're up," he said, pulling Miriah into his lap.

"Well, I hope you kids had a good day, because the crazy starts up again tomorrow. Lana got word today from one of her most reliable informants that the traitor has been taken in by the Chiss, on a planet called Copero." He saw Miriah's momentary confusion.

"No idea where that is, do you?" she asked.

"Lana is researching it, probably still in the office if you want me to get her," Aric answered, but Miriah shook her head.

"We'll get to it tomorrow, it won't have changed by then," she said, and sighed. "What a day."

"At least no one is currently in a kolto tank, and everyone has been well fed," Aric quipped. He pulled Maura up from her spot. "Let's go, my bride. We'll be here usual time in the morning?" Miriah nodded and Maura hugged her quickly before following Aric out. Corso still held her on his lap, and now nuzzled her neck.

"Let's try to rest, darlin'," he whispered. Miriah didn't move, though, and it prompted him to ask if she was okay.

"Did you have to go through this? With the boys, while I was frozen?" she asked, and Corso chuckled.

"Devin was a Jedi, and Logan in the Republic army when that happened," he replied, his warm hands massaging her neck. "Both well past the age of consent."

"I owe you an apology," she started, but his kiss stopped her, and when he stood with her in his arms, and carried her to their bed, she didn't protest at all.

Caly lay in her bed, feeling emotionally drained. She had just pulled her datapad out of her bag when the message alert beeped, and she smiled when she saw Torian's message. _Are you ok?_

She lay back on the pillow, and typed, _I'm okay, back in my pod with a droid guard. I can only see you with a family member present for the next month, at least._

 _So I can still drop by Devin's place if I'm close during the day, at least I hope so. I can't go that long again without seeing your smile._ Caly smiled at that, and for the first time since she'd outed them, she felt that things might still be okay.

 _That's sounds perfect. I was afraid that you'd just be mad._

 _I love you, Calypso. Nothing will ever change that._

 _I love you, too._ Caly put the datapad on the floor, in case he messaged again, and pulled her pillow closer, her eyes already closing.


	51. Chapter 51

Aric felt rather than saw the tension between Corso and Miriah as they exited the apartment. He sent Maura a curious glance, but his wife was more interested in talking with her sister, and he shrugged. Corso let the women walk a few steps ahead before meeting Aric's gaze. "She's snippy today, was ready early and wanted to get started," he explained, and Aric felt a little guilty for the extra caf he'd made for his thermal cup before they'd left. Only a little, though. His sleep was evening out, but he still had this gnawing fear that something else was coming.

Maura leaned close to Miriah. "I checked the droid's logs, no one even came near Caly last night," she told her, squinting her eyes at her younger sister. "What's up with you today?"

"Just tired of being babysat," she ground out, her jaw clenched. She had wanted to hit something when she had to wait this morning, and ached so badly to just lash out, but she knew everyone counted on her to keep the ship on an even keel, even when she wanted to rage and throw things. I need to do something for Cor, she thought. He didn't deserve to be harassed this morning. She glanced over her shoulder and met Aric's eyes before turning to take Corso's hand. He just threaded his fingers through hers, content that she was near and safe, and that thought humbled her.

Lana had gotten up early, feeling rested for a change, and made her way to breakfast. She'd just sat down when she got a message, and laughed to herself. Uhoh, the boss is in a bad mood, she thought, she's already messaging me for chocolate. She didn't mind, if Miriah needed a bit of superior grade cocoa, she'd make sure it was in supply. Lana sipped her caf and looked around at the beautiful day. It was a little cool at night, but the days were spectacular. This time a year ago, we were wondering where Arcann and Senya were, she thought. She'd spoken to Senya only yesterday, and could see that her friend was relaxed and doing well in her role as leader of Zakuul. She had readied her dishes to stand when she realized that she hadn't thought of Theron in almost a full day, and it made her shake her head. She wasn't sure at first if it was good or bad, then decided it was just a step. Yes, a step toward the future, she told herself, and the fist of sorrow around her heart loosened, just a little.

Lana had just picked up the package from the sweets vendor and turned to the base when her holo started to chime. She hurried to an outside table and placed her things on it to retrieve the device, and when she did, she saw the duty officer in front of her. After greeting her, he went on to tell her that they'd just received an encrypted transmission for the Commander, and Miriah had asked her to come to the conference room. Lana quickly gathered her belongings and hurried into the base, coming to a skidding stop outside the large, well secured room. Once all the proper locks and precautions were in place, she went to her spot beside Miriah and discreetly handed over the double wrapped package of candy, which earned her the first pleasant emotion she saw on her friend's face since she'd entered. Bad mood, indeed, Lana thought. I hope this doesn't make it worse.

Caly shook herself awake. Her biggest fear, that she wouldn't be able to sleep, hadn't been realized, but she sure wished she could lie back down. Now, she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on, and she quickly braided her hair. Declan had discovered how silky it felt and now if she didn't tie it out of the way, he was sure to have handfuls all day. She raced out of the base and waved at Lana before she realized the other woman was on a holo call, then jogged around the end of the promenade to the housing area. She met Devin just outside the house, and he pulled her into a hug. "Watch out for Mom," he told her, and got a hearty laugh.

"She took her pound of flesh from me last night," she said, and proceeded to tell her older brother and most trusted confidante of her evening. "So, she must still be upset."

"No, it's not that. I haven't bothered her, I can just feel the irritation," he replied, pulling her braid. "I'll be back mid afternoon, we're taking Merida for a checkup."

"Yeah, no worries. I'll make some of Mom's cookies, see if I can get them to come out as good as hers." After a brief hug, Devin went on his way to the temple and Caly inside, where Mia was feeding the baby and Declan was playing in the floor. This is what I want, one day, Caly thought. When she'd been growing up, she thought she wanted to be like her mother, an adventurer, or her aunt, a soldier. When she saw the scene before her, she knew in her heart that she wanted to be a mother. And a cook. And… she had to laugh at herself. She had always been told, all her life, that she could be anything she wanted. This was just the first time she knew exactly what that meant, and it eased some of the pain she'd felt since the evening before.

Aric nodded at the group and Miriah put in her security codes to bring the holo to life. When the image appeared, everyone gasped. The Chiss in the middle of the holo turned a full circle before he spoke. "Commander, I am Aristocra Saganu. I have some news you'll be interested in, someone you're looking for has been spotted among our people. I am approximately one and a half standard days travel away, and look forward to your answer to my request to meet." The broadcast message ended abruptly, but for almost a minute, no one spoke.

"So it's true," Lana finally murmured. "He's on a Chiss world."

"I'd bet the rest of that info was just as reliable," Miriah said, her eyes sad for her friend but she knew that Lana would not appreciate any show of support with so many around. "We'd better get ready," she said, standing up. "We can use our usual protocols, can't we? I mean, with ship movements and everything? And what are we projecting from the time of the message until landing?" She looked at Aric, who had his datapad in his hand.

"Should land about noon tomorrow," he replied. "And, no, we'll have to work up another set of protocols, since the ones we used before are know known outside of Odessen." Miriah stifled her sigh and turned to pick up her datapad.

"Let's get to work, then," she said, handing her datapad to Corso and cradling the chocolates, working her fingers in the end flap to pull out a piece, closing her eyes as it melted on her tongue.

Corso watched each movement, seeing the exact moment that Miriah gave herself to the endorphins flooding her brain. Her eyelids fluttered, her face flushed slightly and she licked her lips, not wanting to waste a single sliver. He had to turn away to keep from pulling her roughly against him right here, right now. When she sighed and he heard the paper rustle, he turned back to see her calm face smiling at him, and he leaned to kiss her. "Sorry about earlier," she whispered, and he just smiled at her, following her out and down to the offices. Some days, it's better to just be quiet and let her work it out, he mused, and he looked forward to later.

Miriah and Lana set up in the bigger office, and worked through the lunch that Corso and Aric had brought them back, going through the items from the day before, then getting into the upcoming meeting. Lana had done quite a bit of research on Copero, and was now briefing them on the Chiss. She had been talking for over an hour, and saw Miriah's energy waning. "Let's take a quick break before we finish up for the day, shall we?" Miriah nodded and made her way into the small refresher, taking her time and trying to get her headache to ease. She did some stretches, and was feeling a little better when she returned, but then she heard Aric muttering under his breath, something about details and notice, and felt her dark mood return.

Caly had made several dozen cookies by the time Torian had a few minutes to visit with her. Under Mia's watchful gaze, they sat outside, the afternoon warm enough for the babies to be outside for a bit. Declan was pulling himself to stand on Torian's knees, making them all laugh, when Devin arrived to take his girls to the medcenter. "I know what Mom said," he told his sister when she prepared to go back inside and let Torian leave. "But I trust that with your nephew with you, you'll take a few more minutes before everyone returns to their day?" At Caly's vigorous nod, they left, and Torian lifted the little boy high in his arms before returning him to his aunt.

"Great kids," he said, seeing Declan snuggle into Caly's neck. "And thank you for the cookies." He held several bags of them up. "I'll drop some off to General Dinn on my way home." He leaned over and kissed Caly then, just a quick touch of their lips, but it made them both want more. She gave him a sad smile instead. "Caly, honey, it's okay. Time is on our side."

"I know," she sighed. "Message me later?"

"Of course. If anyone's dining in the mess tonight, let me know, I'll join you. Okay?" With a quick nod of her head, Torian was off, and Caly had to admit that at least she knew he was safe rather than knowing nothing. She took Declan back inside, his short nap of the day coming up, and finished clearing the kitchen while he slept and she knew peace.

Miriah followed Aric and Corso out of the offices and to the military hangar, the goal to visualize the landing of what they all considered the unknown. Aric had his troops mapped out and the proper company commanders notified, and now that they'd arrived, walked to the opening, leaving the others at the middle, looking at all the details in his head. He'd gotten progressively agitated all through the day, and even now, Miriah's foul mood was feeding his anxiety. When she's like this, she's unpredictable, dangerous, he thought. He was turning to look outside again when he heard her voice. "Why are we going through all this? I am supposed to be in the safest part of the base, with people who have been checked and checked again. I do not see the need for the constant seclusion, the ever present guard detail, or the elaborate plans. Can't we just have a little trust?"

Aric took a deep breath but felt his claws descend, his heart beat accelerate, and forced himself to control his body as he turned to her, suddenly furious. "No! We do not! No less than three times now, I've watched attacks on you, Miriah!" He took a few steps toward her, aware that he was snarling now but not able to stop it. "I will not ever stand by again!" He stepped closer. "Did you personally know or trust the intel tech who gave out landing codes to Khomo? Or the advisor who killed himself rather than be known as traitor? Did you trust them?" He moved toward her, faster, his intent to scare her but he knew better, and wasn't surprised at all when she stood her ground, daring him to confront her. "I will keep you from harm, even if you don't want it, until I breathe my last breath!" He was so close to her now that her hair shifted under his breath, and still she stared in his eyes. The others in the military hangar, at least the ones who has seen Aric lose his temper, averted their gaze- the others, unable to. Miriah stared into the lazer green eyes that loomed before her for almost two whole minutes, no one moving or even blinking, before finally speaking.

"Okay, then." She turned and took Corso's arm, striding out with her head held high, leaving Aric to recover his temper. Maura raced on with them, and Aric watched, drained but glad he'd spoken his piece. He took a few deep breaths, looked around at the troops who suddenly found tasks to complete, and made his way to the apartment, wondering how mad Miriah was.


	52. Chapter 52

When Aric got close to the apartment, he could see Maura waiting for him, her face holding a neutral expression. She pulled him close to her and seared his mouth with a kiss, rendering him speechless for a moment after she'd pulled away slightly and grinned. "She's fine, everyone's fine," she said, touching her forehead to his. "In fact, I think you now have her attention, and that's sometimes hard to do."

Aric let out a chuff, and wrapped his arms around his wife. "She scares me when she's cranky, I can't tell what she's thinking then. We cannot be too careful, especially with Theron in the wind." He heard Maura hum against him, and just stood there, righting his mood and letting her love seep into his body. He knew he had to go talk to Miriah, but for now, he was staying put. They were almost bowled over when Corso burst through the door, followed by Lana.

"Going to gather dinner," Corso said, and pointed at Aric. "Miriah said to come inside when you're ready." His face revealed nothing, but Corso knew his wife had mixed feelings about the little scene they'd just had in the hangar. He rushed on, leaving Lana to talk to the couple.

"It's a good thing you got that out in the open," Lana tried to soothe the ragged edges of their emotions. "Truth is, we all needed to be reminded that it only takes one person, one idea, one seed of dissent." She reached out and patted Aric's shoulder. "I think she sees it a little differently now, at least." Aric nodded as they watched Lana make her way across the tunnel, and he envied the get away. Sighing again, he placed his palm on the lock, and when the door swished open, took Maura's hand in his, stepping inside. He glanced around but saw no one, and eventually heard the water. She'll be calmer after a little relaxation, he figured, and mindlessly helped Maura set the table for them. They'd only just finished when Corso came back, his arms loaded with bags.

"Did you just get everything?" Maura teased him, taking items and placing them on the end of the table. He didn't get a chance to speak before they heard Miriah behind him.

"He does that when he's not sure what I want," she said, but she was smiling when they turned. "Let's just all sit down and enjoy." Nodding, Corso took her in his arms for a quick kiss before pulling her chair out and seating her. "No work talk, just family."

Caly had made dinner for Devin and his family and when she turned to leave, he grabbed her sleeve. "Message Torian. Have dinner here, Cal. You cooked it, you should enjoy it, too. You're not a maid," he told her gently, and she blinked, understanding what he was saying.

"That sounds really nice," she finally said, and beamed at her older brother. They had just gotten the babies settled when Torian arrived and Caly met him at the door.

"Great idea," he told her, kissing her cheek as she pulled him inside. The nights were getting chilly, now that the sun had set, and his hands were cold as he placed them on her face. She giggled and pulled him into the kitchen, where Mia and Devin already sat. "Wow, Caly, this looks amazing! But then, I should have known. The mess food is severely lacking now that you're here."

"That is true," Devin confirmed. "We love having her here, and this way, we're still within Mom's guidelines."

"Which we very much want to follow," Torian agreed, and they laughed. Caly spooned food onto her plate, but she was more interested in watching the interaction between Devin and Torian. Mia finally tapped her hand, and pointed to her plate. Caly blushed and nibbled her food while they discussed the current manning levels, the news of the nearby planets and the latest holonet show. Torian had been gone long enough that he was still catching up, and they enjoyed the fellowship. Finally, when they'd exhausted themselves and Merida was crying for her last feeding, Caly cleared the table. She'd put everything away and was pulling on her coat when she realized Torian was waiting to escort her back to the secure area. Instead of being happy, she panicked and then saw Devin.

"I am giving my blessing for this young soldier to escort my little sister to a safe area," Devin said, his eyes twinkling. "If there's any questions, have Mom ask me." Caly didn't speak, but when she hugged her brother, she whispered a thank you, getting an extra squeeze in return. Hand in hand, Torian and Caly strolled, the bite in the air not fazing them as they took their time, enjoying just being in the same space. Once away from the house, Torian pulled her close, his arm around her shoulder, and Caly relaxed, the only thing in her thoughts right here beside her.

Aric and Corso had cleared the food and they were having cake when Miriah put her fork down. "Okay, now. I totally understand how you feel about security, Aric, but I feel like I'm being smothered. I don't know the answers, but I'm willing to talk about what we can do." Aric had stopped chewing for a moment and had to clear his food before he could speak.

"My only goal is to keep you safe. No matter what." He shifted in his seat to put his arm around Maura's chair, more for the moment to gather himself than anything else. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Miriah pushed the plate away from her and put her head on her arms, and before anyone could really react to that, they realized she was crying. Hard. And when Corso tried to comfort her, she pulled away from him. Aric raised his hands, his gesture signaling his lack of knowledge, and Corso shrugged as well. After a few minutes, Miriah raised her head and wiped her face with her palms before looking at them all staring at her.

"I'm tired. Of everything. I think I need to look for a successor," she said, and they were speechless. "My daughter is having to grow up with a million eyes on her, my own family has to shout at me to get my attention. I don't want to live like this anymore." She stood and made her way to the sofa, Corso following, his concern palpable.

"Darlin', you're over tired. Even having days off isn't enough. You need a real break, from everything here. Away from here." He tried to hug her but Miriah turned away from him, folding into herself before dropping onto the padded seat.

"Commander," Aric said, his voice with a thread of steel in it. "We are going to go now. Take some time, think it through. I believe Corso is correct, you need a real break, not just a few hours here and there. No need to rush out tomorrow, just call if you need anything." He and Maura had made it to the door when he looked back and saw the stricken look on Miriah's face. "We will figure out how to make it all work," he told her, his voice concerned. She nodded at him and they left, Aric's stomach fighting to go back in and talk until he'd gotten Miriah to agree to his plans. They walked in silence, Maura not sure how to smooth this over.

Miriah knew Corso was anxious, but she was just so overwhelmed with everything today. It had started last night then the headache continued today, until she had to have some sort of release. She realized, looking over the day, that Aric had been in the same fix. Upset, unsettled, and no way to fix it. She stood, and before she could turn to Corso, she felt the edges of her vision gray out, and tried to reach out her hand.

Corso saw her stand and the instant she began to fall. He scooped her up and didn't stop, running full out across the war room. Aric and Maura had stopped to chat, and saw him as he raced, Miriah in his arms, her body now heaving to rid itself of the poison it had ingested. No one waited for the elevator, and Torian and Caly saw them as they started down the stairs.

Corso ran into the emergency area, where all activity stopped and turned to help him. "I got food from the mess hall," he explained, "but she's not been herself all day." Miriah continued to purge the contents of her stomach, her breathing raspy and loud. Aric saw his daughter come running toward them, shouting for different medications and equipment.

"That was Mom," Caly gasped, and ran to the stairwell, following them down. Torian was right behind her, and knew this wasn't good. He briefly wondered if everyone who had been on the Mandalorian ships a few days ago had been accounted for, and if there was any current known threats. He shook himself slightly as they reached the medcenter, as far as he knew, the Commander was having an allergic reaction or something. Except his training told him otherwise, and his eyes had not deceived him.

Corso was pushed away from the exam area by the medical team, and felt helpless as Miriah struggled to stop shaking and keep her eyes open. She was ghostly pale and was growing weak, her body simply not in her control any more. He crept up again, forcing himself near her, and took her cold hand in his. This is what was wrong, he thought, and Aric was right. Threats are everywhere. He wouldn't move, his body planted firmly where he wanted to be, and finally, after over an hour, the activity started to settle. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked into his friend's eyes. "She was given a drug," he said softly. "One that is common, but not in the quantity she ingested. We all ate the same food, though." He was quiet a moment before he and Corso both figured it out.

"The chocolate," Corso said, and Aric nodded. "She nibbled on it all day, so she had a steady dose going."

"I'm going back to the apartment for it," Aric said, and they saw Miriah's eyes flutter open on a groan.

"Aric," she whispered, her voice ravaged and raw. "You were right."

"I'd rather have not been," he told her, but her eyes closed again. "Calleigh says she can go home in the morning. I have a detail here already," he said, and Corso nodded, not caring about anything else but that Miriah would be okay. She flexed her fingers against his and he kissed her hand.

"Stay with me?" she whispered, and he leaned to take her carefully in his arms.

"Always."

Aric stopped to tell Caly what had happened, and she burst into tears, prompting Aric to hug her close. "Shh, hon. She's going to be just fine. I promise." He shifted her gently into Torian's arms. "Follow us to the apartment, okay?" Once there, Aric took the package with the tainted chocolate, and turned to the young couple. "Stay here, Caly. Torian, you too. Let me know anything that seems off or anyone coming to the door, okay?" After getting their promises, he and Maura made their way to the elevator, but instead of going home, they found themselves back at the medcenter, neither wanting to be too far away.

Lana had gotten the call from the duty officer, but by the time she had put sentries outside the sweets shop and woken the proprietor, inspected the delivery paperwork for the shipment for the chocolate, and ordered the shop closed until the investigation was done, she was late getting to the medcenter. When she arrived, she saw Aric and Maura huddled together, their eyes closed. Then she peeked in on Miriah, who was in Corso's arms, both of them asleep as well. She shrugged, pulled up a char and got to work, her mind already spinning possibilities and conclusions.


	53. Chapter 53

Miriah felt the cold sweat trickle down her back, and fought back the nausea. Any moment now, the Chiss representative would be in the conference room and she would be have to be the Commander. She'd woken, weak and listless, in the medcenter and Corso had helped her wash and dress. Lana had applied some cosmetics, and when Corso had swept her up in his arms to take her to the conference room, she'd been sick again, and the process started over. Now, she was holding together through sheer will and stubbornness. She tried to get comfortable in the padded chair, but her whole body ached with every heartbeat. Come on, she thought, and closed her eyes, trying to find her center. Corso rushed to her, but stopped when she held up her hand, and instead dropped into the chair next to hers, his eyes never leaving her face.

Lana and Aric stood waiting for the unusual ship to land and be secured. "This needs to be quick," Lana said, and Aric nodded. He'd seen Spitfire in all kinds of situations, but the pallor and sliver of fear in her eyes cut through him, and he knew he'd do anything to get this meeting over with and Saganu off Odessen. The air lock finally cycled and they saw the Chiss descend the ramp. Lana took over, and with a brief introduction, they made their way through the security checkpoints that Aric had put in place.

"The Commander is waiting for us in the conference room," Lana was saying, as Saganu looked around him at the sophisticated operations of the war room.

"This is quite impressive, Miss Beniko," he told her as they stopped outside the already protected room.

"We do what we can to keep things going," she replied, stepping aside to allow him to enter. Miriah stood then, her muscles trembling and her knuckles white with effort. Her lips quivered into a polite smile and she nodded to their visitor.

"Greetings, Aristocru Sanganu," Miriah said, and Sanganu smiled, his teeth very white against his skin. "I appreciate the journey you've undertaken to reach us here."

"I felt it was a necessity," Sanganu said. "The Ascendency has very strict rules, ones that a certain subset of our population seems determined to undermine. One of those rules is that we never give sanctuary to war criminals. I am under the impression that your Theron Shan falls under this designation."

"At this point, we have no choice but to determine him hostile to our Alliance," Miriah confirmed, relieved to be sitting again. "We would very much like to recover him."

"We were able to trace his movements to Copero, one of our smaller planets," Sanganu responded. "While we would never allow a full scale operation, we in the Ascendency would be willing to ignore a small, targeted insertion onto the planet."

"So, you're open to us going in as a small group, but nothing official and certainly nothing traceable back to you," Aric said, and the Chiss swung his head sharply to meet Aric's gaze. Sanganu took a deep breath, his red eyes never leaving Aric's.

"You are Cathar, no? I am...surprised to meet a Cathar here," he said, and Miriah could see Aric's brow furrowing.

"Aric Jorgan is my chief of security," Miriah said, hoping to draw the attention back to her before Aric became angry. Sanganu seemed to realize he was walking a thin line between curiosity and disrespect, and instantly snapped his focus back to the Commander.

"My apologies," the Chiss said, standing. "I appreciate your response to this problem, Commander. I feel I can count on you to rid my world of this anomaly."

"We'll be glad to," Miriah replied, pulling herself to stand as well. Lana and Aric followed Sanganu out as Corso eased her back to a sitting position, instantly putting a cool, damp cloth on her throat. "Thanks, sugar," she whispered, and Corso was glad her eyes were closed, so that she couldn't see the worry on his face.

Lana and Aric took Sanganu back to the military hangar, and as he was walking toward the ramp, the Chiss turned back to address them. "I almost forgot, Shan has taken up a job on Copero, an apprenticeship of sorts. You'll find him in one of the shops, learning a trade." Aric scowled at Lana, who was stunned silent for a moment.

"What kind of shop?" she shouted, the engines in pre-flight creating enough noise to drown casual conversation.

"A candy maker's shop," Sanganu said, then waved merrily as he disappeared into his shuttle. Lana watched the ship lift off, her heart torn between being angry and appalled.

"Now we know," Aric said, and set off at a jog to the conference room. Lana stood several minutes, gathering herself before heading back, hoping Miriah had been taken home.

Calypso had straightened the apartment and made some soup, hoping her mom would be there soon to rest. She'd shooed Torian out early, and had let Devin know she was needed here. He'd already made arrangements to stay home, and told her he'd be around a little later to check on everyone. Now, she had plenty of time to think about what had happened, and how close her mom had been to being in critical condition. She shivered and rubbed her arms, and had started to go out to search when she heard the door open. Rushing to the front room, she saw her dad with her mom in his arms, and Miriah was limp, her arm trailing down. "Bed," Caly said, and ran ahead to pull down the covers. When Corso gently placed Miriah on the pillows, Caly had to fight tears. Mom looks so bad, she thought, and she felt her dad touch her arm.

"Go get her some other clothes," he spoke softly. "Let's get her more comfortable. She just used up all her energy, that's all, love." Corso went into the refresher and wet some cloths, some cool, some hot. When he returned, he stripped Miriah quickly and bathed her just as rapidly, Caly drying her and pulling on clothes. By the time they'd finished, Miriah was blinking her eyes open, but she didn't try to speak. Instead, she reached her hand over to touch Caly's, and Caly felt how cold it was. "Rest, darlin'. Want to try and drink something?" Miriah gingerly shook her head, and Caly pulled the blankets over her mom.

"I have some soup for later, Mom. One of us will be here with you, so let us take care of you, okay?" Caly's voice broke with worry, and Miriah tried to smile at her.

"I'm okay, honey," Miriah whispered, but she couldn't keep her eyes open and when she was still and quiet again, Corso put his arm around his daughter.

"She looks terrible," Caly said softly, and Corso nodded. He'd been assured that she just needed to recover her strength but he'd seen her do what needed to be done anyway, and it cost her. He hated that about this job, he thought.

Caly heard the door again and went out to see Aric and Maura enter. "I've got some lunch for everyone," she said, and they hugged her.

"No troubles overnight?" Aric asked her, and Caly assured him all was well.

"Torian was gone when Lana came in to get Mom's clothes," she explained, and Aric nodded.

"Good, let's not worry her with it right now. She's had a rough night of it."

"Uncle Aric, why? Why would someone do this?" Caly asked, but Aric shook his head.

"So many reasons, hon. Some don't like that your mom tries to be fair to everyone, and some want her to do certain things that she thinks is wrong. This looks like it was specifically targeted to her, not the politics, and that makes it worse. We think we know where this originated, and when she's up to it, I'm sure your mom will come up with a plan." Aric busied his hands making caf, and had his back to his niece when she hugged him from behind.

"Don't let her be in danger, Uncle Aric," Caly begged, her voice muffled against him. "Whatever she says, please do your best to keep her safe!" Aric turned to hold Caly then, and let her regain her balance.

"I'm always going to do everything to keep her safe, hon. Even if it makes her mad at me," he said, smiling. Caly grinned at him then, and they continued putting lunch on the table for everyone who had wandered in.

Corso sat in the chair beside the bed, not wanting to disturb his wife, but needing to be close to her. She had been sleeping since they'd changed her clothes, and he was glad. He had never seen her so sick, even with the boys, and it had really scared him. Maybe she's onto something, he thought, with wanting to leave this office. But really, as long as she's alive, some scumbag somewhere will want to harm her, he reckoned. His brain was working through how to take her away, just for a little while, when he saw her move her head, and then her eyes open. "Hey, darlin', let me help," he told her, propping her up on pillows as she tried to wake up.

"Water," she said, and Corso tipped the straw to her parched lips. She took only a sip, afraid to set off the violent nausea again, and let her head fall back on the softness. She felt wash out, drained, and just the little she'd moved had made her tired again. "You need rest, too, sugar. I'm going to be okay," she croaked, but her words were silenced with Corso's kiss.

"I'm planning to take you away, once the worst is passed," he told her, seeing her lips curve in a tired smile.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered, holding onto his hand as she closed her eyes again.

Lana sat at her desk, her eyes unfocused and her mind whirling. She was having difficulty reconciling the Theron that she loved with this man who targeted her best friend, trying multiple times to kill her. This latest attempt, and she had no doubt that the tainted chocolate was imported here from the very shop Theron was using as a cover, had a uniquely sinister feel to it. Theron must have been pulling his bag of SIS tricks out, and digging deep into it, to find this. She let her mind wander to Miriah and how terrible she'd looked during the meeting. I even picked the damn package up, she thought. It's a wonder I haven't come under suspicion. At that thought, she felt sick herself, and pushed to her feet to pace. No, I won't let him do this to me, she finally declared to herself, and made her way through the tunnel to the apartment.

Lana entered to a homey scene, Aric and Maura playing cards with Caly, Torian watching them. They greeted her as if things were normal, and she made her way to the bedroom, where Corso kept watch, and Miriah was still resting, her ebony lashes casting shadows under her eyes. "She doing a little better," Corso said softly, and Lana swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she could do this, but she knew she'd have no peace until she did.

"Corso, you have to consider that my ex husband may have sent that package of chocolate to Odessen," she said, unconsciously wringing her hands. She explained what Sanganu told her, and how she had connected the dots.

"Lana, there is no one on Odessen who would believe you would deliberately hurt Mir," Corso said after Lana had gone silent. "Least of all, Mir. You can't take the blame here." She felt a little of her burden lift, but still didn't move.

"We need her, Corso. Her unique leadership is what makes the Alliance strong. Aric said she was talking about leaving the office, but he thought it might have been the drug she'd eaten. I hope, with all my heart, that she stays." Lana felt her shoulders slump. "I need her."

Corso saw the toll the day had taken on Lana and took her hand. "We all do, Lana. She's going to come back from this stronger than ever, and I'm sure she will continue to lead the Alliance. Don't beat yourself up over something that dipshit ex of yours did, believe me, we don't think you have any ties to him anymore." Lana nodded, choked up, but felt a little better when she finally left to join the others.

Miriah could hear everyone around her, but she was just too tired to interact. By evening, Caly had pulled Corso out to eat and had taken his spot, and Miriah opened her eyes. "Mom, hey," Caly said, her smile growing. "I have some soup for you, something that won't hurt your throat or stomach." She held the fragrant broth in a cup and had placed a straw in it. "It's only lukewarm, so no reaction to the temp. Want to try?" Miriah nodded and took some of the soup in her mouth, the rich taste just right. She gingerly swallowed and waited to see if it would fight to return. When it stayed put, she drank a little more. Caly only let her have a measured amount, and then gave her some water.

"That was perfect, sweetie," Miriah said, and it did give her some strength. She held her arm out to Caly then, and the gentle hug they both needed.

Corso watched his girls and felt a little hope that Miriah was indeed feeling better. Aric nudged him, and he turned. "I scanned everything food wise. We'll need to do that for everything, now." He saw Miriah and Caly, and it made his scowl relax. "I'm here, no matter what." He knew he couldn't leave, his sense of duty would hound him if he did. He and Maura had already claimed the sofa.

"Thanks, Aric," Corso said, and they both heaved a sigh of relief. This day was done.


	54. Chapter 54

Miriah was dreaming. She was back in her house, on Dantooine. Corso had put a fire in the kitchen fireplace, and they were having dinner on the floor in front of it. She was happy, and rested, and when they had finished eating, they cuddled on the over sized pillows that were thrown around. Feeling warm and loved, she slowly opened her eyes, and the day rushed back into her mind. The apartment was still and quiet, and she moved her head to glance at the chrono. Middle of the night, she saw, and was suddenly very aware that her bladder was what woke her. Gingerly, she swung a leg over the side of the bed, and had almost put the other one down when she realized Caly was under her feet, wrapped in a sleeping bag, her hair covering her face. Miriah grinned down at her, and with her remaining strength, pulled her legs back onto the bed. The movement woke Corso, and he sat up beside her.

"Darlin', don't try to move, just tell me what you need," he whispered, and she reached out to put her hand on his face.

"I need to get up," she said, and pointed to where the dim light shone under the partially closed door. Corso helped her to the opposite edge of the bed and held her steady, but halfway there her knees buckled under her and he carried her in. When she'd finished, he helped her to the sink, and Miriah saw herself. Her skin still held a greenish cast, and her eyes looked too large for her face. "I do look terrible, I thought you all were exaggerating your facial expressions," she confessed, and Corso hugged her.

"You look sick, but better than this time yesterday," he told her.

"I almost stepped on Caly," she told him, and he grinned.

"You gotta see this then," he told her, and carried her back into their bedroom. In the very low light, she peered over the foot of the bed, stifling her laugh when she saw Aric asleep on the floor, the small blanket he'd used exposing his legs and head. Corso smiled at her as she struggled not to burst out laughing, and helped her back into their bed.

"I needed that," she whispered when she was able to control herself again.

"I needed you, this," he told her, settling her against his chest. She instantly slid into the pull of sleep again, and felt Corso kiss her forehead as she relaxed in his arms. At least part of the dream came true, she thought, slipping under the spell of Corso's warmth and gentle hands on her back.

When Miriah opened her eyes again, Corso and Caly were both gone, but Aric kept his vigil, head bent to his datapad, only this time in the chair. She watched him silently for a bit, and when he became aware she was awake, he met her eyes. "Good to see you awake, Spitfire. We were beginning to worry," he told her.

"I'm better," she said. "You didn't have to spend the night on the floor, Aric." He shrugged and stood, placing his datapad on the dresser.

"I figured the odds were good that you two wouldn't get naked, as bad as you felt," he joked, but his face was serious. "Mir, we have to discuss some of the things that have happened. Do you feel strong enough yet?"

Miriah thought for a minute. "I'd like a shower and a little something to eat first, but we are definitely going to talk." Aric nodded and left, and Miriah pulled herself to sit on the edge of the bed, her dizziness fading by the time Corso hurried to her. He helped her shower and had her back in bed, and as he went for the food Caly had prepared, every ingredient scanned twice before use, Aric resumed his post.

"You really don't have to be here all the time," Miriah said softly, her face filled with worry.

"Mir, yes, I do. There is a very active threat, one who knows how we operate, out there. I feel guilty that he's been able to make as many attempts on your life as he has, and furious that he keeps trying. I have to be here." Aric rubbed his face with both hands, his fatigue and worry wearing on him. Maura had taken the sofa last night, but he knew he wouldn't get any rest at all if he weren't in close proximity to Miriah.

"Okay then, let's talk about what needs to be done," she said, realizing that Aric needed some plan to feel in control.

"I need Corso to have his focus solely on you, that way I don't have to worry about anyone getting too close physically."

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine with that," she replied, and couldn't help the smile.

"We need to go back to the larger detail, Mir. At least for any movement outside the secure area. I agree, you need to be more visible here at home, but we have to be smart about it." Aric paced as he talked, and Miriah could see the strain he'd been under, probably since before Umbara, she admitted to herself. "Nothing goes in your mouth without being scanned. Not even water." He looked at Miriah for her agreement and she nodded. She knew that another episode like the one she'd just escaped would be very hard to come back from. Aric stopped and turned to her. "Please, tell me you're not still talking about quitting. Trust is a very valuable thing, and you have the trust of so many, Mir. We all want you to stay. Honestly, you're a target even out of office. Crazy is crazy, and they really don't care as long as their target lives." Miriah thought about that for a second, and shivered. He was right, she thought, and she really did want things to be stable for a while.

"Okay, Aric. You've got free rein to do what needs to be done, and I'll comply," she told him.

Corso had been about to bring in a tray when he heard Aric talking, and stopped outside the door, listening. With Miriah agreeing, he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. All he ever wanted was Miriah safe and happy. With Aric on the job, he didn't worry so much, and with her promise to comply, all he had to do was keep others away from her as needed. He breezed into the bedroom then, brandishing the tray with a smile. "Tea and toast, a little fruit that Caly swears will help replenish the vitamins in your body, and some of the broth from last night," he told her, placing the tray across her lap.

"Thanks, sugar. Aric has a plan," she told him, and other than being tired, she felt better than she had earlier. As she nibbled slowly, making sure her ravaged stomach was accepting of the food, she listened to Aric and Corso discuss the next few days, her eyes beginning to droop as her strength waned. She closed her eyes, only for a moment, settled and warm, inside and out.

"Mir, is that okay..." Corso turned to see her asleep, but more than half of the food gone, and it made him happy. He and Aric walked back out, but Aric stopped outside the door.

"I'll stay here," he said, and Corso nodded, knowing Aric's protectiveness had been triggered and would only relent as Miriah got better. I'm okay with that, he thought, and joined Caly in the kitchen, thinking of things Mir might like later.

Lana had spent a restless night, waking several times, worried about Miriah. Now, she sat in her office, across from Solasta, who had limped in to confer on a strategy for infiltrating Copero. They had several plans of attack, and Solasta was tired. Lana encouraged her to go and rest, and wandered out to the mess hall. She had just gotten settled in her seat when Arcann appeared at her side. "Might I join you?" he asked, and she nodded. He placed his own food down and they ate in silence at first, but Arcann finally spoke. "I heard the Commander isn't feeling well, and that it's related to the closure of the sweets shop."

Lana met his eyes, and was again startled at how blue they were. "She's a little under the weather, but feeling better today, Corso says. The sweets shop should be open a little later today, I didn't know you had such a taste for them." She saw the momentary confusion on Arcann's face before he smiled, transforming his appearance.

"I suppose I should contact Jorgan about joining her personal security," he said. "I came into base to pick up a list of supplies for the settlement, but wanted to offer." Lana confirmed that Aric would be the person to contact, and they fell into silence again. Lana stood to gather her dishes, but Arcann took them from her, garnering a thanks. As he turned to take them to the disposal area, he turned back. "Lana, it was very wrong for Theron to leave as he did, but he was even more a fool to leave you behind." Lana was struck mute by his words, and still had no reply when he waved walking out the door.

Corso finally convinced Aric to go home, just for a short rest. He knew the Cathar was running on fumes after his poor sleep the evening before, and also that he just needed a break. He swore he'd be by Miriah's side the whole time, and that the HK units at the door were on high alert, and finally Aric relented. He entered the apartment and was met by Maura's hug, and he held her tightly against him. She pulled him into the shower, and as much as they kissed and touched, by the time they hit their bed, they were both too tired to do anything but hold each other and sleep. It was the first time they'd slept in their bed since Miriah had been taken to the medcenter, and they slept deeply until early evening. Aric woke alone, and realized he felt more like himself than he had in a month or more. His mind was settled and his outlook positive. He dressed quickly, and found the apartment empty. He was about to go hunt his mate down when she came through the door, her arms laden with supplies and food. He helped her put everything down, and they ate. Maura noted that Aric seemed better, more cheerful and more rested than usual, but didn't say anything, content to be with him like this. She knew he would return to guard her sister, she expected no less, but instead he pulled her back to bed. They needed a little time together, he reasoned, and he'd be back at his post before midnight.

Calypso lay with her mother. They'd talked for a bit, Miriah slowly eating a little more than she had at lunch, and now they slept. Corso found them like that, and had to smile. He would leave them alone, he decided, taking the tray into the kitchen. He was alerted to Lana's presence by the HK units and met her at the door. "Lana, how are things out there?" he asked, sitting down with her at the kitchen table.

"Things are going well. General Dinn and I worked on the Copero insertion, we have several plans to go over. But that's not why I'm here." She gratefully took the tea Corso made for her and continued. "Is Miriah still talking about leaving the position?"

"No, she and Aric had a good, long overdue, talk about security and trust." Coros watched the relief infuse Lana as her facial features relaxed and her whole body seemed to sigh.

"Thank the force,"she said, sipping her tea. "Okay, then. Maybe I can sleep tonight." Corso chuckled and pushed a plate of cookies to her.

"I think everyone will," he said, biting into a cookie. Caly did a great job on these, he thought, and remembered she was with Miriah. He escorted Lana out, and saw Aric jogging toward him, looking pleased with himself and rested. Here we go, Corso thought, and let his brother in law and best friend into the apartment.


	55. Epilogue

Thank you all for reading, it really makes my day to get comments about the story. Please join me in the next installment of the saga, Traitors and Allies. The first chapter is up!

Thanks again!

M


End file.
